Dulce Persuacion - Serie Sweet
by roanva
Summary: Serena se ha dedicado su tiempo a realizar las fantasías de sus nca las suyas…Su deseo secreto es entregar la propiedad de su cuerpo a un guien que de las órdenes, le de placer, y tenga una autoridad completa.Busca a Darien Chiba, el propietario de un exclusivo club, y un hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que haga con ella lo que quiera...
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

_**Argumento**_

Durante cinco años, Serena ha dirigido Fantasy Incorporated y ha dedicado

su tiempo a realizar las fantasías de sus clientes. Nunca las suyas propias. Hasta

ahora…

Su deseo más secreto es entregar la propiedad de su cuerpo a un hombre.

Alguien que de las órdenes, le de placer, y tenga una autoridad completa sobre ella.

Así que busca a Darien Chiba, el propietario de un exclusivo club de sexo, y un

hombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que haga con ella lo que quiera. Cualquier

cosa.

Juntos viajaran en un mundo con el que ella sólo ha soñado. Le dará la

oportunidad de sumergirse en una vida totalmente diferente, mientras la suya

normal espera a que regrese en cuanto desee. Darien no tiene ningún deseo de

dejarla ir, sin embargo. Serena es la mujer que ha buscado durante mucho tiempo,

y hará lo que sea para convencerla de que se quede cuando el juego esté

completado. Quiere que la fantasía de ella se convierta en su realidad, y que Serena

sea su permanente mimada, y querida sumisa.

_**Capítulo Uno**__**Capítulo Uno**_

— ¿Sabes de alguien que cumpla fantasías sexuales?—preguntó Serena

Tsukino.

Quedándose tranquila. Las manos que masajeaban sus tensos hombros se

detuvieron. Serena abrió un ojo para echar un vistazo a Rei Malone, que estaba

tendida en la camilla de al lado, y luego estiró la cabeza para mirar por encima del

hombro a su masajista, Lita Kino, dueña del salón de belleza con todo incluido

a dónde Serena y Rei iban una vez por semana.

—Uh, cariño, tú eres la que cumple fantasías—comentó Lita con voz seca.

— ¿Y tienes que hablar sobre fantasías sexuales, mientras yo estoy dándote un

masaje?

—Deja de quejarte y sigue con el masaje—se quejó Serena.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó de nuevo en la mesa. Tendría que haber pensado

mejor antes de mencionar lo que ocupaba su mente últimamente. Un suspiro

escapó de sus labios se tranquilizó cuando Lita comenzó a amasar sus músculos

nuevamente.

—El tiempo de hablar de fantasías sexuales es cuando estoy dando un

masaje a Andrew Furuhata—dijo Lita en un tono de ensueño.

Rei se echó a reír al lado de Serena.

— ¿Es un cliente regular ahora?

—Sip. Dos veces al mes—dijo Lita alegremente. — Aunque es un trabajo

que haría de forma gratuita. Tengo que tener cuidado de no babear sobre su

espalda.

— ¿No el frente?—Murmuró Serena.

Lita se echó a reír.

—Solo me permite hacerle la espalda. Lástima. Yo le pagaría por masajearle

el pecho.

—Sólo el pecho, ¿eh?—Dijo Rei.

— ¿Por qué sólo la espalda?—preguntó Serena.

Las manos de Lita se sacudieron mientras se reía.

—Me parece que él se avergüenza. No quiere que vea su erección.

Sus manos se movían con más firmeza sobre la espalda de Serena, y Serena y

gemía de placer.

—Bueno es suficiente acerca de mi obsesión con Andrew Furuhata. Quiero

saber por qué estás preguntando sobre fantasías sexuales.

—Sí, yo también—soltó Rei. — ¿Pensando en ampliar Fantasy

Incorporated?

Serena se rió entre dientes.

—Uh, no. Pagar a gente para cumplir con las fantasías sexuales de otra gente

se llama prostitución, ¿no?

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres saberlo?—Lita persistió. Ella palmeó el

hombro de Serena para hacerle saber que había terminado y luego se trasladó a

Rei.

Serena se sentó y tomó un albornoz, se envolvió a sí misma como él y se

sentó en el borde de la mesa de masaje. Ella miró por encima de Rei mientras

Lita comenzó su masaje. ¿Por qué preguntar al respecto? Fue un desliz de su

lengua, realizada por la frustración cada vez mayor de que el trabajo de su vida era

el cumplir las fantasías de otras personas, algunas frívolas, otras la culminación de

una vida de esperanzas.

Ella estaba orgullosa de su trabajo. Hacía felices a otras personas. Y tal vez

por eso se sentía frustrada por su falta de satisfacción.

—Tal vez sólo necesite echar un polvo—murmuró Serena.

Una sonrisa divertida dividió los labios de Lita.

— ¿No lo necesitamos todas? Bueno, excepto Rei, aquí. Estoy segura de

que Nicolas le da todo lo que necesita.

—Hey, sin odios—protestó Rei. — Yo no puedo hacer nada si soy

irresistible.

Serena tiró una toalla de mano a la cabeza de Rei, y ella la alcanzó, la

envolvió en su pelo y la tiró hacia atrás.

— ¿Cuándo te casas de todas maneras?—preguntó Serena a Rei.

—Oh, no, tu no—dijo Rei mientras entreabría os ojos mirando a Serena.

— Estábamos hablando sobre la cuestión de tus fantasía sexuales.

—Sí, estábamos—dijo Lita con mordacidad.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado.

—Sois peores que un perro con un hueso.

—Sí—dijo Lita con una sonrisa. — No tengo vida, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que

vivir a través de mis clientes. Ahora suéltalo.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior y se encogió de hombros. Qué diablos.

Quien no arriesga, no gana.

—Tengo bastantes... fantasías interesantes…

Lita soltó un bufido.

—Como todas.

Serena podía ver como el rubor de Rei comenzaba en sus pies y se

desplazaba hasta su cuerpo. Ella sonrió.

—Al parecer Rei sí, a juzgar por el rubor.

Rei dio un chillido de mortificación y se tapó la cara.

—No estamos hablando de mí—dijo con voz apagada.

—No, pero me gustaría lo hiciéramos—murmuró Lita. — Apuesto a que

ese dulce e inocente exterior esconde una mente retorcida.

—Serena. Estamos hablando de Serena—señaló Rei.

Lita se volvió a mirar a Serena.

—Así que suéltalo, cariño ¿Qué es tan interesante acerca de tus fantasías

sexuales, y por qué te gustaría saber si alguien que conocemos puede cumplirlas?

Como chica guapa que eres, no tendrías que ir muy lejos para encontrar cualquier

número de hombres más que dispuestos a darte sus direcciones.

Serena la miro de forma sombría.

—Yo no te he dicho cuáles son mis fantasías…

—Ooohhh—exclamó Rei. — Date prisa, Lita. Esto suena como que va a

ser bueno.

—Mis manos mágicas son objeto de sus fantasías dementes—preguntó Lita

en un tono exageradamente indignado.

—De igual manera estás tan ansiosa como ella de escucharla—dijo Serena

arrastrando las palabras.

Lita sonrió.

—Es cierto. Muy bien, Rei, todo hecho. Mejor vestiros. No tienes idea de

lo que implican las fantasías de Serena, y tengo que pensar en que Nicolas se opondría

a un trío de lesbianas…

Rei se sonrojó, y parecía que sus entrañas se estaban a punto de estallar.

Serena giró los ojos.

—Eres demasiado fácil, Rei.

—Sólo piensas que soy dulce e inocente—murmuró Rei mientras se ponía

una bata.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó Lita, abalanzándose sobre la declaración Rei.

—Serena. Estamos hablando de Serena. ¿Recuerdas?

El teléfono sonó, y Lita levantó un dedo para que esperaran mientras se

acercó para responder. Serena se sentó allí con los pies colgando por el lado de la

mesa. En las semanas en las que ellas se habían reunido para los masajes y luego el

almuerzo, se había hablado de muchos temas extravagantes, pero nunca habían

incluido datos tan personales, como las más profundas y oscuras fantasías de

Serena, y honestamente no estaba segura de estar preparada para exponérselas a

ellas. Incluso a sus dos mejores amigas.

Pero si no era a ellas, entonces ¿a quién?

Exactamente.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez sólo tenía que olvidarse de ellas y continuar con el

cumplimiento de las vacías fantasías de otras personas.

Lita volvió, con una mirada de disculpa oscureciendo su bonito rostro.

—Lo siento, chicas. No puedo almorzar con vosotras hoy. Ese era uno de

mis clientes que necesitaba de un repaso general de emergencia.

—Eso está muy mal—dijo Rei con una mueca triste.

— ¿Repaso general? Eso no suena bien—comentó Serena.

Lita sonrió.

—Es culpa suya. Ella se fue a otra estilista para peinarse, y ahora se siente

fatal y se arrastra de nuevo a mí.

—Como te gusta—dijo Rei y saltó de la mesa.

—Id vosotras sin mí. Pero—dijo, fijando la mirada en las dos—espero un

informe completo más tarde. Y sin dejaros nada. No me obliguéis a haceros daño.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco y bajó de la mesa para vestirse.

—Confía en mí. No es tan jugoso Lita. Como si algo en mi vida

asquerosamente aburrida vida lo fuera.

Lita la miró con una mirada especulativa.

—Oh, no sé, Serena. Siempre los que resultan ser aburridos tienen los

secretos más impactantes…

Una vez más, un rubor rosa manchaba la cara de Rei, y Serena y Lita se

echaron a reír.

—Obviamente, no hemos estado presionando a Rei lo suficiente—dijo

Serena con sequedad.

—Haz que te lo diga en el almuerzo—sugirió Lita. — Entonces, me puedes

llamar más tarde con los detalles más sucios.

—Oh, no va a hacer eso—dijo Rei inocentemente. — Porque entonces yo

tendría que darte los detalles sucios de ella.

—Mejor que alguien me dé la primicia de por qué os estáis desviando

tanto—advirtió Lita. — Voy a suspender todos los servicios hasta que lo consiga.

Y tú, mi querida, debes estar preparada para hacerte la cera muy pronto.

—Mierda—se quejó Rei.

Serena entrelazó los brazos de Rei y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el

vestuario.

—Siempre podemos encontrar un nuevo salón, ya lo sabes.

Lita soltó un bufido.

—Claro, si quieres parecer, un espantapájaros…

—Ella es arrogante, ¿no?—dijo Serena en un susurro, cuando salió de la

habitación.

La risa de Lita les siguió hasta el vestuario.

Serena giró a su cubículo para vestirse, y unos minutos más tarde se encontró

con Rei frente, a donde Lita ya calmaba a su angustiada cliente. Mientras Serena

y Rei se dirigían a la puerta, Lita captó su mirada y puso los ojos en blanco.

Serena le lanzó un beso.

— ¿A dónde siempre?—preguntó Serena mientras ella y Rei iban al

estacionamiento.

Rei movió la cabeza.

—Si vamos a tener una conversación sucia, no quiero ir a Millenium's.

Serena levantó la ceja.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Debido a que uno de los chicos podrían estar allí—dijo Rei.

—Buen punto—murmuró Serena. Los hombres con los que trabajaba Rei,

eran magníficos ejemplares todos ellos, regularmente frecuentaban Millenium's, un

pub local y de parrilla. Lo último que quería Serena era a una audiencia. Aunque si

alguno de ellos quería dar un paso adelante como voluntario para ser el hombre sus

fantasías, ella no se quejaría.

— ¿Dónde, entonces?—preguntó, cuando se detuvo junto a sus automóviles.

— ¿Qué hay de mi piso?—sugirió Rei. —No está lejos, y podemos calentar

unas pocas sobras.

Serena suspiró.

—Y hay un montón de privacidad para la jugosa conversación que vas

hacerme tener.

Rei sonrió con picardía.

—Exactamente.

Serena siguió a Rei a su apartamento. Ella sólo había estado en casa de

Rei una vez antes, justo después de que Rei se comprometiera con Nicolas

Kumada, había trasladado la mayoría de sus cosas allí.

—Disculpa el desorden—dijo Rei mientras andaba en torno a una caja en

el suelo.

— ¿De mudanza?—preguntó Serena.

La sonrisa de Rei iluminó su rostro.

—Nicolas y yo vamos a comprar una casa. Esperamos mudarnos en cuanto nos

casemos.

—Lita está todavía mortalmente ofendida porque no vayas a tener una boda

enorme en la iglesia y por no poder hacerte lucir como si fueras una famosa para la

ocasión—dijo Serena que se instaló en un taburete de la barra de la cocina.

Rei hizo una mueca.

—Ni Nicolas ni yo estábamos locos por una gran celebración. No después de

todo lo que pasó. —Su sonrisa vaciló mientras el dolor se dibujó su frente. — Pop

quería darme una boda demasiado grande para mí, pero honestamente, Nicolas y yo

queremos estar juntos. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Serena sonrió.

—Creo que eso es fantástico Rei. Te mereces ser feliz después de todo lo

que pasó.

—Basta de mí—dijo Rei brillantemente mientras comenzó a sacar

contenedores fuera del refrigerador. —Estamos aquí para hablar de ti y esas

fantasías desviadas tuyas.

Serena gimió.

— ¿Quién demonios dice que son desviadas?

Rei se rió entre dientes.

—Las mejores siempre lo son. Así que dámelas, ¿Serena?—La expresión de

Rei se hizo más sombría mientras miraba a su amiga. — No has sido tú misma

últimamente. Siempre pareces retraída, como si estuvieras descontenta con algo.

Serena puso los codos sobre el mostrador y tomó la mandíbula en su palma.

—He estado teniendo un montón de ideas.

— ¿Acerca de?

—En el hecho de que invierto mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en hacer que las

fantasías de otras personas tomen vida, pero ignoro las mías. Y entonces me di

cuenta de que no iba a tener el primer indicio de cómo hacerlas realidad todos

modos. Las fantasías de otras personas son tan… normales en comparación con las

mías. Mi madre tendría un ataque cardíaco si ella supiera a la chica que ha criado

para ser auto-suficiente, no dependiendo de un hombre para su seguridad, exitosa

mujer de negocios… secretamente fantasea con ser la esclava sexual de un hombre.

Rei se ahogó y luego tosió delicadamente para ocultar su reacción.

— ¿Esclava sexual?—Chilló.

—Sí, sabía que iba a recibir una patada real—dijo Serena con tristeza.

—Uh, no. Quiero decir que justo es eso lo último que esperaba que dijeras…

—Adelante, dilo. Estoy loca como un murciélago.

Rei puso un plato de lasaña frente a Serena y luego se sentó en el taburete

del bar.

—No estás locas, Serena—dijo con calma. — Pero, ¿esclava sexual? ¿Estás

hablando de una noche de sexo caliente en el que juegas a ser esclavo y amo, o se

trata de algo completamente distinto?

Serena sintió el calor invadiendo sus mejillas. Maldita sea. A diferencia de

Rei, no se sonrojaba.

—Bueno, preferiría que fuera más que una noche, pero no nada permanente

o algo así. Quiero decir, creo que me gusta. La idea me atrae, pero puede ser que lo

odie también.

Rei se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, y se removió incómoda

Serena mientras comía su comida.

—Te estás preguntando dónde diablos se me ocurrió esto, ¿no?—Murmuró

Serena.

—No necesitas estar a la defensiva, y no pidas disculpas por tus deseos. —

La regañó Rei. — Dios, ¿no lo hacen las mujeres ya bastante? Sólo estoy tratando

de averiguar qué tan grave es esto. Quiero decir que si acaba queriendo hacer

realidad una fantasía, siempre se puede contratar a un... ¿Cómo se llama a un

prostituto de todos modos?—Preguntó Rei con una risita.

Serena cerró los ojos.

—No voy a contratar a un gigoló maldita sea. Quiero a alguien normal a

mitad de camino. Preferiblemente alguien que no lo haya hecho con la mitad de las

mujeres de Houston. Y me gustaría más de una noche. No sé, quizá un mes. No

voy a ser capaz de descubrir nada realmente si se trata de una sola noche.

Rei la miró pensativa.

—Conozco a alguien que podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

La boca de Serena se quedó abierta.

— ¿Tú?

Rei le sacó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

—No soy tan inocente como a Lita y a ti os gusta pensar.

Serena se rió.

—Oh, ya lo sé, novia. Siempre las dulces, y tímidas, son las que realmente

son unas pervertidas.

— ¿Pervertida?—Farfulló Rei. — ¿Hace falta recordarte que es un complot

para convertirte en una esclava sexual?

Serena sonrió.

—Tiene una cualidad prohibida, ¿no?—Puso un bocado de lasaña en su boca

y cerró los ojos. — Eres una cocinera maravillosa, ¿sabes? Ni siquiera puedo hervir

agua. Apuesto a que Nicolas cree que está en los cielos.

—No se casa conmigo por mis guisos—dijo Rei secamente.

—Admítelo. Eres totalmente un pájaro sucio—la convenció Serena.

Rei le dirigió una sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

—Te puedo dar el número de teléfono de Darien Chiba…

— ¿Darien Chiba? ¿Es el hombre que crees que puede convertirme en una

esclava sexual?

—No él personalmente—corrigió Rei. — Pero él es dueño de una...

infiernos, todavía no estoy seguro de cómo llamarlo. Sospecho que Darien no le

gustaría que lo llamase un club de sexo.

— ¿Club de sexo?—Serena alzó una ceja y miró fijamente a Rei con

sorpresa. — ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo pasando el rato en un club de sexo?

—Fue sólo una vez—murmuró Rei.

—Es evidente que no pensabas compartirlo conmigo…

—No ha salido exactamente en la conversación—dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

— De todos modos, volviendo a Darien. Si lo llamas y le dices lo que quieres,

apuesto a que podría ayudarte. Parece que hay algo para todos en su…

establecimiento.

— ¿Es seguro?—preguntó Serena dudando.

—Extremadamente. Darien tiene una seguridad muy dura, y examina a sus

miembros muy a fondo.

— ¿Nicolas conoce a este tipo, Darien?—le preguntó Serena, más por hacer a

Rei sonrojarse que por verdadera curiosidad.

En vez de sonrojarse, Rei sonrió ampliamente.

—Nicolas sabe todo acerca de Darien. Darien nos llevará volando a nuestra

luna de miel en su jet privado.

—El negocio de club de sexo debe ser lucrativo—murmuró Serena.

—Oh, The House es algo adicional. Darien es un hombre de negocios. —

Rei frunció el ceño. — ¿Sabes? No creo que alguna vez me haya dicho que es

exactamente lo que hace.

—Oh, genial. Él será probablemente un traficante de drogas.

—No es un traficante de drogas—dijo Rei, exasperada. — Llámalo. Dile lo

que quieres. Es muy fácil hablar con él.

— ¿No vas a tratar de hablar conmigo de mi locura?—Le preguntó Serena.

— Tú eres mi amiga. Se supone que tienes que darme una charla para que después

podamos ir a Oprah y hablar de que somos hermanas del alma.

—O podría ir a los más buscados de América después de matarte y echar tu

cuerpo en el golfo—murmuró Rei.

Serena engulló más lasaña y la bajó con varios tragos de té.

—Está bien, voy a llamarlo. Siempre que no me vaya a casa y me acobarde.

Se suponía que hablaríamos de esto, no que me proporcionarías el nombre de

alguien que me pudiera ayudar en el camino al libertinaje.

—Los libertinos se divierten más—dijo Rei con un brillo maligno en los

ojos.

—Es lo que dice la voz de la experiencia.

Rei se acercó a uno de los cajones y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

Cuando regresaba, ella garabateó en una hoja de papel y luego la arrancó.

Ella se deslizó por la barra hacia la Serena.

—Vete a casa y llámale.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dos

Serena entró en su oficina e hizo una pausa junto a la ventana para mirar sobre el horizonte de Houston. Estaba vestida con elegancia. Traje, zapatos de tacón medio. Sabía que tenía buen aspecto. Eficiente.

Con un suspiro, se volvió para estar enfrente de su escritorio. Y del teléfono. El pedazo de papel con el número de Darien Chiba estaba arrugado y húmedo en su mano. Lo desdobló y alisó los bordes mientras se sentaba en la silla del despacho.

No, ella no podía llamar desde su casa el día anterior. Tenía que hacerlo aquí, donde podía fingir que era sólo un negocio. Aquí en su ambiente confortable, no estaba nerviosa. No tenía que ser ella. Podía jugar a enfriarlo y fingir que estaba actuando en nombre de un cliente.

Cogió el teléfono y miró el número otra vez antes de marcarlo. Durante unos momentos tensos, escuchó varios timbrazos. En el momento que decidió que nadie iba a contestar, una voz distraída murmuró un conciso hola.

Ella tragó rápidamente.

— ¿Hablo con el Sr. Chiba?

Hubo una pausa distinta.

— ¿Quién es y cómo diablos consiguió mi número privado?

Mierda. Maldita Rei por no decirle que esta era su línea privada, que por lo visto protegía estrechamente. Había conseguido cagarla antes de que ella llegara a la parte más difícil.

—Rei Hino me dio su número—dijo con tanta calma como los latidos de su corazón permitiría.

— ¿Rei? ¿Se encuentra bien?—Exigió.

Se apresuró a asegurar.

—Está bien. Me dio su número para un… asunto comercial. Lamento haberle molestado. No me di cuenta que era un número privado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, colgó el teléfono con cuidado y se alejó de la mesa.

Mala idea. Definitivamente una mala idea.

Su pulso se aceleró, y luchó por recuperar el control de sus nervios. Ciertamente, hoy no era una mujer firme de negocios. Con una sacudida triste de su cabeza, volvió su atención a la lista de tareas para el día.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, y alzó la vista para ver a su ayudante personal, Himeko Nayotake, entraba, con una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

—Serena, acabo de recibir una llamada del Sr. Gallows. Estaba muy satisfecho por el esfuerzo que hiciste en su trabajo.

Serena se recostó en su silla y le devolvió la sonrisa a Himeko.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Era un encargo muy difícil.

Himeko trabajó para mantener una cara serie.

—No ayuda que su fantasía involucrara al principal jefe de cocina del Riganti.

—No me lo recuerdes—dijo Serena con un gemido. — Puedo haber perdido mi condición de mecenas con Carlos para siempre. Probablemente me prohíba la entrada al restaurante por esto.

—Se dé buena tinta que el personal del Riganti te adora, y que el corto empleo del Sr. Gallows allí fue completamente bien. El Sr. Gallows hizo alusión que se presentaría a una escuela culinaria en París, debido a su experiencia.

Serena suspiró.

—Ah, eso es encantador. Tan agradable cuando hay un resultado feliz. Casi la mitad del tiempo, el cliente entiende que algunos de los sueños es mejor dejarlos en el reino de la fantasía y no ser traídos nunca a la luz. La realidad es dura, lamentablemente.

La ceja de Himeko se levantó con sorpresa.

—Eso no suena a ti, Serena. ¿Hay algo que necesite saber?

—No, nada en absoluto. — Mentirosa. — No puedo ser Pollyanna todo el tiempo. Hay un cierto riesgo en lo que hacemos. Tenemos el poder de hacer que el sueño de alguien se realice, pero también lo tenemos para aplastarlo para siempre.

Himeko se encogió de hombros.

—A veces una dosis sana de realidad es necesaria. No se puede vivir en la tierra de la fantasía indefinidamente. Yo diría que has hecho a mucha gente un favor por dejarles eso claro.

Serena meneó su cabeza.

—Eso no es mi trabajo. La gente no me paga por darles un toque para despertar. Me pagan para conseguir una fantasía. Par darles algo que nadie más puede.

—Y tú lo haces muy bien.

—Tal vez.

Himeko ladeó la cabeza.

—Estás de un humor extraño, Serena. Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre. Vuelve cuando no estés tan… malhumorada. O al menos déjame hablar a los clientes hoy.

Una sonrisa tiró de las esquinas de la boca de Serena.

—Estoy bien, Himeko. De verdad. Prometo no espantar a clientes potenciales con mi dosis de realidad. Además, hoy tenemos que perfilar los detalles para la fantasía de Michelle Tasco.

La expresión de Himeko se ablandó, y Serena sonrió satisfecha. Himeko era realmente la ayudante perfecta. Tenía un corazón de oro y compromiso infinito para hacer a la gente feliz.

—Sus padres llamaron hace unos minutos para darte las gracias—dijo Himeko en voz baja. — Esto significa todo para ellos. Creo que fue maravilloso que pudieras hacer los arreglos gratis.

Serena se movió incómoda, con las mejillas sonrojándose bajo el escrutinio de Himeko.

—Sí, bueno, esto será una buena desgravación en los impuestos.

La diversión brilló en los ojos de Himeko.

—No me puedes engañar, Serena. Eres un corazón tierno, aunque no lo admitirás.

— ¿Organizaste el viaje?—preguntó Serena con impaciencia.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Himeko dejó una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Serena.

—Todo está hecho. Solo tienes que llamar a los padres de Michelle con las fechas finales, y los días que as acordado con la línea de crucero.

—Bueno, lo haré ahora—dijo Serena. — Entonces, podemos marcar una fantasía más en nuestra lista.

—Y no te olvides el almuerzo—le dijo Himeko por encima del hombro, mientras salía de la oficina de Serena.

—Sí, mamá—refunfuñó Serena.

Echó un vistazo al archivo que Himeko había dejado caer en su escritorio.

Michelle le devolvía la mirada, una niña que parecía una golfilla de la calle, que había visto demasiado horror en su joven vida. Si Serena podía hacer que sonriera, aunque fuera sólo por un corto tiempo, valía la pena cada centavo.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó a su contacto de la línea de cruceros. Unos minutos más tarde, colgó, convencida que todos los preparativos que habían hecho para el viaje de Michelle ‗de una vez en la vida'. Vaciló cuando comenzó a llamar al número de los padres de Michelle, pero luego cambió de opinión y llamó a Himeko en su lugar.

— ¿Puedes llamar a los padres de Michelle y hacerles saber que todo ha sido cuidado? Me voy a ir a almorzar.

Una risa ligera llegó por el intercomunicador.

—Gallina. Sí, los llamaré. No puedes evitarlos para siempre, Serena. Querrán darte las gracias en persona.

Serena hizo una mueca y cortó la conexión. Por este motivo tenía una asistente. Una reunión con unos padres agradecidos era más el fuerte de Himeko que de ella. Serena podría tomar decisiones, dirigir el negocio, pero Himeko tenía una afinidad natural por la gente que la hacía una mejor elección como portavoz de la compañía.

Estirando sus pies para localizar sus zapatos, que enganchó con el dedo de su pie, y luego se los puso. Después de tomar su bolso, metió su teléfono móvil y se dirigió a la puerta. Mientras caminaba por la oficina de Himeko, oyó la voz alegre de su ayudante pasar la información a los padres de Michelle.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de su boca a pesar de su intento de no involucrarse en los detalles más personales del viaje de Michelle. Entró en el aire caliente del verano y cerró los ojos cuando el sol rozó su cara.

Hacía calor y bochorno, pero le encantaba el clima de Houston. Incluso la neblina perpetua que colgaba sobre la ciudad en verano no la molestaba.

Cuando buscaba las llaves de su coche, sonó su móvil. Con un suspiro, lo buscó y miró el identificador de llamadas. Frunció el ceño cuando no reconoció el número. Podría ser un cliente.

—Serena Tsukino—dijo a forma de saludo mientras seguía a su coche.

—Señorita Tsukino, soy Darien Chiba.

Su voz profunda avanzó lentamente por su columna y golpeó directamente en la base de su cráneo. No había esperado oírlo hablar de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo consiguió este número?—exigió, luego se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que sonó exactamente como él lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había llamado.

Su sonrisa llegó por la línea.

—Es mi turno para meterme. Tú número no se registró cuando me llamaste, así que tuve que rastrearte utilizando otros métodos. Usted es una dama difícil de encontrar.

—No demasiado difícil, al parecer—murmuró.

—Llamé a Rei—dijo simplemente. — Le pido perdón por mi grosería de antes. Fue algo fuera de lugar, especialmente porque usted es una amiga de alguien que me importa mucho. Ahora, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Serena hizo una mueca.

— ¿No le dijo Rei?

—Por supuesto que no—dijo suavemente. — Sólo me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda. ¿Ha almorzado ya?

Ella parpadeó por su abrupto cambio de tema.

—Uh, no, ahora estaba de camino para hacerlo, de hecho.

—Perfecto. Por qué no nos encontramos para que podamos hablar de su… problema.

Demonios. Ella respiró profundamente. Ya se había acobardado de su magnífico plan para buscar su fantasía. Era absurdo creer que pudiera llevarlo a cabo. No había contado con que él la llamaría después de que le hubiera colgado.

— ¿Señorita Tsukino?

—Llámeme Serena, por favor.

—Muy bien, Serena. ¿Quieres almorzar?

—Uh. — Joder. — Vera, Sr. Chiba, el motivo por el que quise dirigirme a usted no es algo de lo cual deseé discutir en público.

—Puedo garantizar que tendremos la máxima privacidad. ¿Estás en tu oficina?—le preguntó.

—Sí…

—Enviaré un chofer a recogerte. ¿Te parece en quince minutos?

—Pero, ¿cómo diablos sabes dónde está mi oficina?—protestó.

Se rió en voz baja, el sonido ronco en su oído.

—Investigación. ¿Quince minutos?

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, y se encontró diciendo.

—Esperaré en el aparcamiento.

—Me sentiría mucho mejor si esperaras dentro, donde es más seguro. Mi chofer llegará a recogerte. Espero con ilusión nuestro encuentro, Serena.

Antes de que pudiera responder, le cortó la comunicación, dejándola de pie junto a su coche, con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, se encontró entrando de nuevo al edificio y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

— ¿Vuelves tan pronto?—le preguntó Himeko cuando Serena pasó a su oficina unos minutos más tarde.

—Una cita de última hora—dijo Serena. — Un chofer llegará en un momento.

Himeko levantó sus cejas antes de mencionar.

—Suena interesante.

Serena no le hizo caso y siguió a su propia oficina. Una vez allí, se sentó en el sofá delante de su escritorio y se quitó los zapatos. Había perdido la razón oficialmente.

Cerró los ojos. Dulce Jesús, pero, ¿cómo podría tener una conversación normal con el hombre en el tema de esclavos sexuales?

Cliente. Ella fingiría que estaba actuando en el nombre de un cliente. De esa manera no parecería tan personal, y si este tipo, Darien reaccionaba como si ella tuviera un par de tornillos sueltos podría encogerse de hombros, como algo de las rarezas de su línea de trabajo. Si la investigó, probablemente sospechaba que quería verle por algún cliente.

Sintiéndose ligeramente mejor sobre la auténtica estupidez de su plan y el terror que esto producía, se recostó y trató de relajarse. Varios minutos después, su intercomunicador emitió un pitido.

—Serena, el chofer de Darien Chiba está aquí para buscarte—dijo Himeko.

Serena se incorporó de prisa y se alisó la ropa. Poniéndose de nuevo sus zapatos y recogiendo el bolso, salió de su oficina y fue al vestíbulo.

Un hombre grande, de complexión robusta estaba de pie al lado de Himeko. Cuando vio a Serena, inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Si usted está lista, Señorita Tsukino, el coche la espera.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a cambio y siguió al hombre al ascensor. Se montaron en silencio. Le sostuvo la puerta de la oficina abierta para que saliera, y luego le hizo señas hacia la calle.

Un Bentley elegante estaba aparcado en el frente, el metal brillando con el sol.

—Bonito coche—murmuró.

El chofer simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le abrió la puerta del asiento de atrás, y le hizo gestos para que entrara. Momentos después, se deslizaban entre el denso tráfico.

Ella pasó sus manos sobre el suave cuero del asiento, disfrutando la sensación flexible de tal lujo. Todavía no estaba convencida de que Darien Chiba no fuera un traficante de droga.

— ¿Está la temperatura a su gusto, Señorita Tsukino?

Ella echó un vistazo al conductor, que la miraba por el retrovisor.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

Él volvió su mirada a la calle, y ella concentró su atención en su ventanilla para mirar el espectáculo del tráfico. Finalmente, pararon en el aparcamiento de un restaurante, debajo del toldo que cubría la entrada.

Su puerta se abrió y uno de los hombros que trabajaban como guardacoches le dio la mano. Antes de que llegara a la entrada, fue saludada por el maître y rápidamente escoltada dentro.

Bien, este era el lugar que el Sr. Gallows, debería haber elegido para su fantasía del jefe de cocina principal. Parecía exclusivo y obviamente satisfacía a una clientela de muy alto nivel.

—El Sr. Chiba le recibirá aquí—le dijo el maître haciendo un gesto cuando abrió la puerta de un opulento comedor privado.

Caminó con piernas temblorosas y vio a un hombre que se levantaba de su asiento en una mesa preparada para dos. ¡Dios mío!, pero ese hombre era magnífico. Gritaba riqueza, desde la punta de sus mocasines italianos a la parte superior de su pelo cuidadosamente peinado.

—Serena—saludó cuando vino para encontrarla a mitad de camino. — Me alegro que puedas acompañarme.

Él metió su mano bajo su brazo y la dirigió a su asiento. Tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no estar con la boca abierta cuando la acomodó en la confortable silla.

Primera regla de los negocios: Nunca dejes al oponente darse cuenta de su ventaja.

Se enderezó y se quitó el temor que le inspiraba. Bueno, tal vez no era tanto temor como un rayo enorme de pura lujuria.

Céntrate, Serena. Por el amor de Dios.

Recuperando su equilibrio, se relajó en su asiento mientras un camarero vertía el vino en su copa.

—Esperaba que te unieras conmigo para tomar una copa de vino, ya que no estás conduciendo. Espero que no fuera demasiado presuntuoso para elegir la marca o le diré al camarero que traiga otro de tu gusto.

—Está bien—dijo con facilidad. — Me encanta el vino.

—Excelente.

Hizo un gesto, una vez antes de tomar su asiento frente a ella, y el camarero trajo dos menús.

—Espero que tengas hambre—comentó Darien. — La comida aquí es realmente excepcional.

—La tengo, realmente—admitió. Sus nervios le habían impedido comer mucho el día anterior. — Esto es completamente innecesario, Sr. Chiba—dijo cuando barrió con su mano alrededor del cuarto. — Tengo la impresión que está bastante ocupado, y mi solicitud… carece de importancia.

—Por favor, llámame Darien—le dijo con una sonrisa. — Y no ha sido ningún problema en absoluto. En cuanto al asunto que deseas hablar conmigo, tal vez deberíamos hablar de ello antes de que lo rechaces tan fácilmente.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su vino mientras estudiaba el menú. Había esperado que hubiera visto su llamada como una complicación y se abrazara a su afán de dejarla atrás, pero era bastante insistente en que se relacionaban por qué ella lo había llamado. Fue lo único que pudo hacer para no soltar un gran suspiro.

—Tal vez deberíamos ordenar primero—sugirió Darien.

—Ya decidí, si estás listo—dijo mientras dejó a un lado su menú.

Una vez más Darien hizo una seña, y apareció el camarero. Serena dio su orden y miró a Darien sonreír con su aprobación. Un cosquilleo vertiginoso bajó por su espalda. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios debería importarla si estaba de acuerdo con su elección?

—Tomaré lo mismo—dijo Darien cuando devolvió el menú al camarero.

El mozo cogió el suyo también, y se fue. Tan pronto como desapareció, Darien volvió su mirada a ella. Sus calientes ojos marrones la valoraban, mientras parpadeaban con interés. Estaba tan interesado por ella, como ella por él.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo, Serena?

Tomó otro sorbo de vino antes de dejar su copa.

— ¿Fue muy detallada tu investigación?—le pregunto. — ¿Cuánto descubriste sobre mí antes de llamarme?

Sus labios dibujaron una media sonrisa.

—Tienes un negocio para realizar fantasías. Muy admirable. Tus clientes hablan muy bien de ti.

— ¿Cómo diablos sabrías que dicen mis clientes de mi?—le preguntó bruscamente.

—Internet es un maravilloso instrumento. Asombroso lo que aparece en una búsqueda de Google.

—No sabría—murmuró. — No tengo el hábito de buscar por mi misma a través de Google.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?—apuntó. — ¿Quizás una donación para los clientes que renuncias a cobrar?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron con la mortificación.

—¡No! No pido donaciones. No se trata de dinero. Yo no iba…

Darien sostuvo una mano para interrumpirla.

—Lo siento. No tenía ningún deseo de ofenderte. Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Por qué no me dices de que querías hablarme?

Serena enderezó sus hombros y sostuvo su coraje que decaía.

—Tengo un cliente cuya fantasía es un poco diferente a mis solicitudes habituales.

Permaneció silencioso mientras esperaba que siguiera.

—La mayor parte de mis clientes quieren una experiencia, algo en lo que han soñado, pero que sienten que nunca llevarán a cabo solos. Pienso que tal vez en este caso, es más por ignorancia, más que su incapacidad para conseguir satisfacerla.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene sentido.

Ella suspiró.

—Su fantasía es ser poseída por un hombre.

Aparentemente no reaccionó en absoluto. Simplemente se sentó allí, mirándola, esperando más.

—Dudo en cuanto al nombre preciso para ello, pero quizás una esclava sexual se adaptaría bien—añadió en un tono bajo después de un vistazo rápido alrededor para asegurarse de que no eran escuchados por casualidad. — Esto me presenta un problema bastante único—siguió. — Obviamente no es algo que puedo conseguir para ella o pagar. No quiero un lio legal y tampoco quiero pasar el tiempo en la cárcel por contratar prostitución. Rei me habló sobre tu… The House, y me sugirió que podrías ser capaz de ayudar a buscar a alguien conveniente para esta mujer… para su fantasía.

Darien se frotó el mentón, pensativo.

—Ya veo.

Si había esperado que estuviera impresionado o divertido incluso, no estuvo preparada para que la tomara tan en serio.

—Cuéntame más—dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en la silla. — Dices que es su fantasía. Supongo que no es una situación permanente lo que ella busca.

—Um, no. Tal vez un período de un mes. Quiere que sea el tiempo suficiente para aprovechar la experiencia totalmente y en todos sus matices, pero es puramente una fantasía.

—Y Rei pensó que yo te sería de utilidad—dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—No tú personalmente—le dijo apresuradamente. — Mencionó a The House, y creyó que podrías conocer a alguien adecuado, que no le importara un arreglo temporal.

— ¿Y lo que este hombre recibiría a cambio de su… servicio?

—Bueno, esa es la parte difícil—dijo Serena.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el camarero volvió con su comida. Serena se desprendió y esperó a que colocara sus platos y se marchara antes de continuar.

Recogió su servilleta y la puso a través de su regazo, mientras echó una mirada de nuevo a Darien.

—No puedo pagarle por el sexo, obviamente. Prepararía un contrato que perfilaría los aspectos no sexuales del arreglo. Cualquier cosa más allá estaría simplemente a cargo de las partes implicadas.

—Pero el sexo será de esperar—dijo Darien.

—Bueno, sí, extraoficialmente, por supuesto—dijo apresuradamente. Probó el pescado a la plancha y suspiró de satisfacción, cuando el sabor estalló en su boca.

—Tienes razón. La comida es excelente.

—Me alegro que la apruebes.

Comieron en silencio durante unos momentos antes de que le echara de nuevo una mirada, para encontrarlo mirándola.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece?—le preguntó vacilante.

—No es una solicitud irrazonable—dijo simplemente. — Tal vez podría encontrar probablemente varios candidatos para que los examines. Hago extensas comprobaciones de los antecedentes de todos los miembros de The House, pero me gustaría, por supuesto, examinar una lista corta de hombres, incluso antes de proporcionarte la lista. Con tu permiso, obviamente.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Querría hacer mi propia investigación de antecedentes, además de la información que me proporciones.

—Por supuesto. También pediría que me proporcionaras el nombre de tu cliente para que pueda hacer también una verificación de seguridad apropiada de ella también.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

—Si debo permitir su acceso a mis instalaciones y pedir que uno de mis miembros participe en esta complicada fantasía, tengo que asegurarme que ella es conveniente. Entiendo que la revelación de su personalidad te es incómoda, pero lo requeriría si debo ofrecer mis servicios.

No era la manera que había previsto. No es como si ella fuera capaz de guardarlo en secreto para siempre, pero seguramente no había necesidad de revelar su personalidad si ningún candidato conveniente era encontrado.

Anímate y deja de ser tan cobarde.

Claramente necesitaba un nuevo discurso motivacional porque como fuente de inspiración, no era terriblemente eficaz.

—Voy… a hablarlo con mi cliente y te enviaré la información por correo electrónico esta tarde—se cubrió.

—Un esquema de que es lo que exactamente quiere también sería útil. Lo necesitaría para ser tan específico como fuera posible de modo que la desilusión no fuera encontrada a ambos lados.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Miró hacia arriba y clavó su mirada en la de Darien. Realmente era guapo. Parecía arrogante, pero no desagradable. Seguro. Con confianza. Cómodo en su piel.

Un poder sutil lo rodeaba como un aura, y ella brevemente se permitió caer en la fantasía de cómo sería pertenecerle. Ser poseída por él.

Sólo la palabra hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda hacia arriba. Su ingle se tensó, y su clítoris zumbó y latió hasta que tuvo que moverse en su asiento para aliviar la tensión.

Sus dedos tocaron distraídamente su copa, y miró con fascinación como deslizaba uno suavemente sobre la superficie. Tenía unas manos hermosas. Dedos largos y delgados. ¿Cómo se sentirían en su piel?

— ¿No está la comida a tu gusto?

Ella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a su plato a medio comer.

—No—dijo de prisa. — Es excelente. Lo siento, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Comieron el resto de sus platos en un silencio relativo, sólo rompiéndolo de vez en cuando para charla ociosa.

Cuando terminó el último bocado, miró su reloj e hizo una mueca.

—El almuerzo ha sido maravilloso, pero me tengo que ir.

Darien se levantó y asintió con la cabeza hacia uno de los camareros.

—Haré traer el coche de nuevo inmediatamente. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Ella se puso de pie cuando le ofreció su brazo, y se rió ante su galantería.

—Tu madre debe de estar orgullosa—le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, lo está, pero, ¿por qué dices eso?—le preguntó en un tono divertido.

—Tienes unos modales impecables.

Se echó a reír.

—Mi madre no tendría ningún reparo en reprenderme y golpearme si alguna vez olvidara mis modales, sobre todo alrededor de una dama. Ella es una belleza sureña de las puntas de los dedos de sus pies a la parte superior de su cabeza.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada, el maître les abrió la puerta, y Serena vio al Bentley aparcado a unos metros de distancia. Darien caminó y llegó a la puerta, abriéndola antes de ayudarla a sentar en el asiento trasero. Se inclinó, su mano sujetando la parte superior de la puerta.

—Ha sido un placer, Serena. Espero con interés tener noticias tuyas.

Ella sonrió cuando se retiró y le ofreció un pequeño saludo, cuando el coche comenzó a moverse. Se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato antes de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos y regresar al restaurante.

Pequeñas burbujas nerviosas aparecieron en su vientre, y ella se dejó caer contra el asiento como un globo desinflado.

No fue tan malo. No fue tan malo.

Había sobrevivido, y le había hecho sorprendentemente fácil hablar con él. Cuando se dirigieron de nuevo a su oficina, un pensamiento se le ocurrió. Darien era el dueño de The House, un establecimiento que satisfacía fantasías sexuales, lo cual planteaba una cuestión: ¿Cuál era la suya?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Este Darien, como varias chicas ya se habrán dado cuenta es el Yaten del libro anterior**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Tres

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

En vez de regresar a su oficina en el centro, Darien se dirigió al norte de Houston, donde estaba situada la propiedad privada que él transformó en The House. Había dado a Serena su dirección de e-mail, y se encontró curioso por conocer los detalles de la solicitud de su cliente.

Serena Tsukino era intrigante. Bella. Elegante y de piernas largas, con ojos grandes y exóticos, y pelo negro como la seda que caía sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos hormigueaban por tocarlo, acariciarlo y envolverlo.

¿Cuáles eran sus secretos? Sus ojos muy protegidos con un aura misteriosa que seducía un hombre, lo llamaba a aproximarse, para descubrir lo que había debajo del exterior frío.

Fantasy Incorporated. Interesante negocio. Él no era un gran fan de juegos de rol y fingir, pero era una parte importante de lo que sucedía en The House. A la gente le gustaba escapar de su realidad. Escapar y salir de ellos mismos por un tiempo. Lo entendía e incentivaba, pero después de un tiempo, la fachada lo cansaba.

Había muchos hombres que pudieron pensar que serían más que felices de guiar una mujer a través de una elaborada fantasía sexual y estar dispuesto a alejarse cuando todo fue dicho y hecho.

Temporal. Una palabra importante y que llevaba una gran riqueza de significado en el mundo de las fantasías sexuales.

Darien no quería ser temporal, sin embargo. Hace mucho tiempo se habría quedado detrás, observando y esperando, pensando que si era paciente, la mujer ideal vendría, y las cosas que él quería vendrían junto. Tenía paciencia, y aprendió en una edad joven, pero ahora, se encontró agotado rápidamente.

Encontrar una mujer no era el problema. Había muchas mujeres guapas- mujeres inteligentes-que habían entrado en su vida. Había disfrutado de su compañía, dado el placer y tomado a cambio, pero al final, ellas no estaban dispuestas a darle la cosa que él más quería: a sí misma. Total y completamente. Para su custodia y cuidado.

Podría haber resuelto eso hace mucho tiempo, pero era la única cosa que se prometió a sí mismo: que nunca se contentaría con nada menos de lo que realmente quería.

El portón de seguridad se abrió cuando él insertó su tarjeta, y condujo hasta la entrada de The House. Estacionó y salió, guiñando cuando el brillo del sol cayó sobre su rostro.

Apretando los ojos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Entró en el interior fresco, oscuro, disfrutando el frío del aire acondicionado, una vez que tocó su piel.

The House estaba vacía. Ninguno de los empleados llegaría hasta más tarde. Le gustaba el silencio y de la soledad que venía, en el inicio del día. Su oficina era confortable y acogedora, y rodeada por cosas que le daban placer.

Estaba decorada en un estilo del viejo-mundo con varios modelos de veleros que se apoyaban sobre las superficies de las mesas antiguas. Un globo antiguo reposaba sobre su mesa, y decorando sus paredes, estaban pinturas de antiguos barcos, barcos de pesca y mapas de tesoro amarillentos.

Sonrió como hacía cada vez que entraba en su oficina, porque éste era el lugar donde se sentía en casa. En su mesa estaban varias cartas, pero además de esto estaba un sobre amarillo pálido que parecía tan delicado y femenino como el remitente.

Se sentó y agarró el sobre, su sonrisa volviéndose más amplia. Su madre. Quien rehusaba a dar pasos hacia el siglo XXI y utilizar métodos más modernos de comunicación como e-mail o un mensaje de texto, Dios lo permitiera. No, se agarraba obstinadamente a su correo y dijo que no había ningún substituto para la recepción de una carta manuscrita por el correo.

Y quizá ella tuviera razón, porque esperaba ansiosamente sus cartas. Estaban siempre llenas de cariño y amor, y su voz ondulaba fuera de las páginas como si estuviese sentada en frente de él, dándole una charla maternal.

Tendría que llamarla más tarde. Podrían sentarse y conversar al teléfono mientras disfrutaban una copa de vino. La imagen de ella sentada en el embarcadero de madera que daba al naciente del río cubierto por cipreses, en su casa en Louisiana donde creció, lo llenó de nostalgia.

Él no había regresado a casa desde que su padre falleció, salvo una vez, dos años atrás, y había sido bien breve. Había sido muy difícil encarar la casa de su infancia sin su padre, la mayor presencia de su vida. Era hora de volver.

Normalmente, abrazaba el silencio de la tarde y de las primeras horas de la noche, pero hoy, lo halló sofocante e inquietante. Agarró el control remoto sobre la mesa y apretó uno de los botones.

La melodía suave de la música clásica llenó su oficina, hinchando y reverberando por las paredes con un leve eco. Se relajó en la silla y se inclinó hacia atrás, deslizando las manos detrás del cuello, para ahuecar la base de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y permitió que la música lo calmase. Porque de repente se sintió inquieto y agitado, y no podía decir por qué. Pero no alteró el hecho que se sentía tan reservado como un león en cautiverio.

Después de un momento, se inclinó para mirar sobre la carta una vez más antes de doblarla cuidadosamente. Abrió su escritorio y colocó en la pila de otros sobres en tonos pastel de su madre.

Enderezándose en la silla, meció el ratón para hacer el protector de pantalla se fuera y, enseguida, dar un clic para abrir su e-mail.

Pasó varios minutos trabajando en los mensajes en su bandeja de entrada. La mayoría eran pequeños problemas, fácilmente resueltos. Los pocos que exigían mayor atención, los transmitió a su asistente personal.

Un nuevo mensaje apareció al fondo, y vio el nombre de Serena en el campo del remitente. Intrigado, dio un clic para abrirlo.

_Darien,_

_Abajo está una carta detallada describiendo los requisitos de la fantasía. No dudes en transmitir este mensaje en tu elección en perspectiva._

_Serena Tsukino._

Darien rodó más abajo para ver la carta incorporada en el propio e-mail.

_Para ser honesta, me siento avergonzada por estar revelando mis secretos más profundos a un desconocido, hasta más avergonzada para confiar en ti para realizar una fantasía que no soy capaz de admitir a mí misma, mucho menos a alguien._

_¿Cómo puedo explicar el impulso qué me supera cuándo imagino ser poseída por un hombre?_

_Poseída. Amada y cuidada. No tengo nada que falte en mi vida para sugerir un deseo tan radical de esclavitud sexual. No hay razones psicológicas profundas que alimentan el apetito hacia la sumisión._

_Algunas cosas simplemente son, y para mí, ésta es una de ellas. Pienso muchas veces en mis fantasías. Generalmente por la noche en la silenciosa oscuridad, vienen a mí, seductoras y atrayentes. Imagino la escena bien, como todo esto comienza._

_Estoy en una sala llena de hombres hambrientos. El apetito por placeres carnales está pesado, como una neblina. Estoy desnuda excepto por las cuerdas que amarran mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Y yo espero. Por usted._

_Estoy para ser comprada esta noche, ¿pero por quién? Muchos hombres están dispuestos a pagar un precio elevado por el placer de poseerme. Eso me emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo. Espero, con las piernas temblando, mis ojos hacia abajo, oyendo los murmullos excitados en torno a mí._

_Entonces tú entras. No te veo, pero siento el momento en el que entras en la sala._

_Existe un sutil cambio en el poder, y los otros lo sienten también. Puedo sentirlos sosteniendo la respiración mientras te miran. Entonces levanto mi mirada. Me estás mirando desde el otro lado de la sala. El primer vistazo es un choque para mi sistema, pues veo la promesa en tus ojos. Me deseas y me tendrás._

_Hay arrogancia en tu manera de caminar con el propósito de venir a mí. Te paras a unos pocos metros de distancia, y hablas con mi guardián. Yo me esfuerzo por oír. Estoy ansiosa por oír lo que estás diciendo, pero mantienes tu voz muy baja._

_Entonces te mueves en mi dirección una vez más, y tiemblo a la medida que cada paso te aproxima hasta que te detienes a pocos centímetros de mi cuerpo desnudo._

_Tiendes una mano, y la enredas en mi pelo, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba, hasta mi cuello está expuesto y vulnerable para ti. Hay satisfacción en tus ojos, como si me hallases agradable, un hecho que me trae gran satisfacción. Me encuentro deseándolo, más de lo que cualquier cosa que haya deseado antes._

_Te acercas aún más, hasta que tus labios se paran sobre los míos y, enseguida susurras: "Serás mía."_

_Cuando me sueltas y te alejas, escondo la ola de excitación. Pero más que la impaciencia, es la necesidad la que me llena. La necesidad de pertenecerte. Quiero eso con cada aliento._

_Una mano extraña tira de mis manos atadas, y yo silenciosamente protesto cuando soy llevada lejos de ti. Pero tu mirada me sigue, y las promesas arden brillantemente en sus ojos. Vas a poseerme._

_Tropiezo en dirección adelante del cuarto, cuando alguien en la distancia anuncia que la subasta comenzará. Estoy de espalda a todos, hasta que soy obligado a virar, y hago eso, tímidamente._

_Examino los hombres juntos con sus miradas lascivos, pero es a ti al que busco, y al que deseo._

_Mi respiración se queda presa en mi garganta y burbujas diminutas de pánico están en mi estómago. No te veo en ninguna parte._

_Un hombre hace una oferta y después otro, y aún no te oigo. Por algunos minutos tensos, las ofertas son oídas y el precio es aumentado. Después de una pausa._

_El silencio cae. Oigo a mi guardián, como si no hay otra oferta, y se prepara para cerrar la subasta._

_Mis ojos se cierran cuando la desilusión aprieta mi pecho._

_Entonces te oigo. Tu voz firme por encima de los murmullos de las personas reunidas. Das una suma imposible, muy superior de las ofertas anteriores, y es claro que no tienes intención de abandonar tu premio._

_La alegría estalla en mi alma, pues ahora percibo qué te pertenezco. Mi piel se vuelve viva, y yo consigo apenas contener mi entusiasmo. Soy reprendida por mi guardián, pero es a ti al que voy a responder y a ningún otro._

_Hay una agitación sobre tu oferta, pero nadie hace una superior. Mi guardián sonríe, pues tuvo un bello precio por mí esta noche._

_Golpea el fin de la puja, y empiezas a avanzar. Las personas se alejan de ti mientras pasa enfrente de ellos. Mi guardián me empuja de rodillas y me recuerda que debo mostrarte el debido respeto. No necesito que me lo recuerde, y me dejo caer elegantemente en las rodillas mientras espero tu orden._

"_Mírame" dices en un tono suave, pero que no tolera ninguna argumentación. Inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba, cuando tú te paras ante mí, fuerte, poderoso. Tu mano acariciando mi rostro, y cierro mis ojos ante el cariño de su palma. Tu toque es mágico. Caliente y sensual, y comienza un incendio profundamente en mi zona lumbar. Separas tu mano y los dedos van a tus pantalones. Desabotonas y abres fácilmente la cremallera. Por un instante, tu mano desaparece mientras bucea adentro. Sacas tu polla de su confinamiento. Y la bombeas frente de mi rostro. Es larga y gruesa, rígida, la excitación y su olor almizclado me rodea._

_La acaricias una vez y después una vez más, de arriba a abajo por su longitud y lo guía cerca de mí._

_Mi boca se hace agua, y abro ávidamente mis labios, mi necesidad de probarte es aplastante._

_Una mano se desliza en mi cabello y tirando firmemente mi cabeza, sosteniéndome en el lugar. Hormigueos de escalofríos bailan en mi espalda, y la carne de gallina se esparce sobre mi piel. "Abre para mí" ordenas._

_Obedezco. No hay ningún pensamiento de desobediencia en mi mente. Sólo quiero complacerte y tener placer contigo. Sostienes tu pene con una mano y lo deslizas profundamente en mi boca, mientras tiras de mi cabeza hacia ti con la otra mano._

_Tu sabor estalla en mi lengua. Todo hombre. Tan áspero y terroso. Estás firme y aún suave en mi boca. El contraste me fascina y me hace tener más hambre._

_Yo te succiono más profundo y paseo con mi lengua sobre su largura, pero te retiras y aprieta mi mandíbula como un recuerdo de que estás en el control, no yo._

_Relajo y me entrego a tu autoridad. Te permito definir el ritmo y usar mi boca como desees._

_Empujas más hondo, ahondando hasta el fondo de mi garganta y haces una pausa. Engullo en torno a ti, y siento el placer que te da. Eso me agrada._

_Mi cuerpo ya no es más mío. Canta bruscamente una melodía que sólo tú tocas. Mis senos están hinchados, mis pezones dolorosamente erectos. Cuando alcanzas hacia abajo para tomar un pico duro, casi me llevas al orgasmo que se estrella a mi rededor._

_Jadeo, y me controlo, porque no te he llevado aún a la finalización. Mi coño arde como si alguien pusiese fuego. Cada nervio es tan firmemente tenso que cualquier estímulo sería insoportable, me temo._

_Me llenas una y otra vez, tu verga deslizándose elegantemente sobre mi lengua. Entonces te haces más urgente, empujas más fuerte. Estás cerca. Ambas manos agarran mi cabeza, enmarañándose en mi cabello cuando me tiras para cumplir con tus movimientos hacia delante._

_Tus murmullos acalorados caen en mis oídos, calientes como la miel y tan dulces. Y entonces inundas mi boca con tu liberación. Tus manos se vuelven más suaves cuando tocan mi rostro._

_La ternura está en tu toque cuando murmuras cuanto placer te di. Amorosamente limpio cada gota de tu erección antes de finalmente alejarme. Mi cuerpo grita por el tuyo. Tu placer es el mío. Te inclinas hacia abajo y me besas suavemente en la parte superior de la cabeza, y entonces me ayudas a levantarme. Tus manos van para abajo por mi cuerpo y de nuevo exploras mi suavidad._

_Tomas un pezón entre los dedos, y lo ruedas experimentalmente. Con apenas un mirada, ordenas a mi guardián, y él coloca las manos sobre mis hombros para estabilizarme mientras tus manos siguen hacia abajo._

_Mi respiración sale fuertemente mientras tus dedos bucean entre mis piernas en la humedad de mi entrada. Rozas a través mis clítoris, y yo gimo. Mis piernas tiemblan y amenazan por colapsar, pero mi guardián me sostiene para ti._

"_Gozarás para mí" me dices._

_Ah, sí, yo gozaré._

_Intento respirar, pero es como inhalar fuego. El aire quema mis pulmones y se pega en mi pecho._

_Con la otra mano, tiras de mis pezones, primero uno y después el otro._

"_No la dejes caer" hablas a mi guardián, y él aprieta las manos en mi hombro._

_Deslizas los dedos por mi humedad, y hacia detrás por encima de mi clítoris dolorido y, enseguida, en mi apertura, donde provocas sin piedad._

"_¿Fantaseas con tener mi polla enterrada dentro de ti?" Preguntas en un tono sedoso._

"_Sí" yo suspiro. "Lo deseo más que cualquier cosa."_

_Sonríes y aumentas la presión de los dedos. "Pronto. Pronto tendrás todo de mí. Por ahora quiero que goces con tu guardián agarrándote para mí, pues es la última vez que otro hombre te va a tocar. Eres mía ahora."_

_Tus palabras más de lo que hace tu toque me envían al orgasmo que corre por mi ingle. Es atemorizante, y espléndido, en partes iguales cuando yo me quiebro. Las manos del guardián son firmes en vuelta de mí cuando me resisto y me muevo._

_Mis rodillas amenazan con torcerse, pero ambos me sostienen derecha._

_Cuando las últimas olas de mi liberación se desvanecen, ordenas a mi guardián que me libere. Existe la formalidad en tus acciones mientras cambio de propiedad. Aún no fui desatada, pero tomas mi brazo y me llevas._

_Fuera de la sala, gentilmente desatas mis manos y colocas de nuevo sobre mí un albornoz para proteger mi desnudez de los ojos de los otros. A pesar de no decir nada, siento tu posesividad cuando vienes a mí._

_Cuando partimos, dices nuevamente que yo soy tuya, y me siento feliz al oír eso, porque soy tuya ahora, y contenta de que sea así._

Darien se sentó, atolondrado con la forma como fue afectado por la carta. Raramente había visto algo tan honesto y crudo. No existía ningún embarazo, ni ninguna molestia evidente. Apenas un relato real y sincero de los deseos más íntimos de una mujer.

Su mirada siguió hacia abajo por el e-mail donde la información personal de la mujer estaba en la lista. Su frente frunció, y se inclinó bruscamente en su silla.

El nombre, dirección y fecha de nacimiento, en la lista de la cliente, era el de Serena Tsukino.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Darien. Así, había sido una farsa. La cliente era ella, todo el tiempo, pero ella había esperado para revelarlo cuando no estaba delante.

Algo poderoso subió en sus venas. ¿Excitación? ¿Deseo? ¿O era algo totalmente diferente? Anticipación. Lamió como llamas avaras sobre la madera seca.

De repente, no había duda en cuanto al que encontraría para satisfacer la fantasía de Serena. El infierno congelaría antes de él la entregara a otro hombre. Si ella quería ser a maldita esclava de alguien, entonces ella sería la suya.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Hola chicas. Disculpen no haber actualizado antes, pero ando algo ocupada con varias cosas y se me ha hecho imposible, tratare pronto de ponerme al día!**

**Saludos y gracias a todas.**

**Beshitos ;-)**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cuatro

Serena salió de su camioneta y se fue corriendo al campo de béisbol, consciente de que llegaba tarde. Cuando dio la vuelta a la tribuna, examinó los asientos casi vacíos, vio a Lita mirar en su dirección y agitar el brazo. Rei también se volvió y le ofreció una sonrisa de saludo cuando Serena se dirigió hasta donde las mujeres se sentaban lejos de un puñado de personas sentadas en el lado opuesto.

—No estaba segura que fueras a hacerlo—dijo Rei, cuando Serena se dejó caer en el asiento de su lado.

— ¿Y perderme nuestro pasatiempos favorito de comernos con los ojos a hombres magníficos en pantalones cortos y camisetas sudorosas?—preguntó Serena con fingido horror.

—Amén, hermana—murmuró Lita mientras miraba al campo.

Los hombres que trabajaban con Rei en Hino and Sons Security jugaban en una mini liga de cuatro semanas de duración, o como decían los chicos, como vejestorios que vuelven a vivir sus días de gloria. Generalmente era una excusa para hacer el animal y beber mucha cerveza después.

—Nunca puedo entender quién es mi favorito—reflexionó Serena cuando vio a Sammy Hino y a Helios Elysion. — Tu hermano es muy caliente, Rei, pero también lo es Helios.

— ¿Qué pasa con Andrew?—exigió Lita.

Serena sonrió abiertamente.

—Nada además que tú ya has meado sobre el tipo y le has marcado como tuyo.

Rei se atragantó con la risa hasta que Lita tuvo que darle unos golpes en la espalda.

— ¿Cuándo vas a hacer un movimiento sobre el hombre?—le preguntó Serena.

—No sé—se quejó Lita. — Él es… difícil.

—Intenta la desnudez—dijo Rei solemnemente. — Hace maravillas.

Era el turno de Serena de reírse.

—Dios, como si necesitáramos la imagen de la pequeña y dulce Rei con la afición que atrae a su hombre. Ya veo la forma que Nicolas te mira vestida. Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo te miraría desnuda.

Rei sonrió con serenidad y aplaudió con entusiasmo ya que Nicolas subió a batear.

—Shhh, a las dos. Es el turno de Nicolas.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco, pero obedeció.

Rei se levantó y chilló como una niña cuando Nicolas conectó un doble contra la pared del jardín central, llevando a casa a Sammy. A medida que se sentó de nuevo, Lita miró alrededor de Rei y miró fijamente a Serena.

—Todavía espero oír todos los detalles jugosos que dejé pasar el otro día.

— ¿Quieres decir que no has aporreado a la pobre Rei a muerte para extraer toda la mierda todavía?

Lita resopló.

—Puede parecer agradable, pero se parece a un maldito bulldog cuando se pone obstinada. Me informó que era tu historia para contar, pero no por ella.

—Vaya, gracias, Rei—dijo Serena dulcemente. — Aprecio eso.

—Shhh, Helios va a batear.

—Ah, por el amor de Dios—dijo Lita cuando se puso en movimiento al otro lado de Serena.

—Rei, cielo, realmente no venimos aquí para mirar el juego. Venimos a cotillear y a comerlos con los ojos.

Se instaló al lado de Serena y tiró de su pelo castaño sobre su hombro.

—Ahora, a lo interesante, Serena, y no excluya nada o juro que tomaré represalias y los resultados no serán agradables.

— ¿No vas a dejarme disfrutar totalmente del paisaje, verdad?—dijo Serena con un suspiro indignado.

—Puedes mirarlos y hablar conmigo al mismo tiempo.

Serena hizo rodar sus ojos y luego se inclinó, y en voz baja relató la conversación que había tenido con Rei y su reunión posterior con Darien.

—Mierda santa—suspiró Lita. — Ahora esto es lo que yo llamo una sorpresa.

—No estoy segura de que me guste a dónde vas con eso—dijo Serena en tono seco.

—Entiendo los pedazos de fantasías, pero Serena, ¿una esclava sexual?— preguntó Lita con incredulidad.

— ¡Shhh!—silbó Serena. — Por el amor de Dios, prefiero que la mayor parte del área metropolitana de Houston no se entere de esto.

— ¿Realmente vas a hacerlo?—preguntó Lita en un tono más bajo.

Serena hizo una pausa por un minuto, y luego se volvió a su amiga.

—Sí, creo que lo haré.

—Wow. Tienes pelotas, chica. Me quitó totalmente el sombrero ante ti. Yo soy una mierda de gallina. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir el valor para invitar a Andrew a salir, y tú estás aquí trabajando en tus fantasías más oscuras.

Había un brillo triste en los ojos castaños de Lita. La admiración sombreaba su expresión y un poco de envidia también.

—Si puedo hablar de esclavitud sexual durante el almuerzo con un tipo que parece un modelo de portada para GQ, entonces creo que tú deberías tener agallas para pedirle a Andrew que saliera contigo—dijo Serena.

—GQ, ¡eh! Ese es el amigo de Rei, ¿verdad?—Lita miró de reojo a Rei que mantenía los labios apretados fuertemente, mientras sus ojos brillaban de risa.

— Creo que ha estado resistiéndose en nosotras. No sólo trabaja con una horda de tipos calientes, sino que ahora, ¿cultiva la amistad con calientes propietarios de clubs sexuales?

Rei dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado. Luego se levantó de un salto ya que Nicolas corrió a home.

—La muchacha tiene que aprender a compartir—se quejó Lita.

—Oye, te entregué en mano a Andrew. ¿Qué más quieres?—Exigió Rei cuando se dejó caer de nuevo al lado de Serena.

—Ella tiene su punto en eso, Lita—indicó Serena. — Lo llevó a ti cuando quiso perforar su oreja, y se enganchó a tus masajes.

Lita suspiró con tristeza.

—Apuesto que si te presentaras desnuda para darle el masaje, él te notaría— ofreció Rei.

—Hazle darse la vuelta—dijo Serena con una risita.

—No es un maldito perro—dijo Lita enigmáticamente.

Rei murmuró una maldición cuando uno de sus chicos fue echado al principio, terminando su turno. Luego se volvió a Serena, su expresión era seria.

— ¿Estás segura de donde te estás metiendo, Serena? Quiero decir, ¿lo has pensado bien?

Serena inhaló bruscamente y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, es algo que quiero hacer. Y oye, no es que yo vaya a hacer un cambio importante de vida. Es una fantasía temporal. Si lo odio, la acabaré pronto y soñaré en algo diferente.

—Confío en Darien—dijo Rei. — Cuidará bien de ti, lo sé.

—Así, ¿cómo conoces a Darien de todos modos?—interrumpió Lita. — Parece que tiene que ser una jugosa historia.

Rei se sonrojó y echó un vistazo abajo, a sus manos.

—Sólo voy a decir que yo tenía unas fantasías propias, y Darien fue muy servicial en dirigir mi camino.

— ¡Fuera!—exclamó Lita mientras casi se abalanzaba sobre Rei. — ¿Nicolás conoces esto?

Rei se rió suavemente.

—Nicolas me sacó arrastrando del club de Darien, así que sí, lo sabe.

Serena tuvo un pequeño temblor.

—Muchacha, tienes toda la diversión. Lo que yo no daría por un hombre guapísimo para que fuera todo el macho para mí.

—Así que, bueno, ¿cuáles fueron esas fantasías tuyas, Rei?—pinchó Lita.

Rei se sonrojó otra vez.

—No eran muy diferentes a las de Serena, que es por la que la envié con Darien.

Lita arqueó una ceja y luego miró de Rei a Serena.

—No os hagáis ilusiones sobre mí, chicas. No tengo ni un hueso sumiso en mi cuerpo.

—No queremos convertirte, Lita—dijo Serena con una leve exasperación.

—Poseemos sólo nuestra sexualidad—dijo Rei firmemente.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Exactamente.

—Bueno, maldita sea, quiero poseer la mía propia—murmuró Lita. — Tan pronto como tenga todo claro.

— ¿Quieres decir que en secreto eres una lesbiana?—bromeó Serena.

Lita le dio un codazo en el estómago.

—Muy graciosa. Una muchacha no puede ser más hetero de lo que soy yo. De hecho, creo que en mi fantasía podría tomar a Andrew y a sus compañeros.

Serena tosió y luego se echó a reír.

Los ojos de Lita se estrecharon.

—Oye, que no estaba bromeando.

—Venga ya, Lita. ¿Más de un tío? ¿Qué demonios harías con todos ellos?

—Ah, te sorprenderías. — murmuró Rei.

Tanto Lita como Serena volvieron bruscamente sus cabezas en dirección de ella, pero miraba fijamente el campo, con una suprema mirada inocente en su cara.

—Dime que no lo hiciste—dijo Lita en voz baja. — Por qué si lo hiciste, puedo destriparte por la envidia.

Rei solo sonrió y siguió mirando el juego.

—Maldita sea, lo hizo—dijo Serena. Siguió la mirada fija de Rei al campo donde los tíos se alineaban para darse apretones de mano. Luego miró de nuevo a

Rei, cuyas mejillas estaban sombreadas delicadamente de rosa.

— ¿Con ellos?

—No con Andrew—gimió Lita. — Dime que no estuviste con Andrew.

—¡Eeeww!—exclamó Rei. — Quiero decir, no es que no esté caliente, pero no, es como Sammy, por el amor de Dios.

— ¿Quién?—exigió Lita. — ¿Fue antes o después de Nicolas? Tuvo que ser antes. Nicolas no parece que sea el tío que aprecie que otro se lie con su mujer, es muy posesivo contigo.

La sonrisa de Rei se ensanchó. —Bueno, tú me hiciste derramar las tripas, Rei—dijo Serena. — Ninguna retención es justa. Si yo puedo admitir que quiero ser el juguete sexual de un hombre, por el amor de Dios, entonces tú puedes decirnos al menos con quién tuviste un trío.

—Oh, Dios, ¿o fue más que un trío?—preguntó Lita en un estado de shock repentino. — ¿Cómo lo llamarías a eso de todos modos?

— ¿Un gang bang ?—interrumpió Serena con sarcasmo.

—Eran sólo dos—dijo Rei en tono estrangulado. — ¡Dios mío!, ¿qué creéis que soy, una aspirante a estrella porno?

Lita saltó.

— ¿Qué dos?

—Nicolas y Helios—masculló Rei.

Serena miró a su amiga con admiración renovada. La dulce y tímida Rei Hino, era claramente una pollita responsable de su destino sexual. De repente se sintió bien con su decisión de lanzarse hacia adelante con sus propios deseos, y la hizo sentirse aún mejor por haber compartido sus planes con sus amigas. La hizo sentirse no tan sola.

Lita hizo un ruido triste y puso una cara con un ceño fruncido exagerado.

—Estoy volviéndome loca de celos. Yo podría estar totalmente de acuerdo con un sándwich entre Sammy y Andrew.

Rei cerró los ojos.

—Lita, por favor. No necesito imágenes de ti y mi hermano grabadas en mis globos oculares. Dejemos esta conversación cuando todavía estamos en el reino de la decencia.

—Decencia—imitó Lita. — ¿Quién diablos quiere decencia? Quiero decadencia. Hedonismo. Está claro que es necesario introducir ese tipo, Darien.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—Aléjate de Darien.

Lita la miró con sorpresa.

—Envaina las garras, cielo. ¿Estás clavando una reclamación en el Sr. GQ? Las mejillas de Serena se apretaron por la vergüenza. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Y por qué la irritó el hecho que Lita quisiera dar un golpe en Darien? No era como si Darien fuera algo de Serena. Él sólo era un conductor entre ella y cualquiera que fuera el hombre con el que terminara para su fantasía. Sin embargo, la idea de la preciosa Lita agitando sus pestañas de esos magníficos ojos marrones en Darien, le dio ganas de buscar objetos afilados.

—Puedes tenerle después de que haya hecho lo que tiene que hacer para mí—dijo Serena. — Hasta entonces, ¿por qué no dejas de fingir que eres tímida y vas a por Andrew? Actúas como si tuvieras un trasplante cerebral, por amor de Dios.

Lita frunció el ceño, pero Rei asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo, y dio un codazo a ella cuando los chicos se dirigían hacia ellas.

La pobre Lita, parecía tan esperanzada cuando Andrew se acercó, pero él y Sammy estaban metidos en una profunda conversación, y ninguno de ellos ni siquiera miró en su dirección, mientras iban hacia ellas, con las bolsas de deporte sobre sus hombros.

Helios, por otra parte, estaba más que contento de pararse y coquetear. Y era un magnífico espécimen de hombre. Serena tuvo que admitir eso.

—Oye, muñequita—llamó Helios a Rei.

Armada con el nuevo conocimiento de las aventuras sexuales de Rei con Helios y Nicolas, Serena miró la interacción entre los tres con interés.

Para su sorpresa, actuaron con naturalidad. Nicolas alcanzó a Rei cuando salió de las gradas. Ella le sonrió y le dijo hola a Helios, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Nicolas cuando la levantó y la besó con un calor que Serena pudo sentir a varios metros de distancia.

Deja de ser una zorra celosa.

Rei se merecía ser feliz y merecía un hombre que adorara la tierra por la que pisaba.

Serena sólo quería eso también.

Helios miró a Lita con interés no disimulado en su mirada, pero Lita miraba a Andrew alejarse con lo que sólo podía ser descrito como el aspecto de un cachorro al que hubieran dado una patada.

Serena se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza, atrayendo una mirada curiosa tanto de Helios como de Nicolas.

Ella sonrió con picardía y aceptó la mano extendida de Helios. La ayudó a bajar el último escalón, y ella aterrizó en el suelo junto a él, Nicolas y Rei.

Lita ni siquiera miró la oferta de la mano de Helios, cuando apartó su mirada de Andrew y finalmente bajó de las gradas para estar de pie con los demás.

— ¿A las damas les gustaría acompañarnos al Millenium's a tomar algo?— preguntó Helios con una perezosa sonrisa.

Era encantador, esa sonrisa, pero por alguna razón, Serena estaba teniendo dificultades para deshacerse de los rasgos de Darien. Estaba atrapado en su mente y se negaba a salir.

—Sí, vamos a acercarnos todas. Será divertido—dijo Rei cuando Nicolas la metió a su lado, y envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Yo voy a volver a casa—dijo Lita desanimada.

Rei movió la cabeza con desesperación, y ella y Serena intercambiaron miradas mientras Lita se alejaba.

— ¿Fue algo que dije?—preguntó Helios, mientras metía su rebelde pelo oscuro detrás de su oreja.

Serena le sonrió y le palmeó cariñosamente en el brazo. Hmm, un brazo magnífico también.

—No, no eres tú. Ella está haciendo pucheros.

—Adoro cuando una mujer pone pucheros—dijo Helios. — Es la oportunidad para darles lo que quieren.

Rei se rió.

—Nunca deberías admitir eso, Helios.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Me encanta complacer a las mujeres.

—Hay algo que decir para satisfacer a una mujer hermosa—murmuró Nicolás cuando acarició con el hocico el oído de Rei.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios—dijo Serena con repugnancia. — ¿Ya os basta a los dos?

Helios se rió y deslizó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Serena. Ella se instaló contra su lado y disfrutó su calor y el poder que emanaba de él. Olía agradable incluso con el sudor que mojaba su camisa.

— ¿Por qué no tiramos a los tortolitos en una cuneta y nosotros volvemos a mi casa?—preguntó con una sonrisa malvada.

Serena sonrió. Era divertido y sexy como el infierno, pero por alguna razón, no la afectaba.

Una lástima también, porque sabía que sería impresionante en la cama.

Ella se inclinó sobre él y susurró en su oído.

—No podrías manejarme, cielo.

Su agarre se apretó alrededor de ella cuando su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo. Él acarició su mejilla y volvió su cara para mirarla.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, muñequita.

Ella casi gimió. Dios, ella necesitaba follar de la peor manera.

—Tampoco seré usada como segundo mejor plato cuando la mujer que realmente deseabas se escapó de ti.

— ¿Qué mujer?—le preguntó inocentemente. — ¿Hay aquí alguna otra mujer, aparte de ti?

—Ejem—interrumpió Rei.

—Silencio, Rei, está a punto de acariciar mi ego—reprendió Serena.

—Yo acariciaría más que eso si me dejaras.

Serena se rió y luego se trasladó más cerca hasta que su cuerpo estuvo al ras con el suyo. No avergonzada en lo más mínimo, ella deslizó su mano hacia abajo por su cuerpo hasta que vigorosamente la ahuecó en su ingle.

—Cuando dejo a un hombre tomarme, esto sería porque esta tan duro por mí que está a punto explotar en sus pantalones—le susurró cerca del cuello de Helios. — A pesar de lo halagadora que es tu oferta, al menos que tengas algunos problemas de tamaño serio en el departamento del pene, o sólo estemos hablando de oír tu soniquete habitual, es claro para mí que no lo haré por ti.

Con esto ella se apartó, guiñó un ojo con descaro en dirección a Rei, y agitó sus dedos en un adiós a ella, Nicolas y Helios, y luego se fue, dejando a Helios con la boca abierta como un idiota.

—Maldita sea, acabo de enamorarme—dijo Helios en voz alta a Rei y Nicolas.

Serena se rió y siguió caminando.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Hola chicas. Disculpen por estar tardando tanto en actualizar. Espero pronto ponerme al día, y empezar otra historia.**

**Hoy solo subiré este capitulo ya que es mi cumple y no quiero hacer nada! Jejeje solo descansar jeje. **

**Nos leemos. Saludos. Beshitos ;-)**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Cinco

Darien salió de la pequeña muchedumbre con la que había estado conversando, saludó cortésmente con la cabeza a otra pareja, cuando caminó hacia el pasillo. Por lo general estaba contento con hacer las rondas en The House, y asegurarse que sus invitados eran felices, pero en cambio Serena ocupaba sus pensamientos. Estaba ansioso por iniciar el proceso de llevar a cabo la fantasía de Serena de la casa de subastas.

Su realidad.

Cuando comenzó a ir a su oficina, vio a Helios Elysion salir de la sala de reunión y dirigirse a la salida.

—Helios—lo llamó.

Helios se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Darien.

—Hola, tío.

— ¿Te vas tan pronto?—Darien hizo gestos hacia su oficina. — ¿Quieres beber algo?

Hubo un momento de duda antes de que Helios se encaminara hacia adelante.

—Siempre y cuando tengas algo decente. Esa mierda de coñac que bebes es demasiado fina para mi gusto de campesino blanco.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa.

—Tus papilas gustativas podrían refinarse un poco. Déjamelo a mí.

Hizo un gesto hacia el interior, y entraron en su oficina. Darien encendió las luces y se dirigió al mueble bar mientras Helios se encorvaba sobre una silla de cuero cerca del escritorio.

Helios rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos casi vacío. Se levantó y se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Darien para coger el cenicero de madera que mantenía más como decoración que por un uso actual, arrastrándolo hacia él.

— ¿Te opones?—le preguntó Helios, justo cuando ponía el cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendía el mechero.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Son tus pulmones. ¿Lo tomo por qué no has tenido suerte, dejando de fumar?

—Sólo fumo uno o dos al día—dijo Helios con aire de indiferencia. — Pop no para de regañarme. Dejaré de fumar. Con el tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ibas tan temprano?—le preguntó Darien cuando tomaba el cuello de una de las botellas. Finalmente echó una agradable medida de un buen whisky escocés añejo. Demasiado sofisticado para Helios, pero le daba una razón a Darien para burlarse de él.

Helios gruñó en respuesta. Tomó el vaso que le dio Darien y movió los ojos con recelo. Antes de responder, lo olió con cautela y puso sus labios en el borde.

Darien se instaló en la silla enfrente de Helios.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo está esto?

—No tan malo—masculló cuando tomó otra bocanada de su cigarrillo.

Darien sonrió.

— ¿Y por qué te ibas tan temprano? ¿Alguna cita caliente?

Helios soltó un bufido.

—Cómo si hubiera tenido una de esas en mucho tiempo.

—Por qué así lo has elegido, estoy seguro—dijo Darien.

Una sombra atravesó la cara de Helios.

—Sí, hombre, por elección.

Darien elevó una ceja, pero no presionó. Había otras cosas sobre las que quería hablar de todos modos. Miró a Helios inhalar, saboreando la calada un momento antes de exhalar una larga columna de humo.

—Entonces—dijo casualmente. — ¿Qué sabes sobre la amiga de Rei, Serena Tsukino?

— ¿Además del hecho de que es caliente?—Helios golpeó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomó otro trago del whisky escocés.

—Que es caliente, es un hecho. Cualquier tipo con ojos en la cara puede determinar eso—dijo Darien con sequedad.

— ¿Te interesa?

—Por así decirlo.

—No es tu tipo—dijo Helios sacudiendo la cabeza.

— ¿Qué te hace decir eso?—preguntó Darien con sólo curiosidad. — Creo que podría ser exactamente mi tipo.

— ¿Qué sabes que yo no sepa?—le preguntó Helios. — Tienes una de esas sonrisas de aire satisfecho. Serena… es caliente. Infinitamente caliente. De fuerte voluntad y es muy caliente. He coqueteado con ella, y se la da muy bien, eso seguro.

—Por no mencionar que es impulsiva, inteligente, motivada, honesta y segura de su sexualidad.

—Pero no sumisa—dijo Helios. — No vayas llamando a puertas que estén cerradas para ti, tío. ¿No fue suficiente una vez?

Darien sonrió.

— ¿Sabes qué clase de negocio dirige Serena?

—Sí, cumple fantasías, y no de la clase divertidas.

—Buena, ella quiere cumplir su propia fantasía. Así que vino a mí.

Helios se inclinó hacia adelante con interés. Dejó su cigarrillo y le dio a Darien una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Estamos hablando aquí de una fantasía sexual?

—Ella quiere ser poseída—dijo Darien. — Una esclava. Quiere que haga los arreglos para ser vendida en una subasta en The House.

—Y por supuesto no pensaste en mí—se quejó Helios.

—Nadie más la tendrá, salvo yo—dijo Darien en voz baja.

Helios lo estudió durante un largo momento.

—Clavando tu reclamación, ¿¡eh!?

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Me intriga. La deseo, y ella quiere lo que puedo darle. Estoy dispuesto a ver a dónde nos lleva.

Helios ya estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te comprometieras para eso. No con la manera que tú ves los juegos de rol.

— ¿Quién dice que tiene que ser un papel? Voy a darle algo real…

—Y ella te dará una fantasía—le cortó de golpe Helios.

—Tu inquietud está anotada—dijo divertido Darien. — Tengo dudas que la mujer que quiero exista, o si lo hace, no tengo ninguna forma de encontrarla. Por el momento tomaré lo que pueda conseguir.

La expresión de Helios se puso seria. Una línea de pena vaciló en sus ojos antes de que se convirtieran en fríos e ilegibles.

—Existe, Darien. Ahí fuera hay mujeres que anhelan lo que podemos darles. Una vez que lo pruebas, no puedes dejar alguna vez de renunciar a ella— dijo con una nota de tristeza en su voz.

Darien lo miro con extrañeza, pero Helios miró hacia otro lado y se bebió el último alcohol de su copa.

—Espero que funcione para ti—dijo finalmente Helios. — Serena parece una mujer muy apasionada. No alguien en el que me habría fijado como posible esclava, pero ella en efecto es hermosa y divertida. Sé que cuidarás bien de ella.

—Eso planeo—murmuró Darien.

— ¿Estoy invitado a la subasta?—le preguntó Helios con una repentina picardía.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo Darien con crudeza. — Sólo harás que yo tenga que sobrepujar y complicarás el asunto.

Helios sonrió.

—Una hermosa mujer desnuda, vendida, puede llevar seguramente a la locura a un hombre.

Darien dejó su copa ahora vacía sobre el escritorio y vaciló antes de decidir decir finalmente la siguiente cuestión en su mente. Se inclinó adelante, y no era por lo general su estilo, el meterse en la vida de sus amigos. Pero era justo eso. Helios era alguien que él contaba como amigo.

— ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de vivir en el pasado, Helios?

Helios le devolvió una mirada aguda, enojada, y justo así su humor suave y divertido, desapareció. Se transformó en una persona oscura y enfadada.

Atormentada. Darien se arrepintió de su impulso justo cuando reconocía la necesidad de pinchar a Helios de su status quo.

— ¿A lo mejor cuando tu lo hagas?

Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Me estoy moviendo. Estoy tomando a Serena como mi esclava.

—Estás realizando una fantasía cursi para una mujer que quiere jugar a tener un amo que zurre un poco su culo y tenga a su alrededor alguna autoridad. Tú y yo sabemos que no es real, y aunque finjas lo contrario no cambiará eso.

Las palabras salieron furiosas y entrecortadas, pero Darien no lo tomó como una ofensa. Él era probablemente la única persona en la que Helios había confiado alguna vez sobre los acontecimientos que lo habían traído a Houston en "primer lugar, un hecho que posiblemente Helios lamentaba ahora.

—Vamos a dejarlo—dijo Helios, cuando Darien comenzó a responder. — Antes de que ambos digamos algo que lamentemos.

—Considera que esto no sucedió—estuvo de acuerdo Darien.

—Y para que valga la pena, espero que encuentres lo que estás buscando— dijo Helios.

—He dejado ya de buscar—dijo Darien en voz baja. — Es un poco duro seguir buscando algo en lo que has dejado de creer.

* * *

**Hola chicas como están? Disculpenme por no haber actualizado antes pero ando de vacaciones y no tengo ganas de nada. jejeje Como se que esperaron mucho les traigo la historia completa. No me odien, y espero me sigan queriendo. Saludos Beshitos ;-)**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Seis

Serena leyó el archivo del cliente potencial con ceño fruncido,

concentrándose mientras asimilaba toda la información en su cabeza. La fantasía

era factible, y le encantó el reto de planear los detalles. Los estaba estableciendo ya

en su mente cuando terminó el último de los cuestionarios.

El caballero de mediana edad quería ser un jugador importante por una

noche. Quería ir vestido de un jugador ultra-rico, alguien que mirara después por

los casinos, y todos sus caprichos fueran atendidos. Quería un coche caro, y una

magnífica mujer en su brazo. Serena puso los ojos un poco en blanco por eso, pero

bueno, el caramelo en su brazo era parte de la fantasía, por lo que haría lo que pudiera.

Su mente ya estaba corriendo. Una cita para vestirle apropiadamente. Traje

caro, todos los complementos necesarios para pulir la fachada. Tendría que pedir

una limusina para llevarlo a Lake Charles, Lousiana, un lugar donde uno de sus

contactos en los casinos le cumpliría con toda brillantez lo que se ofrecía a sus

jugadores regulares.

Tendría que llamar y arreglar un momento en el casino, cuando este no

estuviera lleno de jugadores reales. El dinero que el cliente apostaría era propio, y

sería su elección si quería gastarlo, pero el boato y las reverencias lo arreglaría ella.

Era una situación mutuamente ventajosa, para el casino porque podrían

ganar en realidad a un nuevo cliente regular, y, para ella ya que se beneficiaría

haciendo a su cliente muy feliz.

Si cada una de las fantasías pudiera ser así de simple.

Fue interrumpida cuando Himeko llamó por el interfono.

—Serena, el Sr. Chiba está en la línea dos para ti.

Su corazón se agitó y golpeó contra su pecho mientras cogía el teléfono.

¿Acabaría de haber leído su e-mail? ¿Tendría algo que decir sobre el hecho de ella

se había revelado como la cliente? Oh, ¿por qué no se habría atrevido y ser honesta

y directa desde el principio?

—Sr. Chiba—dijo suavemente cuando puso el teléfono en su oído. Estaba

orgullosa del hecho de que su voz no saliera en un chillido.

—Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que me llamarías Darien.

Su acento perezoso, le dio una sacudida caliente, y se relajó inmediatamente.

—Está bien… Darien. ¿Qué pudo hacer por ti?

—Bueno, espero que sea yo el que pueda hacer algo por ti. ¿Estás libre para

el almuerzo?

Ella sonrió y aflojó su apretón en el teléfono. Tal vez esto no fuera tan malo

después de todo. No actuaba para nada diferente ahora que él sabía que era ella la

que buscaba un hombre para hacerla su esclava.

Encogiéndose relajó sus hombros. Realmente iba a tener que encontrar una

mejor descripción para su fantasía.

—Estoy intrigada—dijo ella. — Estoy libre. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que vas a

hacer por mí?

Una sonrisita ligera sonó en su oído.

—Encuéntrame para el almuerzo, y te diré.

—Un hombre que se burla—reflexionó. — Está bien, tragaré. ¿Dónde

quieres que nos encontremos?

—Enviaré un coche.

—No—dijo después de pensárselo un momento. — ¿Por qué no te recojo yo

a ti esta vez? Comeremos en mi territorio.

Hubo una leve pausa.

—Ahh, eres un hombre acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

—Siempre—dijo con un gruñido ronco.

Un temblor sin control bajó por su espalda, y sus pezones se contrajeron

contra la seda de su sujetador.

—Me gusta darle a un hombre sus opciones en las circunstancias

apropiadas—dijo a la ligera. — Te diré lo que puedes hacer. Vienes y me recoges y

comemos donde yo elija.

—Estaré allí en media hora—dijo con voz suave.

—Lo espero con mucha ilusión.

Sonreía cuando dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Se recostó en su silla y dobló los

dedos de sus pies bajo su escritorio. Qué demonios estaba haciendo coqueteando

con Darien Chiba, cuando él solo estaba planeando conseguirle una lista de

hombres para que ella consiguiera su fantasía, pero el diablo acababa de tomar el

control cuando llamó el hombre.

¿Habría encontrado a alguien ya? El nerviosismo se clavó en su estómago y

le dio una sensación ligeramente nauseosa. ¿Podría acostarse con un total

desconocido? Más que eso, ¿podría dejarle su bienestar, confianza y su ser entero

en sus manos?

Tal vez no hubiera estudiado esto de la manera adecuada.

Un gesto de preocupación se marcó en sus labios, y se frotó la cara con las

manos. No era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Podría reunirse con Darien y

decirle que había cambiado de idea, ¿verdad?

Por supuesto que puedes, idiota.

No era como si esto fuera algún convenio de negocios de todo o nada. Era

sexo, y ella podría decir que no en cualquier momento.

Sintiéndose mejor sobre sus opciones, se volvió a poner los zapatos y se puso

de pie. Un viaje rápido al cuarto de baño le diría si tenía que hacer alguna

reparación importante en su peinado o maquillaje.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entró en el vestíbulo y se alegró de haber elegido

sus tacones más elegantes hoy.

Estos hacían que la atención se dirigiera a sus piernas, que ella sabía, sin

falsa modestia, habían atraído la atención de un hombre en más de un par de

ocasiones. Su falda llegaba a la parte superior de su rodilla, así que tenía mucho para mostrar.

Para su sorpresa, Darien entraba a zancadas por la puerta del complejo de

su oficina. Le sonrió en saludo cuando él entró. Estaba vestido casualmente, tan de

sport como un hombre podría lucir en unos pantalones caros y una camisa de polo.

—Llegas temprano—le dijo ella mirando su reloj.

—Trato de no hacer esperar nunca a una bella mujer—dijo con su fácil

encanto.

—Es una buena filosofía. ¿Estás listo entonces?

Él le ofreció su brazo, pero no esperó que lo tomara. La alcanzó con la otra

mano y sus dedos se envolvieron firmemente de la suya, antes de meterla

cómodamente bajo su codo.

Caminaron en el ambiente cálido, y buscó alrededor al Bentley. En cambio,

la dirigió a un coche elegante, un BMW negro, estacionado frente a la entrada.

Le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a colocarse en el interior, antes de caminar

alrededor al lado del conductor. Mientras se deslizaba a su lado, ella echó un

vistazo con apreciación al interior.

—Tú conduces por ti mismo—dijo innecesariamente.

—Eso parece—dijo con una sonrisa divertida. — Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?

—Al Millenium's. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Hizo una mueca.

— ¿Por qué las mujeres hermosas como tú y Rei van a pasar el rato a un

sitio como ese? es algo que no comprendo.

—Tiene carácter—dijo ella con cara seria. — Pero si no te gusta, podemos ir

a otro sitio.

Se metió entre el tráfico y maniobró por la calle llena.

—No, estuve de acuerdo en ir al sitio que eligieras, por lo que será el

Millenium's.

—Eres un esnob—dijo con aire de suficiencia.

Él le lanzó una mirada sorprendido y luego vio claramente que ella estaba

bromeando.

—No soy un snob. Sólo disfruto… digamos que me gustan las mejores cosas.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—No hay nada de malo en eso, pero tengo que decirte, que soy una chica de

cerveza y de aros de cebolla.

—Bárbaro—dijo con fingido horror. — No tengo nada contra un poco de

comida grasienta para tomarla con los dedos, y una buena cerveza, pero no le hago

ascos a un buen filete y a una copa de buen y añejo vino tampoco.

—Mmmm, filete. Adoro el filete. Adoro la carne. Soy una carnívora total. El

Millenium's tiene buenos filetes.

—Estaré asombrado si no pides una ensalada de chicas. ¿Qué hay para que

las mujeres siempre pidan ensaladas, de todas formas?

Ella fingió considerarlo.

—Está bien, pediré una ensalada si esta tiene un filete en ella.

Él se rió.

—Entonces creo que tendremos filete para el almuerzo.

Condujeron al aparcamiento, y cuando Serena alcanzó para abrir la puerta,

Darien la paró con la mano en su brazo.

—Déjame—le dijo.

Salió y caminó alrededor para abrir su puerta. Luego le extendió su mano

bajo la de ella. Pequeñas chispas se dispararon por su brazo, cuando ella deslizó sus

dedos a través de su palma. El tiró suavemente, y ella salió para estar de pie a su lado.

—Gracias—murmuró.

Una vez más, metió su mano bajo su brazo, y la condujo hacia la entrada.

Cuando pasaron al interior, la anfitriona les dio la bienvenida, y Darien se inclinó

para murmurar algo en voz baja a la joven.

Ella sonrió y asintió de inmediato. Luego le indicó a él y a Serena para que

la siguieran.

Fueron sentados pasada la bulliciosa sala, donde una muchedumbre

almorzaba. Serena se instaló y levantó una ceja ya que la dueña se marchó.

— ¿La sobornaste?—le preguntó. — Esta área está por lo general cerrada

para el almuerzo.

Darien sonrió.

—Digamos que estoy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

Serena resopló.

—Ya me había dado cuenta.

—Quería un lugar donde pudiéramos hablar en privado—dijo. — Tengo

algo para ti.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho cuando deslizó un sobre a través de la

mesa hacia ella. No se había dado cuenta que lo había llevado desde el coche, pero

su concentración en esos momentos había estado en otras cosas. En cómo de

malditamente bien lucía él.

Con dedos temblorosos, abrió el sobre. Antes de desplegar las páginas, lo

miró pensativa. Estaba bastante segura de que era lo que ella había pedido, pero

ahora que estaba aquí, delante de ella, estaba un poco asustada y totalmente

insegura.

—Dudas—dijo él en voz baja.

—Estoy nerviosa—admitió.

—Muy natural. ¿Tienes dudas?

Ella se sonrojó.

—Nunca dijiste una palabra sobre el hecho de que era yo…

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me imaginé que tenías tus motivos. No me debes una explicación.

Se quedó mirando el papel, y poco a poco lo abrió. Edad, dirección, detalles

físicos, apariencia, eran los datos enumerados en primer lugar. Sus ojos pasaron

sobre la hoja, mientras trataba de recoger tanta información como pudiera

inmediatamente.

Ningún antecedente penal, trabajo e ingresos estables. Su mirada volvió a la

página, y luego vio el nombre, mirándolo con valentía. Darien Chiba.

Ella jadeó bruscamente, y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Darien.

—No entiendo.

Levantó una ceja mientras la observaba atentamente.

— ¿No?

— ¿Por qué?—exigió.

Si hubiera tenido la intención de cogerla con la guardia baja, seguramente lo

había logrado. Ella estaba tan agitada que sus manos temblaban, y el sudor perló su

frente.

— ¿Por qué no?—le preguntó él con calma.

—No juegues conmigo. Este no era nuestro acuerdo.

—Nuestro acuerdo consistía en que querías que yo te encontrara a un

hombre adecuado para vivir una fantasía sexual. Soy ese hombre. No veo el

problema. — Se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento y la miró fijamente. —

¿Preferirías que fuera un completo extraño el que te tomara y poseyera? ¿Si no nos

hubiéramos encontrado como lo hicimos, si otro hubiera llegado a la reunión, te

opondrías a que yo fuera el hombre que controlara tu fantasía?

— ¿Pero, por qué?—susurró. — ¿Por qué no te ofreciste voluntario desde un

primer momento?

—No sabía que eras tú la mujer—dijo simplemente. — Cuando lo averigüé,

sabía que era el adecuado para tenerte.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta, como una idiota, sus labios separados por el

impacto.

— ¿Tú me deseas?

— ¿Por qué te sorprende? Eres una mujer hermosa, Serena. Te deseé desde el

primer momento que entraste en el restaurante. Después de que leí tu elocuente e-

mail, y vi que lo habías escrito, nunca se me planteó ninguna duda que sería yo.

Ningún otro hombre te va a tener.

El calor ardió por su abdomen, quemando un camino a su ingle. Su clítoris

palpitó y latía, y sus pezones se endurecieron hasta doler. Sus promesas susurradas

en sus oídos llegaron hasta rebotar y resonar, seductoras y atractivas.

Había cruda arrogancia en su expresión. Confianza. Más que eso, había

conocimiento.

Poder. Ella lo anheló con todo su ser. Quería eso y más de lo que había

querido otra cosa, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y tomarlo.

—Dime, Serena. ¿Me quieres a mí?—le preguntó suavemente. — ¿Te duele

por mí? ¿Quieres que te posea? ¿Te despiertas por la noche deseando a un hombre

lo bastante fuerte como para dominar tu sexualidad, acariciarte hasta que ardas en

una hoguera, y luego darle rienda suelta, liberándote?

—Sí—susurró, su voz atrapada en su garganta. — Sí.

—Hay muchas cosas que deberíamos discutir—le dijo. — Pero no aquí.

Limaremos los aspectos técnicos y sentaremos las bases, pero para los detalles más

íntimos… nos encontraremos en un ambiente mucho más privado.

Cuando dijo lo último, la alcanzó y le arrastró un dedo hacia abajo por su

mejilla, y luego empujó un zarcillo de su pelo de su cara, metiéndolo detrás de su

oreja.

—Yo espero con interés esa conversación—murmuró él.

El rubor subió por sus mejillas, y ella se apoyó en su contacto antes de que

pudiera pensárselo mejor.

—No sé qué decir.

—No hay nada que decir, salvo sí. A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión.

Yo puedo, por supuesto, encontrar otro candidato apropiado, pero no puedo ser el

único que ha sentido la chispa entre nosotros, Serena, y después de leer tu correo

electrónico, no te tomo por una cobarde.

Ella estaba simplemente abrumada.

Él se inclinó a través de la mesa una vez más y capturó su mano en la suya.

Su pulgar frotó distraídamente por encima de sus nudillos, de forma sensual y

distraída.

—Vamos a discutir los detalles de la realidad básica, para quitarlos de en

medio—dijo. — Podemos establecer una cita para discutir los aspectos más…

personales después de que hayas tenido tiempo para digerir todo esto.

— ¿Realidad básica?—graznó ella.

Él recogió su mano y la llevó despacio a sus labios. Su respiración se atascó

en su garganta y se negó a salir por sus labios, mientras esperaba el toque de su

boca. Un rayo de electricidad chispeó a lo largo de sus venas. Las corrientes,

cálidas y vibrantes, subieron por su brazo y enviaron diminutos alfileres de

conciencia de la base de su cuello hasta los diminutos pelos de su nuca que se

erizaron.

Sus labios se movieron suavemente hasta el pliegue de sus dedos, hasta

descansar sobre sus nudillos.

—La realidad básica son los detalles desagradables, el lado no tan romántico

de nuestro arreglo. Árido quizás, pero necesario.

Ella levantó su ceja en una pregunta silenciosa, porque en este momento ella

no podría haber hablado aunque quisiera.

Él alcanzó una hoja de papel debajo de las demás y se la dio. Con cuidado,

ella tiró su mano lejos de la suya, y lamentó la pérdida de su calor. Recogió el papel

y exploró su contenido.

Era un informe médico. Y luego se dio cuenta.

—Ah—dijo suavemente. — Debes pensar que soy la tonta más grande. Yo

no hice… Dios, que idiota soy.

Él le sonrió suavemente.

—No eres idiota, Serena. Sólo estás nerviosa y querías avanzar antes de que

perdieras tu coraje. Habrías pensado en ello, sin duda, y habrías exigido que yo te

diera lo que acabo de entregarte.

—Pero no lo tengo, quiero decir, realmente visito a un doctor con

regularidad, pero no me he hecho pruebas…

—Puedo arreglarlo con mi médico si lo aviso en un momento—le ofreció. —

Es importante que te sientas segura conmigo, y es importante que nuestra buena

salud sea confirmada. Quiero cumplir tu fantasía, Serena, y no quiero que ninguna

fealdad se entrometa.

—Llamaré a mi doctor mañana—dijo ella.

— ¿Significa que estás de acuerdo?—le preguntó Darien.

Ella tomó un aliento para estabilizarse, mientras miraba al guapo hombre

sentado frente a ella. Sí, era magnífico. Se mostraba confiado, llevaba la arrogancia

como una capa, y Dios, ella adoraba a los hombres arrogantes, seguros, pero él no

venía como un gilipollas. ¿Este hombre era el verdadero? ¿O estaba simplemente

interpretando un papel?

Quiso averiguarlo tanto que casi podía saborearlo.

Se lamió los labios y luego asintió.

—Quiero oír que lo dices—apuntó él.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo.

Su sonrisa fue triunfal, y algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en sus ojos. En ese

momento se imaginó lo que sería ser suya, y esto la llenó de un potente deseo.

—Cena conmigo este fin de semana—le dijo. No era una petición, y parecía

absolutamente nada compungido por lo que era, en esencia, una orden. — Eso te

dará tiempo para ver a tu médico y pensar en mí. Y en ti. En nosotros. Entonces

podremos encontrarnos para hablar de los detalles más íntimos de nuestro acuerdo.

Sólo la forma como dijo íntimo, hizo que todas sus partes de chica vibraran.

Y luego esto la hizo darse cuenta que iba a hacerse completamente íntima con este

hombre. Con todas las fantasías a un lado, él le ofrecía dar su realidad.

Con él.

La vería desnuda. La tocaría, tendría sus manos y boca en su cuerpo. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sus rodillas entrechocaron juntas hasta que tuvo que

poner una mano sobre una de sus piernas para pararlo.

¿La comida? Olvidada por completo. No tenía ninguna esperanza de poder

comer el almuerzo. No cuando lo único que podía imaginarse era a que sabría.

Abrasadoras llamas quemaban en sus mejillas, cuando recordó como de descriptivo

había sido su e-mail.

—Y yo que pensé que Rei era la única mujer en la tierra que podía

sonrojarse tan vivamente—dijo con su voz teñida de diversión.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos.

—No tengo forma de evitarlo. Has golpeado total y absolutamente mis pies

debajo de mí .

—Como lo hiciste tu, cuando leí tu nombre en el e-mail. — Le dijo en voz

baja. — No puedo permitir que otro hombre tome lo que yo ya considero mío.

Su estómago se apretó y un rubor siguió por su cuerpo.

—Ya suenas posesivo—dijo ligeramente.

—Y es así, exactamente como me quieres, ¿cierto?

Se retorció un poco bajo su escrutinio, pero ella no iba a engañar o fingir ser

tímida, aunque ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse caer bajo la mesa. Nada acerca de su

enfoque había sido tímido hasta ahora, y no había necesidad de empezar ahora.

—Lo es—confesó. — Quiero… quiero pertenecer. A un hombre—agregó

después de suspirar profundamente. — Sé que parece muy loco.

—Para—dijo con una tranquila autoridad. — No voy a permitir que te

degrades por expresar tus deseos. Son los tuyos. Eso los hace importantes. Válidos.

No hay nada loco en ellos.

—No es sólo acerca de la posesión. — Hizo una pausa un momento, pero

estaba decidida a continuar, explicar lo que deseaba incesantemente dentro de ella.

— Quiero la seguridad de saber que soy… poseída. Ah, pero es una palabra terrible,

y aun así no puedo pensar en una mejor. Quiero ser querida, protegida, mimada…

valorada. Quiero que el hombre me conozca tan bien como lo hago yo. Quiero que

anticipe mis necesidades y las realice, pero además quiero ser importante para él.

Quiero que sea fuerte. Capaz. Dominante, sin ser un gilipollas. Por un rato, quiero

estar en sus manos. Entregarme a su cuidado, mantenimiento y ser capaz de confiar

en él para ser un refugio, que me de placer y me enseñe como complacerle.

De repente se sintió vulnerable, como si se hubiera expuesto del más brutal

de los modos. Se sentía desnuda, despojada por sus propias palabras.

—Mírame—le dijo suavemente.

Su barbilla subió y ella se encontró con su mirada fija.

—No confías en mí aún, y no deberías hacerlo ya que acabamos de

conocernos. Pero llegarás a confiar, y cuando esto pase, te entregarás a mi cuidado


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Siete

Lita se apresuró por su salón, como una salamandra borracha. Andrew

llegaría para su masaje en cinco minutos, y ella estaba reconsiderando seriamente

su plan de seducción alocado.

Se paró delante de uno de los espejos de cuerpo entero, y arregló su camisa

por décima vez. Era de corte bajo y envolvía sus pechos, como las manos de un

amante. Su hendidura lucía como dos melones maduros y amenazaba con tirar

directamente de su escote.

Perfecto.

—Ah, infierno—murmuró, mientras se reajustaba su camisa otra vez. —

Parezco una puta haciendo la calle.

Peor que eso, parecía desesperada.

Con una mirada triste a su reflejo, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para tener el

aceite listo. Los había elegido especialmente para Andrew, porque todos los demás

eran demasiado femeninos. Andrew… mmmm, era todo un hombre robusto.

Necesitaba algo que no le hiciera oler muy suave y florido.

Empujó de nuevo su escote una vez más antes de dirigirse a la sala de

masajes. Una vez se inclinara sobre Andrew, se rozaría una o dos veces contra él,

tal vez un empujón accidental de su pecho sobre su cara cuando se inclinara a tu

través al conseguir una toalla.

Seguramente no podría seguir haciendo caso omiso de ella. Sólo tenía que

ser valiente. Más contundente. La que mandaba en su sexualidad. Sí, eso era. Rei

había tenido la suya (y más), y Serena estaba trazando su camino hacia la

esclavitud sexual.

Puso sus ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Esclavitud sexual, por amor de

todo lo que es santo. ¿Qué había poseído a esa mujer? No es que la idea de Andrew

atándola, fuera mal recibida, haciendo que su respiración se pusiera más pesada,

pero tenía algunas fantasías perversas y salvajes, y en medio de ellas, Andrew estaba

completa y totalmente a su merced.

Una sonrisa decadente curvó sus labios cuando su ingle se tensaba y latía.

Oh, infiernos, sí. Tenía proyectos para Andrew Furuhata. No se había dado cuenta

aún, pero sería suyo. Y nunca sabría lo que lo había golpeado.

El teléfono sonó, y lo alcanzó justo cuando ella revisaba la mesa de masaje

para asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—Soy Lita—cantó.

Hubo una pausa leve.

—Oye, Lita, soy Andrew Furuhata.

—Hola, Andrew ¿vas a llegar tarde hoy?—Demonios, su voz salió

entrecortada como una enamorada de dieciséis años, de un tipo universitario.

—Uh, por eso llamo. No puedo ir hoy.

Su corazón se hundió.

—Ah. Bueno, está bien.

— ¿Podemos cambiar la cita?—le preguntó.

—Uh, sí, déjame ver mi agenda.

Corrió al mostrador donde estaba la adenda, y pasó las páginas, aunque ella

se la sabía de memoria.

— ¿Cuándo quieres venir?—le preguntó.

Hubo otra pausa, y le oyó hablando al otro lado con alguien más. Y luego

oyó que una voz muy femenina flotaba por la línea. Hubo una risa tonta ligera y

luego, ―Oh, te daré un masaje, Andrew. No tienes ninguna necesidad de pagar a

alguien más por ello‖.

Ella se sintió allí diez veces como una tonta. Miró hacia abajo hacia su

hendidura y puso una mano sobre su pecho para proteger la camisa de talle bajo.

—Estúpida—refunfuñó ella.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó Andrew.

—Nada. ¿Quieres cambiar la cita o no?—preguntó con los dientes apretados.

—Te lo diré después. Déjame llamarte en unos días y estableceremos una

cita entonces.

—Por supuesto—dijo secamente. — Ten un buen día.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella colgó el teléfono y dejó escapar su

aliento con las mejillas hinchadas.

—Mira el lado positivo, Lita. Te has salvado de hacer un enorme ridículo de

ti misma.

Serena salió de su apartamento hacia el estacionamiento donde la esperaba

el chófer de Darien. Tuvo que sofocar una risita que amenazaba con salir cuando

vio a varios de sus vecinos mirar abiertamente boquiabiertos por la curiosidad.

La cita de esta noche con Darien, era en su casa. Este hecho la ponía un

poco nerviosa porque no se reunían en un terreno neutral. Pero al mismo tiempo,

tenía ganas de verle en un ambiente más íntimo.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta, a propósito, para no dar un

aspecto abiertamente sexy. Ya estaba bien familiarizado con sus deseos, y no quiso

presionarle, y hacer todo sobre el sexo. Quería sentirse cómoda alrededor de él, y

viceversa.

Cuando llegó, Darien la saludó en el camino circular de su mansión. Le

abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Para su sorpresa, también estaba vestido de forma informal, y si ella pensó

que no podía verse nada mejor que cuando estaba vestido como el Sr. GQ con sus

costosos pantalones a medida, camisa de seda y mocasines de cuero, estaba

completamente equivocada.

El hombre simplemente estaba para morirse con un par de vaqueros

ajustados y una camiseta que moldeaba sus musculosos brazos y pecho. Su ropa

suelta anterior había disfrazado el cuerpo tonificado que tenía.

La besó en la mejilla de una forma informal antes de guiarla al interior. El

aire más frío cayó sobre ella al entrar en la casa. Lo siguió hasta una lujosa sala

donde un fuego ardía en el centro de una gran chimenea de piedra.

Ella hizo una doble inspección y luego se volvió hacia él con una expresión

de sorpresa.

— ¿Un fuego? ¿Con este calor?

—Me gusta su ambiente—dijo. — Da a la sala una sensación hogareña, ¿no

te parece?

Hacía eso.

—Me encanta. Fue sólo una sorpresa en esta época del año. Demonios, no

hace el frío suficiente aquí en un invierno, como para un fuego, la mayor parte de

los años.

—Me gustan mis pequeñas comodidades—dijo con una sonrisa. — Se podría

decir que estoy mal acostumbrado, pero mis necesidades son pocas, y me gusta

verlas cumplidas.

Oh, sí, se encargaría bien de ella. Lo podía sentir, y Dios, ella no podía

esperar.

—Por favor, ponte cómoda—dijo mientras le hacía un gesto hacia uno de los

sofás de cuero. — ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Una copa de vino, tal vez?

—Suena bien—dijo mientras se instaló en el suave y cómodo sofá. —

Cualquier cosa que elijas estará bien.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa depredadora, que le dijo que le gustaba mucho

hacer sus propias elecciones.

Le dio un puntapié a sus sandalias lejos y metió sus pies debajo de ella,

cuando se colocó adelante en el sofá. Él tenía razón sobre una cosa. El cuarto era

hogareño, cómodo, y gracias al aire frío bombeado por el aire acondicionado, y el

fuego no calentaba las cosas demasiado.

Darien volvió un momento después, y le ofreció una copa. Luego se retiró

al sillón que estaba frente a ella y se sentó.

Tomo un sorbo tentativo y dejó que el sabor estallara sobre su lengua.

— ¿Es bueno?—le preguntó.

—Perfecto.

El asintió con la cabeza y la sonrió.

Ella apartó la copa después de tomar otro pequeño sorbo y le contempló

sobre el borde.

— ¿Recibiste el fax que te envié esta tarde?

—Lo hice, pero yo no tenía nada más que la certeza de que cuentas con una

buena salud.

Una sonrisa torció la comisura de su boca.

— ¿No te habrías sorprendido si yo hubiera dado positivo a alguna temible

enfermedad de transmisión sexual?

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Eso habría sido una lástima, en efecto.

— ¿Eres un buen amante, Darien?

Incluso ella estuvo un poco sorprendida por la facilidad con que la pregunta

salió. Para su crédito, Darien no se estremeció ni un poco. Bajó su copa para

descansar sobre su rodilla, y sus calientes ojos marrones encontraron los suyos.

—Me gusta pensar que sí. Soy exigente, pero generoso, aunque de alguna

manera creo que mi parte exigente se entrelazará muy bien con tus deseos.

El rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero ella asintió.

—Hay cosas que deberíamos hablar antes de que firmemos un contrato—le

dijo él.

Otra vez ella asintió con la cabeza, pero por su vida, ella no tenía ni idea por

donde comenzar. Por suerte él no tenía esta dificultad.

—Tú has perfilado completamente bien lo que te gustaría, o al menos por

donde te gustaría comenzar.

—Sí—dijo con voz ronca.

—Entonces quizás debería decir mis expectativas—le dijo llanamente.

Sus cejas subieron por la sorpresa, y él le sonrió.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Esta es tu fantasía. Tú tienes el control. Pero en

tu fantasía tienes que renunciar a tu propio poder. Tú vas a rendirte a mí y a mis

deseos. Mis necesidades y deseos serán los tuyos propios. Tú me complacerás, y a

cambio yo te complaceré.

Su mano temblaba cuando ella levantó la copa a sus labios otra vez.

—Por el tiempo que estés conmigo, espero obediencia completa y respeto.

Sus pelos se pusieron de punta por la forma en que dijo obediencia, pero ella

pudo verla estudiándola, esperando que protestara, casi como si él esperara

llamarla farsante.

— ¿Eso te molesta?—le preguntó.

—Supongo que te quieres decir sexualmente.

Su expresión no cambió.

—Quiero decir en todos los aspectos.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

— ¿No te sientes segura sobre esto?

¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? La persona que tomara decisiones

independientemente, esperando que ella retrocediera, y que le obedeciera. ¿Era una

idea ridícula, o lo gritaba así su sensibilidad feminista?

Y de ser así, ¿por qué no gritaban más fuerte?

— ¿Es importante para ti?—le preguntó ella suavemente. Porque ella podía

sentir que así era. Él la estaba probando.

Arrojándole el guante, por decirlo así.

—No tienes por qué elegirme—le recordó. — Siempre podrías encontrar a

un hombre más… complaciente.

— ¿Y cómo me complacería él?—preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Fingiendo?

— ¿No es eso de lo que se trata? ¿Un magnífico pretexto? ¿Un guión escrito?

Él la había cogido allí. Había puesto sus condiciones en una lista, pero ahora

él ponía la suya. No, ella no tenía que estar de acuerdo, pero que la condenaran si

no lo deseaba. Ella lo deseaba mucho.

—Es importante para ti—le dijo otra vez.

—Lo es—reconoció. — Aún si es una situación temporal, quiero que esto

sea verdadero mientras tú decidas vivir esto.

—Y por lo verdadero tú quieres que yo me rinda. A ti. Completamente.

Su voz pareció aterciopelada, suave, revoloteando a través de su piel cuando

pronunció una sola palabra.

—Sí.

Ella se bañó en la miseria. La necesidad ardía en su corazón, en su alma. No

se había percatado de cuanto deseaba esto hasta ahora, hasta que Darien hubiera

inspirado tal deseo en ella.

—Y si lo que me pides es irrazonable para mí, ¿entonces qué?—le preguntó.

Él apoyó un tobillo en su rodilla, y se relajó en la silla.

—En muchos círculos, de hecho, para la mayor parte de los que viven,

digamos en este estilo de vida', el uso de palabras seguras abunda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza porque sabía que era una palabra de seguridad.

—No voy a usarlas—dijo con firmeza.

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

— ¿Me pides que confíe en ti en esto implícitamente?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No usaré una palabra que anime a un hombre a desatender esa palabra

que no venga de labios de una mujer. Si dices que no, si incluso estás pensando que

no, entonces eso se acaba para mí. No voy a caer en pequeños juegos tontos, que

no significan nada. ¿Cuándo esa palabra salga de tus labios? Se acabó. Si alguna

vez te pido algo, que tú no vayas a darme sin reservas, entonces todo lo que

necesitas decir es que no.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo responder a esto porque él tenía razón al

cien por cien. Cómo de estúpido había sido descartar la noción de una mujer

diciendo que no.

El cambió su posición otra vez, volviendo a poner sus pies en el suelo,

mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

—Ven aquí, Serena.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—Te has puesto tensa, y quiero que te relajes. Quiero que te sientas cómoda

conmigo o esto nunca va a funcionar.

Él le tendió una mano, y ella se encontró levantándose del sofá, con los pies

descalzos tocando el suelo de madera. Cuando caminó hacia él, su mirada cayó en

sus pies y él sonrió.

—Te gusta estar descalza.

Ella sentía una leve vergüenza por que se había sentido un tanto en casa en

el poco tiempo que ella había estado aquí, pero asintió con la cabeza cuando le

deslizó su mano en la suya.

—Entonces nunca llevarás zapatos en mi casa—le dijo suavemente. — Tu

comodidad es muy importante para mí.

Él tiró de ella hacia abajo.

—Siéntate aquí en mis pies, y pon tu cabeza en mi regazo.

Torpemente se sentó hasta quedar en el suelo. Sus manos guiaron su cabeza

hasta colocarla en su regazo.

—He soñado con pasar mis dedos por tu cabello, desde el momento que nos

conocimos—murmuró.

Cuando sus dedos se perdían a través de las hebras de sus cabellos, ella cerró

los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad. Sus movimientos eran tiernos

cuando acariciaba y masajeaba.

—Ahora, relájate—le ordenó. — Y seguiremos hablando mientras te toco.

¿Quería que se relajara cuándo cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo

ardía?

Él jugó con las hebras y alternó la dirección de sus manos por los pesados

mechones, con toques ligeros y caricias suaves en la curva de su cuello. Poco a

poco comenzó a relajarse, y se apoyó contra él.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre el control de natalidad—comenzó. — No me

gusta dar nada por supuesto incluso teniendo en cuenta mis preferencias. Dijiste en

tu mensaje, que parte de tu fantasía era que tu nuevo amo se corriera en tu boca.

Oh, Dios, ahora sabía por qué él le había dejado esconder la cara, porque

dulce Señor, ella se estaba quemando.

—Relájate—le murmuró. — No debería haber ninguna vergüenza en

expresar tus fantasías.

Ella se obligó a relajarse otra vez, cuando se dio cuenta que se había tensado

completamente contra él.

—Prefiero no usar condones, pero los usaré si así lo quieres. Adoro la idea

de correrme profundamente dentro de ti, y ver mi semen bajar de tu coño cuando

deje tu cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció sin control, y su mano se apretó en su pelo.

— ¿Te gustaría así también?

Asintió con la cabeza.

—No estoy seguro de poder explicar lógicamente el deseo que tengo de

marcar a una mujer. Estoy seguro de que todo esto tiene que ver con la psique

primitiva masculina—añadió él con una sonrisita. — Pero el hecho es, que quiero

correrme en tu boca, tu coño, tu culo, entre tus pechos. Quiero marcarte como mía

de cada modo concebible. Serás mía. Tu cuerpo será mío para hacer con él lo que

desee.

Otro suspiro suave salió de ella, y su cuerpo entero se estremeció, cuando sus

eróticas palabras acariciaron su piel, alcanzando sus lugares más íntimos.

Sí, ella lo deseaba también.

Sus dedos trabajaban en su pelo y en su cuello, masajeándolo ligeramente.

— ¿Estás protegida contra el embarazo, Serena? ¿O prefieres que use un

condón?

—Sigo el control de natalidad. — Dijo en voz baja. — Yo-yo no quiero que

uses un condón.

Su mano apretó su hombro en aprobación.

—Ahora supongamos que hablamos de la subasta.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Había algo cálido y vibrante en sus ojos,

algo que iba más allá de la simple atracción sexual.

— ¿Harías eso por mí?

Él le acarició la mejilla, dejando que sus dedos siguieran el camino hacia la

mandíbula, y luego los pasó por su labio inferior.

—Por supuesto. Es tu fantasía. Confieso que es un guión lo bastante

excitante para mí también.

Ella frunció el ceño durante un momento, justo cuando se inclinó adelante

por su toque.

— ¿Así que esta es tu fantasía también?

Su expresión se hizo más seria.

—No—dijo de forma distante. — Esta no es mi fantasía.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

Ella dejó que la pregunta se calmara mientras lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

Él seguía acariciando su cara, tocando cada parte de su piel con dedos

inquisitivos, mientras le devolvía fijamente la mirada.

—Tal vez estoy cansado de esperar por algo que nunca podré encontrar.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Una mirada lejana apareció en sus ojos, y se volvieron casi melancólicos.

—Lo que tú deseas como una fantasía, yo lo quiero como algo real. Una

mujer que se entregue a mí, que me dé su confianza para cuidarla, mantenerla, y

que no le importe renunciar al control en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación.

— ¿Y no has sido capaz de encontrar a una mujer que cumpla con esos

requisitos?

Ella no pudo evitar que la sorpresa rezumara a través de la pregunta.

—No, no lo he hecho—dijo en voz baja.

Volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su regazo, y él prosiguió acariciando su pelo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás de acuerdo con esto?

Se detuvo un momento, con su pelo enredado entre sus dedos.

—Porque estoy cansado de esperar, y así durante un poco de tiempo, me

gustaría experimentar mi propia fantasía.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Era algo que ella podía entender. Con las

fantasías estaban a salvo. Era una forma de romper con la realidad. Una

oportunidad de actuar sobre sus deseos en un corto período de tiempo.

—Ahora, acerca de la subasta. Pareces abierta a estar desnuda en una

habitación llena de hombres, de tenerlos incluso tocándote, mirándote y

deseándote.

Ella cerró los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada contra su

pierna.

— ¿Y quieres que te folle la boca delante de esos hombres?

Una vez más, levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, tratando de no encogerse por

su franqueza.

— ¿Eso te molesta?

Él sonrió.

— ¿Molesto porque una mujer hermosa quiera darme placer, mientras cada

uno de los otros hombres de la habitación está totalmente comido por los celos?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Pregunta estúpida, supongo.

—Yo estoy más preocupado que molesto—dijo suavemente.

Ella trató de mirar hacia abajo, pero él no la dejaría. Le dio un golpecito a su

barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a mirarle directamente.

—Es una fantasía—dijo ella. — Quiero, por un tiempo, hacer cosas que yo

normalmente no haría, ser la persona que no soy. Sé que esta no soy yo, pero aun

así lo deseo. Sólo probarlo. Cuando todo se acabe, poder mirar hacia atrás sin

vergüenza porque… no es real.

—Pareces muy segura de que esta no eres tú—le dijo. — Y sin embargo,

articulas tus deseos tan bien. Sabes exactamente lo que quieres.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No, esa no soy yo. Soy más fuerte que esto. No quiero ser débil. Sólo quiero… una aventura.

Sus ojos vacilaron y se protegieron.

—Entonces, eso es lo que vas a tener. Si confías en mí para hacer los

preparativos, voy a crea una noche para tu fantasía que empezará en mi

establecimiento. Contaré con la ayuda de algunos de los miembros del club, pero

creo que tu fantasía será más potente para ti si no conoces todos los detalles.

— ¿Y después?—le hizo la pregunta que estaba encima de su mente. ¿Qué

pasaría después de que Darien la reclamara?

Él inclinó su barbilla aún más hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en

los suyos. Había un poder latente hirviendo a fuego lento en su mirada. Una

corriente firmemente sostenida, sólo pidiendo a gritos ser liberada.

—Después de la subasta, tú eres mía.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Ocho

—Lita, me estás matando—dijo Serena con los dientes apretados. — Esto se

supone que es un masaje, no una lección de hacer masa.

Lita se suavizó y murmuró una disculpa.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Lita?—le preguntó Rei desde la mesa de al lado. —

Parece que estás... malhumorada.

Serena levantó la cabeza.

—Ella no ha llegado a ti todavía. Siéntete afortunada. Yo voy a tener

moretones.

—Andrew me dio plantón—dijo Lita.

— ¿Que te dio plantón? ¿Teníais una cita?—preguntó Rei con voz

excitada.

—No exactamente—murmuró Lita.

Continuó el masaje en la espalda de Serena, mucho más suave ahora, sin

embargo Serena todavía podía sentir la tensión en sus dedos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ―no exactamente"?—preguntó Serena mientras se

relajaba en la mesa.

Lita suspiró.

—Ha cambiado la cita del masaje después de que yo hubiera comenzado con

mi plan de seducción. Bueno, todavía no ha fijado una nueva cita exactamente. Él

acaba de cancelarla.

—Uh-oh. Eso no suena bien—dijo Serena.

—Rei, ¿Andrew está saliendo con alguien?—preguntó Lita.

—No que yo sepa, pero no sigo su vida amorosa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Yo quiero oír hablar de ese plan de seducción—dijo Serena.

—Yo llevaba una camisa con la cual mis tetas estaban a punto de derramarse

fuera de ella…

—Oh—dijo Rei con diversión. — Eso tenía que ser todo un glorioso

espectáculo para contemplar. Tienes um, unas tetas impresionantes.

Serena se sentó, y las manos de Lita se apartaron de su espalda.

—No he terminado, cariño—protestó Lita.

—Oh, sí que lo has hecho. Quiero escuchar todo sobre esto, y odio tener una

conversación acostada si no es con un magnífico hombre a mi lado.

Rei se echó a reír.

—Por si no lo sabes, tu eres la siguiente, Serena. Para que lo sepas.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como si yo pensara que podría librarme de vosotras dos. — Se volvió para

mirar a Lita. — ¿Y? Le mostraste la tetas, ¿y entonces qué?

—Nada. Eso es lo que he estado tratando de deciros. Aquí estoy luciendo mi

escote, planificando cómo plantarle cara a Andrew, cuando llama para cancelar su

cita.

—Ah, vaya, lo siento—dijo Rei, la simpatía asomaba a su bonito rostro.

—Pero hay algo peor—dijo Lita tristemente. — Estoy segura que una joven

bonita le informaba, por detrás mientras hablábamos por teléfono, de que no tenía

por qué pagar por un masaje, ya que estaría más que feliz de darle uno. Luego,

cuando le pregunté si quería volver a programar la cita, me dijo que ya me llamaría.

—Oh, ¡vaya!—murmuró Serena. — En la línea de Ya te llamaré.

—Sí—se quejó Lita. — Colgó antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar.

Está claro que necesito centrar mi atención en otra parte. Quiero decir, yo no soy

un completo troll , ¿verdad? Nunca he estado con un hombre que quisiera ponerme

una bolsa de papel en la cabeza mientras teníamos relaciones sexuales ni nada parecido…

Serena y Rei se echaron a reír.

—Lo siento, Lita—dijo Rei mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa de

sus ojos. — No tengo idea de cuál es el problema de Andrew. ¡Pero eres preciosa!

Lita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hablas como le hablaría una amiga leal a una mujer fea.

Serena soltó una risita.

—Bueno, no eres tan guapa como yo, pero definitivamente no eres tan fea

como para necesitar una bolsa.

Lita empujó a Serena con el hombro.

—Vaya, gracias, eres una amiga.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no pedirle una cita?—preguntó Serena. — Deja el

plan de saltar sobre él mientras le das un masaje, a pesar de que la idea no era mala

en absoluto, y atrévete a pedirle una cita. Si se niega entonces, bórralo de tu

memoria y pregunta a Helios o Sammy. Los dos son chicos calientes.

—No puedo salir con alguien que ha dormido con una de mis amigas—

murmuró Lita. — Así que gracias, Rei, por arruinar a Helios para mí.

Rei se echó a reír.

—Si supieras lo bueno que fue en la cama, no serías tan santurrona con lo de

salir con él.

Lita gimió.

—Por el amor de Dios. Deteneros ya. Me estáis matando. ¿Qué no daría yo

por un trío con dos chicos calientes? Infiernos, ahora mismo tomaría un chico

caliente. O incluso un no-tan-caliente. Sólo quiero echar un polvo, maldita sea.

— ¿Los juguetes no funcionan para ti?—preguntó inocentemente Serena.

—Vete a la mierda—dijo Lita misteriosamente. — Dice la mujer que está

segura de tener sexo mortal ahora que ha firmado para ser la esclava sexual de

alguien.

—Lo que nos lleva al siguiente tema de nuestra conversación—dijo Rei. —

¿Darien ha encontrado a alguien para ti?

Serena se mordió los labios y miró a sus dos amigas, preguntándose si

debería contarles todo.

—Lo ha hecho, ¿no es cierto?—Se abalanzó Lita. — Suéltalo, Serena.

Queremos tener más detalles.

—No ha encontrado a alguien exactamente. — dijo ella. — Él se ofreció a sí

mismo como voluntario.

La boca de Rei se abrió, mientras que Lita sólo parecía confundida. — ¿Él hizo qué?—exigió Rei. — ¿En serio?

Lita miró rápidamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre Serena y Rei.

— ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? Este es el tipo GQ , ¿verdad?

Rei no le hizo caso.

—Pero él no está metido en los juegos de rol y lo que es más en los juegos en

general. Quiero decir, que una vez me dijo que si él tenía a una mujer a su manera,

le echaría el guante y la ataría a la cama.

Un escalofrío delicioso comenzó en los pies de Serena y subió por todo su

cuerpo hasta ponerle la piel de gallina.

—Bueno, no hace falta ser un genio para saber a dónde va esto—dijo Lita

secamente.

Ahora era el turno de Serena de ignorar a Lita.

—Bueno, él hizo una especie mención a ello. No en términos tan específicos,

que conste, pero eh, a mí me vale, al menos de manera temporal.

La preocupación nubló los ojos de Rei.

—Nunca me imaginé que Darien quisiera algo temporal. Él está muy

centrado en lo que quiere.

—Tal vez él pueda hablarte de ello. — bromeó Lita.

Serena le lanzó una mirada.

—Vamos, Lita. ¿Realmente me ves como esclava sexual de alguien

permanentemente? Está bien tener un poco de sexo muy caliente y una fantasía

ardiente, pero ¿en la realidad? No es para mí.

— ¿Por qué no es para ti?—la desafió Lita. — Obviamente te llama de

alguna manera básica o no te habrías ofrecido para que un hombre te ate y siga su

mal camino contigo.

— ¿Alguien te ha dicho lo desagradable que eres?—se quejó Serena. — Es

una fantasía. Todo el mundo tiene una, aunque no es algo que se pueda trasladar al

mundo real. Tengo demasiado... un carácter fuerte que nunca me permitiría

someterse permanentemente a un hombre.

—Nicolas, una vez me dijo que nunca iría a por una mujer que no fuera lo

suficientemente fuerte como para someterse— dijo Rei en voz baja. — Se necesita

ser una mujer fuerte. Nunca lo pongas en duda…

Lita y Serena se volvieron para mirar a la Rei en estado de shock.

—Espera un segundo. ¿Quieres decir que Nicolas y tu... que tienes ese tipo de

relación con él?—preguntó Serena.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no clasificaría nuestra relación como típica de cualquier cosa, pero si lo

que me estás preguntando es si él es el dominante en nuestra relación, entonces la

respuesta es sí.

—Oh, mierda, y ahora voy y te insulto—dijo Serena, ella frunció el ceño

mientras se disculpaba con su amiga.

Rei sonrió.

—No, no es así. Yo pensaba como tú. Pero eso me hizo débil para querer

que un hombre cuidara de mí, que yo no fuera una tonta pusilánime para

someterme a un hombre. Pero era lo que quería, y yo estaba cansada de

conformarme con el segundo mejor.

—Ser dueña de tu sexualidad—murmuró Lita. — Yo opino lo mismo, voy a

tener que conseguir algo de eso.

—Amén—secundó Serena. — Rei, no pido detalles, pero simplemente

tienes que darme más con lo que trabajar aquí.

Rei sonrió.

—Bueno, me temo que Darien es probablemente un poco más duro que

Nicolas, por lo menos por lo que me dijo. Él desea... quiere una mujer. En sus propias

palabras, quiere una esclava, aunque sí hay que decir que hace todo lo posible por

oponerse al uso de esa palabra, sino todos los efectos prácticos que conlleva.

—Wow—sopló Lita. — Está haciendo calor aquí, y de repente estoy

pensando en cosas que nunca antes pasaron por mi mente.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lita, tú no tienes de humilde ni un solo hueso en tu cuerpo.

Lita sonrió con picardía.

—No… No lo tengo.

Serena se volvió hacia Rei.

—Muy bien, así que si Darien no está en los juegos o fantasías, ¿por qué

diablos está firmando conmigo... como Amo? Dios, odio esa palabra. Suena tonta.

Rei se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Tal vez se sienta atraído por ti? ¿Tal vez este cansado de esperar a la

mujer adecuada?

—O tal vez sólo quiere pasar unas cuantas noches de sexo caliente con una

esclava—añadió Lita con una sonrisa pícara. — Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué hombre

va a rechazar a una mujer hermosa pidiendo que la posea?

Los ojos de Rei brillaban con diversión.

—Helios me informó de que los hombres se vuelven locos por una mujer

sumisa.

—Ah, mierda, no él también—se quejó Lita. — ¡Dios mío, mujer! Así que

¿dejaste que Nicolas y él, siguieran sus malas costumbres contigo? ¿Qué hiciste, dejar

que te ataran y follaran tu cabeza?

Rei fingió interés en sus uñas y reparó en que Lita la miraba de soslayo.

—Más o menos.

—Eres una malvada puta—murmuró Lita. — ¿Y Nicolas estuco de acuerdo

con esto?

—Aún tienes que preguntarlo—dijo Serena con paciencia. — Obviamente, él

estaba desde antes que ambos estuvieran allí.

Lita sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo simplemente no lo he asimilado. Quiero decir, Nicolas es

prohibitivamente posesivo con Rei y sin embargo, ¿permite que otro hombre la

folle mientras mira? Eso está seriamente mal.

Rei resopló.

— ¿Cómo si tu rechazases un trío con dos chicos calientes?

—Por supuesto que no, yo no—exclamó Lita. — Estoy sorprendida de que

tu hombre te permitiese salirte con la tuya.

—Fue idea suya—dijo Rei con una sonrisa.

Lita cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué todos los buenos están cogidos?

—Tal vez deberías reconsiderar tu postura de dormir con los hombres con

los que tus amigas han tenido relaciones sexuales. — dijo Serena. — Olvídate de

Andrew y redirige tu atención a Helios. Si lo que deseas es tener sexo, seguro que

podría adaptarse.

—Sí, claro, como si yo quisiera que comparara notas con los chicos entre el

rendimiento en la cama de Rei y el mío. No, gracias.

—No es que te anime a ir por Helios, pero él nunca haría eso—dijo Rei. —

No es así.

— ¿Así que tu todavía estás durmiendo con él… ellos?—preguntó Lita.

Rei movió la cabeza.

—Yo no estoy diciendo que no volverá a suceder, porque es excitante para

Nicolas, pero eso sólo ocurrió una vez.

—Está bien, entiendo por qué es excitante para una mujer—dijo Serena. —

¿Pero para el hombre? ¿Qué sacan de ello?

—Al infierno con la conversación. — interrumpió Lita. — Gracias a Dios

que sois mis últimas citas del día.

Lita se apoyó contra la mesa de masaje y miró a Serena y a Rei.

—Las dos estáis sentadas aquí desnudas, y estamos hablando sobre chicos

calientes. Hay algo que está seriamente mal con esta imagen.

—Tenemos toallas. — corrigió Rei.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Y cubren mucho…

— ¿Entonces?—Serena interrumpió— ¿Qué es lo que un hombre encuentra

en ello, Rei? Me tiene totalmente intrigada. Siempre he pensado que la fantasía de

un hombre era estar con dos mujeres, no con una mujer y otro hombre.

—Ohhh—exclamó Lita. — Los hombres no lo hacen… no lo hacen con

otro hombre, ¿verdad?

Rei dejó caer su rostro entre las manos y dejó escapar un gemido.

—Esta conversación se ha deteriorado gravemente. Por el amor de Dios,

Lita.

—Hey, es una pregunta legítima—dijo Serena.

—Gracias, Serena—dijo Lita mientras se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y

miró a Rei.

—No, no lo hacen el uno con el otro—dijo Rei con voz estrangulada. —

Ni siquiera se tocan entre sí.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?—preguntó Lita.

Rei hizo una mueca de desagrado.

—El punto es que se trata de que excita a Nicolas mirar mientras otro hombre

folla a su mujer. Le gusta follar conmigo, al mismo tiempo. ¿Ya sabéis, diferentes

orificios?

Serena soltó una risita.

—Ella dijo orificios…

Rei arrojó una toalla en la cabeza de Serena.

—Os lo juro, que me arrepiento de haberos dicho nada a ninguna de las dos.

Yo estaba tratando de ayudar a una amiga…

Lita se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

—Así que estás diciendo que es una cosa primitiva y masculina. Algo así

como, ‗Aquí está mi mujer. Ella es mía, pero puedes tenerla por un tiempo'.

Rei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Creo que se puede decir eso de una forma primitiva. No puedo hablar por

los demás, pero en mi caso, los hombres se han centrado únicamente en mí. No se

tocan entre sí. Estaban demasiado ocupados tocándome.

—Y follándote el maldito cerebro—añadió Lita.

—Eso también—agregó Rei con una sonrisa.

—Zorra afortunada—dijo Lita con tristeza.

—Por lo tanto, si somos capaces de dirigir la conversación hacia mí y mi

esclavitud inminente—dijo Serena.

—Por supuesto—dijo Lita con ligereza. — No dejes que mis fantasías de ser

colocada entre dos hombres calientes te interrumpa.

Serena miró a Rei.

— ¿Crees que estoy cometiendo un error al permitir que Darien cumpla mi

fantasía?

Rei apretó los labios por un momento.

—Honestamente, no. No estoy segura de que pudieras pedir un hombre

mejor. Estoy sorprendida de que esté de acuerdo, o que se ofrezca, supongo aunque

no se lo hayas pedido exactamente a él, pero en realidad creo que es perfecto para

ti. Y, sin duda ayuda que él sea tan malditamente caliente.

Serena vio que Lita ponía los ojos en el techo.

—Verde es el color, Lita—bromeó Serena.

Lita suspiró.

—Esa soy yo. Una zorra envidiosa.

— ¿Por qué no invitamos a Lita a tomar una copa?—Sugirió Serena. — Tal

vez podamos abastecerla en el proceso y entonces Dios sabe que su estado de

ánimo mejorará.

—No creo que se suponga que debas verte tan esperanzada, Lita—dijo Rei

mientras se atragantaba con su risa.

Serena descartó su toalla, y se deslizó fuera de la mesa y envolvió la bata

alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Bueno, vamos entonces. Vamos a adecentarnos y a beber. Teniendo en

cuenta lo que acordé ayer, creo que me vendrían bien un o dos tragos.

—Sí, bueno, prométeme que me darás todos los detalles sucios de la

temporada de esclavitud—dijo Lita. — Si me vuelvo muy desesperada, firmaré

para tener una ronda con el Sr. GQ…

— ¿Pensé que no ibas a dormir con los chicos que habían tenido relaciones

sexuales con tus amigas?—dijo Serena con una ceja levantada.

—Fue muy caritativo que me lo recordaras. — resopló Lita. — Parece que

entre Rei, tú y la rubia tonta que se cierne sobre Andrew, todas tenéis los que

valen. Es malditamente triste cuando en realidad estoy contemplando las sobras.

—Por el amor de Dios, Lita, cállate—dijo Rei. — Pensé que sólo los

hombres se oponían a las sobras de los demás.

—Cariño, al parecer, vuestros hombres no—dijo Lita dulcemente.

—Bien chicas, suficiente. Vamos a emborracharnos antes de la pelea de gatas

se inicie—interrumpió Serena.

—Emborracharnos y tener sexo—dijo Lita mientras realizaba un brindis

fingido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Nueve

Cuando Serena, Lita y Rei entraron en el Millenium's, Lita gimió y trató

de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia atrás.

Sentado en una de las mesas estaba Andrew y un bombón rubio. Rei y

Serena la agarraron un brazo cada una y tiraron de ella hacia adelante.

—Nunca dejes que te vean correr.

Serena aconsejó.

—Camina por aquí como si fueras la dueña del lugar, tetas artificiales y

todo.

Lita miró su pecho y luego miró a través de la habitación a Andrew. Con un

movimiento rápido del dedo, se desabrochó los dos botones superiores de su camisa

y lo colocó de tal modo que su sostén de encaje pudiera ser visto. Serena tuvo que

admitir, Lita tenía un escote bastante fantástico.

Un destello malicioso apareció en los ojos de Rei. De repente la dulce e

inocente Rei parecía satánica, daba miedo. Ella apretó el brazo de Lita y se

quedó mirando a Serena a propósito.

—Venga, vamos allá—anunció la Rei.

— ¿Qué?—casi gritó Lita. Ella tiró del brazo hacia atrás, pero Rei la

retuvo.

Entre Serena y Rei, la arrastraron por el suelo hacia la mesa de Andrew.

—Os voy a matar por esto—susurró Lita justo antes de mostrar una brillante

sonrisa.

Andrew las miró y sonrió cálidamente.

—Hola, chicas.

Su compañera no estaba tan contenta de verlas.

—Hola, Andrew—dijo Rei dulcemente. — ¿Has salido temprano del

trabajo?

Andrew se echó a reír.

—Sí, pero no se lo digas a Pop. Él y Sammy se encuentran todavía en un

trabajo.

Su mirada parpadeó sobre Lita y luego en Serena, y entonces Serena podría

jurar que vio interés en sus ojos, sobre todo cuando le dio una buena mirada al

escote de Lita.

Lita sonrió, pero era una de esas sonrisas calculadas que le debería haber

dicho a Serena que estaba en problemas.

—Bien, ha sido agradable verte, Andrew. Llámame y cambiaremos la fecha

de tu masaje. Nos quedaríamos a charlar, pero nos dirigimos a la barra para

discutir la próxima subasta de Serena—dijo Lita.

Rei tosió y Serena cerró los ojos y gimió en silencio.

— ¿Subasta? ¿Qué estás vendiendo?—preguntó Andrew.

No lo digas. No te atrevas a decirlo, Lita.

—A Ella—respondió Lita como si fuera un hecho cotidiano.

Las cejas de Andrew se dispararon, y volvió su mirada hacia Serena. Incluso

la rubia tonta se mostró sorprendida.

—Bueno, esa es una subasta interesante—dijo Andrew arrastrando las

palabras mientras la diversión arrastró hasta sus ojos. — ¿Está abierta a todo

el mundo?

—Lita ha estado bebiendo—explicó Serena mientras le clavaba los dedos en

el costado. Podía sentir a la vaca gorda temblando de risa. — Ha sido un placer

verte, Andrew. Y a ti…—Ella miró sobre la rubia, que parecía irritada de que

Andrew no la hubiese presentado.

—Es un placer veros también chicas—dijo Andrew. — Rei, te veré

mañana.

Lita agitó sus dedos y luego echó el pelo a un lado y siguió detrás de Rei

hacia la barra.

—Yo te voy a matar—siseó Serena cuando se deslizaron en los taburetes del

bar.

Lita se echó a reír.

—Eso es lo que consigues por llevarme allí.

— ¿Yo? Infierno, no fue idea mía—balbuceó Serena. — Fue de tu dulce

amiga aquí presente.

—Sí, bueno, se la voy a devolver tan pronto como se me ocurre una

manera—dijo Lita echando una oscura mirada a Rei.

—Bien, se dio cuenta de tu escote—dijo Rei. — Aunque me gustaría

pensar que quieres que él note algo más que eso.

Lita puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, dios, aquí vamos. Rei nos va a dar una charla de él debe quererte por ti

misma, no por tus atributos. Lo cual es bueno, pero por el momento, me conformo

con que se fije en mi de la manera que sea. Yo no quiero casarme con el hombre.

Sólo quiero enrollarme con él un par de veces.

—Necesita un par de copas—dijo Serena, haciendo un gesto al camarero.

—Una para cada mano—dijo Lita con una sonrisa.

Rei se dio la vuelta en su taburete de la barra.

— ¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez?

—Para que Lita se emborrache—dijo Serena.

—Y tener sexo—dijo Lita con una amplia sonrisa. — No te olvides de la

parte más importante de la ecuación.

Una risa masculina sonó detrás de ellas.

—Joder—murmuró Lita cerrando los ojos.

Serena se dio la vuelta para ver Nicolas Kumada de pie detrás de ellas, con

una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

—Interesante conversación. ¿Interrumpo?

—No. — dijo Rei.

—¡Sí!—exclamó Lita.

Rei saltó de su taburete de la barra y de inmediato fue envuelta por los

brazos de Nicolas. Serena y Lita intercambian miradas, poniendo los ojos en blanco,

pero ambas sabían que estaban siendo unas perras celosas.

—Supongo que estarás aquí un rato—dijo Nicolas, la diversión seguía siendo

fuerte en su voz.

Rei sonrió.

—Uh, sí, estamos en cierto modo trazado la desaparición de…—Lita alzó la

mano para cortar a Rei.

—No te atrevas a decir su nombre, Rei, o juro por Dios que te ahogaré con

tu propio cabello.

Nicolas se echó a reír.

—No sé si sentir envidia del hijo de puta o sentir pena por él.

Se inclinó para besar a Rei de nuevo.

—Te voy a dejar hablar con tus chicas. Me voy a reunir Helios y Andrew

para tomar una copa. Te veré en casa más tarde.

Sus manos se deslizaron posesivamente sobre el cuerpo de Rei mientras

capturaba un último beso, y Serena miraba descaradamente. La química entre los

dos era tangible.

—Creo que encontrarás a Andrew ocupado en otra cosa—dijo Lita

sarcásticamente.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a su reunión con una cliente?—preguntó Nicolas. — Está

terminando.

Lita frunció el ceño y luego miró a Rei.

— ¿Cliente? ¿La chica rubia es un cliente? ¿Por qué no sabías que era un

cliente, Rei?

Rei se encogió de hombros.

—Contrariamente a la creencia popular, no sé todo lo que pasa en Hino e hijos.

— ¿Son todos vuestros clientes así… de pegajosos?—preguntó Lita a Nicolas.

Rei frunció el ceño y luego miró a Nicolas.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Tú no tienes ninguna reunión de negocios con rubias guapas,

¿verdad?

Nicolas se echó a reír y le tocó un mechón de los largos y rubios cabellos.

—Tú eres la única rubia para la que tengo ojos, nena. — Entonces él se

inclinó para besarla una vez más. — Te veré más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se apartó, pero luego frunció el ceño ante las bebidas que el camarero

había puesto frente a las mujeres.

—Te diré lo que haremos. Voy a estar aquí cerca y os llevaré a casa cuando

hayáis terminado.

—Me parece muy bien—dijo Lita con un encogimiento de hombros. —

Vine con Serena…

—Yo no estaba pensando en beber nada—dijo Serena mientras sonreía a

Nicolas. — Fue amable de tu parte ofrecerte, pero puedo llevar a casa a Lita…

—Sí, pero ahora puedes beber—dijo Rei. — Estoy segura de que a Andrew

y Helios no les importaría ayudar a llevar nuestros coches a donde tengan que ir.

Serena casi se rió de lo transparente que Rei estaba siendo.

—Bueno, suena como un plan para mí—dijo Serena. — A beber, chicas…

Unas cuantas bebidas más tarde, las tres mujeres se reían, aunque por su

propia vida, Serena no podía entender de qué se reían. Lita estaba haciendo una

imitación de la chica rubia de Andrew que se ofrecía para darle sus masajes

mientras que Rei trató en vano de conseguir que bajara la voz.

— ¿Crees que saben que estamos hablando de ellos?—preguntó Lita

mientras se inclinó y señaló con el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro a donde

Nicolas, Helios y Andrew estaban sentados a varias mesas de distancia.

—Es probable que tengan una buena idea—dijo Serena con sequedad. — No

eres exactamente la imagen de la discreción.

Lita se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, bueno, que lo jodan.

—Lo estás intentando, ¿recuerdas?—dijo Rei con una risa sofocada.

—Nunca más—anunció Lita mientras se bebía lo último de su bebida. — Si

él no le gustan ya mis masajes, entonces voy a encontrar a alguien a quien le

gusten.

—Seguro chica—dijo Serena.

—Oh, Serena, no mires ahora, pero Darien acaba de entrar—susurró Rei.

Lita se dio la vuelta en su asiento y rápidamente contuvo el aliento.

— ¿Es el señor GQ? Maldita sea, es… maravilloso. Es estupendo, Serena.

Creo que podría replantear mi postura sobre la sumisión y los esclavos.

—Date la vuelta y pon la lengua en la boca—dijo Serena. — Estás babeando

en mi camisa.

—Él viene hacia aquí—informó Lita mientras se giraba en su silla.

El corazón de Serena latió un poco más rápido, y miró a Rei para

confirmarlo. Rei asintió con la cabeza justo antes de que ella se volviera y

sonriera.

—Darien, vaya sorpresa verte aquí—dijo Rei mientras Darien se

acercaba.

Finalmente Serena se volvió tranquilamente en su taburete para ver a

Darien de pie unos metros de distancia simplemente. Llevaba vaqueros y una vez

más una camiseta. Incluso vestido de manera informal, rezumaba sexualidad de

manera positiva. Y confianza. Se quedó allí, como si esperara, como si no tuviera

ninguna duda de que sería bien recibido.

—Vaya sorpresa—coincidió Serena. — ¿Vienes a mezclarte con nosotros los

bárbaros?

Darien se rió entre dientes.

—Algunos de mis bárbaros favoritos pasan el tiempo aquí, pero en realidad,

yo estaba buscándote. Tu asistente me dijo que te encontraría en este lugar.

—Y aquí estoy.

—No te preocupes por nosotras—murmuró Lita. — Podemos llevar

nuestros cuerpos de borrachas a otra parte.

—No, en absoluto—dijo Darien suavemente. — ¿Puedo invitar a las damas

a su próximo trago? No me di cuenta que estaría interrumpiendo la noche de las

chicas.

Lita hizo un gesto a Rei para que bajara del taburete y luego Lita saltó y

tomó el asiento que dejó vacante Rei.

—Toma asiento—ofreció ella a Darien. — Si nos vas a comprar las bebidas,

lo menos que puedes hacer es estar cómodo.

—Darien, obviamente ya conoces a Rei, pero esta es nuestra amiga Lita

Kino. Lita, este es Darien Chiba.

Lita le tendió la mano, y Serena en silencio oró para que Lita mantuviera la

boca cerrada sobre las subastas y la esclavitud.

—Encantada de conocerte, Darien. He oído hablar mucho de ti.

—El placer es mío, Lita—dijo mientras le tomaba la mano en la suya.

Luego se volvió hacia Serena. — ¿Te importa si me siento?

—No, en absoluto—dijo mientras señalaba el taburete. — ¿Hay algo que

necesitas? No es que me importe estar viéndote aquí—se apresuró a añadir— ¿pero

había algo en particular que quisieras?

—A ti—dijo simplemente.

Serena trago luego volvió a tragar de nuevo cuando el nudo en la garganta

no desapareció.

—Si no tienes planes para cenar, pensé que podríamos comer juntos y

discutir…

Él se quedó en silencio, pero su significado era claro.

Lita se inclinó hacia delante.

—No te preocupes por nosotras, Serena.

—Pero viniste conmigo—protestó Serena. — No te puedo dejar aquí.

—Yo estaría encantado de llevar a tu amiga a casa—dijo Darien. —

Llamaré a alguien para que lleve tu coche a tu casa, si eso te parece bien, y luego te

llevaré a casa más tarde.

Lita se echó hacia atrás y miró a Darien con interés y luego volvió su

mirada a Serena.

—Está bien, olvidar todo lo que dije acerca de los hombres dominantes,

porque me resultan muy atractivos, de repente.

Darien sonrió, y Rei se echó a reír.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con que Darien te lleve a casa, Lita?—preguntó

Serena. — Tal vez no debería ir. Odio dejaros plantados chicas.

—Siempre podemos cenar en otro momento,—interrumpió Darien—O

Rei y Lita son bienvenidas a unirse a nosotros, aunque veo a Nicolas con el ceño

fruncido por allí, por lo que no cabe duda de que no va a estar encantado con la

idea de verme saliendo de aquí no con una, sino con tres hermosas mujeres.

—Oh, me gusta—suspiró Lita. Ella parpadeó y pareció enfadarse en su

estupor semi-borracho.

—Adelantaros. Nicolas ha prometido cuidar de llevarme a casa.

— ¿Estás segura?—preguntó Serena.

—No es ningún problema llevarte a casa—aseguró Darien.

Lita sonrió.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero estoy segura de que los dos tenéis un montón de

cosas de que hablar. Ya sabes, como las subastas, collares de esclavos, cadenas…

Serena cerró los ojos y oró por la salvación, pero Darien se echó a reír.

—Vámonos—murmuró Serena. — Antes de que la mate.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diez

Serena entró en el aparcamiento con la mano de Darien ligeramente en la

parte baja de su espalda. A propósito mantuvo el paso con él para que su mano no

se deslizara.

El atardecer había caído, y una tenue brisa soplaba a través de su pelo.

Estaba menos húmeda de lo habitual esa noche, y los sonidos de la ciudad

los rodeaban.

Después que Darien acomodó a Serena en su coche, caminó alrededor y se

metió en el asiento del conductor. En lugar de encender el motor, sacó su teléfono

celular, y ella escuchó como dirigió a su chofer para reunirse con ellos en el

restaurante para recoger las llaves del coche.

—Sam conducirá tu coche a tu apartamento después que te haya llevado de

vuelta a casa esta noche para que te pueda dar las llaves. Me aseguraré que te llame

con anticipación para que lo estés esperando.

Serena puso una mano en la muñeca de Darien cuando éste iba a meter la

llave al encendido.

—No tienes que hacer esto, Darien. Siempre me puedes traer de nuevo aquí

para recoger mi coche después que hayamos cenado…

Arrancó el coche y luego extendió la mano para tocarle la mejilla.

—No es ningún problema en absoluto, Serena. Mejor acostúmbrate a que

cuide de ti, porque te aseguro que mientras que seas mía, velaré por todas tus

necesidades.

La garganta se le atoró, y miles de mariposas alzaron el vuelo en su

estómago. Lo hacía sonar tan atractivo, tan hermoso. No, en absoluto, como la

imagen sombría que la palabra esclava invocaba.

—Creo que me gustará—dijo ella en voz baja.

—Tengo la intención de que lo haga.

Mientras conducía por el estacionamiento, él se acercó y deslizó su mano

sobre la suya. Su pulgar suavemente le frotó de arriba a abajo uno de sus dedos

mientras maniobraba por las ocupadas calles.

—Me gusta tocarte—dijo cuando la vio mirando su mano. — Tienes una

piel infinitamente táctil.

—No me importa—dijo ella con voz ronca. — Tus manos son fuertes. Me

gustan sobre mi piel.

Sus ojos se posaron en el resplandor de los faros fundidos por numerosos

autos.

—Pronto me sentirás con cada parte de tu cuerpo, Serena. ¿Estás preparada

para eso? ¿Te quedarás despierta por la noche y pensarás en que te toco los senos?

¿Tus labios? ¿Entre los muslos?

Sus sentidos cobraron vida como si él les hubiera dado una orden. Un

escalofrío erótico corrió de su pelvis a sus pechos, apretando sus pezones hasta

volverlos puntos de tensión.

—Sí—susurró.

—Me encuentro impaciente por poseerte—murmuró él. — Es por eso que te

invité a salir esta noche. Quería decirte que los acuerdos para la subasta se han

hecho.

Ella se estremeció, y él apretó en su mano como para calmarla.

—Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que sucederá después—dijo ella.

—Sí, lo haremos. Me gustaría una semana donde te tuviera total y

completamente para mí mismo. Mencionaste el marco de un mes de tiempo para tu

fantasía, y me doy cuenta que no puedes tomarte todo el mes fuera de tu negocio,

pero ¿puedes hacer arreglos para una semana de descanso inmediatamente después

de la subasta?

Ella se lamió los labios y se encontró aferrando a su mano.

—Estoy segura de que sí. ¿Qué sucederá después esa semana, sin embargo?

¿Cuándo volveré a trabajar?

Él sonrió.

—Vas a trabajar como cualquier otro día. Pero al final de tu jornada de

trabajo, volverás a mí y te entregarás a mi cuidado y mantenimiento.

— ¿Y cuando tenga obligaciones fuera del trabajo?

—Las harás, por supuesto, las mantendrás. No soy un monstruo, Serena. Lo

único que pido es que cuando estés conmigo, el tiempo sea mío.

Ella asintió.

—Está bien. Puedo estar de acuerdo con tus términos.

—Esos son los términos—dijo con calma. — Sólo estoy cumpliendo tus

deseos más profundos.

—Sí, lo sé. Y gracias. Creo.

Ella sonrió y su voz salió toda temblorosa. Él sonrió y le apretó la mano

tranquilizadoramente.

—Dame la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, Serena.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado para mirarlo.

—Sabes, de alguna manera no puedo imaginar no ser feliz contigo.

Él levantó la mano y le rozó los labios a través de sus nudillos.

—Mi objetivo es que puedas disfrutar de cada momento juntos.

Ella se recostó en su asiento, brumosa, con alegría. Darien le hacía eso. La

relajaba y la hacía sentir a gusto. Igual podía confiar en él. Lo que era absurdo

cuando pensaba en ello.

Lo había conocido un período tan corto de tiempo, pero él la tenía. Sin lugar

a dudas, sin reserva. No la juzgaba. La aceptaba.

Él mantuvo la mano en su regazo durante la duración del viaje. Cuando no

estaba acariciando sus dedos, movía la punta de los dedos arriba y abajo de su

muñeca y la parte interior de su brazo.

Era adictivo. Él era adictivo, y lo que le daba más miedo era que su relación

aún no había ido más allá de un simple toque, de una suave caricia o una mirada

candente. Eso podría significar un gran problema para ella, uno grande si no tenía

cuidado.

Él se dirigió al mismo restaurante dónde había tenido su primer encuentro, y

fueron llevados de vuelta al comedor privado. Por la noche, tenía un ambiente

totalmente diferente. La iluminación era tenue y más íntima. Las cortinas estaban

corridas desde el gran ventanal, y la ciudad en el horizonte centelleaba brillante en

el horizonte.

—Me siento decididamente mal vestida—murmuró ella con tristeza mientras

miraba sus pantalones vaqueros y camiseta.

—Yo no estoy usando nada más elegante—le recordó. — Además, estamos

solos, y nadie nos verá.

Su expresión se alivió mientras ella sonreía. Lo hacía tan fácil que se relajó y

no se preocupó por nada más allá del momento inmediato.

Él la acomodó en su silla y se sentó frente a ella. Un camarero rondaba

cerca, y Darien pidió una botella de vino.

— ¿Te gustaría ver el menú?—Darien le preguntó.

Ella se recostó en su silla, sosteniendo su copa de vino en los labios.

—Tú elige—dijo en voz baja. Sabía que le complacía hacerlo, y ella no

pondría en duda su ardiente deseo de adaptarse a sus deseos.

Darien le dijo su decisión al camarero en voz baja, y al siguiente momento,

los dejó solos.

—Cuéntame más sobre ti—dijo ella mientras dejaba su copa sobre la mesa.

— Ni siquiera sé lo que haces para ganarte la vida. ¿Tienes familia? ¿Estás solo?

Él hizo una mueca de auto-conciencia, y esa fue la primera grieta que ella le

veía en la manera segura de sí mismo que siempre llevaba.

—Tuve la suerte de a una edad temprana haber conseguido un gran local que

resultó ser muy lucrativo. Me encantan los retos, y por eso lucho por

comprar empresas y hacerlas exitosas.

— ¿Y alguna vez has fallado?—le preguntó Serena, aunque ya sabía la

respuesta.

Él la miró.

—No. — dijo simplemente.

— ¿Cuál fue tu última adquisición?

Él dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa, y un brillo emocionado

entró en sus ojos.

—Compré dos fábricas de chips más al este que se encontraban al borde de la

quiebra. Confío plenamente en que muestren beneficios en menos de un año. Todo

está en contratar personas y hacer buena gestión de decisiones.

—Suenas mucho más feroz de lo que soy cuando se trata de negocios—dijo.

— Admito totalmente que no siempre tomo las mejores decisiones en los negocios

y dejo que mi corazón vaya por delante de mi cerebro. Himeko me dice

que soy demasiado blanda y que nunca voy a tener bolas de bronce.

Darien sonrió y se recostó en su silla estudiándola.

—Y sin embargo, tu negocio es rentable, no tienes deudas y tienes clientes

felices.

—Has estado comprobándome otra vez—murmuró.

—No de nuevo. Sólo una vez. Sólo me aseguré que fuera una investigación

muy a fondo. Tengo mucha curiosidad en cuanto a cómo has podido estar en este

tipo de negocios. Nunca he conocido otro como él.

Ella se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar la picazón de emoción que

se apoderó de ella cuando hablaba de su negocio y la idea que la había inspirado

detrás.

—Empezó muy fantasiosa, en realidad. Siempre he sido una especie de

soñadora. Bueno, una gran soñadora. Mi madre jura que pasé el noventa por ciento

de mi tiempo con mi cabeza en las nubes.

—Los soñadores nunca mueren—dijo Darien.

Serena sonrió.

—Eso es muy cierto y es un sentimiento tan hermoso. En cualquier caso,

incluso a una edad temprana, quería satisfacer los deseos de otras personas. Si por

casualidad un amigo o un miembro de la familia expresaba un deseo por algo, si

estaba en mi poder dárselo, lo hacía.

—Después de graduarme con mi MBA, me pasé un par de años trabajando

en gestión de oficinas. Lo suficiente como para saber que me aburría, y no quería

trabajar para otros.

—Ah, una rebelde—dijo él con diversión.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Me temo que sí. No es que no pueda llevarme bien con la gente o que

cuestione la autoridad. Sólo que soy feliz cuando estoy tomando mis propias

decisiones y estoy trabajando en algo que me motiva. En resumen, no me gustaba

lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que hago ahora, hace que todo sea muy diferente.

—Apuesto a que tienes un montón de peticiones interesantes.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eso es una subestimación. Algunas son obviamente de chiflados y te ríes,

pero lo peor son las inesperadas y locas peticiones serias. Esas provienen de

personas que realmente desean y esperan que pueda cumplir sus extravagantes

fantasías, y tan raras como puedas encontrarlas, siendo sólo de personas que tienen

muchas ganas de algo simplemente fuera de su alcance. Es difícil tener que decirles

que no puedo ayudarlas.

—Tienes un corazón tierno—dijo con voz suave.

Ella hizo una mueca.

—Viniendo de ti, no creo que eso sea un cumplido. Mis decisiones de

negocios probablemente te horrorizarían.

Él la miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Me encuentras tan cruel? Sinceramente lo entiendo como un cumplido.

Y como tu negocio es un éxito, y has hecho a tanta gente feliz, no creo que tus

decisiones me horroricen.

Un placer caliente impregnó sus mejillas con la aprobación que vio en su

expresión.

—Lo siento. No quise dar a entender que eras implacable. Es sólo que, como

habrás descubierto en tu investigación, he subvencionado más de unas pocas

fantasías de mis clientes, cuando estaba claro que no podían pagar los gastos que

conllevaban.

—Y crees que eso es una debilidad—afirmó.

Ella se movió incómoda.

—Tal vez no sea una debilidad, pero me digo que debería establecer límites y

entonces me veo incapaz de decirle no a un cliente porque su fantasía no se ajusta a

su presupuesto. No me malinterpretes, soy exigente. Particularmente no lo siento

por un hombre cuya fantasía es organizar una sesión de fotos para la edición de

Sports Illustrated, pero es cuando una madre viene porque su hija está enferma y

quiere ser princesa en un crucero, no voy a decirle que no puedo porque tiene

varios miles de dólares menos.

—Creo que lo que percibes como una debilidad es tu mayor fortaleza y

atributo—dijo Darien mientras se atravesaba para tomarle la mano. — Tienes un

alma generosa, pero también práctica.

Ella dejó que le pusiera la mano sobre los nudillos para que descansara sobre

la mesa. Él tocó con un dedo la palma de su mano y trazó un camino a través de su

piel. A su vez, le acarició cada uno de sus dedos, como si saboreara la sensación de

su carne.

Cuánto le gustaba su tacto. Podía sentarse durante horas y simplemente

dejar que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre sus manos, sus brazos. Se estremeció al

recordar cómo sus manos se sentían enredadas en su pelo, masajeando su cuero

cabelludo y acariciando su cuello.

—Dijiste…—Ella se detuvo y se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Dijiste que habías

organizado la subasta?

Poco a poco, él retiró su mano y se sentó en su silla de modo que hubiera

poco espacio entre ellos.

—Lo hice. ¿El próximo fin de semana es demasiado pronto?

La adrenalina se disparó en sus venas, surgiendo como una inundación

repentina. Emoción. Temor. Terror. Todas eran descripciones precisas de las

emociones que la maltrataban.

Ella se secó la boca y tragó rápidamente.

—No. El próximo fin de semana está muy bien. Arreglaré mi horario de

trabajo para irme la semana siguiente de la subasta. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Darien sonrió.

—Nada. Haré que mi chofer te recoja y te lleve a la casa donde el portero te

esperará. Él te ayudará a prepararte para la subasta. Seguirás estando bajo su

cuidado hasta que yo te reclame.

El deseo vibró pesado en sus venas. Un calor líquido se agrupó entre sus

muslos y se coció a fuego lento, esperando agitarse a mayores alturas.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?—le preguntó. Era algo que ya le había preguntado,

pero no podía evitar tener la necesidad de conocer más acerca de este intrigante

hombre.

—Es muy simple—dijo con calma. — Te deseo, Serena. Te he deseado

desde el momento en que te conocí. Cuando descubrí que eras la que deseaba, una

fantasía para ser cumplida, nunca hubo una posibilidad de que te cediera a otro

hombre.

—Y seré tuya—murmuró ella, degustando las palabras y su significado.

—Sí. Me pertenecerás a mí.

La satisfacción brillaba en sus ojos castaños. Habían sido oscuros y cálidos,

con promesas.

—Dime, Serena. ¿Te has abierto a la posibilidad de vivir experiencias nuevas

y atrevidas? ¿Has pensado precisamente en lo que significa pertenecer a un hombre?

Y no a cualquier hombre, ¿sino lo que significará que me pertenezcas?

Ella hizo una pausa mientras lo miraba.

—Creo que me he preparado para nuevas experiencias. Estoy un poco

nerviosa porque no sé hasta qué punto un hombre -tú- te tomes las cosas. Pero

confío en ti. Tal vez no debería, pero me haces sentir muy a gusto.

—Estoy contento—dijo él en voz baja. — No me gustaría que estuvieras

asustada de mí.

—Me encuentro entretenida con pensamientos locos—admitió. — Algunos

tan lejos del reino de mi experiencia personal que me pregunto si aún debería

hacerlos realidad o si serán mejor como una fantasía.

—Espero que explorares tus límites cuando estés conmigo y no sea

demasiado pronto para retirarte. Quiero que abras tu mente y tu corazón. No

juzgues. No creas. Sólo que sientas. Pero…—Agregó—si alguna vez hay un

momento en que tengas miedo, quiero que seas sincera conmigo. No haré nada

para hacerte daño intencionalmente o asustarte.

—Lo sé—dijo ella con voz ronca. — Realmente lo sé.

En el fondo, ella quería que él la presionara de su zona de confort. Quería

que él tomara el control, para que no tuviera opción. No quería que le preguntara, y

quería que él tomara, no que le pidiera, para darse.

—Quería verte esta noche, que será la última vez que estaremos juntos hasta

que la subasta—Darien dijo.

Ella miró con sorpresa.

Él sonrió.

—Me gusta la consternación que brilla en tus ojos. Coincide con la mía. Y a

la parte arrogante de mí le gusta que te guste pasar tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué…?

—Porque quiero que pienses de mí durante toda la semana. Quiero que te

imagines la noche de la subasta cuando te reclame. Esa primera vez que te toque y

te establezca como mi propiedad. Quiero que te anticipes a ella.

—Estás muy seguro de ti mismo—dijo en voz baja. Pero tenía razón. Podría

pensar en él toda la semana. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

—No, sólo estoy esperanzado. E independientemente de lo que vaya a estar

en tu mente esta semana, serás la que ocupe mis pensamientos. No he sentido este

grado de anticipación en un largo, largo tiempo.

Ella sonrió.

—Tu arrogancia iguala la mía—dijo él con una ligera inclinación de boca. —

Me gusta.

— ¿Y los contratos?—preguntó ella.

—Te los enviaré por mensajería el lunes a primera hora. Quiero todos los

trámites hechos antes de la subasta. No quiero nada inmiscuyéndose en nuestro

tiempo una vez que nos embarquemos en tu fantasía.

Su respiración se aceleró, y asintió que estaba de acuerdo. Finalmente. Eso

era todo. Estaba haciendo eso.

Le sorprendía que estuviera sentada a la mesa con un magnífico, fuerte,

hombre haciendo planes para cumplir un anhelo de su interior que había pasado de

ser una curiosidad a una necesidad plena y directa.

En poco más de una semana, ella caminaría en el club de Darien y la

subastarían como esclava sexual. Que supiera quién sería su amo no disminuía el

temor a la adrenalina y a la emoción mezclada que corría a través de su cuerpo. En

todo caso, saber que Darien mandaría en su cuerpo aumentaba su

anticipación cada vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Once

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con que Andrew te llevó a casa, despertaste desnuda

en tu cama a la mañana siguiente y no recuerdas lo que pasó?—preguntó Serena

con incredulidad.

Ella apoyó su celular entre la mejilla y hombro mientras buscaba a tientas la

documentación que estaba tratando de organizar.

Lita gimió en su oído.

—Rei me tendió una trampa. La zorra

Serena se rió.

—Oh, vamos, Lita. Estaba tratando de ayudarte.

—Lo sé—dijo Lita con un profundo suspiro. — Pero fue demasiado obvia.

Hizo todo para empujarme hacia Andrew y le sugirió que me llevara a casa.

Realmente no recuerdo cómo reaccionó porque había bebido demasiado. Recuerdo

vagamente que me condujo a casa, pero ¿Después de eso? Nada. Desperté a la

mañana siguiente en mi cama, completamente desnuda, y Serena, no duermo en

cueros.

—Ah, ¿y te preocupa haberle hecho algo feo a Andrew y no recordarlo?

—Si tuve sexo con él y no lo recuerdo, me voy a matar—dijo Lita con

tristeza.

—Bueno, ¿por qué no lo llamas y le preguntas?

—Oh sí, eso es lo que quiero hacer. Hola, Andrew, soy Lita. ¿Te importaría

decirme si follamos la otra noche?

Serena se rió.

—Estoy segura de que podrías ser más sutil que eso, cariño.

—Si no dormimos juntos, seguro que no es lo más importante para él llamar

al día siguiente. Pero, si tuvimos sexo, y sacó su culo de aquí con el rabo en alto de

madrugada, eso me dice que fue porque no fue nada bueno.

—Deja de menospreciarte Lita. De todo lo que has dicho, tengo que pensar

que no tuviste sexo. Andrew no me parece del tipo que se aproveche de una mujer

cuando está borracha.

—Pero ¿Qué si yo me aproveché de él?—Chirrió Lita.

Serena volvió a reír.

—Andrew es un muchacho grande. Lo más probable es que te haya puesto en

la cama y se haya ido. Tan simple como eso. Lo que debes hacer es llamar y decirle

que aprecias que te haya llevado a casa y luego te ofrezcas a hacerle la cena como

agradecimiento.

—Eres un puto genio. ¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido eso?

— ¿Esto significa que finalmente vamos a hacer algún movimiento hacia el

hombre?—preguntó Serena.

—Uh, tal vez.

Serena cerró los ojos y negó.

—Por el amor de Dios, Lita. Me haces volverme loca. Rei y yo se supone

que somos las pusilánimes, no tú. ¿Recuerdas? Tú eres la señorita bolas de latón, no

tomas prisioneros. Así que empieza a actuar así.

—Tienes razón. Soy totalmente indigna. Me inclino ante tu gran ―lengua‖.

—Cierra la boca y vete a llamarlo—dijo Serena con exasperación.

—Sé que esta llamada ha sido toda sobre mí, pero la razón por la que te

llamé fue para desearte buena suerte esta noche. No hay duda que crees que has

perdido tus canicas, pero de una manera extraña, retorcida, tengo unos celos

enfermizos y espero que tengas un gran momento, eh, en la subasta de esclavos.

Serena sonrió mientras un cosquilleo de excitación revoloteaba alrededor de

su estómago.

—Gracias, Lita. Estaré fuera de la oficina la próxima semana así que me

tomaré un poco de tiempo después de eso.

—Oh, espera, mierda, no, no. No puedes desaparecer durante una semana

después de ser vendida como esclava en una subasta—farfulló Lita. — ¿Y si te

arrastra fuera de su cueva a algún lugar, te viola y te mata?

— ¿Estás tratando de asustarme?

—¡Sí! Usa la cabeza. Me llamas por la mañana después de la subasta o

llamaré a la policía y golpearé la puerta de Darien. No me importa lo cercano que

sea a Rei o cuan magnífico es el tipo. Por todo lo que sé podía ser un asesino en

serie.

—Gracias por eso—murmuró Serena.

—Lo siento, cariño. No quiero arruinar tu noche, pero alguien tiene que

meter algo de sentido en tu cabeza.

—Está bien, está bien, te llamaré a la mañana siguiente.

—Bien. Ahora ya está. Hablaré contigo mañana y me puedes decir cómo fue

tu primera noche de esclavitud.

—Irreverente puta—murmuró Serena.

—Me amas.

—Adiós, Lita. — Serena quitó el teléfono de su oreja y apretó el botón para

terminar la llamada.

Lo dejó sobre la mesa y miró el reloj. Si quería volver a casa y ducharse y

prepararse, tenía que irse ahora. Necesitaba el tiempo de inactividad para

controlarse antes que el chofer de Darien la recogiera, porque era una masa caótica

de nervios.

Amontonó los papeles en un montón y lo metió todo en su maletín mientras

su impaciencia por llegar a su casa la cortaba. Después de un vistazo rápido a su

oficina para asegurarse que no había olvidado nada, se dirigió por el pasillo para

tener una conversación rápida con Himeko.

Himeko había estado encantada con la decisión de Serena de tomarse una

semana de descanso, aunque no sabía por qué. Asumía que Serena se estaría

tomando sus vacaciones por primera vez en años, y en cierto modo, eran unas vacaciones. De la realidad.

Después de conseguir las garantías de Himeko de que la llamaría si cualquier

cosa ocurría que no pudiera manejar, Serena salió del edificio de oficinas y se

dirigió a su apartamento.

Primero se entregó a un baño de inmersión mientras trataba en vano de

calmar sus nervios sobreexcitados.

Rei la había llamado esa mañana y le había descrito su experiencia en The

House para que Serena no caminara totalmente a ciegas, y después de escuchar la

que le contó, se sentía mucho más cerca de hiperventilar.

No estaba segura de lo que esperaba, pero la descripción de Rei de la

apertura del club, de las actividades sexuales de los asistentes, la hizo sentirse como

un pez fuera del agua antes de haber puesto un pie allí.

Hola, eres un pez fuera del agua.

Un pez fuera del agua a punto de saltar de la pecera al maldito océano.

Gracias a un viaje a Lita's, estaba depilada y exfoliada de pies a cabeza y en

todas las partes en el medio.

Estaba segura de su aspecto y de que no asustaría a nadie con su desnudez.

Tragó ante el mero pensamiento de estar desnuda frente a una sala llena de

hombres. Era tan... decadente. Qué chica tan mala que era.

Después de una mirada al reloj, se puso en marcha. No se preocupó

demasiado por que usar ya que estaría desnuda la mayor parte de la noche, pero se

esforzó en especial con sus cabellos. No era que pudiera hacer mucho, porque sabía

que a Darien le gustaba mucho que cayera sobre sus hombros, pero se lo cepillaría

hasta que brillara.

¿En cuanto al maquillaje? Se rió mientras con moderación aplicaba

maquillaje y ponía delineador en sus ojos, rímel y lápiz labial. Si las cosas iban de

acuerdo con su fantasía, el maquillaje de ojos y el lápiz labial se verían más bien

tontos. Darien probablemente no apreciaría lápiz labial de color rojo brillante en su pene.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras se imaginaba tomarlo en su boca. ¿La

tomaría literalmente? ¿Replicaría todos los aspectos de su fantasía o lo utilizaría

como una pauta general?

No lo sabía, y eso era un mayor grado de incertidumbre a la emoción que la

dejaba sin aliento.

¿Qué sabor tendría? ¿Sería grande o pequeño? ¿Sería suave o fuerte?

No quería la dulzura de él. Quería aprovechar el poder que sentía

firmemente sosteniéndose justo debajo de la superficie. Lo deseaba áspero y duro,

exigente y contundente.

El timbre sonó justo cuando estaba llegando a sus sandalias. Su estómago se

tambaleó hasta su garganta al empujar sus pies en los zapatos y con nerviosismo se

alisó el pelo con manos húmedas.

Tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Sam estaba allí, con

su cuerpo grande llenando su puerta. Inclinó la cabeza.

—Señorita Tsukino, ¿está lista?

—Sí—logró croar.

Él tomó su bolso, y ella se lo dio. Rápidamente cerró y lo siguió al Bentley.

El camino pareció tomar una eternidad. Con cada kilómetro que pasaba, la

tensión crecía en espiral dentro de ella. En el momento en que se detuvo en la

entrada de una gran finca, se sintió mareada, y su pulso latía con fuerza en sus

sienes.

Sam estacionó el coche, y su puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Se encontró

mirando la cara de un hombre guapo. Su expresión era enigmática, y simplemente

extendió su mano a ella.

Ella la tomó con dedos temblorosos y le permitió ayudarla a salir del coche.

Comenzó a avanzar, pero el hombre tiró de su espalda con un tirón fuerte hasta que

estuvo a su lado.

—Soy tu guardián—dijo a modo de introducción. — Seguirás mis

instrucciones en todo momento.

Ella parpadeó y asintió.

—Sí, Guardián—él le ordenó.

—Sí, Guardián—balbuceó.

Él asintió.

—Te voy a acompañar y a prepararte para la subasta.

La tomó por el codo en un agarre sorprendentemente suave mientras la

guiaba hacia la puerta. El silencio la saludó cuando entró en el vestíbulo oscuro.

Antes que pudiera mirar a su alrededor y absorber su entorno, su guardián la llevó

por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y la dirigió a su interior.

Era una habitación pequeña, pero estaba ricamente decorada. Los muebles

eran muy caros, simples, pero de muy buen gusto. Parecía ser una sala de estar, o

incluso un vestidor, porque no había cama.

Sólo dos sillones, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un tocador. Al lado, había

una puerta abierta a un baño medio.

Mientras hacía un pequeño círculo, entrando a la habitación, la mano de su

guardián le tocó el hombro.

—Es el momento para prepararse—dijo.

Sus dedos fueron a su camiseta, y ella casi golpeó su mano. Él hizo una

pausa por un momento y apuntó con su mirada a ella. No dio marcha atrás, pero

tampoco siguió. Ejerció su autoridad mientras le daba tiempo para ajustarse a su

toque.

—Lo siento—murmuró. — Soy un manojo de nervios.

Él no respondió, aunque hizo una media sonrisa con sus labios.

—Yo puedo desnudarme—ofreció ella, pensando que lo salvaría de esa tarea

difícil.

Él levantó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres mía hasta que otro te compre. Es mi deber y mi derecho dejarte lista,

como lo considere necesario.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y su estómago se anudó y convulsionó. Oh diablos, eso

era. Ella trató de relajarse mientras lentamente le levantaba la camiseta sobre su

cabeza. Él le ordenó que levantara los brazos y ella lo hizo casi mecánicamente.

Le tomó cada onza de su voluntad no doblar los brazos protectoramente

sobre su sostén de encaje. En cambio, dejó sus manos caídas a los costados, incluso

mientras sus dedos se curvaban en bolas apretadas.

—Te venderás a un precio alto, de hecho—murmuró su guardián.

Sus dedos se perdieron en sus brazos, levantando la piel de gallina en su

carne. Cuando llegó a sus hombros, metió los dedos en los tirantes de su sujetador y

poco a poco tiró hacia abajo.

Ella contuvo la respiración mientras las copas bajaban hasta que sus pechos

estuvieron libres de su confinamiento. Quiso mirarlo, para tener una mejor vista de

su apariencia, pero tenía demasiado miedo de levantar la mirada, por lo que la

mantuvo enfocada en su abdomen, mientras sus manos hacían un círculo alrededor

del cierre de su sujetador.

Hábilmente, se lo desabrochó y tiró hasta que el sujetador cayó al suelo a sus

pies.

Suave y sensual, la palma de su mano le rozó la cintura mientras se movía en

torno al botón de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sus pezones estaban arrugados y duros, tensos y de pie pidiendo atención

por su tacto.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en la cintura de sus pantalones mientras trabajaba en

la cremallera y la separaba.

Y entonces se oyó el sonido áspero a lo largo de sus caderas y sus piernas

hasta que también cayeron en un montón alrededor de sus tobillos.

Allí estaba, frente a ese extraño, su guardián, en tan sólo su ropa interior,

con sólo un mechón de tela transparente y sin esconder nada de su feminidad.

¿Estaría loca por la oleada de entusiasmo que cortaba con gran nitidez a través de

sus venas?

Su guardián se apartó por un momento, con su mirada de arriba a abajo de

su cuerpo con lo que podría sólo clasificarse como pura apreciación masculina. Ya

no trató de esconderse de él, porque se sentía atractiva y seductora, como si tuviera

el poder, y no él.

Era guapo y atractivo, pero no era Darien. Ella casi negó. Si no fuera por el

hecho de que Darien se había ofrecido, ese bien podría haber sido el hombre al que

se hubiera entregado para su fantasía.

Su guardián se adelantó y puso sus manos en sus delgadas caderas. Hubo un

momento de pausa y luego deslizó el fino cordel de su ropa interior hacia abajo. La

gasa de encaje revoloteó por sus piernas, ligeramente rozando el interior de sus

rodillas.

Él extendió su mano y ella la tomó mientras daba un paso libre de sus

pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior. Estaba completa y totalmente desnuda.

Él se movió al tocador y hurgó en el cajón hasta que sacó un cepillo.

—Ven aquí—le ordenó en voz baja.

Ella obedeció sin titubear, y una vez que se paró frente a él, le indicó que se

diera la vuelta.

Empezó a cepillarle el pelo, con golpe tras golpe, hasta que sus mechones

estuvieron suaves y tenues cayendo por su espalda. Sus dedos se alternaban con el

cepillo mientras trabajaban tanto por el pelo desde la raíz hasta los extremos.

Finalmente, terminó y la decepción estremeció todo su cuerpo por la pérdida

de su toque.

Ella se preguntó si le habría cepillado el cabello para su comodidad y

tranquilidad, pero entonces él la agarró del brazo con un control de orden y le dio

la vuelta, con todos los matices de delicadeza fuera.

Tomó una de sus manos y la puso detrás de ella, y luego sostuvo la otra,

tirando de ellas hasta que sostuvo ambas de sus muñecas juntas en la parte baja de

su espalda. Una cuerda raspó a través de su piel, abrazando su carne mientras le

ataba las manos.

Cuando terminó, la dejó por un momento y regresó un segundo después.

Llevaba un cinturón de cuero. Parecía más una correa o una cuerda, aunque el

anillo era demasiado grande para su cuello. Su pregunta no formulada fue

respondida cuando aseguró el cinturón alrededor de su cintura.

Había un gancho en la parte delantera del cable conectado, y fue entonces

cuando se dio cuenta que la guía llegaba al arnés. Su mano le tomó la barbilla y la

obligó a mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con su mirada.

—Hablarás sólo para responder una pregunta directa que se te haga.

Respetarás mi autoridad y la del hombre, que en última instancia, te compre. Habrá

muchos hombres que te mirarán, deseando tocar la carne por la que van a pujar. Yo

estaré a tu lado para protegerte, y confía en que no dejaré que nadie vaya

demasiado lejos.

—Sí, Guardián—susurró ella.

—Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo. — Dio un ligero tirón a la correa

mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. — Es la hora—dijo, y ella lo siguió con las

rodillas temblando.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Doce

Su guardián la llevó por un pasillo oscuro iluminado con candelabros de

pared a pared. Había decididamente un ambiente medieval en la casa, y se

preguntó si siempre sería así o si Darien había organizado un ambiente más de

acuerdo para su fantasía. Por supuesto que no. No habría tenido tiempo para tal

empresa, ni tampoco gastaría esa cantidad de dinero, ¿verdad?

Un pequeño tirón de la correa la hizo dirigir su atención a su guardián

mientras él subía las escaleras de madera. A medida que se acercaban a la cima,

podía escuchar los sonidos apagados en la distancia. El murmullo de voces de

hombres.

Su respiración se hizo menos profunda, y sus miembros comenzaron a

hormiguear.

En la parte superior de las escaleras había otro pasillo con puertas a ambos

lados. Al final había otra puerta, ésta abierta con la luz derramándose en el pasillo.

Su guardián se acercó a esa puerta lejana, y ella lo siguió detrás, con los

dedos apretados en puños detrás de su espalda.

Las voces se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban a la habitación.

Su guardián hizo una pausa justo en el interior y se volvió hacia ella. No habló.

Sólo la miró con calma, como si le estuviera dando la oportunidad de prepararse

para su entrada.

Ella miró tímidamente su desnudez mientras la vergüenza se deslizaba

lentamente sobre su cuerpo.

Su cabeza se volvió para subir mientras su guardián tiraba no muy

gentilmente de su barbilla. Sus ojos se concentraron en ella, con expresión severa.

—No te avergüences. Tienes que mantener la cabeza en alto.

—Sí, Guardián.

Él asintió con satisfacción y luego se volvió, y con un ligero tirón de la

correa, tiró de ella a la habitación.

Había por lo menos treinta hombres reunidos en pequeños grupos, otros

estaban solos. Tenían copas, bebiendo sin hacer nada mientras conversaban, y

camareros circulaban la sala con bandejas de entremeses variados.

Todo parecía ultra-civilizado.

Su guardián la metió más en la habitación, y fue entonces cuando los

hombres se dieron cuenta de Serena. No hicieron ningún esfuerzo por disimular el

evidente interés en sus miradas.

Serena y su guardián dieron círculos dentro y fuera de la multitud de

hombres. Manos la tocaron y la acariciaron, deslizándose sobre sus brazos, sus

caderas y sus pechos. Se oyeron murmullos de agradecimiento, así como elogios

más abiertos, junto con miradas lascivas.

Como se lo había prometido, su guardián estuvo sólidamente a su lado y no

permitió más que el contacto suave o alguna leve caricia. Cuando uno de los

hombres deslizó la mano entre sus piernas, su guardián se apresuró a hacer palanca

con la mano del hombre con una advertencia concisamente redactada.

Dedos le acariciaron el pelo, separando sus filamentos. Todo era como una

neblina provocada por el exceso de alcohol. Todo parecía en cámara lenta, como

un mundo de ensueño. Ella escuchó a los hombres, escuchó todos sus

pensamientos lujuriosos. Escuchó sus promesas, de que si era de ellos, cómo la iban

a complacer y cuidar de todas sus necesidades.

Mientras ella y su guardián le daban la vuelta a la sala, las miradas lujuriosas

seguían su estela. Tal poder era embriagador cuando ya debería haber renunciado a

él. Ella no tenía ninguno. ¿O sí?

No había esperado sentir nada realmente cuando Darien entrara a la

habitación. Se trataba simplemente de un producto de su fantasía, de su

imaginación sobreexcitada. Pero, efectivamente, sintió el cambio en el aire, el

aumento repentino de la tensión.

Miró hacia la puerta y lo vio allí de pie, con la mirada arrogante buscando en

la habitación.

Por ella.

Su respiración la dejó, y se tambaleó inestablemente. Su guardián puso una

mano solícita a la parte baja de su espalda y murmuró una orden para que se

mantuviera erguida.

Darien la encontró y sus miradas se cerraron. Una conciencia latente bailó

entre ellos. Era casi tangible en el aire. La sala estaba llena de ella.

Provocó la excitación en sus ojos oscuros, y una lenta sonrisa se esculpió en

su boca sensual. Se dirigió hacia ella, y la multitud se separó, dejando su paso libre.

Era como si las palabras que había escrito hubieran saltado de las páginas.

Cada matiz, cada detalle que cuidadosamente había escrito había vuelto a la vida

en manos de Darien. Eso sólo podía significar que cuidadosamente había

orquestado todos los detalles de acuerdo a su correo. Y eso significaba...

Ella tragó y trató de calmar sus nervios temblorosos.

Darien se detuvo junto a su guardián y le murmuró al oído. Como había

hecho en su fantasía, ella se esforzó por oír lo que Darien decía, pero su guardián

tiró bruscamente de su correa. En reprimenda.

Ella se enderezó y esperó, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo estaba encadenado

tan estrechamente con la anticipación que temía romperse.

Darien llegó para pararse frente a ella y luego extendió la mano, poniendo

sus manos detrás de su cuello.

Las hebras de su cabello se enredaron alrededor de sus nudillos, y la atrajo a

él, inclinando la cabeza para que ella lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Su cuello estaba expuesto a él, y ella se sintió vulnerable de pie allí mientras

él se alzaba sobre ella.

Había una mirada complaciente en sus ojos, como si la encontrara satisfactoria.

Su pulso saltó y corrió, porque sabía lo que iba a decir tan pronto como sus

labios se entreabrieron. Estaban cerca de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de

su aliento, el olor de la menta clara en su lengua.

—Serás mía, Serena—dijo con voz sedosa.

Ella se estremeció, con su cuerpo vivo con necesidades y deseos. Darien dio

un paso atrás y se fundió en la multitud, y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no

llamarlo, rogarle que no la dejara ni siquiera por un momento.

Su guardián tiró de ella con las manos atadas y ella tropezó cuando se la

llevaron. Miró por encima de su hombro, buscando desesperadamente a Darien,

pero se había perdido en la multitud de hombres que se presionaban cerca a la

espera de iniciar la subasta.

A lo lejos se oyó a un hombre anunciar que la subasta comenzaría. Su

guardián le dio la vuelta y la acomodó para que su cuerpo fuera exhibido. Sus

manos se acomodaron a su lado, alrededor de su abdomen y se deslizaron

lentamente hacia arriba hasta que tomó un pecho en la palma de su mano. Pasó el

pulgar sobre su pezón tenso mientras la multitud lo urgía a continuar.

Poco a poco la circuló, con su mano todavía en su pecho. Se lo apretó más,

moldeando su pecho desde su espalda. Ella comenzó a temblar en serio cuando sus

brazos se envolvieron alrededor de ella y con sus manos le moldeó ambos senos,

sopesándolos con ventaja, mostrando a cada uno lo que podría ser de ellos si

estaban dispuestos a pagar un precio lo suficientemente alto.

Frotó sus pezones, haciéndolos rodar entre sus dedos pulgar e índice hasta

que estuvieron firmes y palpitantes.

La puja comenzó y de inmediato, levantaron la mano. En los primeros

minutos se produjo un aluvión de ofertas mientras el precio aumentaba.

Luego, a medida que crecía más alto, sólo unos pocos hombres se

mantuvieron, cada uno decidido a superar al otro.

¿Dónde estaba Darien? No podía verlo a pesar que buscaba frenéticamente

entre la multitud. ¿Habría olvidado su fantasía, y que ella había escrito esa parte y

sabía muy bien cómo debía terminar? Su único pensamiento era que no podía

encontrar a Darien, que de alguna manera la había dejado a merced de otro.

Finalmente, todo se redujo a dos hombres. Mientras uno levantaba la mano

para aumentar la oferta, el otro permaneció en silencio. El locutor hizo una pausa y

luego dijo:

—A la una…

Serena contuvo el aliento, con el cuerpo rígido en contra de su guardián.

—Cien mil dólares.

Darien dio un paso adelante, con su actitud tranquila, pero la determinación

brillando en sus ojos. Qué fácil era olvidar que eso era una farsa cuidadosamente

orquestada. Parecía tan real. Se sentía real.

Hubo unos pocos suspiros y más de una queja, pero nadie subió la oferta.

Ella negó con entusiasmo, con alivio. Su pezón fue pellizcado por su

guardián y lanzó una orden a su oído para que ella se quedara quieta.

—Vendida a Darien Chiba—dijo el locutor.

Ella se apoyó en su guardián, con el alivio tomando su debilidad. Al mismo

tiempo, la alegría la inundó profusamente. ¡Eso estaba sucediendo! Tuvo que abrir

y cerrar los ojos para asegurarse de que no lo estaba imaginando, que no caería en

la fantasía desde la comodidad de sus sueños.

Mientras su guardián caminaba a su alrededor, podía ver la sonrisa en su

rostro. Darien avanzó para saludar a su guardián... y para reclamar su premio.

Mientras Darien se acercaba, su guardián empujó sus hombros, lo que la

obligó a arrodillarse.

—Mostrarás a tu nuevo maestro respeto—murmuró su guardián.

Serena cayó de rodillas, más que dispuesta a complacer a Darien. Se obligó

a mirar hacia abajo, esperando su orden.

La cálida mano de Darien, tan firme y fuerte, le tomó la barbilla.

—Mírame—le ordenó.

Ella levantó la mirada para verlo elevado sobre ella, fuerte, tan poderoso. Él

le acarició la mejilla, y ella le acarició su palma. Su toque encendía el fuego en sus

entrañas. Su piel se arrastraba con un hormigueo que no tenía esperanza de alivio.

Sólo él podía satisfacer sus necesidades actuales. Había magia en su toque. Cálido y

sensual, que avivaba el fuego dentro de ella, que hacía que su clítoris tirara y

pulsara con una agonía que sólo él podía calmar.

Sus rodillas le dolían por su posición en el suelo duro, pero no pensó en

quejarse o en cambiar su posición. Darien deslizó sus largos dedos a lo largo de su

mandíbula antes de retirar su mano.

Sus dedos a tientas tiraron hasta desabrochar los pantalones.

—Me mirarás sólo a mí—dijo con voz ronca mientras mantenía su mirada

conectada con la suya.

—Sí... — No lo llamaría guardián, para que ella llamara a otro hombre con

ese nombre, pero no estaba segura de cómo querría ser llamado. ¿Maestro? No le

gustaba la palabra. Parecía tonta. Infantil.

No toda en consonancia con los sentimientos y sensaciones muy adultas que

corrían por su cuerpo.

Así que se conformaría con un reconocimiento tácito de su orden y mantuvo

su mirada en él mientras él metía la mano en su pantalón y sacaba su pene.

Estaba dolorosamente erecto. Duro. Grueso. Su pene llenaba su mano

mientras lo bombeaba hacia atrás y adelante. El pelo de su ingle era oscuro, pero

recortado cerca de su piel. A ella le gustaba un hombre que se cuidaba a sí mismo

allí.

Mientras sus pantalones caían más abajo sus caderas, ella pudo ver el saco

de sus pelotas flexible con los movimientos de su mano. Quiso tocarlo, sentirlo

rodar en la mano.

Él lo guió a la punta de sus labios y suavemente rozó su boca.

—Ábrete para mí, Serena—le ordenó. — Tómame en tu boca.

Ella fácilmente lo satisfizo, e inmediatamente él se sumergió profundamente

en su boca. Como terciopelo en su lengua. Sabía a sal, olía ligeramente a almizcle y

a cuero.

Ella trabajó de ida y vuelta, chupándolo con avidez, dirigiendo su lengua

desde la punta hasta la base arrastrando de su pene dentro y fuera de su boca.

Él se quedó quieto por un momento y tocó su mejilla con los dedos. Luego

inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba, con su pene cerca de deslizarse libre de sus labios. Su

mirada le advirtió que tenía la mano en su mandíbula.

Ella se relajó de inmediato y le permitió tomar el relevo. Lo dejaría usar su

boca a su antojo de la manera que él quisiera. Ella era suya.

Sus manos le enmarcaron el rostro, y la atrajo hacia sí, a su ingle. Se deslizó

hasta el fondo, su vello le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Un gemido se formó en su

pecho y su cuerpo se apretó con placer. Ella lo estaba complaciendo.

Más y más profundo se empujó. Él la mantuvo en su lugar, follando su boca

con un abandono cruel. Si ella había temido que fuera demasiado amable,

demasiado suave, había pensado mal. No había nada suave acerca de su posesión.

Él la tomaba con un abandono salvaje, abandonando sus dudas en cuanto a saber a

quién pertenecía ahora.

Sus dedos se deslizaron más profundamente en su cabello de manera que sus

manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras él se mecía en su contra. Varias veces

pensó que estaba a punto de liberarse, pero era entonces cuando ralentizaba,

manteniéndose todavía en su boca hasta que recuperaba el control. Luego reanudó

los profundos golpes en la parte posterior de su garganta.

La corona contundente de su pene le daba empellones en la suavidad de la

parte más profunda de su boca. Ella tragó, y pudo sentir los estremecimientos

trabajando a través de su cuerpo.

Salado caliente se derramó sobre su lengua, sólo un estallido de su orgasmo.

Ella lo lamió con avidez, deseando más, pero él se quedó quieto y le dio un toque

de advertencia en la mejilla. Una vez más ella se relajó y le cedió el control a él.

—Estoy cerca, Serena—dijo él. Su voz se deslizó como seda sobre sus

sentidos devastados. — Quiero que te lo tragues todo. Bebe de mí. El sabor de mi

placer.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras sus palabras eróticas parpadeaban sobre su

cuerpo hambriento. Tenía tanta hambre. Lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba como nunca

había necesitado a nadie.

Sus embestidas se hicieron más urgentes. Menos medidas y menos

controladas. Golpeó en contra su boca sin piedad y ella quiso aún más. Todo de él.

Nada menos.

El primer chorro de su liberación golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta como

un shock. Por un momento ella lo tenía en su boca, no podía tragar lo

suficientemente rápido para su sorpresa. Más se derramó sobre su lengua. Cremoso

y exótico. Como una degustación salvaje. Masculina y fuerte.

Mientras tragaba, él continuó trabajando dentro y fuera de su boca, con sus

movimientos más suaves ahora mientras lo último de su orgasmo a través de sus

muslos se estremecía. Él se hundió en el fondo de su garganta una vez más y se

quedó allí, encerrado contra su boca.

—Traga—dijo con una voz gutural. — Traga de mí, Serena.

Ella obedeció, tragando y escuchando sus gemidos de placer mientras

ordeñaba las últimas gotas del semen de su pene.

Finalmente, él se deslizó de su boca y soltó su cabeza. La miró, con caliente

aprobación brillando en sus ojos. Con el pulgar limpió un hilillo de su semen de la

esquina de su boca y luego lo deslizó dentro de su boca.

Obedientemente ella le lamió el dedo limpiándoselo y él lo retiró. Se agachó

para agarrar sus hombros y ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Sus manos estaban

entumecidas detrás de ella, pero ella no ofreció ninguna queja mientras estaba

parada delante de él.

Él le tocó un pezón y un suave gemido escapó de ella. Entonces le tomó el

otro, manipulando su yema hasta que ella se sacudió de pies a cabeza. Él lanzó una

mirada apuntando a su guardián, que entonces se puso detrás de ella y le agarró los

hombros con las manos firmemente.

Sus músculos se contrajeron en previsión de las manos de Darien por su

cuerpo a los rizos entre sus piernas. No había una palabra para describir el placer, el

dolor agudo, que se estrechó en su cuerpo.

Con cuidado desenvolvió los pliegues de su feminidad con un dedo.

Deslizándose con facilidad sobre su resbaladiza carne, sobre su clítoris y sobre la

apertura después.

Cuando las manos de su guardián se deslizaron sobre sus hombros y sus

pechos, tomándolos y acariciando sus pezones, sus rodillas amenazaron con

doblarse. Él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Darien ahondaba entre sus piernas.

—No dejes que caiga—le advirtió Darien a su guardián.

Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre su clítoris, masajeándolo y manipulando el

manojo de nervios.

—Te correrás para mí, Serena.

Oh Dios, sí, se vendría para él. Trató de respirar, pero era como inhalar

fuego. El aire quemaba en sus pulmones, le quemaba el pecho.

Más duro y más rápido trabajó en su clítoris y luego bajó a su entrada, donde

jugó con ella sin piedad.

— ¿Tienes fantasías acerca de tener mi pene enterrado dentro de ti?—le

preguntó con voz sedosa.

—Sí—jadeó ella. — Lo deseo más que a nada.

Él sonrió y aumentó la presión de sus dedos.

—Pronto, Serena. Pronto tendrás todo de mí. Por ahora quiero que te corras

con tu guardián sosteniéndote para mí, porque es la última vez que otro hombre te

tocará sin mi consentimiento. Eres mía ahora.

Sus palabras más que su toque envió su orgasmo a correr a través de su ingle.

Daba miedo y se sentía espléndido en partes iguales mientras se rompía. Las manos

de su guardián estaban firmes a su alrededor mientras ella se resistía y se retorcía.

Sus rodillas amenazaron con doblarse, pero la mano libre de Darien se disparó a

sostenerla en posición vertical.

Cuando las últimas oleadas de su orgasmo estallaron a su alrededor, Darien

le ordenó al guardián que la liberara.

Hubo una formalidad a sus acciones al ver el cambio de propiedad. Ella

escuchó aturdida como Darien agradecía a su guardián por su cuidado y prometía

ser un buen maestro para ella.

Sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda mientras Darien suavemente se la

llevaba. Decenas de ojos masculinos la siguieron, con miradas de envidia al ver a

Darien sacarla de la habitación.

Él se detuvo frente a la puerta y tiró de las cuerdas alrededor de sus manos.

Mientras sus brazos quedaban libres, él se agachó y tomó sus dos manos, después

se las llevó a los labios. Besó el círculo rojo de la carne alrededor de sus muñecas y

calmó la sensación de adormecimiento con suaves dedos.

Había una bata echada sobre una silla situada en el pasillo, y él la recogió.

Con cuidado la envolvió en torno a ella, ayudándola a poner los brazos en las

mangas. Después se aseguró que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera cubierta y

cómoda.

Le acarició la mejilla con un gesto de amor y luego la metió de forma segura

contra su lado mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. Mientras caminaban lentamente,

él se volvió hacia ella.

—Eres mía ahora, Serena.

—Sí, soy tuya—susurró.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Trece

Serena se sentía un poco extraña saliendo al coche de Darien con tan sólo

una bata y sin ropa interior. Peor aún, su chofer esperaba en el Bentley, de pie junto

a la puerta de atrás. Cuando ella y Darien se acercaron, Sam abrió la puerta y

Darien la dirigió al interior.

Darien se deslizó junto a ella y tiró de ella hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Ella se

acurrucó en él, encajando perfectamente bajo su brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en

su hombro. Él fue cuidadoso de mantener la bata bien cerrada a su alrededor, y

estuvo agradecida. Era dudoso que Sam pudiera o quisiera ver destellos de su

desnudez, pero apreciaba el respeto de Darien por su modestia.

Y entonces se echó a reír. Una risita se le escapó antes de que pudiera

evitarlo, y sus hombros se estremecieron con la hilaridad de sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Algo te divierte?—Le peguntó Darien.

—Soy una idiota—dijo ella. — Estaba preocupada sobre caminar por la calle

con tan sólo una bata y estoy tan agradecida por que fueras tan cuidadoso

protegiendo mi desnudez de Sam cuando acabo de pasar la última mitad de las

horas completamente desnuda en una habitación llena de hombres. Mi absurdo no

tiene límites.

—Eres naturalmente modesta—dijo simplemente. — Una vez que la subasta

terminó, volviste de nuevo a tu verdadera naturaleza. No veo nada absurdo en ello.

Francamente, me complace que seas tan cuidadosa con quién ve tu cuerpo. Para el

próximo mes, sólo yo y los que elija tendrán ese privilegio.

Su corazón brincó un poco, y ocultó la sonrisa contra su pecho. Le

complacía que él fuera tan posesivo. Si se trataba de un acto o de lo que sentía

realmente, le encantaba.

— ¿Qué pasará ahora, Darien?—le preguntó en voz baja.

Lo habían discutido antes, pero todo el conocimiento había huido a la luz de

su nerviosismo.

—Nos vamos a casa—dijo simplemente.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas de mi apartamento—dijo. — Tus

instrucciones fueron que hiciera una bolsa de viaje, pero voy a necesitar más cosas

si estaré contigo una semana.

Él puso un dedo firme sobre sus labios para calmarla.

—En primer lugar, te quedarás conmigo todo el mes. La semana que

discutimos fue el tiempo que me dediques exclusivamente a mí, lejos de tu trabajo.

Incluso cuando vuelvas a trabajar, todavía volverás a mí todos los días, dormirás en

mi cama, estarás unida a mí. En segundo lugar, no tienes necesidad de tus cosas.

Mientras seas mía, voy a satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Te vestiré, alimentaré,

cuidaré de los detalles más pequeños. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió y luego, recordando la confusión general de cómo debería

llamarlo, con sus mejillas calientes, pero ella lo miró de todos modos.

— ¿Cómo debo llamarte?—preguntó ella en voz baja. — No puedo llamarte

guardián, no cuando he llamado a otro hombre de esa forma, pero tampoco puedo

llamarte maestro, porque me parece tan... tonto, y tonta es lo último que me siento

cuando estoy contigo.

Su mano se arrastró por su pelo, siguiendo fuera de su mejilla con el más

suave de los toques.

—Me llamarás Darien. No veo ninguna necesidad de títulos dramáticos.

Yo, por el contrario, te llamaré hermosa... amante... mía. Voy a llamarte mía.

Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en su toque, rozando la mejilla a lo largo de su

palma.

—Cuán bellamente haces eso—murmuró. — Me recuerdas a un gato

satisfecho, tan elegante y ronroneando.

Ella hizo un sonido bajo de satisfacción con su garganta mientras se acercaba

más a él.

—Si pudiera ronronear, lo haría, porque eres tan bueno conmigo, Darien.

—Me alegro que pienses así. Te voy a presionar, Serena. Soy exigente.

Espero obediencia y complacencia. Pero voy a ser bueno contigo. Eso, te lo

prometo.

Ella se movió inquieta en su contra, con el hormigueo de su piel y de su vida.

Él sonrió, una sonrisa arrogante de satisfacción masculina. Sabía muy bien

que ella lo deseaba. Que lo deseaba mucho. Sin embargo, lo expresaba, porque se

veía obligada a hacerlo.

—Te deseo, Darien. Me voy a volver loca si no me haces el amor pronto.

Con su pulgar y nudillo del dedo índice, le levantó la barbilla, doblándose de

modo que su boca estuviera a centímetros de la suya. Ella aspiró el aire disponible.

¿La besaría? Finalmente, ¿Le daría un beso?

Él apretó los labios en la comisura de su boca. Suave y agradablemente. Sólo

un beso, tan ligero, y sin embargo, quemando su piel sensible. Su pecho se hinchó y

se le revolvió el estómago, y rápidamente terminó.

Él se apartó con los ojos brillantes mientras pasaba el pulgar por encima de

su labio inferior.

—Pronto, Serena. Pronto voy a tenerte, y tú me tendrás. La anticipación es

la mitad del placer. Por esa razón, no quiero que nuestro acercamiento suceda

demasiado rápido. Para poderte degustar, sin prisa.

Ella se acurrucó en sus brazos, manteniendo su promesa cerca en su

corazón. Sí, ella estaba impaciente.

Lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero iba más allá del sexo. Deseaba sus

cuidados. Su guardia. Quería ser mimada. Quería pertenecer.

El cansancio, generado por demasiada emoción, se apoderó de su cuerpo. La

adrenalina se había ido de ella con lo último de su explosivo orgasmo; parecía un

charco gelatinoso.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, ella se quejó en protesta, y Darien se rió bajo,

entre dientes, en su oído.

—Quédate quieta, Serena mía.

Ella se relajó en sus brazos mientras Sam abría la puerta trasera. Darien con

cuidado se desprendió a su alrededor y salió del asiento. Entonces llegó de nuevo a

ella, deslizando sus brazos debajo de su cuerpo y levantándola.

Un suspiro de satisfacción pasó por sus labios mientras la llevaba hasta las

escaleras de su casa. Tan pronto estuvieron más allá de la puerta, él la bajó hasta

que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Le dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a él, y llegó a las

solapas de la bata que había usado.

Su boca se abrió en señal de protesta, pero él la hizo callar con una mirada

severa.

—Cuando estés en mi casa, te quedarás desnuda a menos que haya elegido

que uses ropa.

Ella se quedó perpleja mientras le pasaba la bata sobre sus hombros y dejaba

que se deslizara hacia debajo de sus brazos.

El aire acondicionado sobrevoló en silencio sobre su piel, y ella se

estremeció. Llevó sus manos a sus brazos como medida de protección, pero él no se

lo permitió.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí—le dijo mientras sus manos recorrían su

cuerpo. Él le atrapó los dedos y se los apretó suavemente. — Eres una mujer

hermosa, y no tengo ninguna intención de permitir que nada de tu belleza

permanezca oculta mientras estás en mi poder.

— ¿Tengo que pedirte permiso para ponerme ropa?—preguntó incrédula.

Él se quedó sin palabras, diciéndole sin lugar a dudas lo que pensaba de esa

pregunta.

—Está bien, está bien—se quejó ella.

—Ven conmigo—le ordenó.

Él llevó la mano a su espalda y la instó a seguirlo. Sus pies estaban descalzos

a través del piso acolchado de madera, y mientras antes había gravitado hacia él, a

la calidez y la seguridad de su cuerpo, actualmente conservó un pie lejos entre ellos.

Como auto-preservación.

No estaba segura de por qué, pero de repente se estremeció con

incertidumbre, ahora que estaban en su terreno, la duda estuvo sobre ella.

Entraron en lo que, obviamente, era el dormitorio principal. Era enorme,

una suite. En el centro, había una cama King size. Era un árbol de caoba con dosel

cuadrado que dominaba el espacio. Todo lo demás en la habitación era secundario

a ese centro.

A la izquierda un armario grande estaba contra la pared. La madera hacía

juego con la cama, de hecho, y con todos los muebles de la casa. Con las ricas

maderas oscuras. Masculino y lo caliente.

—Siéntate en la cama—le dijo.

Ella caminó hasta el borde y se sentó con cuidado, con las manos en su

regazo. Él se movía con gracia y elegancia lo que era una contradicción con la

forma aproximada de animal que había captado en su boca sólo una hora antes. Él

era, de hecho, una contradicción que la intrigaba. Por fuera parecía tan civilizado,

tan refinado. Era el epítome de la cultura, un caballero consumado. Y sin embargo

había un hombre de las cavernas enterrado bajo el pulido exterior. Un hombre

movido por sus necesidades y deseos. Un hombre que simplemente no aceptaba

menos.

Abrió el armario, y ella oyó un leve crujido. Un momento después se dio la

vuelta, con un pequeño paquete en la mano. Curiosa, lo miró abrir la caja y sacar

un anillo de oro.

La cama se hundió mientras se acomodaba a su lado, no con una, sino con

dos bandas en la mano.

—Date la vuelta y mírame—le ordenó.

Ella se movió y se volvió, doblando una pierna colgando y la otra por el lado

de la cama.

—He optado por no utilizar un collar en ti.

Ella se llevó la mano a su cuello mientras sus ojos se abrían. Sabía de la

práctica de collares para esclavas, pero parecía tan... bárbaro.

—Sin embargo, estoy muy complacido con la idea de que lleves la marca de

mi propiedad, por lo que compré estos.

Levantó los aros, abriendo uno. La mano libre se perdió en su brazo y se

detuvo a medio camino entre su codo y hombro. Luego apretó el manguito

alrededor de su brazo, con el frío metal en contra de su carne.

Era una hermosa pieza de joyería. Femenina y delgada. No gruesa o

abultada. Se trataba de dos pulgadas de ancho con intrincados diseños grabados en

el frente. Y le encajaba perfectamente.

Él se agachó y tomó su pie en la mano y la llevó a su regazo. Una vez más,

sus dedos se perdieron más en su carne, sensual y suavemente. Abrió el otro aro, y

lo aseguró alrededor de su pierna, justo encima de su tobillo. El de su tobillo hacía

juego perfecto con el de su brazo, y conjuraba imágenes de un harén de chicas,

adornadas con oro, mientras ella bailaba para su sultán.

—Durante el tiempo que pertenezcas a mí, usarás mi marca—dijo. — No te

los quitarás, ni siquiera para bañarte.

Ella miró su brazo y luego su tobillo. Se sentía exótica, nada como ella, ¿y

no era eso el propósito de todo? ¿Salir de sí misma y vivir una fantasía?

Otra risita amenazó con escapársele, y se la tragó de nuevo. ¿Qué absurdo

era eso? Estaba sentada desnuda en la cama junto a un hombre que acababa de

poner sus grilletes para todos los efectos.

Le habían puesto grilletes y le habían ordenado permanecer desnuda

mientras estuviera en su presencia.

Estaba claro que era descabellado.

—En primer lugar, una ducha—dijo Darien mientras la miraba de cerca. —

Haré que traigan una bandeja, y comeremos en la cama después.

— ¿Qué traigan una bandeja?—Dijo ella con voz ronca. ¿Tenía criados que

serían testigos de su desnudez? ¿Al hecho de que estuviera actuando como su

esclava? Dios mío, ¿Querría tener sexo con ella a la vista de cualquiera que

caminara por ahí?

—Estás empezando a entrar en pánico—reprendió. — Relájate y permíteme

cuidar de ti, Serena.

Ella respiró hondo por la nariz y luego lo dejó salir en una larga exhalación.

—Lo siento. No voy a preguntar otra vez.

Él sonrió.

—Sí, lo harás. De eso estoy seguro.

Ella levantó una ceja, intrigada por el brillo satisfecho en sus ojos.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Tengo mis métodos de castigo—dijo en una sedosa voz sexy-como-el-

infierno.

—No estás precisamente alentándome a que sea buena—murmuró ella.

Él negó.

—No hay juegos, Serena. Eso no es de lo que se trata. Si quieres jugar al

gato y el ratón, como una esclava desobediente castigada por tu maestro, es mejor

que estés con otro. En la medida en que esto sea una fantasía y no una realidad, en

el momento que estás conmigo, será real. En todos sentidos. Quiero tu obediencia.

No la espero, te lo exijo. No disfruto ni me gusta la idea de castigarte. Así que si

buscas tentarme para disfrutar la emoción de la disciplina, puedes estar segura que

te llevarás una decepción.

Ella asintió.

—Entiendo—Ella miró hacia abajo la banda dando vuelta a su brazo. Sin

poder resistirse, levantó la mano para tocar los hermosos diseños. — ¿Por qué

elegiste esto en lugar de un collar?

—Porque quiero que uses el signo de mi propiedad tanto en público como en

privado, y un collar... No busco avergonzarte, ni tengo el deseo de hacer pública

nuestra relación. Es un asunto privado entre los dos y no está abierto a

especulación. Todo lo que me importa es que sepas que perteneces a mí. Lo que

otros piensen o no es irrelevante. No soy tan inseguro que necesite gritarle

abiertamente al mundo que eres mi esclava.

Con el pecho apretado, y sin pensarlo, se inclinó y echó los brazos alrededor

de sus hombros. Hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias—dijo, aclarándose la garganta para librarse de su atadura.

Su mano acarició su brazo con el resto de la banda.

—No hay de qué. Me gusta ver la evidencia de mis manos sobre tu cuerpo.

Me complace y me gusta cada vez que te miro ver mi regalo en tu brazo y en tu

pierna. No necesito satisfacción más allá de eso.

Poco a poco la apartó y se puso de pie, tomándola de la mano con él. Tiró

hasta que ella se levantó a su lado.

—Vamos para que pueda verte tomar una ducha.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, pero él se limitó a sonreír a cambio.

—Con el tiempo aprenderás que soy muy serio cuando digo que tengo la

intención de velar todos los aspectos de tu cuidado y mantenimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Catorce

Serena estaba en la ducha bajo el chorro de agua mientras Darien se

desnudaba afuera de la puerta de vidrio.

Su mirada fue atraída hacia su cuerpo musculoso. Delgado, duro,

perfectamente bronceado sin un solo destello de piel blanca.

Su polla era impresionante, incluso en su estado semierecto, situada entre su

pelo oscuro de la ingle. Este era un hombre que claramente se cuidaba así mismo, y

no desmerecía de su hombría en absoluto.

Era, en una palabra, hermoso. Fuerte. Todo hombre. No era un Neanderthal

arrastrando los nudillos por el suelo de tipo todo-hombre, con más músculos que

cerebro. Él era varios centímetros más alto que ella, pero no tan alto que tenía que

esforzarse para mirarlo.

Entró en la ducha, y antes que él la tocara, su cuerpo se puso en alerta. Sus

pezones se endurecieron y se tensaron hacia el exterior como si rogaran su tacto. Su

coño palpitó y se apretó. Ella lo quería. Su necesidad era poderosa y abrumadora.

No había nada sexual mientras se disponía a ayudarla a enjabonarse. Sus

largos dedos se deslizaron sobre su piel, extendiendo las pompas de jabón a su

paso. Cuándo había cubierto cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo sus zonas

más íntimas, volvió su atención a su cabello.

Metódicamente, enjabonó su cabello, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con

dedos firmes. Después que lo enjuagó, utilizó el acondicionador y la empujó

suavemente lejos de la ducha.

Luego le entregó el jabón.

—Ahora tú me vas a lavar. Utiliza únicamente las manos. Voy a sentir tu

tacto en todas las partes de mi cuerpo.

Su pulso se aceleró y se lanzó como un borracho tratando de jugar a la

rayuela. Con dedos temblorosos, tomó el jabón y lo frotó entre sus manos hasta que

tuvo una buena cantidad de espuma. Dejó a un lado el jabón y vacilantemente puso

las manos sobre el pecho de Darien.

Él cerró los ojos en el momento que lo tocó. Envalentonada por su respuesta,

y por su propio placer al tocarlo, ella empezó a acariciar sus manos sobre sus

hombros. Después, hacia abajo, hacia su tenso abdomen.

Se saltó su entrepierna y su creciente erección y enjabonó ambas piernas.

Cuando se arrodilló en el piso de la ducha para enjabonar sus pies, su mano tocó su

cabeza.

Levantó la mirada, preocupada porque hubiera hecho algo mal, pero lo que

vio fue su aprobación brillando en sus ojos.

—Te arrodillas a mis pies, tan dulcemente mientras los lavas... es muy

hermoso, Serena. Tú eres hermosa.

Ella agachó la cabeza, de repente, tímida y cohibida. Terminó sus pies y

luego regresó hacia su entrepierna. Su polla se balanceaba frente a ella, y cuando se

iba a poner de pie, recordó lo contento que había estado cuando estaba de rodillas.

Por lo que, solo se enderezó de rodillas para que su pene quedara a nivel de sus ojos

y cerró sus manos a su alrededor.

Estaba caliente contra de su piel, más caliente que el agua que caía sobre

ellos. Palpitó ligeramente en su palma mientras frotaba una y otra vez. Cuando

llegó a la base, deslizó sus dedos hacia atrás, hacia sus sacos. Sus bolas rodaron

contra su palma, y se maravilló por la suavidad de la piel, la flexibilidad, y la forma

en que estaban hinchados, como su polla se levantaba hacia ellos.

Ella quería tenerlo en su boca de nuevo y quería darle placer. Un ligero golpe

en la mejilla la hizo parpadear y mirar hacia arriba. ¿Era tan transparente?

—Usa sólo tus manos esta vez—dijo con voz ronca.

Alzó la mano para dirigir la boquilla lejos de ellos y luego guió su mano de

nuevo a su erección.

Ella trabajó de arriba abajo, moviendo la piel del prepucio lejos de la cabeza

bulbosa lo más que pudo antes de regresarla, dejando al descubierto la parte

superior lisa.

—Más rápido—instó.

Ella accedió rápidamente, apretando su agarre, moviéndose más rápido.

Entonces, de repente, tiró de su mano. Con una mano, empujó sus brazos

hacia abajo mientras masturbaba su polla con la otra. Jadeó cuando el primer

chorro caliente se disparó hacia su pecho.

Él siguió tirando mientras se acercaba para dirigir su semen hacia sus

pechos. Alguno aterrizó en el hueco de su garganta y se deslizó hacia abajo, entre

sus pechos y hasta el ombligo.

Un grueso hilo viajó hasta la punta de su pecho, cubriendo el pezón rígido y

colgó precariamente antes de caer al suelo de la ducha.

Darien irguió su polla y se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando a su boca.

—Abre—dijo con voz ronca.

Ella así lo hizo, y él se deslizó con facilidad. Su semen cubría la cabeza de su

polla, mientras el bombeaba hondo en su boca, ella se tragó hasta la última gota.

—Eso es—susurró. —Límpiame, Serena mía.

Durante varios segundos siguió balanceándose en las puntas de sus pies,

rítmicamente follando su boca mientras su polla se suavizaba. Finalmente, él se

apartó y alargó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Con una mirada arrogante de satisfacción miró el vestigio de esperma que

cubría su pecho.

—Báñate a ti misma con él—murmuró. — Frótame por todo tu cuerpo para

que sepas que eres mía.

Vacilantemente, levantó sus manos y luego miró a la pegajosa crema en sus

pechos y por su vientre. Ella puso una mano en su piel y frotó con cuidado en un

círculo estrecho.

La respiración de Darien se aceleró y su polla se balanceaba hacia arriba

lista, ya recuperándose de su orgasmo.

Con la creciente confianza, puso la otra mano en su pecho mojado y

comenzó a masajear el líquido sobre la piel. Empezó a balancearse sensualmente

mientras se frotaba y acariciaba.

Su cuerpo estaba hipersensible con solo tocarse. La había llevado tan cerca

del clímax con el solo hecho de que él alcanzara el suyo. No la había tocado para

llevarla al orgasmo de ninguna manera, pero sin embargo, ella estaba al borde.

Elevándose. Desesperadamente. Tan cerca. Tan pero qué tan cerca. Si tan sólo

pudiera poner sus manos más abajo...

Fuertes manos se apoderaron de sus muñecas, y apartaron sus manos de su

piel. Sin una sola palabra, dirigió el agua para que se esparciera sobre su cuerpo, y

él comenzó a enjuagar el acondicionador de su cabello.

De nuevo, sin ningún intento de excitar, le lavó el pelo hasta que estuvo

limpio y los restos de su orgasmo habían desaparecido de su piel.

—Quédate aquí—dijo mientras cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la ducha.

Observó cómo secaba rápidamente su cuerpo desnudo. Limpió hasta la

última gota de humedad de su piel y después sacudió su cabello rápidamente antes

de tirar la toalla a un lado y coger otra.

Metió la mano para tomar su mano y la sacó de la ducha. Empezó con su

pelo, exprimiendo el exceso de agua de su cabello. Luego trabajó hacia abajo,

acariciando su piel con la suave toalla.

Cuando terminó, dejó caer la toalla y la acercó hacia la calidez de su cuerpo.

Él la acunó perfectamente. Ellos encajaron tan bien, su suavidad se ajustó a su dura

silueta.

Él se quedó allí, su corazón latiendo suavemente contra su garganta. Sus

manos se deslizaron deliciosamente sobre su espalda y hacia sus nalgas antes de

viajar hasta sus brazos. Su mano derecha fue a parar hacia su brazalete que llevaba

en su brazo izquierdo, y lo acarició por un momento, como si estuviera complacido

por el adorno que llevaba. Para él.

—Ven, es hora que te alimente y te lleve a la cama.

Se enojó ligeramente porque lo dijo como si fuera una mascota o una niña.

Pero cuando sus manos se empezaron a mover sensualmente sobre sus hombros

mientras la dirigía en dirección hacia la habitación, esos pensamientos huyeron al

igual que su irritación.

Para su alivio, la bandeja de comida ya había sido entregada y se encontraba

en una mesa junto a la cama, lo cual significaba que no tenía que encontrarse con el

personal desnuda .Las sábanas y el cobertor habían sido retirados y las almohadas

se encontraban situadas en la cabecera de la cama.

Darien, al parecer, realmente disfrutaba de sus comodidades.

Él le indicó que subiera a la cama, y fue sólo después que ella se había

subido al blando colchón que se dio cuenta de la cuerda y de las esposas de satén

que estaban aseguradas a los postes de la cama en su lado de la cama.

Miró hacia atrás con incertidumbre a Darien, pero su expresión no cambió.

Esperaba obediencia, y su postura no ofreció ninguna alternativa.

Esperó hasta que se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre las almohadas antes de

agarrar su mano izquierda. Observó con fascinación sorprendida como tiró de la

cuerda con la argolla del poste de la cama y aseguraba la argolla alrededor de su

muñeca. En silencio, se apoderó de la otra mano y se la atrajo a su espalda donde

aseguró con la otra argolla, para que sus manos estuvieran atadas juntas a su

espalda.

Ella ni siquiera preguntó lo obvio de cómo diablos iba a comer, porque

después de su sin número de discursos y recordatorios de cómo él se haría cargo de

todas sus necesidades, ya sospechaba como iba a consumir su comida.

— ¿Te sientes cómoda?—preguntó mientras permanecía de pie junto a la

cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Y era verdad. La cama era maravillosamente

suave. Sin embargo, no era demasiado blanda. Moldeaba el contorno de su cuerpo,

perfectamente, ya que la acunaba. Sería celestial dormir en ella.

Satisfecho con su respuesta, caminó alrededor hacia el otro lado donde la

bandeja de la cena se encontraba, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Después de

pasar unos momentos preparando un plato de lo que se encontraba en el carro,

prosiguió a sentarse, se recostó contra las almohadas y se sentó con las piernas

cruzadas, y con el plato descansando en su regazo.

Olía maravilloso.

Había pollo asado con patatas gratinadas y un decadente postre de chocolate

esperando al lado.

Darien cortó el pollo, dejando porciones pequeñas en el plato. Cuando

terminó, el pinchó una y lo sostuvo cerca de sus labios.

Por un momento, simplemente se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose por qué

ella no se sentía incómoda por lo que el proponía hacer. Esperó con paciencia, el

pollo ligeramente apoyado en su labio inferior. Finalmente, ella abrió su boca, y él

deslizó cuidadosamente el tenedor dentro de su boca.

Qué extraño que pudiera hacer que el acto de darle de comer, mientras

estaba indefensa, fuera tan íntimo y cariñoso. Había tanta ternura en sus acciones,

tanta atención hacia ella, que no podía juntar suficiente inquietud hacia él por

estarla alimentando mientras ella estaba sentada allí, atada y desnuda en su cama.

Incluso más curiosa era la forma en que hacía que anhelara su atención. Tan

pronto como él le daba un bocado, ella ansiaba otro, no por la comida, sino por su

atención.

Alternó alimentarla mientras se alimentaba a sí mismo. Observó los bocados

deslizarse en su boca, miraba como sus labios recorrían los dientes del tenedor que

su boca habían tocado. Su calidez aún estaba en el metal cuando la colocaba en su

boca.

Cuando lo deslizó de su boca, limpio, lo arrastró suavemente por su barbilla,

hacia la columna de su cuello y hacia su pecho. Los dientes eran ligeramente

abrasivos, rasgando su piel, provocando un escalofrío por su paso.

Él igualó el ascenso de su pecho y ligeramente rozó la punta sobre su pezón.

Sus hombros se sacudieron, provocando que sus pechos se mecieran, induciendo

que el pezón se rozara con el tenedor rápidamente.

Cuando se apartó, su respiración salía superficialmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo más

iba a estar atormentándola antes que la necesidad del orgasmo la volviera loca? Le

dolía. Su coño le dolía.

Sus pechos se tensaron, tan duramente sensibles que cada roce encima de

ellos fue agonizante.

Regresó a su plato, recogiendo cuidadosamente el resto de los alimentos. Le

dio tres pedazos más antes de empujar el carro lejos de la cama.

Cuando se volteó para encararla de nuevo, extendió sus manos detrás de su

espalda para liberar sus manos. Pero antes que pudiera poner sus manos delante de

ella, el sólo se limitó a reposicionar sus brazos sobre su cabeza y asegurar las

esposas en sus muñecas.

—Encuentra una posición cómoda—ordenó.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer, fue deslizarse hasta que estaba acostada de

espaldas, con la cabeza entre las almohadas. Puso a prueba sus ataduras y le dio

instrucciones para que rodase hacia la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Satisfecho

porque podía moverse libremente, se alejó y pasó su mano libremente por su

cuerpo.

Él se recostó junto a ella, la cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras la miraba

con satisfacción en los ojos.

—Antes de ir a dormir, pensé que deberías saber más acerca de mis

expectativas, de manera que no te tomen por sorpresa—dijo.

Ella levantó una ceja ante eso. Había estado jodidamente claro lo que él

esperaba. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber? Pero no dijo en voz alta lo que pensaba, y

esperó a que continuara.

Él sonrió.

—Querías objetar. Admiro tu autocontrol, pero más que eso, me complace

tu deseo por complacerme.

Sin saber qué decir al respecto o si quería una respuesta, ella permaneció en

silencio.

—Sexo—dijo. — Tu cuerpo es mío para hacer lo que quiera. Esto significa

que te voy a tomar cuando quiera, como quiera, a veces con tu placer en mente, a

veces con el mío. Está en mi criterio cuando vas alcanzar la satisfacción.

Esperó, como si esperara que hablara, pero ella estaba entendiéndolo todo

con bastante rapidez. Él quería docilidad, por lo que le daría lo mejor de su

capacidad.

Una vez más, parecía contento cuando ella se limitó a esperar por él para

continuar.

—Es un placer particular para mí tener sexo cuando despierto, cuando mi

mente está todavía nublada por el sueño, pero mi cuerpo pide la dulzura de una

mujer. Te voy a montar mientras estés atada a mi cama, incapaz de hacer algo, y

aun así darme lo que quiero.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los muslos para tratar de aliviar el calor. Iba a hacerla

llegar al orgasmo con solo su voz.

Un dedo viajó por su voluminoso pecho y luego circuló su arrugado pezón.

—Me preguntaste por qué quería que estuvieras desnuda todo el tiempo.

Una parte de la razón es porque me parece que el cuerpo de la mujer es

verdaderamente una forma de arte. Me gusta disfrutarlo. Me gusta mirarlo, sobre

todo cuando sé que me pertenece a mí. La razón principal, sin embargo, es que

tengo la intención de disfrutar de un acceso a tu cuerpo sin problema alguno. Me

encanta la idea de poder follarte cuando quiera, y como quiera. Puedo disfrutar tu

boca, coño y culo con el más mínimo esfuerzo que se necesita, que ponerte en el

sofá o la silla, o en mí regazo. Mientras caminas, puedo agarrarte y tomarte. Puedo

presionarte contra la pared y tomarte por detrás. Y no vas a negarte. Yo no lo voy a

permitir. A menos que estés lastimada o enferma. O si dices que no. Una vez que

digas que no, se termina. Así que ya ves, Serena, a pesar de todo el poder que me

has cedido, aun así todo se encuentra en tus manos. Tú tienes un total y completo

control y absoluto sobre tu fantasía, ya que con una palabra, todo termina.

Ella estaba balanceándose precariamente sobre el borde del más poderoso de

los orgasmos. Ella iba a tener un orgasmo a pesar que él no la había tocado más

íntimamente que en sus pechos. Flashes de imágenes de él mientras la tomaba de

todas las maneras que él describía se amontonaban en su mente. Su cuerpo se

hinchó y se estremeció.

Oh Dios, iba a tener un orgasmo, y no había nada, absolutamente nada, que

pudiera hacer al respecto.

Mientras luchaba contra lo inevitable, de repente Darien estaba sobre ella,

abriendo sus piernas con manos urgentes. Él la embistió, y su grito de sorpresa

pronto se convirtió en un agudo grito de liberación. Tan pronto su polla llegó a lo

más profundo dentro de ella, su orgasmo estalló con atroz ferocidad.

Su visión se volvió borrosa mientras él seguía moviéndose sobre su cuerpo,

sus caderas estaban golpeando con las de ella con velocidad y fuerza. Su cuerpo no

era suyo. Se había roto en pequeños pedazos, irregulares y angulosos.

El placer se espumó en su ingle, hinchándose y fragmentándose hacia el

exterior, y aun así él empujaba. Más profundo. Más duro. Despiadado.

Su coño estaba tierno y extremadamente sensible, ya que había bajado de su

orgasmo, protestaba mientras el pene de Darien seguía entrando y saliendo sobre

los tejidos inflamados. Ella gimió bajo en su garganta, sin saber si era dolor o placer

que punzaban en ella.

—Por favor—dijo con voz ronca, pero no estaba segura de que era lo que

estaba pidiendo que se detuviera o no parara.

—Tu cuerpo es mío—dijo. — Yo tomo lo que es mío.

—Sí, tuya—murmuró.

Más rápido se movió contra sus caderas, obligando a su cuerpo a que se elevara de la cama hasta que sus manos atadas golpearan con la cabecera de la

cama con cada embestida.

Alcanzando por debajo de ella le tomó las nalgas, inclinándola hacia arriba,

mientras se impulsaba hacia delante de nuevo. Se quedó sin aliento cuando llegó a

yacer profundamente dentro de ella.

Calor líquido lleno su vientre. Sus caderas se sacudieron espasmódicamente

en su contra mientras se estremecía. Durante mucho tiempo permaneció encajado

en su interior mientras absorbía lo último de su esperma en su vientre.

Su cuerpo cayó sobre ella como una manta. Hundiendo la cara en su cuello,

mientras luchaba por respirar.

Allí estaba, con las manos sobre su cabeza, las piernas abiertas con el

hombre que la poseía entre sus piernas, su cuerpo lleno de su semen.

Él seguía estando duro dentro de ella, y no hizo ningún movimiento para

retirarse de su coño.

—Duérmete, Serena—murmuró él contra su cuello, sus dientes mordiendo

cariñosamente su piel. — Esta noche voy a dormir dentro de ti para recordarte que

eres mía. Por la mañana, después de haberte tomado de nuevo, te voy a bañar y

lavar mi semen de tu cuerpo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Quince

Durante el transcurso de la noche, Darien salió de ella y rodó hacia un lado.

Ella lo registró en un nebuloso letargo, antes de caer dormida.

Cuando volvió a despertar, fue por manos que oscilaban con urgencia en su

cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su pecho y hasta las caderas. Sus ojos se abrieron

cuando Darien se acercó a ella y le separaba las piernas e impacientemente

introducía su polla en su abertura.

En su impaciencia chocó contra su clítoris antes de reposicionarse así

mismo. Luego encontró su entrada y se deslizó profundamente, provocando que

jadeara despertándose completamente. Los restos del interludio de la noche

anterior estaban secos en el interior de sus muslos, pero lo que quedó dentro de su

coño, cálido y húmedo, facilitó su paso.

Sus brazos se tensaron en sus ataduras, pero él se mantuvo firme, y ella

estaba indefensa debajo de él mientras buscaba servirse de su cuerpo.

No había ninguna delicadeza en sus movimientos, ningún intento de

complacerla, pero curiosamente, se sentía excitada por la aspereza y la crudeza de

sus movimientos. Incluso mientras empujaba más profundo y más, y más duro, con

los ojos bien cerrados y la mandíbula apretada, su coño empezó a arder.

Vio cómo la tensión de sus músculos en cada movimiento ondulaba a través

de él. Sus manos apretaron desesperadamente su cintura, sus caderas, y luego de

nuevo su cintura, mientras se adentraba repetidamente en su cuerpo.

La vulnerabilidad de su posición, lo impotente que se sentía, prendió con

éxito un incendio intenso. La estaba usando. No había otra palabra para describir

sus acciones, y sin embargo se sentía extrañamente contenta. Poderosa, incluso.

Él la apretó más en la cama mientras sus nalgas bronceadas subían y bajaban

sobre de ella. La carne en contra de carne, era el único sonido que resonaba por

toda la habitación, era el golpe duro de su cuerpo contra el suyo y los suaves

gruñidos que de alguna manera escapaban de su boca bien cerrada.

Él la extendió mientras se arqueaba sobre ella por última vez. Ella ya no

pudo controlar su llanto cuando embistió imposiblemente profundo.

En lugar de retirarse, la sostuvo firmemente mientras se vaciaba en ella.

Podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su coño. Ella ya estaba extendida tan

apretadamente alrededor de su polla, y su cuerpo ya estaba sensible y dolorido de la

noche anterior.

Su clítoris se estremeció y pulsó, ansiaba la liberación, pero ella se quedó allí

en silencio, su cuerpo ya era un receptáculo del suyo.

Con un sonido de arrepentimiento, finalmente se deslizó de ella en un

torrente de líquido. Arrodillándose entre sus piernas, estiró sus rodillas,

extendiendo su coño.

Él la miró, la satisfacción suprema brillando en sus ojos oscuros.

—Eres tan hermosa—dijo. — Tu coño está tan hinchado, rojo y brillante con

mi semen.

Deslizó un dedo dentro de su apertura y luego lo retiró, mostrándolo hacia

arriba para que ella pudiera ver.

Luego se inclinó y trazó una línea alrededor de la boca, dejando un rastro

húmedo en sus labios.

—Lámelos—susurró. — Lame mi semen de tus labios, Serena mía.

Lentamente ella obedeció y pasó la lengua por sus labios, primero la parte

inferior y luego por la comisura y hacia arriba a su labio superior.

—Me has complacido—dijo.

Ella sonrió trémulamente, demasiado débil, demasiado excitada para hablar.

— ¿Te gustaría correrte, Serena?—preguntó en voz baja y sedosa.

—Por favor—susurró.

Estiró por encima de su cabeza sus manos para liberar sus brazos. Las agarró

y las bajó, dejándolas suavemente en su vientre.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras flexionaba las manos para devolver la

sensación a sus dedos.

Le tomó la mano izquierda y la bajó a su coño.

—Tócate a ti misma—dijo con voz ronca. — Córrete mientras te miro.

Se deslizó hacia abajo de la cama hasta que se bajó al pie de la cama, su

mirada no la abandonaba. Un poquito nerviosa, ella deslizó su mano entre sus

piernas y separó sus labios.

Su piel estaba manchada con su semen y sus dedos se movían con facilidad a

través de sus pliegues.

No era como si ella fuera extraña a la masturbación, pero nunca lo había

hecho ciertamente con una audiencia. Sin embargo, ella quería-necesitaba-correrse

tanto que no le importaba que estuviera mirando.

Ella puso el dedo medio sobre su clítoris, gimiendo mientras todo su cuerpo

se tensaba. Encontró su punto dulce y empezó a rotar en un círculo cerrado

mientras su coño apretaba y pulsaba en respuesta.

Darien caminó alrededor de la cama, con la mirada fija en su entrepierna.

Cuando llegó a su lado, bajó la cabeza oscura y agarró su pezón con los dientes.

Su espalda se arqueó en la cama, y su dedo trabajó más rápido sobre su

clítoris. Mordió fuertemente, chupando y mordiendo con una fuerza suficiente que

le causó un dolor exquisito.

Su respiración aumentó considerablemente cuando su cuerpo se tensó como

una liga. Tensándose y tensándose. Ella se acarició más rápido y el chupaba más

fuerte hasta que ella se retorcía sin control. Arriba y abajo sus caderas se elevaron y

cayeron, como si en realidad la estuviera follando.

Después, sus dientes se hundieron bruscamente en su pezón, y ella

simplemente se rompió. En una explosión repentina que la catapultó por encima

del borde y su orgasmo brilló como una bomba a su alrededor.

Por un momento su mano se movió en frenesí y luego la sensación fue

demasiado. Y ella desaceleró sus movimientos y se frotó más pausadamente

mientras bajaba de su orgasmo. Darien levantó su boca de su pecho y luego

simplemente puso su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Con la mano libre, tentativamente le tocó la frente, deslizó sus dedos sobre

su piel y su pelo. Cuando trazó una línea a su sien, y bajando hacia su mandíbula, a

la boca, el besó las yemas de sus dedos cuando ella rozó sus labios.

—Ah, como me complaces, Serena mía—murmuró contra su pecho.

Ella sonrió débilmente, demasiado desmadejada para hacer más.

—Tú también me complaces, Darien.

Él levantó la cabeza con desgana evidente.

—Ven y te voy a bañar. Después vamos a ir abajo a desayunar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciséis

Después de una relajante ducha en la que Darien volvió a hacerse cargo y

lavó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la secó y luego la colocó entre sus piernas en la

cama mientras le cepillaba el cabello.

Que crepitaba y brillaba en el momento en que puso el cepillo hacia abajo, y

pasó sus manos a través de sus cabellos.

—Tu cabello es hermoso. No creo que alguna vez haya visto un pelo tan

negro y brillante.

Ella sonrió de placer mientras seguía acariciando su cabello con ligeros

toques.

Se levantó de la cama y extendió su mano hacia ella. La puso de pie y dio un

paso hacia atrás para examinarla. Su desnudez no le molestaba tanto como la

noche anterior. Así que fue, hasta que se dirigieron hacia la cocina, donde se

acordó que él empleaba un personal completo.

Cuando se encontraron con Sam en la sala, rápidamente se escondió detrás

de Darien y se pegó detrás de él. Sam se limitó a asentir cuando Darien le dio los

buenos días y continuó hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando se fue, Darien dio la vuelta y suavemente quitó su mano de su

espalda.

—Me doy cuenta que esto es nuevo para ti, y es por eso que voy a ser

paciente, pero nunca debes ocultar tu cuerpo.

—Pero me dijiste que tú eras el único que disfrutarías, que verías...

Levantó un dedo a sus labios.

—Solamente yo te voy a tocar. Solamente yo te voy a poseer. Mis empleados

son discretos y no van a mirar. Con el tiempo, no te va a molestar estar desnuda

delante de ellos.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar de nuevo, pero eficazmente la calló.

—Estos son mis deseos. Y los va a obedecer.

La palabra no se cernía peligrosamente sobre sus labios, pero recordó

también que había dicho que en el momento en que ella dijera que no, todo había

acabaría. Él había sido honesto con ella. Le dijo que la iba a provocar, que sería

exigente y arrogante. Pero ella podía decir que no. Y si lo hacía, él se echaría atrás

de inmediato. La desventaja sería que lo perdería todo. Su fantasía. Su oportunidad

de satisfacer sus deseos más profundos y sus antojos.

—Sí—susurró.

Él sonrió y tomó su mano en la suya mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus

labios contra los de ella. Él le apretó la mano cuando la besó, mostrando más que

con palabras que ella lo había complacido con su respuesta.

Una emoción vertiginosa revoloteó en su pecho. Ella quería complacerlo.

Realmente lo quería.

Le dio a su mano un último apretón y luego tiró de ella hacia la cocina. Pasaron junto a un formal comedor en su camino hacia la cocina gourmet de gran

tamaño. Que era absolutamente magnífica y casi hacía que deseara saber cocinar.

Casi. Esa fue una habilidad que nunca había dominado, y ella no estaba muy

desilusionada por eso realmente.

Había una mesa pequeña en una pequeña y acogedora alcoba frente a un

ventanal que afortunadamente tenia portezuelas, cerradas. El desayuno estaba

previsto ya para ellos, una selección de panecillos, pan tostado, sémola de maíz,

huevos y galletas. Y zumo. De naranja y uva.

Luego vio que sólo había una silla. Ella frunció el ceño y miró al suelo.

Ciertamente él no se esperaría que se sentara en el suelo.

Suspiró y la condujo hacia adelante. Tiró de la silla y se sentó antes de tirar

de ella hacia abajo para que se sentara sobre su regazo. La acomodó

transversalmente para que reposara de costado sobre su pecho.

— ¿Siempre me vas a dar de comer?—preguntó. — Me parece bien, a veces,

¿pero siempre?—Tarde o temprano irritaría sus nervios, después de un tiempo.

—Te voy a dar de comer cuando tenga ganas de hacerlo—dijo simplemente.

— Y esta mañana tengo ganas.

Ella tuvo que sonreír. Podía ser exasperante, si ella dejaba que la afectara.

Era un bastardo tranquilo. Calmado y seguro. Ella simplemente amaba a un

hombre con seguridad. Rayando en lo arrogante era aún mejor, pero después de

todo nada en él era limitado. Él era absolutamente arrogante y sexy como el

infierno y follaba como un sueño.

Hizo un pequeño ruido de satisfacción y se acurrucó en su pecho.

— ¿Prefieres el zumo de uva o de naranja?—preguntó.

—Me encanta el de uva.

El vertió el zumo en un vaso pequeño y luego se lo llevó a sus labios,

inclinándolo hacia ella lo suficiente para que pudiera saborear el líquido sin

derramarlo. Después de varios tragos largos, lo retiró.

— ¿Suficiente?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lamió el zumo de sus labios.

Alternó dándole bocados de huevos y de sémola de maíz. Después rompió

un pedazo de biskuit y lo sostuvo en sus labios. A menudo limpiaba delicadamente

sus dedos en su lengua, e incluso eso se convirtió en un ejercicio de lo sensual.

¿Quién sabía que el acto de alimentarse podía ser tan íntimo?

Se dio cuenta que él no había comido mucho todavía, y ella estaba casi llena,

lo cual le dio una idea. Ella después de todo, se suponía que era su esclava, pero

hasta ahora la había tratado como si él fuera el esclavo y ella fuera de la realeza o

algo así.

La próxima vez que le ofreció un pedazo del bísquet, alargó la mano para

detener la suya. La sorpresa se mostró en su rostro cuando ella tomó el pan de sus

dedos y lo llevó a sus labios.

Él abrió su boca, y ella deslizó sus dedos, dejando que el pan se desmoronara

en su lengua y las puntas de sus dedos rozaran su calor. A medida que se retiró,

cerró la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupó ligeramente.

Maldita sea, pero ahora sabía por qué le gustaba darle de comer tanto.

Alentada por su respuesta y el hecho de que no había indicado que se había

excedido en sus límites, ella tomó el tenedor y pinchó un trozo de huevo.

Guió el tenedor a su boca y suavemente le dio de comer un bocado.

—Los dedos—dijo mientras sacaba el tenedor. — Usa tus dedos.

Con una sonrisa, ella se inclinó y recogió con su dedo la sémola de maíz y

rápidamente lo llevó a su boca. Algunos se resbalaron en su barbilla cuando ella no

fue lo suficientemente rápida, y después que le había chupado el dedo dejándolo

limpio, ella se inclinó y lamió la mancha de su piel.

Él contuvo el aliento y se tensó en su contra. Ah, sí, le gustaba esto de

alimentarlo.

Cuando alargó la mano para alcanzar el zumo para dirigirlo hacia a su boca,

le puso una mano en la muñeca.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó. No había reproche en su voz,

sólo curiosidad.

—Yo soy tu esclava—dijo. — ¿No se supone que debo cuidar de ti? ¿Mirar

por tus necesidades?

Algo brilló en sus ojos. Primitivo y oscuro. Sus pupilas se dilataron y

destellaron por un breve momento antes de volver a su tamaño normal. Mientras

movía el vaso cerca, el separó sus labios para que ella le diera de beber. Su mirada

no se apartaba de la suya mientras sorbía el jugo. Cuando lo retiró, ella levantó la

mano y suavemente limpió una pequeña gota en la comisura de su boca.

Él le agarró la mano y le besó la palma.

—Te gusta que te den de comer—dijo.

Una de las esquinas de su boca se arqueó hacia arriba en una sonrisa.

—Nadie se ha ofrecido cuidar de mí antes. Encuentro que realmente me

gusta.

Tocó su mejilla y acarició suavemente su fuerte mandíbula.

—Entonces espero que podamos hacer de esto algo mutuo. Tengo muchas

ganas de complacerte, no sólo por ceder a tus deseos, sino al cuidarte y mirar por

tus necesidades como tú miras por las mías.

Parecía sorprendido por su declaración. La confusión se arremolinó por un

momento antes que él parpadeara y se esfumara. Parecía que lo había dejado sin

habla, pero también parecía excesivamente satisfecho con su petición.

—Eso me gustaría mucho—dijo en voz baja.

Ella no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Él extendió la mano y pasó los dedos por

sus labios.

—Tienes una sonrisa tan hermosa, y abierta—dijo—Se ilumina todo tu

rostro y hace que el azul de tus ojos cambie espectacularmente a otra tonalidad.

Durante mucho tiempo se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, sus miradas se

encontraron, como si cada uno buscara profundamente en el alma del otro.

Finalmente, le acarició la mejilla y bajó la cabeza, moviéndose primero de

una forma y, cuando ella se movió, cambio de dirección para ajustarse de nuevo

para que sus labios estuvieran alineados. Cuando la tenía justo donde quería, puso

sus dos manos en su cara y la sostuvo mientras bajaba sus labios a los suyos.

Fue mucho más de lo que había previsto. El primer contacto de sus labios

fue como una descarga eléctrica a lo más profundo de su ser. Fue el más ligero de

los toques. Tan exquisitamente suave que suspiró en su boca.

Él la trataba como a un fino pedazo de vidrio soplado. Su lengua, tentativa

en un principio, lamió sus labios, persuadiéndola a que se abriera a sus avances.

Ella rápidamente lo complació, separando sus labios para permitir la entrada.

El sabor dulce del zumo de uva llenó su boca mientras sus lenguas estaban

batiéndose en duelo. Esto no era un apasionado, y urgente beso, maltratándose las

bocas. Más bien, era caliente y lento, perezoso como un día de verano ardiente.

Comodidad. Si hubiera una palabra para describir el sentimiento que

inundaba su corazón, sería la comodidad.

Compañía. Confianza. Qué raro era que esas fueran las cosas que le venían a

la mente mientras se daba a si misma a las deliciosas sensaciones que sus labios

ejercían sobre ella.

A ambos les faltaba aire, pero no se apartaron. Sus brazos se envolvieron

alrededor de su cuello mientras las manos de él enmarcaban su cara para acercarla

más. Ligeros sonidos de besuqueos sonaban, del suave clic de labios en labios, y de

lengua contra lengua.

Esto fue más que amo y esclavo, sexo caliente, vividas fantasías. Había una

tangible conexión que se forjó en este momento, que ella no quería separarse.

Había tantos sentimientos en ese beso que ella quería que durara por siempre.

Hambrienta de aire, se separó lo suficiente como para tragar una bocanada

de aire antes que él reclamara su boca.

Sus labios rozaron los de ella y descendieron en la esquina de su boca. El

salpicó una línea de besos hacia abajo, hacia su mandíbula y la delicada piel debajo

de su oreja y bajando hasta su cuello.

Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para darle un mejor acceso

mientras se dirigía al frente de su garganta. Poco a poco, deslizó la lengua y los

labios hacia arriba otra vez hasta que mordisqueó su barbilla y luego finalmente

regresó a la boca, donde la besó más fuertemente esta vez, con más ferocidad.

Este fue un beso como ninguno que jamás había recibido. No fue un beso

rápido. No había sido un descuidado revoltijo de lenguas. Sin golpes de labios. El

hombre seriamente sabía besar.

—Podría hacer esto todo el día—dijo ella mientras se acurrucaba en sus

brazos.

— ¿Comiste suficiente?

Ella asintió.

— ¿Tu?

Él acaricio su brazo y su mano.

—Sí gracias, creo que podría ser un hombre mantenido.

Ella sonrió.

—Eres un completo controlador del orden para serlo.

—Dudas de tus habilidades, Serena mía. Un hombre tendría que estar loco

para objetar a que una mujer como tú cuidara de él. Me encuentro esperando más

que nunca este mes.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras se deleitaba con sus palabras. Había

tenido su buena porción de relaciones. Había tenido aventuras amorosas y cosas

por el estilo pero jamás se había sentido tan apreciada como lo hizo en el poco

tiempo que había estado con Darien. No tenía ningún sentido que pudieran tener

este tipo de conexión tan rápido, pero no dudaba de que fuera verdadera.

Él la hacía que quisiera esforzarse al máximo por él. Quería su aprobación,

quería ver sus ojos brillar con satisfacción.

—Necesito vestirte—anuncio él.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y levanto su ceja.

— ¿Qué pasó con quererme mantener desnuda todo el tiempo?

Él se echó a reír.

—Aunque encuentre atractivo ese camino. No te puedo llevar a la calle

usando solamente las joyas que te di—Su mano se deslizó hacia su trasero, y le dio

un leve apretón. — Te voy a llevar de compras por ropa apropiada para este mes.

—Hmm un hombre al que le gusta ir de compras. A que ha llegado el

mundo.

—No solo me gusta comprar sino también me gusta gastar dinero en mi

mujer—Dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Solamente por eso con gusto me voy a vestir—dijo ella sonriéndole de

oreja a oreja.

Cuando empezaba moverse de su regazo, recordó que se suponía que tenía

que llamar a Lita. Y conociéndola, si no la llamaba seguramente iba a tener a los

policías tocando la puerta de Darien, si Serena no se reportaba.

—Mierda—masculló—Darien necesito usar tu teléfono. Mi amiga Lita. La

conociste en Millenium´s. Estaba algo preocupada, pensando que me ibas a matar

anoche, así que a menos que la llame por teléfono, va tener a la policía tocando tu

puerta.

Darien echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Por favor llama a tu amiga, parece ser toda una tigresa.

Ella sonrió.

—Sus intenciones son buenas, y tiene un gran corazón, aunque a veces su

boca es más grande.

—Entonces te dejo para que hagas tu llamada. Voy a subir a preparar una

muda de ropa de tu maleta. — La levantó de su regazo y se paró. — Te voy a llevar

a mi oficina para que tengas algo de privacidad.

Esta vez ella rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos a los suyos cuando la

acompañó afuera de la cocina hacia la sala. La llevó hacia una pequeña habitación

fuera de la sala y señaló hacia su escritorio.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites. Estaré en la sala, así que sal cuando estés

lista.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás

de él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecisiete

Satisfecha porque su amiga estuviese todavía viva y coleando, Lita colgó el

teléfono. Serena no le había dado ningún detalle, pero sonaba demasiado

malditamente alegre para alguien que había pasado su primera noche de esclavitud.

No por primera vez, Lita se preguntó si le había dado a la completa sumisión mala

fama.

Nah.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró al teléfono con temor. Serena había preguntado si

Lita ya había llamado a Andrew, y por supuesto, Lita había mentido y dicho que

sí. No podía tener a Serena creyendo que era una gallina, incluso si le estuviesen

saliendo plumas y cacareando.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en una cobarde?

Cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó el número que Andrew había dejado como

contacto personal cuando cubrió su tarjeta en el salón. No tenía ni idea de a dónde

estaba llamando. Solo esperaba que fuese privado.

Maldiciendo su nerviosismo, puso el teléfono en la oreja y lo escuchó sonar.

Después del tercer tono, se estableció la llamada, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—Andrew Furuhata.

—Andrew. Uh, hola, soy Lita Kino de, eh, el salón... el lugar de masajes.

Dios, ¿podía sonar como una mayor idiota? Para empeorar las cosas, hubo

una larga pausa en la línea, como si estuviese tratando de situarla.

—Lita, hola. Hey, siento no haber llamado para volver a quedar. He estado

ocupado.

—No—dijo rápidamente. — Quiero decir, no es por eso por lo que te estoy

llamando. Yo, um... Quería agradecerte por traerme a casa la otra noche.

—No hay problema. Fue un placer hacerlo—dijo con encanto.

—Hay otra cosa—dijo.

—Te escucho.

Ella cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza.

— ¿Ocurrió algo esa noche? Quiero decir... ¿actué de forma inapropiada?

Jesús, María y José, sonaba como un sórdido político disculpándose por ser

atrapado con una prostituta.

—No entiendo—dijo Andrew. Podía sentir verdadera confusión en su voz.

— ¿Salté sobre ti? ¿Te violé? ¿Tuvimos sexo?—preguntó con impaciencia.

—Santo Dios, no.

Bueno, no tiene por qué sonar tan horrorizado.

—Entonces ¿cómo... por qué terminé desnuda en mi cama?—preguntó en

voz baja.

— ¡Maldita sea!—Rugió Andrew.

Lita saltó y sostuvo el auricular lejos de su oreja. Más maldiciones murmuradas, apagadas, sin dejar duda de que tenía el

auricular contra su camisa. Entonces más ruidos y volvió.

—Lo siento, no era a ti. — Entonces se separó y volvió a gritar. — Helios,

hijo de puta, te voy a patear el culo esta vez.

—Mira, obviamente te he pillado en un mal momento—dijo Lita en voz

alta, con la esperanza de que la hubiese oído.

—No, lo siento. Helios y sus malditas bromas. Sobre la otra noche... no

sucedió nada, Lita. Si hubiera sabido que estabas preocupada, te hubiese llamado.

Estabas como fuera de ti, así que te puse en la cama. Alguien derramó cerveza en tu

camisa y por eso te desnudé. Ni siquiera miré, lo juro.

—Bien, y ¿por qué infiernos no?—preguntó con exasperación. — ¿Soy tan

fea?

— ¿Qué? No. Infiernos, ¿qué diablos?—farfulló.

Era obvio que no tenía ni una pista sobre si hacerse una paja o quedarse

ciego .

—Te dejaré ir. — murmuró.

—Espera Lita, no te vayas todavía.

Alejó el auricular de su oreja y apretó el botón Finalizar. Entonces, la

mortificación bulló en ella, apagó el teléfono, por si acaso él tenía la idea de

devolver la llamada.

Dejando el teléfono a un lado, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza. ¿Dónde había

un gran agujero en la tierra cuando ella lo necesitaba?

Serena se sentó en el asiento trasero del coche de Darien, cerca de él,

mientras se dirigían a la Galleria. Se veía... y sentía... hermosa.

Darien había elegido un sencillo vestido hasta la rodilla, sin mangas y un

par de sandalias, de los dos vestuarios que había traído con ella. Lo había usado

antes, pero el vestido nunca la había hecho sentirse tan absolutamente femenina.

Los brazaletes que llevaba en su brazo y en su tobillo se veían magníficos. Se

sentía exótica y vibrante con las joyas de oro adornando su piel. El que fuesen el

símbolo de propiedad de un hombre solo añadía más a su emoción secreta.

No tardó mucho en averiguar el tipo de ropa que Darien prefería. Había

tenido que llevársela, tenía un excelente ojo para lo que complementaba su figura y

color. Eligió faldas de seda, casuales, como pareos de playa. Camisetas simples.

Varios vestidos elegantes y un formal vestido ajustado negro.

Después de elegir los zapatos adecuados, la llevó a un spa donde ordenó al

encargado que le dieran un paquete de cuidado de cuerpo completo. Incluso sus

uñas estaban pintadas de un rosa femenino.

Para el momento en que terminó, no había un músculo tenso en todo su

cuerpo. Estaba floja y sin fuerzas, y lo que más deseaba era enroscarse en los brazos

de Darien y tomar una siesta.

Él cargó las bolsas con sus cosas en la mano izquierda, y puso su brazo

derecho alrededor de su cintura mientras salían del spa. Ella se apoyó en él y se

maravilló de lo cómodos que se veían y sentían juntos.

— ¿Te das cuenta que Lita te va a matar por llevarme a otro lugar para el

cuidado de mi cuerpo?—dijo con una sonrisa en dirección a Darien.

Darien sonrió.

—Fue por ti que no te llevé allí. Me imaginé que te interrogaría sin piedad y,

posiblemente, te secuestraría por tu propio bien.

Serena se echó a reír.

—Oh, Dios mío, probablemente tengas razón. Ella es completamente

dominante, pero su corazón está, sin duda, en el lugar correcto.

—Yo diría que sí. — él estuvo de acuerdo. — Ella mira por tus intereses, así

que no puedo culparla por ello.

— ¿Y ahora qué?—preguntó mientras él la dirigía hacia su coche.

Se instaló a su lado y dio a Sam la orden de llevarlos a casa. Luego se volvió

para mirarla.

—Ahora, te llevaré a casa y quitaré la ropa de tu cuerpo. Tengo un pequeño

trabajo que hacer, pero espero contar con tu compañía mientras me encargo de

algunas cosas.

— ¿Estás seguro que puedes concentrarte en el trabajo mientras yo estoy

desnuda?—preguntó inocentemente.

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos.

—Si tengo que trabajar, preferiría que te sentases a mis pies desnuda y no

con la ropa puesta.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Eres todo un hombre de las cavernas bajo toda esa educación y

sofisticación.

— ¿Y tú eres mi chica de las cavernas? ¿Obligada a someterse a cada uno de

mis deseos?

—Sí, supongo que los soy. — Murmuró.

—Es bueno saberlo. — dijo. — Abre mis pantalones.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y echó una mirada al bulto de su entrepierna.

—Ponte de rodillas delante de mí y usa tu boca para darme placer—ordenó.

Las burbujas de emoción crecieron y rompieron en su pelvis. Su clítoris

estaba teniendo un pequeño baile de espasmos entre sus piernas, pulsando con una

necesidad insaciable.

— ¿Tendré que ponerme rudo?—Murmuró. — Chúpame, Serena mía. Mira

mi placer, y cuando termines, lame cada rastro de semen de mi polla.

Poco a poco se arrastró sobre sus rodillas y se mantuvo entre los asientos.

Sus rodillas raspaban el entarimado mientras él separaba sus piernas para darle un

mejor acceso. Nerviosa, miró por encima de su hombro para ver a Sam, pero la

mirada del conductor se centraba en el parabrisas.

—Me oyó, lo sabes. — Dijo Darien con una leve sonrisa. — Él sabe

exactamente lo que vas a hacer.

Ella frunció el ceño hacia él.

— ¿Por qué te burlas de mi? Sabes que no me siento cómoda con otra

persona viendo o escuchándonos.

Él le tomó la barbilla.

—No me burlo de ti, Serena. Te estoy aclimatando. Te estoy enseñando que

de la única persona de la que debes preocuparte soy yo. No importa lo que Sam vea

o escuche. Son mis necesidades las que verás y en mi en quien te concentrarás.

Debes aprender a bloquear todo lo demás. Ahora, desabróchame el pantalón y dame placer.

Ella parpadeó ante el poder de su voz, con el hilo de autoridad tejido en cada

una de sus palabras. Con un apretón de manos, llegó a la bragueta y desabrochó los

pantalones.

Su polla empujó con impaciencia en sus calzoncillos, y ella los bajó. Su

erección salió libre, flotando, y extendiéndose hacia arriba, hacia su estómago

apretado. Sus dedos se perdieron entre los pelos que rodeaban la base mientras ella

rodeaba su eje con sus dedos.

Su cabello cayó hacia delante mientras ella se inclinaba para tomarlo en su

boca. Él enredó en sus dedos en su cabello mientras retiraba el pelo de su cara.

Sabiendo que él quería mirar, ladeó la cabeza para que pudiese ver su polla

desapareciendo en su boca.

Ella amaba su sabor. No era novata en hacerle una mamada a un chico, pero

tenía que reconocer que nunca había sido su placer sexual favorito. Para ser

honestos, lo había hecho con un sentido de obligación, un trato recíproco, cuando

había recibido sexo oral por parte de uno de sus amantes.

Pero con Darien lo disfrutaba, lo saboreaba, e incluso tenía ganas de ello.

¿Tragar? Um, nunca. No con ninguno de sus amantes anteriores. De alguna

manera, con Darien, era un rechazo que no estaba dispuesta a ofrecer. Incluso

aunque él no se lo había pedido, ella voluntariamente había tomado todo lo que él

tenía para dar.

Se humedeció los labios otra vez mientras deslizaba su boca por su longitud.

Inhalando por la nariz, eliminó sus náuseas y lo sostuvo en la parte posterior de su

garganta antes de liberarlo hasta que solo la punta su pene descansaba sobre su

lengua.

Su saco estaba pesado e hincado en la unión de sus piernas. Salpicado de

pelos cortos y oscuros, que hacía contraste con la suave longitud de su erección.

Ella acariciaba sus bolas, amando la ligera rugosidad, y luego se apoderó de la

vaina de terciopelo que cubría su pene.

Arriba y abajo, trabajaba con su mano, moviéndose junto con su boca.

Siguió el movimiento de sus dedos con los labios persiguiéndolos hacia abajo y

luego de nuevo hacia arriba.

Sus manos agarraron su cabeza. Tomó un puñado de su cabello,

sosteniéndolo con fuerza mientras ella chupaba y prodigaba atención a su polla.

Su espalda encorvada en su asiento, sus muslos contra su cintura. Su saco

hinchado y endurecido, y su pene endurecido hasta que fue una rígida pieza de

acero en su mano.

Mientras ella alejaba su boca, una gota de líquido pre-seminal brillaba desde

la ranura en la parte superior de la cabeza. Se hizo más grande y luego, lentamente,

babeó sobre la corona y chocó con su mano.

Ella se lanzó hacia delante y la lamió. Él se quejó y reclamó su cabeza de

nuevo hacia abajo, levantando sus caderas a su encuentro a mitad de camino.

—Haz que me corra, Serena mía. — Dijo con voz ronca.

Lo tomó duramente. Tan implacablemente como él había tomado su coño

por la mañana. Apretó su polla y tiró hacia arriba y abajo, mientras su boca lo

rodeaba y lo tragó. Sus ojos se cerraron, y se entregó al placer que ella le daba.

Su dedo se enroscó en su pelo, y de repente le dio un tirón hacia abajo,

empujándose duro y profundo en su boca. Semen caliente salpicó en su boca,

cubriendo su lengua. Tragó y todavía disparó más en su garganta.

Mientras que se estremecía y temblaba bajo ella, aliviado, suavizó sus

movimientos. Tiernamente ella lo lamió y calmó con su lengua, lamiendo cada

gota de humedad de su polla.

Todavía con su polla palpitante en la mano, lo liberó de su boca y bajó la

cabeza para deslizar su lengua por la piel arrugada de su saco. Sus bolas rodaban

bajo su boca mientras ella capturaba gota perdida de semen que se había derramado

por su piel.

Él gimió y le pasó las manos por el pelo, por su cuero cabelludo y luego por

su rostro. La tocaba y acariciaba como si no pudiese obtener lo suficiente. La

aprobación estaba ahí, en cada caricia, y cuando por fin levantó la mirada, sus ojos

brillaban con alegría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más, Sam?—Darien dijo al frente.

Serena se estremeció, pero controló su bochorno. Ella sabía por qué Darien

había prestado atención al conductor. Como él mismo había dicho, quería que ella

se acostumbrase a ser utilizada en cualquier momento y lugar donde su estado de

ánimo lo estableciese. Un rizo curioso, casi un cosquilleo, dio un giro lento a través

de su vientre con la idea de que Sam podía oír pero no ver todo lo que sucedía en el

asiento trasero.

—Quince minutos, señor.

Un montón de tiempo—murmuró Darien.

Ella levantó las cejas en interrogación mientras volvía a encontrarse con su

mirada.

—Un montón de tiempo ¿para qué?

—Quítate las bragas, Serena. — dijo, ignorando su pregunta. — Hazlo

rápido.

Ruborizándose, ella se agachó, titubeante con su vestido hasta llegar a su

ropa interior. Agarrándose una pierna con una mano, deslizó las bragas hacia abajo

con la otra. Era difícil, estando encajada entre los asientos, pero finalmente dejó sus

piernas libres de la materia y dejó caer la ropa interior en el asiento.

Darien sonrió.

—Ahora, chúpame duramente otra vez. Tienes cinco minutos. Cuando esté

listo, quiero que subas a mi regazo, levantes tu vestido y te envaines en mi polla.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciocho

La polla de Darien formaba un ángulo, la punta descansaba sobre su

abdomen masculino. Con cuidado, ella enrolló sus dedos a su alrededor, trayéndola

en posición vertical hacia su boca.

Estaba más cálido y suave en el interior de su boca que hacía un momento,

pero con el primer toque de su lengua, se movió con un espasmo. Amorosamente,

ella lo acarició y chupó, sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecía de nuevo. Le

tomó más tiempo esta vez, pero ella lo engatusó y lamió hasta que estuvo duro y

erecto.

Sin embargo, ella esperaba su orden.

— ¿Estás lista para mí, Serena?

Asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar la boca de su polla.

— ¿Estás mojada?

Asintió con la cabeza otra vez.

—Muéstrame. Coge tu mano. Deslízala entre tus piernas. Tócate y luego

muéstrame tus dedos.

Ella liberó su polla y se agachó, revolviendo su vestido. Estaba

definitivamente mojada. Muy mojada, y su coño anhelaba su liberación. Cuando

sus dedos se deslizaron por su clítoris, sus hombros temblaron.

Más abajo, a donde su centro húmedo pulsaba, avanzó con un dedo hasta

que estuvo adecuadamente cubierto.

Retiró su mano y se la tendió a Darien.

Él capturó su muñeca con una mano y suavemente llevó sus dedos a su

boca. Puso un dedo en su boca y lo chupó hacia dentro.

—Ven a mí—dijo él con voz profunda y melosa. Hipnotizándola.

Agarrándose a su pierna con su mano libre, se levantó desde su posición en

el suelo. Él alargó su mano hasta el extremo de su vestido, levantándolo mientras

ella se ponía a horcajadas sobre él. Él dejó caer su muñeca y se apoderó de la parte

superior de sus muslos, separándolos mientras ella se situaba en su regazo.

—Pon tus manos en la parte superior del asiento—ordenó. — Álzate para

que te pueda penetrar.

Ella hizo lo que le dijo y se levantó un poco hasta que se situó sobre su polla.

—Ahora tómame, Serena.

Descendió y la cabeza de su polla chocó contra su núcleo antes de que

finalmente bordease su entrada y se deslizase dentro. Su mano la agarró por la

cintura y la atrajo hacia abajo para encontrarse con su empuje hacia arriba.

El primer choque de su posesión estuvo cerca de enviar a su orgasmo a

estrellarse a su alrededor, pero él le tomó el mentón y tiró hacia abajo hasta que

encontró su mirada.

—Te correrás solo cuando yo te diga que puedes. Por ahora, mirarás mi

placer.

Ella contuvo el aliento y asintió con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba si sería

capaz de evitar algo que era tan inevitable como su liberación.

—Móntame—dijo él.

Agarrándose a la parte superior de asiento, detrás de sus hombros, se levantó

y cayó, tomándolo más profundo con cada una de sus embestidas. Él era grueso, y

estaba tan apretada a su alrededor. Su coño se extendía para acomodarlo, y ella

podía sentirlo en cada terminación nerviosa.

Él soltó su cintura y deslizó ambas manos por su vientre hasta sus pechos. A

través del material de su vestido, dio un tirón y pellizcó sus pezones hasta que

sobresalieron hacia delante, duros y erectos.

—Más duro—instó. — Se está acabando el tiempo. Estaremos pronto en

casa y follando en mí entrada mientras Sam nos espera para salir.

En lugar de sofocar su pasión, la imagen que él le evocó envió un decadente

estremecimiento a través de su sistema. Un caliente arrebato subió por sus venas, y

por un momento, se sintió tentada a retrasar su orgasmo hasta que estuviesen, en

efecto, follando en la entrada de su casa.

—Te excita—murmuró él, y cuando ella abrió los ojos, pudo ver que parecía

contento.

Dejó de jugar con sus pezones y la tomó por los hombros, moliéndola sobre

su polla.

Después de unos momentos, le pasó las manos por la espalda hasta llegar al

borde arrugado del vestido apoyado en sus piernas.

Tiró hasta que el material se soltó, y luego llegó más abajo para ahuecar su

trasero. Sus manos no eran tan suaves cuando se apoderó de los globos. Sus

pulgares escarbaban en sus costados mientras la levantaba y luego la bajaba. Su

polla martilleaba su coño, que se extendía con cada embestida.

El coche disminuyó la velocidad, y ella contuvo el aliento mientras miraba

frenéticamente por la ventana para ver que se acercaban a la casa de Darien.

—No pares. — Advirtió Darien. — Terminarás esto antes de salir.

El coche se detuvo y Sam salió. El coche se movió un poco cuando él cerró

la puerta, pero no abrió la puerta trasera. Ella podía ver que él estaba de espaldas a

su ventana, simplemente esperando a que terminasen.

—Fóllame, Serena. Fóllame duro.

Ella lo montó, rápido y más fuerte mientras miraba por la ventanilla trasera

de su coche.

—Usa tu mano—dijo él. — Tócate mientras me follas. Quiero sentir que te

corres alrededor de mi pene antes de que yo me vacíe en tu útero.

Demasiado contenta para acomodarlo, ella se agachó y tiró con impaciencia

de su vestido para sacarlo de su camino. Sus dedos encontraron su clítoris y de

inmediato comenzó a acariciar la hinchada protuberancia.

Las manos de él se apretaron alrededor de su culo, y sus caderas se

sacudieron hacia arriba, follándola con salvaje intensidad. A pesar de su calma y

control, cuando se trataba de sexo, era un animal.

—Córrete. — dijo con voz entrecortada. — Córrete para mi, Serena. Déjame

sentirte mojada a mi alrededor.

Ella gimió. Se le secó la boca y tragó rápidamente a medida que su mano se

movía más rápido, y bombeaba más fuerte.

—Sí. — gimió ella. — Por favor, no pares Darien.

Se volvió loca en sus brazos, retorciéndose y sacudiéndose mientras el fuego

ardía más fuerte. Una insoportable presión se construyó en su interior, forzando su

punto álgido.

Y luego estalló. Diseminada como hojas al viento. Volando en un centenar

de direcciones diferentes. Vagamente se daba cuenta de que él la sostenía,

tranquilizándola con manos suaves mientras le susurraba al oído. Cada parte de

ella se estremecía y temblaba, casi de forma violenta y fuera de control.

A medida que ella se hundía en su pecho, él la embestía hacia arriba una vez

más, moviendo su cuerpo con su fuerza.

Y luego se calmó. Sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, y la atrajo con

fuerza hacia él, ambos cansados y temblando.

Durante mucho tiempo, él se limitó a sostenerla, sus cuerpos todavía unidos.

Ella no podía moverse. Apenas podía procesar lo que había sucedido.

Entonces él la levantó un poco y se deslizó fuera de su coño. La rodó hacia

un lado para que se sentase en el asiento con sus piernas sobre su regazo. Él arregló

su vestido para que cubriese su carne desnuda, y luego movió las piernas para poder

sujetarse y apoyarse.

Se acercó y tocó a la ventana, y Sam se volvió inmediatamente hacia la

puerta. Darien salió primero y luego extendió la mano para ayudar a Serena.

Sus pies descalzos golpearon el pavimento caliente, y se puso de pie con las

piernas temblorosas. Pero Darien no le dio tiempo a recuperar el equilibrio antes

de tomarla en brazos y dirigirse hacia la casa.

Ella solo podía imaginar lo que parecía, y gracias a Dios Darien la protegía

bien. Su rostro estaba enterrado en su cuello, y la levantó y la volvió hacia él para

que le proporcionase tanta modestia como fuese posible teniendo en cuenta las

circunstancias.

Ella no vio quien abrió la puerta, sólo que estaba abierta de par en par

cuando Darien llegó allí. Entró de sopetón y la llevó hacia el dormitorio. Cuando

la dejó sobre la cama, ella estaba como un fideo mustio, cansada y saciada.

Unos cálidos labios acariciaron su sien mientras unas manos suaves alisaban

el pelo de su cara. Él sacó el vestido de su cuerpo, dejándola desnuda sobre la

cama. Luego se fue. Sin instrucciones, ella optó por quedarse donde estaba, de

todos modos no era como si pudiese haberse movido. En un momento, Darien

volvió con un paño húmedo. Con ternura, bañó sus muslos y limpió su semilla de

entre sus piernas.

—Gira sobre tu vientre—dijo en voz baja.

Con su ayuda, se las arregló para rodar hasta que su cara estuvo enterrada en

las sábanas, con los brazos extendidos a lo ancho de la cama. Se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Te he agotado, Serena mía?

—Mmmm. — Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Pronto descansarás. — murmuró.

¿Pronto? Eso significaba que tenía algo en mente. Ella solo esperaba que

para ello no fuera necesario que ella se moviese.

Él comenzó a acariciar su espalda, sus manos rodando y amasando. Ella

gimió de placer, los sonidos pasaban desapercibidos a través de los labios cansados.

Arriba y abajo por su cuerpo, del cuello y los hombros hasta los globos de su

trasero, la tocó, acarició y masajeó. Alejó sus manos y ella escuchó una tapa

abrirse. Plástico.

Un líquido caliente goteó por su espina dorsal, y luego regresó él con las

manos, frotando el aceite en su piel.

La cama descendía a medida que él se arrastraba hasta llegar a su lado. No

había un centímetro de su piel que él no hubiese marcado de alguna manera. Su

toque marcaba su carne, caliente y sensual.

Frías sacudidas burbujeaban y estallaban por sus brazos mientras un placer

exquisito bañaba su cuerpo.

Los masajes de Lita no tenían nada de la magia que Darien les daba.

Sus manos la tomaron por su trasero, apretando y amasando, sus dedos

trabajaban cada vez más cerca de la hendidura. Ella respiró profundamente cuando

un dedo recorría el borde de su entrada anal, como una suave pluma, buscando.

De nuevo escuchó la tapa abriéndose. Dos dedos separaron las mejillas de su

trasero, dejando al descubierto su apertura. El aceite cayó en la grieta, deslizándose

por su piel. Sus dedos limpiaron el lubricante, extendiéndolo y luego presionando

su ano.

Sus manos tomaron las sábanas en una pelota y cerró los ojos. ¿Iba a follar

su culo ahora, cuando ella posiblemente no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para

formular algún tipo de protesta? Ella sabía que no le haría daño, pero esto era algo

ajeno a ella. Nunca antes había tenido sexo anal. Ni siquiera había pasado por su

radar.

—Relájate—le dijo suavemente, mientras la sondeaba delicadamente con su

dedo.

Su dedo se deslizó, y ella exclamó en voz alta. Adelante y atrás, lentamente,

trabajó con su dedo. No lastimaba. Se sentía... No estaba segura de lo que se sentía.

Era nuevo. Prohibido y emocionante. A medida que su dedo continuaba golpeando

dentro, él dejó caer más lubricante en su apertura hasta que estuvo suave. Luego

añadió otro dedo.

Ella gimió entre dientes mientras él la estiraba y manipulaba. ¿Se suponía

que se sentía bueno? El calor florecía en su culo y se irradiaba hacia su coño hasta

que, a pesar de su cansancio, sus paredes se apretaron, su clítoris se hinchó y el

dolor de un nuevo orgasmo se escondía en el horizonte.

Cuando él alejó su mano, maldijo casi gritando su protesta. Antes que

pudiese volver la cabeza para ver si la dejaba, otra cosa remplazó a sus dedos. Le

faltaba su calidez y era mucho más duro. Se sentía... de plástico.

Sus dedos se abrieron mientras abría su apertura, resbaladiza con el

lubricante pero duro y rígido.

Dentro y fuera, apenas bordeando la entrada, Darien trabajó pacientemente

el objeto.

Su apertura se amplió, extendiéndose para ajustarse al plástico mientras él lo

empujaba más adentro. Era más pequeño en la punta, pero más largo, ya que ganó

profundidad.

Sin poder contener más su curiosidad, levantó la cabeza y le preguntó:

— ¿Qué es?

La mano libre de Darien se asentó en la parte baja de su espalda.

—Está bien, Serena. Confía en mí. No te lastimaré. Estoy insertando un

tapón. No quiero que sea doloroso para ti, así que llevarás esto durante un

momento.

Con eso le dio otro pequeño empujón y su apertura se estiró aún más.

—Oh—exclamó ella.

—Solo relájate y no luches contra él—murmuró. — Confía en mí, no te haré

daño. Disfrútalo.

Por unos segundos más, continuó el movimiento de entrada y salida, cada

vez presionando un poco más. Y luego, con un empujón firme, lo alojó en su ano.

Su cabeza se levantó de la cama, y ella lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Su culo

latía y ardía en torno al tapón semejante a un mamut. Sus piernas se agitaban y

parecían actuar por propia voluntad mientras ella luchaba contra la intrusión.

Los labios de Darien presionaron la parte baja espalda mientras la besaba y

murmuraba palabras de consuelo para ella.

—Va a estar bien. Respira, Serena. Va a mejorar.

— ¿Sí?—Murmuró ella mientras aspiraba en respiraciones profundas. —

¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de estos en tu culo?

Él se echó a reír.

—No, yo no.

—Entonces no me digas lo que se siente—gruñó.

Él la hizo rodar hasta que estuvo de lado, frente a él. Tenía una sonrisa

divertida mientras la miraba.

—Muy bien, entonces dime tu lo que se siente.

Ella tragó mientras algunos de los zumbidos calientes disminuían en su culo.

Sustituidos por un calor... hum. Bajo y filiforme, a fuego lento en sus venas, como

el café justo antes de hervir. Tan cansada como estaba, podía tener otro orgasmo

ahora.

—Se siente... punzante. Agudo, pero no tan desagradable. Me siento llena.

Hay una presión ahí que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina y se siente

hormigueante, como si yo quisiera algo, pero no estoy segura de qué. ¿Tiene

sentido?

Él posó su mano en su cadera.

—Tiene perfecto sentido. ¿Te gusta? ¿Puedes imaginarte mi polla dentro de

tu culo?

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante la imagen de Darien montándola, hundiéndose

profundamente en sus entrañas.

—Se siente tan grande—dijo ella.

Él sonrió.

—Yo soy más grande.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió.

— ¿Cómo diablos crees que vas a meter tu polla ahí dentro si eres más

grande que el maldito tapón?

—Oh, lo haré—dijo con voz profunda y ronca. — Y tu amarás cada minuto

de ello, lo prometo.

—Yo no esperaba placer—dijo ella mientras arrugaba su frente con

confusión.

— ¿Es agradable entonces?—preguntó.

—Honestamente, no sé si el acto en sí es agradable o si se debe a quien lo

está haciendo, pero sí que se siente... bueno. Es emocionante y me siento inquieta y

molesta, como si tuviese una necesidad incumplida.

Entonces él se movió sobre ella, empujándola hasta que estuvo tumbada

sobre su espalda. La presión en su trasero se intensificaba a medida que su peso

caía sobre el tapón. Él la situó a su gusto debajo de él, y luego se movió lentamente

por su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza estuvo encima de su montículo.

Él separó sus piernas, doblando las rodillas hasta que golpearon el colchón.

Su coño estaba abierto a él, y de repente se sintió pequeña y vulnerable.

Él deslizó un dedo a través de sus pliegues, bromeando, hasta que llegó a la

entrada de su coño. Deslizó dentro un largo dedo, presionando hacia abajo hasta

que pudo sentir el plug a través de la fina barrera de carne que separaba la vagina de

su entrada anal.

—Por mucho que quiero enterrar mi polla en tu dulce coño, no voy a hacerlo

ahora. Estás cansada y probablemente lastimada y si te tomo ahora, se sentirá

apretado por el tapón en tu culo. No quiero causarte ninguna molestia. Pero más

tarde... más tarde vas a ver lo bien que se siente al tener dos pollas al mismo

tiempo.

Ella se estremeció y tembló bajo sus dedos buscadores. ¿Cómo podía estar

tan cerca del orgasmo otra vez?

A medida que retiraba su dedo, bajó su boca, acariciando entre sus pliegues

hasta que su lengua se deslizó sobre su clítoris. Sus caderas se desbocaron hacia

arriba mientras un rayo poseía su ingle.

Él la separó más hasta que estuvo indefensa y abierta para su boca. Suaves

corrientes de aire soplaron sobre su carne más íntima, junto con las ráfagas cálidas

de su aliento. Su lengua se deslizó eróticamente desde su entrada hasta el capullo

que protegía su sensible núcleo. Él lamió suavemente su clítoris, llevándolo a un

pico de tensión. Luego lo aspiró en su boca, y ola tras ola de sensación eléctrica

explotaron a través de su ingle.

Ella se arqueó hacia él, cada movimiento balanceaba el tapón

profundamente en su culo. Cada sensación, como una ola de mar, rodaba hacia su

interior, se rompía y luego se extendía, surgiendo como un líquido a través de sus

músculos.

Con hambre, le lamió y chupó el coño como si estuviese hambriento de

dulzura. Rodeó su entrada una vez y luego otra antes de deslizar su lengua hacia

dentro.

Ella se estremeció y convulsionó, pero él la agarró por las caderas y la

sostuvo firmemente en su lugar mientras le daba placer.

Dentro y fuera, la tomó con su lengua. Lento y sensual, como si estuviese

saboreando el mejor de los vinos y saborease cada sorbo.

Su orgasmo empezó como una ola lenta, un caliente bucle giratorio en lo

profundo de su núcleo luego se extendiéndose mientras crecía y se elevaba, una

tormenta que ganaba poder.

Inflamándose como una sinfonía en la cúspide de su crescendo, su liberación

se construyó hasta que no lo pudo soportar por más tiempo.

—Por favor—rogó. No estaba segura de qué era por lo que abogaba.

¿Misericordia? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Alivio de la insoportable tensión tirando de su

cuerpo?

Y luego él le susurró, suave y dulce contra su carne húmeda.

—Córrete, Serena mía. Córrete para mí.

La dulce agonía brilló y corrió a través de su pelvis. Sus movimientos ya no

eran suyos. Gritó mientras su cuerpo se estrellaba contra la cama, sus piernas

envueltas de repente alrededor de los hombros de él.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y ella se preguntaba cómo llegaron

allí. Flotaba al borde de la consciencia, luchando por unos pocos segundos de

lucidez, para no dejar de lado los fragmentos de su orgasmo.

Pero el frenético placer poco a poco se desvaneció, remplazado por un

dulzor más perezoso, se dejó ir, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

Un pulgar rozó su mejilla, limpiando la humedad de las lágrimas, y entonces

oyó su suave orden.

—Duerme, Serena mía. Yo cuidaré de ti.

Confortada por esa promesa silenciosa, ella se permitió abandonarse a la

bienvenida que el sueño le ofrecía.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecinueve

Él vio como sus ojos revoloteaban al cerrarse e inmediatamente su

respiración se hizo más suave y pausada. Estaba exhausta.

Sonrió y cuidadosamente deslizó los brazos por debajo de ella. Cuando la

levantó de la cama, ella gimió en protesta.

—Shhh— la tranquilizó. — Te quiero conmigo, Serena mía. Podrás

descansar tan pronto como te haya puesto cómoda.

Y la deseaba junto a él. La ferocidad del deseo que tenía de sentirla cerca lo

asustaba. Pero como ella, estaba cayendo en una fantasía. No era real, no

importaba que deseara que fuera diferente. La llevó de la habitación a la sala de

estar, donde ardía el fuego en el hogar. Un colchón suave ya estaba extendido a los

pies del sillón y se encontraban a varios pies del fuego.

De rodillas, puso su cuerpo sobre el plumón que cubría el colchón. Murmuró

somnolienta pero se hizo un ovillo y cayó en un profundo sueño. Él acarició con la

mano su pelo, apartándolo de su cara. Luego dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por

su cuerpo hacia su cadera y por último, a sus pálidas nalgas.

El tapón de color carne dividía las mejillas de su trasero, y su polla se

endureció ante la idea de meterse en el lugar de ese tapón.

Poniéndose en pie, recogió su ordenador portátil de la mesa y se acomodó en

el sillón. Se quitó los zapatos y los deslizó por el suelo, lejos de Serena. Estiró las

piernas hasta que sus pies tocaron la esbelta espalda. Ausente, frotó los dedos de los

pies en su columna vertebral hasta la suavidad de su pelo. Le gustaba tocarla, tener

todo el contacto posible con ella.

Abrió su portátil y dejó sus pies ligeramente apoyados a un lado. Mientras

trabajaba a través del correo electrónico levantaba de vez en cuando la mirada

buscando a Serena. De vez en cuando, ella suspiraba y su cuerpo subía y bajaba

más trabajosamente que antes del sueño, un susurro satisfecho salió de sus labios y

se acomodó de nuevo.

Cuando estaba escribiendo a su última dirección de correo electrónico, su

teléfono móvil sonó. Frunció el ceño y tiró de él sin mirar siquiera el número en la

pantalla LCD, y apretó el botón de responder de modo que el tono no molestara a

Serena.

—Darien— dijo brevemente

—Darien, hola, soy Rei.

Su expresión se suavizó y se relajó en la silla.

—Rei, es un placer saber de ti. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y cómo esta Nicolas?

—Los dos estamos bien.

Él pudo oír una sonrisa en su voz, podía imaginarse sus dulces rasgos.

— ¿Cómo esta Serena?—preguntó Rei.

Hubo una ligera vacilación después de la pregunta, como si no estuviera

segura de cómo dar voz a su preocupación. Él sonrió y miro a Serena, incluso

cuando frotaba el pie ligeramente con su cadera.

—Está dormida a mis pies—replicó.

— ¿A tus pies? Por Dios, Darien, realmente estas llevando esta cosa de los

esclavos demasiado lejos. ¿Piensas ponerle collar y atarla a la cama?

Se rió entre dientes.

—Solo por la noche.

La oyó murmurar algo en voz baja.

—Serena está bien, Rei. Seguro que no crees que la trato mal.

—¡No, por supuesto que no!—se defendió rápidamente. — Espero que no

creas que pienso eso. No puedo imaginar que hicieras daño a una mujer. No

intencionadamente, de todo caso.

La frente de Darien se alzó.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar.

Rei hizo una larga pausa. Y cuando por fin habló, hubo un destello de

acero en su voz. Una contradicción directa de su carácter normalmente dulce.

—Mira, Darien, eres mi amigo. Te cuento entre mis amigos más queridos.

Sonrió. Él la consideraba una querida amiga también.

—Pero también lo es Serena—continuó. — Estoy un poco preocupada. Por

los dos.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Rei. Serena y yo somos adultos conscientes y

los dos sabemos lo que es un juego y lo que no.

Rei hizo un sonido de impaciencia.

—Tú odias los juegos, Darien. Tú más que las otras personas quieres las

cosas a tu gusto. Me atrevo a decir que estás un poco consentido y usas eso para

hacer las cosas como quieres. Esta fantasía completa…Solo espero que no quieras

algo que Serena no puede o no quiere ofrecerte.

—Creo que estas tratando de proteger mi corazón—dijo divertido. — Soy un

chico grande. Puedo cuidarme de mí mismo.

—Simplemente no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido—dijo

suavemente. — Especialmente tú, Darien.

Una ola de calor se extendió por su pecho. Rei…era como un rayo de sol

en un día frio, sombrío. No había otra manera de describirla. Ella tenía un corazón

de oro y era tenazmente leal con la gente que amaba. Incluso en su perjuicio, como

Nicolas Kumada podía efectivamente atestiguar.

—Aprecio tu preocupación, Rei. Realmente lo hago. Pero esto es algo

entre Serena y yo—dijo gentilmente. — Ambos hemos establecido nuestros

términos de forma clara. Nadie ha entrado a ciegas.

Rei soltó una risita.

—Es una forma de decirme con tacto que me ocupe de mis propios asuntos.

—Sí, lo es—dijo con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, lo capto. Me preocupo por ti, Darien. Solo quería decirte

eso.

—Malgastas tu preocupación en mí.

Él sonrió mientras ella le decía de nuevo lo buen amigo que era y luego

colgó. Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando puso el teléfono entre su pierna y la silla.

En silencio, cerró su ordenador portátil y lo dejó a un lado sobre la mesa, al lado de

la silla. Durante un buen rato, clavó la mirada en las llamas que oscilaban en el

hogar y absorbían la sensación de estar contento en su hogar, con una hermosa

mujer a sus pies. Estaba…feliz.

Unos momentos más tarde, su ama de llaves, Carol, entro en la habitación

aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención. Levantó la vista para verla de pie

en la puerta, con la mirada castamente alejada de Serena.

— ¿Hay algo que necesites, Darien?—preguntó.

—Me gustaría un vaso de vino ahora—dijo después de un momento de

consideración. — Dentro de una hora, me gustaría la cena servida aquí, en la sala

de estar.

Serena tendría hambre, y fácilmente se la imaginaba cómodamente instalada

entre sus piernas, su cabeza en su regazo, mientras le daba de comer con los dedos.

Luego acariciaría su cabello y hablarían mientras se relajaban y disfrutaban de la

noche. Más tarde… se metería en eso más adelante. Sentado con una erección y sin

forma de bajarla no era precisamente divertido.

Después que Carol se retirara, Darien alcanzó la novela que estaba leyendo

y la abrió para leer, después de mirar de nuevo a Serena.

Estaba contento por la confianza que le había demostrado hasta el momento.

Ella tenía sus reservas, como él esperaba, pero las había manejado con valentía y

con gracia. No era una cobarde, ni una desertora.

Y ella le complacía. Cómo le complacía. Se lo había dicho muchas veces,

porque quería que estuviera segura de su aprobación, pero no había ninguna

explicación para el aumento de placer que su presencia le había proporcionado. No

estaba seguro que quisiera que ella supiera el alcance de sus confusos sentimientos.

Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber ordenarlos.

Frunció el ceño al recordar las preocupaciones de Rei. Su preocupación no

era por Serena. Era por él. ¿Era tan transparente? ¿No tenía la fortaleza de disfrutar

de un breve romance sin la participación emocional?

Su ceño se alivió y se volvió más pensativo que irritado. Sus emociones

estaban ya involucradas. Nunca había visto el sexo como un proceso rígido,

mecánico, de dos cuerpos en apareamiento participando y todo lo demás ausente.

Incluso cuando sabía que no había futuro para él y la mujer que se llevaba a la

cama, todavía la trataba con respeto y mantenía una pequeña parte de su corazón

reservada para cada una. Él se sabía todos sus nombres, su aspecto físico, lo que les

gustaba, sus sueños y aspiraciones. Incluso cuando esos sueños las llevaban más

allá de él.

Cada vez, se armaba de valor, sabiendo que lo que él disfrutaba con sus

compañeras no podía durar, y al final del asunto, veía su partida con solo una

pequeña cantidad de pesar y tristeza.

Se quedó mirando a Serena por la parte superior del libro del que aún no

había leído ni una palabra hoy. La idea de que ella se fuera le provocó sentimientos

extraños. Le inspiraba una especie de pánico profundo en su alma. Una agitación,

una protesta, un grito de un hombre por su pareja.

Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de tales absurdos. Esto era sexo. Sexo con

emociones, pero solo sexo y fantasía. No era real. Nada de eso era real.

Dejar ir a Serena sería difícil, pero lo haría. Tener a una mujer atada a él

cuando no tenía ningún deseo de estar allí no era algo que quería, más de lo que

quería contemplar la idea de que nunca iba a encontrar una mujer que le pudiera

amar y aceptar incluso sabiendo lo que pedía de ella.

Carol regresó con su vaso de vino, y se sentó bebiendo mirando fijamente el

fuego. Su libro, ahora olvidado, estaba colocado descuidadamente en su regazo,

marcando un lugar al que no tenía intención de regresar. Sintiendo la necesidad de

tocar a Serena, deslizó la punta de sus pies sobre su piel satinada, trazando la línea

de su espina dorsal y luego la curva de su cadera y su pequeña cintura. Su pelo

hacia atrás alejado de ella, un toque de medianoche, como la tinta, y suave, como

la seda líquida.

Definitivamente, querría ver su cabello todos los días. Era una alegría que no

tenía intención de negarse a sí mismo. Él sería el único que lo lavara cuando ella se

bañara, se lo secaría y peinaría cada hebra.

El fuego se había apagado en un lecho de brasas, pero no pudo levantarse

para agregar más troncos. Estaba contento donde estaba, sintiendo a su mujer a sus

pies, donde podía sentir cada respiración, cada suspiro y cada contracción.

Las sombras cruzaron la habitación al anochecer, barriendo suavemente la

luz del día que se desvanecía. Una sola lámpara iluminaba la habitación, arrojando

un resplandor sobre la forma dormida de Serena. Como si despertara bajo los

cálidos dedos de la luz, ella movió los pies.

Le vio sacudirse la red del sueño, y poco a poco, levantar la cabeza. Ella se

volvió de inmediato, buscándole. Sus miradas conectaron y la satisfacción anidó en

su pecho al darse cuenta de que su primer pensamiento al despertar había sido él.

—Ven conmigo—le susurró alargando la mano hacia ella.

Ella parpadeó con los últimos vestigios de fatiga, y sus ojos se iluminaron y

brillaron con una suave luz. Se puso de rodillas y deslizó una mano en las suyas.

Por un momento, simplemente disfrutaron del primer toque, el cosquilleo

que se deslizaba por su brazo, su baño en la piel de espinas de la conciencia. Luego

la izó y la colocó en su regazo.

Ella se acomodó en su pecho, apretándose como un gatito que busca calor.

Le envolvió en sus brazos, apretándola. Para su sorpresa, acarició con sus labios su

cuello, presionando su piel con besos pequeños.

— ¿Tienes hambre?—murmuro.

—Estoy muerta de hambre.

—Carol traerá nuestras comidas en un momento.

Deslizó una mano por la curva de su cadera y la suavidad de sus nalgas. Sus

dedos rebotaron sobre su tapón y la apretó contra él.

— ¿Te duele?—le preguntó mientras trazaba el borde de plástico.

Ella negó con la cabeza contra él.

—Lo quitaré cuando nos vayamos a la cama—le dijo.

Incapaz de resistirse, rozó con sus labios su frente. En respuesta, inclinó la

frente, una clara invitación para que probara sus labios.

Dulce, como lamer una gota de sirope de una cuchara. Su gusto era familiar

para él, pero cada vez era como la primera. Apasionante y electrizante.

Los dedos de ella se agitaban contra su mandíbula, acariciando y tocando, lo

que profundizó el beso. Cuando se comenzó a retirar, él cubrió su mano con las

suyas, empujándola de nuevo a su cara. Él disfrutó de su tacto. Lo necesitaba.

Una parte de él enterrada bajo hielo durante mucho tiempo se estaba

descongelando por el calor. El dolor de su alma se aliviaba. Ella era su consuelo

cuando siempre había dicho que no quería saber nada. Un sonido detrás de ellos le

hizo alejarse. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Carol de pie con el carrito de la cena.

Le indicó que pasara y puso a Serena en una posición que le permitiera más

modestia, a pesar de su afirmación anterior que iba a ignorar la presencia de los

demás.

Carol vertió el vino en las copas, destapó los platos y salió rápidamente de la

habitación.

El aroma tentador de la comida flotó hasta su nariz. Junto a él, Serena

cambió y suspiró de alegría, cuando también sintió el olor.

Estiró la mano para tirar del carro un poco más cerca de la silla. Tal y como

lo había solicitado, Carol había preparado una gran variedad de bocadillos.

Gambas. Piezas de vieira y langosta bañada en mantequilla. Cangrejos y salmón

asado.

—Mmm, adoro el marisco—dijo Serena.

Tomó un pedazo de langosta y lo acercó a su boca. Le hizo abrir los labios y

dejó el bocado en su lengua. Antes de que pudiera tomar otro pedazo de comida, se

incorporó y busco en otro plato dentro de la oferta.

Ella tomó una gamba y la acercó a su boca. Abrió y le permitió darle de

comer, sus dedos corriendo como fuego en su lengua.

Se alimentaban uno al otro en silencio, turnándose para ofrecerse comida

con los dedos. Sus miradas no se dejaban por mucho tiempo, solo para tomar el

siguiente bocado y regresar con un resplandor ardiente.

Cuando por fin la comida desapareció, Serena puso la cabeza en su hombro

con un suspiro de satisfacción.

— ¿Llena?—le pregunto acariciando su pelo.

—Mmmm-hmmmm.

—Suenas… contenta.

Ella levantó la cabeza sólo para poder verlo. Su mano quedó enredada en su

pelo y continuó su recorrido a la baja.

—Lo estoy.

Su dulce voz ronca despertaba un deseo dentro de él que no tenía nada que

ver con el sexo o enterrarse en su interior. Era más. Algo justo fuera de su alcance

que estaba a punto de no poder explicar.

—Me alegro.

Se puso de espaldas a él, dejando que moldeara su suave cuerpo. Contra su

cuello bostezó y se quedó adormilada en sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué no te llevo a la cama y te quito el tapón? Puedes tener un baño

largo. Lavaré tu cabello y nos acostaremos temprano.

Se acurrucó contra él y luego, una vez más, se apartó para mirarle con ojos

confusos.

— ¿Estás preguntando?

Él sonrió.

—No todo es una orden, Serena mía. Soy un hombre razonable cuando

quiero.

Ella respondió a su sonrisa con otra.

—Entonces sí. Adoro los baños largos y calientes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinte

Darien miró a Serena dormir a su lado en la cama. Solo la lámpara de su

lado iluminaba la habitación y aun así la movió para que la luz no incidiera sobre

ella y perturbara su sueño.

Le había quitado el plug y preparado un baño caliente. Ella había estado en

remojo durante media hora antes de que él la ayudara a salir, la secara y después se

dedicara a su cabello. Pudo ver la sorpresa en sus ojos cuando simplemente se

metieron en la cama sin ninguna insinuación sexual.

Miró sus muñecas atadas y sintió endurecerse su pene. Esperar a mañana

para tomarla haría que su noche fuera larga, pero estaba claramente agotada y no

tenía ningún deseo de tomar demasiado de ella muy pronto.

Se volvió de nuevo a su portátil abierto en su regazo. No era el trabajo lo que

ocupaba su mente en ese momento. Era la fantasía de ella.

Mientras revisaba de nuevo el e-mail que le había enviado con los detalles de

su fantasía de la subasta, con otras también, frunció el ceño. Era como si hubiera

pensado una larga lista de cosas que un maestro haría a su esclavo. Era como si

hubiera creado un manual de esclavo/maestro y estuviera usando una lista para ir

tachando lo que fuera haciendo.

Negó con la cabeza. Incluso tenía la fantasía de ser atada y azotada por otro

hombre mientras Darien miraba. Como si tuviera que permitir que otro hombre

pudiera tener ese dominio sobre ella. Cualquier castigo, cualquier dolor, cualquier

placer llegaría de sus manos o con su supervisión. No iba a ser espectador pasivo

respecto a ella.

No había mención de un grupo de tres o más, pero no podía descartarlo de

su pensamiento, mucho más a su pesar. Él no compartía. Nunca. Si otro hombre la

tocaba, sería porque Darien lo permitía, pero nunca más allá de la preparación.

Solo Darien gozaría de su cuerpo, de su dulzura.

Sin embargo, había muchas otras fantasías que enumeraban clichés de libro

de texto para el rol del macho dominante en relación con la mujer sumisa. Todo lo

que quería hacer era cumplírselas, aunque fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo, no

podía hacerlo todo en el acto.

Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer con las fantasías sexuales de Serena?

Había algunos escenarios que, sin duda, le atraían y los esperaba con interés.

Le dio la satisfacción de que ella estaba abierta y la aceptación de los deseos, que

aunque ella aun no lo sabía, compartían.

Guardó el portátil y apagó la lámpara. Cuando se acomodó en la cama y se

acercó a Serena, ella se agitó y encontró su cuerpo con el suyo, buscándolo, incluso

en sueños.

Sonrió en la oscuridad. Hoy había estado a punto de cumplir su fantasía. No

moviéndose demasiado rápido. Pero mañana, daría un paso más y la empujaría.

Tenía la sensación de que no tendría solo que tomarla, sino que podía pedirle más.

Y eso le excitaba como el infierno.

Serena se despertó con el movimiento de los labios contra su cuello. Manos

impacientes enmarcando sus caderas, el calor difundiéndose en ella cuando Darien

se puso entre sus piernas.

—Buenos días—murmuró cuando se introdujo profundamente en ella.

Ella gimió con un sentimiento de plenitud. Un latido bajo empezó en la

ingle, caliente y doloroso. Él no podía esperar hasta que se ajustase. Se retiró y

empujó hacia delante de nuevo, gimiendo de satisfacción en su oído.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y urgentes. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de sus

piernas y empujó más alto los tobillos hasta que descansaron en sus hombros.

La posición la dejaba más vulnerable, su coño abierto a sus embates. Cada

movimiento hacia delante apretaba la carne caliente a la suya. Sus caderas

golpeaban la parte inferior de sus muslos y sus nalgas mientras se introducía

profundo y duro.

Todavía atrapada en la niebla del sueño, cerró los ojos y se entregó a él. Su

placer envuelto, cálido y fluido a su alrededor, la llevaba en una corriente perezosa.

Estaba demasiada aletargada para participar, por eso dejó que la tomara, que

hiciera lo que quisiera.

Y luego se deslizó desde su coño, su polla hinchada chocó contra su

estómago. El fluido caliente surgió contra su vientre mientras él continuaba como

una roca.

Con dedos torpes, guió de nuevo a su polla dentro de su coño y se deslizó de

nuevo, cálido y palpitante.

Empujó más lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, mientras los últimos vestigios

de su liberación fueron arrancados.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, y ella lo miró fijamente mientras él acababa

en su interior. Su cabello castaño estaba desordenado, sobresalía en la parte

superior y tenía una sombra de barba en algunos puntos de la mandíbula. Sus ojos

oscuros brillaban con profunda satisfacción y eso era lo que buscaba. Ella le había

complacido.

Ella sonrió pero no dijo nada. Él sonrió y se inclinó a besarla mientras se

deslizaba fuera de su cuerpo.

Revisó sus ataduras y luego se levantó para caminar desnudo hacia el baño.

Tenía un buen culo. Firme y musculoso. Al igual que el resto de él.

No demasiado musculoso. Ningún tipo de Neandertal con camisa que

flexionaba un músculo cada vez que se movía. Estaba más delgado, pero duro.

Se relajó en el lujoso colchón y se quedó mirando el techo mientras esperaba

que Darien la liberara. Había una extraña paciencia en su estado de ánimo que no

se ajustaba a su personalidad. No le gustaba esperar para nada. Y, sin embargo, lo

esperaba con una alegría que no hubiera pensado que sentía.

Varios minutos después, Darien salió del cuarto de baño, con el pelo aun

húmedo de la ducha. Ella volvió la vista hacia un lado y lo vio irse al armario y

vestirse. En un momento, caminó hacia el lado de la cama y cogió las esposas.

Tiro suavemente de sus brazos hacia su vientre, y le frotó las muñecas, sus

dedos suaves y acariciantes. Primero sacó una y después la otra, dándole un suave

beso con los labios.

Había traído un paño húmedo y limpió cuidadosamente su piel, sus

movimientos eran lentos y suaves.

—Vuélvete sobre tu vientre—le dijo mientras le daba un suave empujón.

Obedeció y se hundió un poco más entre las sábanas. Sus ojos se cerraron y

se echó a reír involuntariamente sobre ella.

—Estabas somnolienta esta mañana—le dijo mientras pasaba la mano por la

suave curva de su espalda y luego por la curva de sus nalgas.

Luego la dejó por un momento y ella escuchó un ruido en la habitación. Los

cajones se abrían y después se cerraban, y sus pasos de vuelta. La cama se hundió

bajo ella mientras se acomodaba de rodillas.

La palma de su mano tomó su parte inferior amorosamente, apretando y

acariciando la nalga regordeta. Las puntas de sus dedos, como plumas, se

enterraron en la hendidura hasta que rozó la unión estrecha de su culo. Ella se puso

rígida y las palabras de persuasión se derramaron sobre ella.

—Relájate, Serena—le dijo. — Sólo voy a poner el tapón de nuevo.

Se obligó a relajarse, arrullada por el placer de su tacto. Fue paciente,

acariciándola y dilatándola. Cada roce de sus dedos con su entrada fue añadiendo

más y más lubricante hasta que su cuerpo estaba lleno con una necesidad de fuego.

Un solo dedo incursionó en la estrecha abertura, y ella gemía suavemente.

No había dolor, solo una necesidad nerviosa que la dejaba temblando contra su

mano.

—Ponte de rodillas—ordenó. — La cabeza hacia abajo en la cama y las

piernas abiertas.

Poco a poco hizo lo que le ordenó, colocándose de manera que su culo

estaba en el aire y su cara enterrada en el colchón.

Más lubricante aliviándole su entrada, dentro, fuera, caricias suaves. Y

luego, la firme presión del plug, presionando con fuerza implacable. Su cuerpo se

estiraba y protestaba, pero fue sujetado firmemente.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los labios para contener el suave gemido de protesta

cuando su apertura se estiró para acomodar el espesor del plug anal.

Lo fue metiendo y sacando, aflojándose, cada vez ganando más terreno

hasta que finalmente, con impulso firme, quedó alojado en el fondo de su recto.

Su cabeza se levantó de la cama y su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y se apretó.

Ella aspiró aire por la nariz y trató de estabilizar su reacción. Sus manos se

apretaron en puños, la sábana apretada entre sus palmas.

Darien le dio un pequeño beso en la parte posterior, y luego se levantó de la

cama.

—Date una ducha y luego baja. Trae un cepillo para que pueda cuidar de tu

pelo. Voy estar en el comedor.

Ella asintió, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Cautelosamente salió de la cama, la sensación desconocida del tapón se

extendía por su trasero, haciendo que fuera más cuidadosa. Dio un pequeño suspiro

mientras se encaminaba al baño. Lo que quería realmente era darse un baño

caliente, pero no quería hacer esperar más a Darien.

Se duchó rápidamente y se secó. La banda de oro en el brazo brillaba en el

espejo, y se detuvo para examinar su intrincado diseño. El uso de la banda que

marcaba su reclamación la hizo sentir como una esclava egipcia.

Un estremecimiento delicado le recorrió mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la

banda que hacía juego en el tobillo. La había reclamado públicamente. La había

marcado como suya. Había hecho todo sobre lo que había fantaseado y más.

Cuando la fantasía llegó, fue sin duda uno de sus trabajos más exitosos.

Todo había salido como estaba previsto y sin problemas. Si tan solo todos sus

clientes pudieran sentirse tan satisfechos.

El recordatorio de que esto era un asunto de negocios ponía freno a la

emoción decadente que la había invadido momentos antes. Darien tenía una

manera de hacerle creer que no era así. Aun cuando todo había sido orquestado,

incluso el detalle más nimio. Él le hizo creer que era real. Se secó el pelo como

pudo, y colocó lo que estaba por fuera en su cara. La toalla había sido una

tentación para secarse. Ella quería dejarlo así para ir abajo, pero sentía que

dejándola sola en la ducha y bajar sola era una prueba. Había especificado que no

tenía que vestirse a menos que él se lo dijera, y difícil, ya que se sentía rara desnuda

y con un tapón en el culo, pero ella lo haría.

Con un rubor tiñendo su piel temiendo encontrarse al ama de llaves de

Darien, o con Sam en su camino al comedor.

Cogió ritmo andando cuando no vio inmediatamente a nadie y se apresuró

por el pasillo donde Darien le esperaba. En la puerta, se detuvo bruscamente y

pensó en darse la vuelta e irse, pero Darien alzó la vista y la vio.

Había dos hombres sentados a la mesa con Darien. Estaban todos en una

conversación y sonaba seria. ¿Habría estado mal que bajara desnuda? ¿O es que

Darien no sabía que tenía visitantes cuando le pidió que bajara con un tapón en el

culo? Darien la miró y extendió la mano. Dios, él quería que se acercara a él. Los

otros hombres, al ver los gestos de Darien, se volvieron y la vieron en la puerta. No

hubo sorpresa en sus expresiones, pero sí un destello de lujuria.

Cuando ella no se movió de inmediato, Darien alzó una ceja y siguió

manteniendo cogida su mano. Demonios. Él quería que se uniera a ellos.

Se adelantó, sintiendo las miradas de los hombres sobre su carne desnuda. A

medida que se acercaba, algo de la vergüenza que sentía desapareció bajo la mirada

de aprobación de Darien. Él capturó su mano y la acercó a él.

—Serena, me gustaría que conocieras al señor Phillips y al señor Granger,

dos socios de negocios. Señores, ella es Serena. Me pertenece.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, fuerte, recordándole el e-mail en el

que le había escrito sus fantasías cuando todo había sido vivo y fluido en su mente.

Se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de que esta, como la subasta, era la

encarnación de una de sus fantasías.

Sus rodillas temblaban, y el nerviosismo se deslizó por su espalda como un

trozo de madera astillado que enganchaba a la seda.

Darien tiró de su mano y la guió hasta el suelo entre sus piernas. Había un

montón de espacio entre la silla y la mesa, y se instaló con cautela sobre los talones,

teniendo cuidado con el tapón que tenía en su culo mientras ella se movía.

Él acarició su cabeza en su regazo mientras proseguía la conversación con

los dos hombres. Ella no trató de dar sentido a todo. Sus nervios estaban saltando

como ranas a toda velocidad.

Todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con los hombres, su mano acariciaba su

cara, posicionándola cerca de su entrepierna. Con su mejilla apoyada en el interior

del muslo. De repente se abrió los pantalones y se sacó la polla.

Sin perder el ritmo de la conversación, tomó su cabeza con una mano y la

polla con la otra y la guió hasta su boca.

Estaba duro y erecto, llenando su boca y empujando su garganta. Ella

apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de que sus manos se enredaran en

su cabello y la apretó contra él.

No habló con ella, no le dio instrucciones pero la demanda estaba clara.

Darle placer. Allí, mientras conversaba con sus socios, ella iba a actuar como la

esclava que quería ser.

Movimientos largos y duros. La dejó sin aliento. Su sabor la llenaba. Y

luego, mientras disfrutaba de su líquido pre-eyaculatorio, él la tomo del cabello y la

mantuvo alejada de su polla. Su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás, para que su

cuello estuviera expuesto, y ella le miró, impotente entre sus manos.

Y entonces lo oyó. La línea de su fantasía, cómo uno de los hombres, con

calma, preguntó si Darien prestaría los servicios de su esclava para que él también

pudiera disfrutar.

Su corazón latió violentamente. Se acordó de esto, había sido casi una

vergüenza ponerlo en papel. En su fantasía, Darien le ordenaba arrodillarse entre

las rodillas de los otros dos hombres y turnarse para darles placer con su boca,

mientras él miraba.

—No comparto, señores—dijo Darien con voz seca.

Parpadeó sorprendida. Aunque sus palabras estaban dirigidas a los dos

hombres, Darien la miraba a ella todo el tiempo, como si su declaración se refiriera

solo a ella.

—Sin embargo, son libres de observar cómo mi esclava me da placer—

finalizó suavemente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiuno

Serena contuvo el aliento, pero eso solo le hizo que se le apretase el pecho.

La polla de Darien estaba dura y extendida, alzándose hacia arriba, hacia su

cintura, fuera por completo de sus pantalones.

—Levántate—ordenó en voz baja tirando de su pelo.

Ella colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y se empujó para levantarse. La

mano de él cayó de su cabello cuando ella se puso de pie delante de él, de espaldas

a los dos hombres sentados a la mesa.

Se agarró la polla y se la acarició para mantener la erección, mientras su

mirada se paseaba por todo su cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta.

Con sus ojos mirando hacia abajo, se dio la vuelta hasta que se enfrentó a la

mesa. Detrás de ella, Darien se puso en pie, con sus manos deslizándose por la

espalda de ella. Le tomó de los hombros y la empujó hacia abajo hasta que su

cuerpo estuvo sobre la mesa, con el culo en el aire y las piernas colgando, en una

posición vulnerable.

Sus pechos se apretaron contra la madera pulida, la fría superficie contra su

piel. Su mejilla estaba contra la mesa, la mirada ahora centrada en los dos hombres

que se habían levantado de las sillas.

Eran hombres atractivos, uno sobre la edad de Darien y otro un poco

mayor. Las protuberancias en sus entrepiernas le dijeron a Serena que la deseaban,

que deseaban que les diera placer con su boca y su cuerpo, solo que Darien se

había mostrado inflexible en su negativa.

Y luego, para su sorpresa, uno de los hombres cogió su brazo y tiro de él

hacia arriba, hasta que la palma se apoyó en la mesa y sus dedos formaron una

prisión ajustada a su muñeca. Había perdido de vista al otro hombre, pero luego su

otra muñeca fue atrapada contra la mesa. Se quedó sin aliento, y los nervios le

recorrían. Estaba cautiva e indefensa, atrapada contra la mesa y vulnerable.

Los dedos de Darien se apoderaron del tapón, y antes de que pudiera

respirar, el todavía lubricado dispositivo se deslizó fuera de su cuerpo. Su ano se

estremeció como reacción, que seguía extendido por el tapón.

Antes de que su cuerpo pudiera relajarse y retomar su forma, la cabeza chata

de la polla de Darien presionaba con fuerza su esfínter. Los hombres la retenían

con fuerza, como si esperaran que se resistiera. Ella podía oír sus rápidas

respiraciones. Podía sentir la chispa tangible de su excitación mientras veían como

Darien la esclavizaba.

Con un impulso, Darien la inmovilizó contra la mesa, deslizando su polla

profundamente en su culo. La sensación de aspereza a través de los delicados

tejidos de su ano era más de lo que casi podía soportar. Gritó, intentando separar su

cabeza de la mesa, pero uno de los hombres la empujó de nuevo, la palma de la

mano firmemente contra su mejilla. La fuerza y la dominación enviaron una gran

cantidad de excitación a través de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Él la extendió hasta lo imposible, sus huevos apretaban contra su coño

mientras se esforzaba hacia delante. Ella fue llenada por completo, la mordedura

del dolor haciéndola que su cabeza nadara en los límites del éxtasis, llamándola a

seguir el camino de la decadencia.

La mano de él se deslizó por la espalda enredándose en su pelo, pelo que aún

no había cepillado, como había prometido. El otro hombre movió su mano de su

cara, y los dedos de Darien, atraparon su pelo húmedo y tiró, obligándola a mover

la cabeza.

Ella sabía lo que quería, sabía que querría ver a los hombres sujetándola,

para entender, que si bien podían ver y tocar, pero nunca podrían tenerla.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de ella, la montaba posesivamente, una muestra de

su propiedad. Por un largo momento, se quedó asentado en ella, sujetándola a la

mesa mientras los dos hombres miraban con los ojos brillantes, sus dedos

clavándose en sus muñecas.

Entonces, él comenzó a moverse. Suavemente al principio, se retiró,

deslizándose por el agujero distendido, la apertura ampliada para él. Entonces,

cuando la corona de su pene llego de nuevo a su esfínter, se lanzó de nuevo hacia

delante, golpeando sus caderas contra su culo.

Intentó procesar el aluvión de sensaciones. Trató de poner nombre a la

emoción deliciosa de tener a un hombre enterrado profundamente en su culo.

Nunca antes había sentido algo igual, entre la mordedura del dolor y el beso del

placer, mezclados tan bien, que cuando acababa uno y empezaba el otro, no sabría

decirlo.

El alivio cuando se retiraba, y cuando llegaba a la plenitud arrolladora, era

intensamente placentero. Pero cuando empujó de nuevo hacia delante, la volvía a

abrir a sus avances, el remolino oscuro del dolor cortaba el placer, y esperó hasta

que se quedó sin aliento para respirar. Por misericordia.

Su mano dejó su pelo, y sus dedos se apoderaron de sus nalgas, apretándola

cuando su gorda polla trabajaba dentro y fuera de ella.

Ella estaba allí, indefensa ante su pasión, y vio a ambos hombres a su lado

tan tenues como los contornos de lo demás. Solo existía Darien y el placer que le

daba, el placer que le obligaba a tomar.

Se retiró, saliendo del todo de ella, dejando la cabeza de su polla entre sus

nalgas.

—Dime qué quieres—dijo con voz gutural, áspera y ronca por la necesidad.

— Dime que quieres mi polla en tu culo.

—Por favor—murmuró.

—No puedo escucharte—dijo duramente.

— ¡Por favor!

—Dime qué quieres Serena.

—Tu polla. En mi culo. Por favor—pidió.

Colocó su glande contra su entrada arrugada y empujó hacia delante,

reabriéndola suavemente. Luego se retiró. Por completo. Su culo dolía con un dolor

pulsátil y palpitaba.

Las manos dejaron sus muñecas en libertad. Darien se apoderó de sus

caderas y la volcó sobre la mesa de manera que su espalda estaba pegada en la

mesa. Por primera vez, ella le miró a los ojos, y lo que vio, le quitó el aliento. Había

una luz salvaje. Intensa, implacable, como si el hombre tranquilo, culto, hubiera

sido sustituido por un animal gruñendo para dominar a su cautiva.

Él le abrió las piernas y los dos hombres la cogieron de los brazos,

obligándolos a subirlos por encima de la cabeza. Esa nueva posición ponía sus

pechos hacia arriba, y Darien se inclinó, con los labios hambrientos, para devorar

los rígidos picos. Su boca era áspera, hambrienta, con los dientes raspando los

pezones mientras mordía fuertemente. Ella se movió inquieta, con muchas ganas

de tocarlo, pero sus captores la sujetaban con fuerza contra la mesa.

Cuando Darien se alejó, él empujó bruscamente las piernas y los dos

hombres agarraron cada uno un tobillo, y tiraron hacia arriba y hacia fuera,

dejando su culo y su coño desnudos, incapaz de hacer nada, a merced de Darien.

Él tomó sus nalgas, amasándolas con fuerza.

Los hombres la forzaron hasta lo imposible cuando Darien apoyó su gorda

polla contra su nuevamente cerrado recto. Oh, Dios. Él no era suave. La volvió a

abrir con una presión implacable, y su nueva posición hacia que estuviera en un

ángulo para el que no estaba preparada. Gritó y empujó hacia arriba, pero incluso

cuando el dolor hizo mella en ella, dio paso a un placer oscuro, nervioso, envuelto

en un abrazo de dolor. Su mirada se mantenía ahora en ella, mientras flexionaba las

caderas y se hundía más en ella. Empujó hasta que estuvo completa y totalmente

abierta para él.

Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso de agonía. De placer.

Del más dulce y oscuro éxtasis que hubiera conocido jamás. Que la abrumaba. Que

la hacía hervir una y otra vez, él envió la espiral de placer hacia abajo, hasta que

ella no pudo pensar. Solo sentir.

Él la tenía en ese momento. No solo tomaba posesión de su cuerpo de la

forma más primitiva, sino que poseía su alma. Suya. Tomada. Poseída.

Los otros hombres fueron olvidados, y ya no eran parte de su fantasía. No

significaban nada, no se mantenían en sus deseos. Solo existía Darien y la forma

en que le hizo sentir. Apreciada. Protegida. Poseída.

Se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y barrió con su lengua los pezones que había

asolado pocos minutos antes. Los labios calientes le acariciaron, lamieron y

besaron mientras murmuraba palabras dulces contra su piel.

Sus músculos apretados y por encima de ella, fueron recorridos por un

escalofrío. Sus manos se deslizaron por su cintura aun cuando el agarre de los

hombres la apretaban y tiraban con fuerza de sus brazos y piernas. Sosteniéndola

firmemente en su lugar, bombeando contra su culo, forzando violentamente contra

ella como si tratara de insertarse en cada rincón de su alma.

Se abrió a él. Se soltó y lo abrazó, permitiéndole verla vulnerable, sus

esperanzas y temores, sus más secretos deseos.

—Voy a correrme, Serena—susurró mientras levantaba la cabeza de su

pecho. — Voy a correrme tan profundamente dentro de ti que sabes que voy a estar

ahí. Una parte de ti…

Cerró los ojos e inhaló, permitiendo que esas dulces palabras que fluían

como miel sobre su cuerpo. Él se movía más rápido y más fuerte, sus caderas

empujando sobre su culo, el sonido de unión de la carne con la carne resonando

fuerte en el aire.

Y luego se calmó. Enorme e hinchado dentro de ella, impulsándose con su

polla le partió el culo y se derramó en su interior.

Los dos hombres a su costado la dejaron ir tan abruptamente que Darien se

quedó allí, su eje duro y grueso dentro de ella. Oyó los impacientes tirones y las

suaves maldiciones, llenando sus oídos.

—Mírame a mí, Serena—dijo Darien con fuerza mientras permanecía de pie

entre sus piernas, insertado profundamente dentro de ella. — No quites la vista de

mí.

Asintió con la cabeza, su letargo la hacía lenta y confusa.

Oyó suaves gemidos y vio a los dos hombres en su periferia. Tuvo la

tentación de mirar, pero Darien se lo había prohibido, envió una onda a la carne

viva de su entrada anal, estirándola de tal manera que se ajustó a su alrededor.

—A mí, Serena. Solo a mí.

Líquido caliente la salpicó en el pecho y emitió un grito de sorpresa al darse

cuenta de que los dos hombres se corrían en su piel. Salpicaron sus pechos, pezones

y el revestimiento suave del interior de sus muslos. Un chorro cayó sobre su mejilla

y otro en los labios. La cálida ducha de la parte superior de su cuerpo, incluso

mientras su ano exprimía el último semen de Darien.

Se percató de la diferencia. Darien se había corrido en su interior. A los

hombres solo se les habían permitido correrse sobre su cuerpo, y no se les había

permitido entrar en ella.

Finalmente, los suaves gemidos se disiparon y el líquido caliente que le caía

sobre su cara y sus pechos cesaron.

Cuando el último chorro de semen de Darien fue expulsado, se apoyó

fuertemente sobre ella, su respiración en rachas irregulares. Todavía incrustado en

su culo, su polla se estremeció, y finalmente, se suavizó en un estado semi erecto.

Se levantó sobre ella, enviando a su polla más profundamente. Ella gimió

suavemente mientras su entrada se extendía y protestaba.

Suavemente, se retiró dejando salir un poco de semen. La ayudó a levantarse

de la mesa para quedarse de pie con piernas temblorosas. El líquido corría por la

parte posterior de sus piernas, pero aun así, se puso de pie, esperando sus órdenes.

Miró su cuerpo con satisfacción, y se preguntó qué veía él, con su cuerpo

cubierto con los fluidos de otros hombres, y el semen de Darien corriendo por la

parte de atrás de sus piernas.

—Ve a limpiarte—dijo suavemente. — Y después vuelve.

Cuando Serena regresó media hora más tarde, los hombres ya se habían ido

y Darien estaba sentado en la sala de estar, el colchón donde había dormido la

noche anterior colocado a sus pies. Se acercó sin decir nada y se arrodilló sobre la

almohada. Las manos de Darien encontraron su cabeza y la guiaron a su regazo.

Cerró los ojos y le acarició la mejilla contra la pierna mientras con la mano le

acariciaba el pelo.

—Date la vuelta, que voy a cepillarte el pelo—dijo después de varios

minutos de silencio.

Ella obedeció y se instaló entre sus piernas mientras el cepillo corría por su

pelo largo. Un suspiro de satisfacción se le escapó mientras el placer de su atención

se establecía como una neblina caliente. Durante mucho tiempo estuvieron en

silencio, reacios a romperlo con sus preguntas. Cuando tiró de su pelo por última

vez y puso el cepillo a un lado, se volvió para mirarlo.

Ella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, no estando segura de darle voz a su

curiosidad.

Acarició su mejilla, trazando una línea desde su sien a su mandíbula con el

dedo.

—Haz tu pregunta, Serena mía. La veo a punto de estallar en tus

impacientes labios.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó ante ese toque.

— ¿Por qué te desviaste de la fantasía?

Hizo una pausa, su dedo en la comisura de la boca.

— ¿Te molesta que no quisiera sus pollas en tu boca o dentro de ti?

—No—admitió. — No creo que me hubiera gustado la fantasía como yo

imaginaba. Quiero decir, en teoría, parecía sexy, atrevida incluso. En realidad, la

idea que…—No se atrevía a decir que chupar pollas no era tan atractivo como le

había parecido en la intimidad de sus fantasías.

—Me complace—dijo simplemente. — Traté de seguir siendo fiel a tu

fantasía, pero quería que supieras que yo no comparto lo que considero mío.

Ella frotó la mejilla contra su palma.

—Estoy contenta—dijo con sinceridad. — Yo pensé…creo que lo que hice,

fue interesante. — Suspiró cuando Darien le acarició la cara con la palma de la

mano mientras la escuchaba con atención. — Sonaba… No sé, como que podría ser

excitante, cuando hable con Rei de ello. Tener a más de un hombre centrado en

mí o verme obligada a atender sus necesidades de más de un hombre.

Tomó la mano de Darien entre las suyas, se la llevó a sus labios, la única

necesidad de tenerle cerca.

—Cuando llegó el momento para ello… esta mañana, cuando pensé que me

mandarías que le diera placer a esos hombres, porque era algo que yo quería

hacer… estaba asustada. Yo no quería eso. Yo sólo te deseaba a ti.

Darien sacó las manos de su agarre y la instó a subir a su regazo. El acarició

la barbilla abrazándola estrechamente.

—Si hay algo que te dé miedo, me lo dices. No voy a ser parte de algo que te

asusta. En cuanto a los otros hombres, me alegro de que no tengas deseo de sus

atenciones, porque es algo que no voy a tolerar.

Ella sonrió.

—Suenas muy posesivo. Me gusta.

Le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su expresión era grave. Un escalofrío recorrió su

piel y le dio una punzada en el corazón. Ningún hombre la había querido jamás de

esa forma.

La verdad la golpeó con una fuerza desgarradora.

Esto no era real.

Se trataba de una elaborada farsa. Eran actores en una obra. Un guion

escrito por ella. Él actuaba en un papel que ella le había pedido. Su lujuria podía ser

real pero solo era sexo.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintidós

Darien no le había dicho a dónde iban, sólo que iban a salir después de una

cena tranquila en casa. Él había elegido su atuendo, una falda vaporosa y un top de

seda sin mangas, y le dio instrucciones de no usar sostén ni ropa interior. Entonces

la introdujo en su BMW plateado y condujo personalmente fuera de su casa.

Media hora después, cuando ellos abrieron la puerta de The House, la

adrenalina se estrelló a través de sus venas. Miró a Darien, pero su expresión era

inescrutable.

Como si sintiera la emoción y su nerviosismo, se estiró y capturó su mano en

la suya.

Le dio un suave apretón mientras paraba el coche al lado de los otros coches

estacionados.

—Tú te quedarás a mi lado en todo momento. Los hombres buscarán tu

atención. Van a hablar contigo y a coquetear. Me vas a hablar sólo a mí y a nadie

más sin mi permiso.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras ella le devolvió la mirada. La orden la

molestó, y de repente se sintió como un niño siendo disciplinado en lugar de una

mujer adulta.

Esperó, como si esperara que ella dijese que no, pero ella chasqueó los labios

y desvió la mirada.

Esto era lo que ella había pedido. Él sólo le estaba dando lo que ella quería.

Darien salió del coche y caminó para abrirle la puerta. Ella puso su mano en

la suya y salió graciosamente de su asiento.

— ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves esta noche?—Murmuró mientras se

encaminaban hacia la puerta.

Ella sonrió, su irritación de antes olvidada.

—No, pero es agradable escucharlo.

—Voy a ser la envidia de todos los hombres aquí. Tu pelo brilla como un

velo de seda negro.

—Tú no eres un desconocido a las palabras bonitas—bromeó.

—Las palabras son sólo bonitas cuando se aplican a una mujer hermosa. Sin

punto de referencia, son sólo palabras

—Me siento incapaz de discutir con tu lógica—dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

La introdujo al interior, donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo. Darien

la dirigió a un pequeño camerino al lado de la entrada principal.

—Quítate la ropa. Las únicas cosas que quiero adorar de ti son mis marcas

de posesión.

Ella inhaló en sorpresa, pero llevó los dedos temblorosos a la cintura de la

falda. Sí, había ido desnuda la noche de la subasta, pero de alguna manera esto era

diferente. Sabía muy bien lo que sucedería la noche de la subasta, después de todo,

había creado esa fantasía. Esta noche, sin embargo, ella estaba trabajando con un

guion en blanco, aprendiendo mientras caminaba. Era desconcertante.

— ¿Te gustaría que te desnudara?— preguntó Darien. — Estás temblando.

Ella sacudió la cabeza sin decir nada.

Su mirada afilada.

— ¿Serena, tienes miedo? Podemos ir a casa. Solamente di la palabra.

No.

Se cernía como una nube negra. Había crecido el temor de la palabra y lo

que significaba. Que iba más allá de la negativa de que era el fin de una fantasía que

estaba desesperada por vivir. No cualquier fantasía. Ésta fantasía. Con Darien.

Empujó la falda sobre sus caderas, dejándola caer en un charco a sus pies.

Con movimientos rápidos y bruscos, se pasó la camisa sobre su cabeza y lo tiró a

un lado. Una brisa fresca de las aberturas de aire acondicionado por encima sopló

suavemente sobre su piel desnuda, y se estremeció.

Darien capturó un mechón de su pelo, tirando de él por encima del hombro

para dejarlo caer sobre su pecho. Su pezón, duro y arrugado, se asomó

eróticamente desde las hebras.

Le tocó el pezón, a la ligera, con sólo la punta del dedo. Un frote de seda a

través de la punta, pero ella saltó como si hubiera sido sorprendida.

—Recuerda tus instrucciones—murmuró, y luego se volvió para salir de la

habitación.

Ella lo siguió afuera y al final del pasillo. Pasaron varias salas más pequeñas

donde la gente se mezclaba y disfrutaba de cócteles y conversación. Caminó

rápidamente para que ellos no tuvieran la oportunidad de levantar los ojos y verla.

Darien continúo hacia las escaleras, y se acordó de una caminata similar

sólo noches atrás cuando ella siguió a su guardián a la gran sala común de arriba.

Esta noche la habitación no se veía como la noche de su subasta. Al entrar,

se quedó mirando, sorprendida por la agitación de la actividad. A diferencia de las

habitaciones de abajo, donde las personas vestían con modestia, aquí los

participantes se encontraban en diversas etapas de desnudez, desde elaborados

disfraces eróticos a la desnudez simple y todas las tonalidades intermedias.

Cada sección de la sala hospedaba un diferente... fetiche. Era la única

palabra que podía pensar, y ella estaba segura de haberse equivocado. Nunca antes

había visto tanta carne desnuda y la carnalidad total fuera de una película porno. Es

probable que no le gustara la comparación, pero era su límite de experiencia en la

materia.

— ¿Te gustaría un recorrido?—preguntó Darien en voz baja. — Aquí a

nadie le molesta ser observado. — Por lo menos no se esperaba que ella participara.

Darien había dejado claro su punto de vista hacia los demás tocándola

excesivamente. Armada con ese conocimiento, asintió con la cabeza. Buscando no

lastimar a nadie. El bombardeo de imágenes eróticas la golpeó desde todos los

ángulos. Había una multitud de escenarios sexuales, desde un simple uno a uno

follando como un par de conejos, a una orgía directa con nada menos que ocho

personas unidas como Legos. Todo parecía un poco... extraño.

El factor de perversión era alto y ciertamente no era una falta valiosa de

conmoción, pero fracasó para el fuego de los sentidos de Serena. Todo lo que podía

hacer era mirar con muda confusión a los cuerpos girando y escuchar los gemidos y

gritos. Y entonces Darien la había tocado. Sólo hacía falta el frote suave de los

dedos por su piel y la excitación estalló bajo en su ingle. Hormigueó en sus pechos,

pesados y doloridos, tirantes hacia afuera, en busca de su atención.

—Estoy muy satisfecho de que sólo mi tacto te excite—dijo mientras le

acariciaba un pecho. Luego pasó la palma de la mano sobre el otro, rellenó la mano

con la carne suave. El montículo suave en el hueco de su mano, le rozó con dedo

pulgar hacia atrás y hacia adelante sobre el brote sensible. —Ahora ven, mi placer y

el tuyo, espera.

Mientras lo seguía hacia el centro de la habitación, vio a otros parar y dar la

vuelta para mirar.

Los sonidos de placer cesaron y un silencio extraño cayó sobre la habitación

en la que momentos antes, el golpe sobre la carne, calientes gemidos y gritos de

pasión habían aumentado y se hizo eco en las paredes. Una estructura de metal

estaba en el centro de la habitación, y ya se ha reunido una multitud a su alrededor.

Era simple, y por esa razón, no podía distinguir su propósito.

Era modesto, una pieza rectangular de metal que estaba de pie, pero a

medida que se acercaba, ella podía ver que giraba, moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia

abajo para que el rectángulo pudiera colocarse horizontal en lugar de vertical y

todos los ángulos en el medio. Un hombre en vaqueros y una ajustada camisa se

paró con indiferencia, con la mano en el marco, moviéndolo hacia arriba y hacia

abajo mientras observaba a Darien acercarse. Su mirada recorrió apreciativamente

sobre la forma desnuda de Serena, pero una mirada aguda de reproche de Darien

lo cortó.

Le ofreció una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en dirección de Darien.

— ¿Tu esclava está disponible para juegos esta noche?

—Mi esclava hace lo que yo le digo—contestó Darien uniformemente.

—Suertudo. ¿Necesitas alguna ayuda de contención y preparándola?

Serena miró fijamente a los hombres de pie al lado del marco. ¿Contención?

¿Preparar? Darien miró entre Serena y el hombre desconocido y luego asintió.

—Serena, este es Yusuke. Haz lo que te mande. — Serena tragó y dio un paso

adelante y Darien le indicó con un gesto. — Volveré en un momento. Tengo que

escoger mi equipo. — Equipo. Contención. Empezó a temblar, aunque sabía que

no era de miedo. La emoción corría por sus venas junto con una dosis fuerte de la

incertidumbre.

Cuando Yusuke le tomó del brazo, instintivamente se encogió de su contacto.

—No voy a hacerte daño—dijo con dulzura. Miró a su alrededor, pero

Darien había desaparecido.

Yusuke le tocó el brazo, y buscó tentativamente de tranquilizarla. Ella

realmente no tenía miedo, pero tampoco mostró entusiasmo. Aún. Aprensiva

describía mejor la corriente que se arqueó a través de su cuerpo como un rayo.

Se obligó a relajarse y se fue voluntariamente con Yusuke cuando la dirigió

hacia el dispositivo. Cuando lo volteó, ella podía ver lazos de cuero, uno en la parte

superior en el centro y dos en la parte inferior de cada lado.

—Párate encima—dijo mientras la agarraba por el codo para ayudarla. Ella

pasó por encima de la base de la estructura y se quedó en el interior del rectángulo,

a la espera de lo que viniera después. Yusuke la retrocedió hacia el borde inferior del

marco, donde los dos lazos se encontraban. Cuero suave rodeó su tobillo derecho y

luego se apretó cuando Yusuke ciñó la correa. Ella dio un grito ahogado cuando se dio

cuenta para qué eran los lazos. Contención. Él sonrió al ver a su comprensión. —

Abre las piernas para que el otro alcance la segunda correa. — Ella casi tropezó y

tuvo que agarrar su brazo para sostenerse. — No voy a permitir que te caigas—dijo.

El cuero rodeó su tobillo y se apretó.

—Brazos por encima de tu cabeza—dirigió él mientras se ponía derecho.

Alzó la vista y vio un lazo y se dio cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de lo que él

propuso. Lo miró, pero vio una expresión que no admitía discusión.

Poco a poco, levantó los brazos y puso sus muñecas juntas, muy por encima

de su cabeza.

—Muy bien—dijo, pero su aprobación no significaba nada para ella. Era a

Darien a quien buscaba complacer.

Aseguró muñecas, apretando hasta que ella se estiró de puntillas. Vulnerable

ni siquiera empezar a cubrir cómo se sentía. Y luego su pie izquierdo dejo el suelo

mientras él giró el marco para que yaciera suspendida de las correas en un ligero

ángulo. Ella se quedó mirando el suelo, y su boca se secó. Se lamió los labios para

aumentar la humedad.

La sala giró, y se encontró mirando el techo cuando Yusuke dio la vuelta al

marco hasta que se estiró sobre su espalda. Ensartó un cinturón de un amplio

apoyo por debajo de su espalda, lo envolvió alrededor de su vientre y lo unió a los

lados de la estructura con ganchos. Tomó parte de la tensión de los brazos y las

piernas, y le dio algo de alivio muy necesario. No iría tan lejos como para decir que

estaba cómoda, pero fue un infierno mucho mejor que antes.

Ella se sacudió en sorpresa cuando Yusuke le tomó un pecho. Le frotó su

pulgar sobre el pico rígido, su expresión nunca cambio. Luego inclinó la cabeza, y

para su sorpresa, chupó la corona entre sus dientes y lo mordió fuertemente.

Cuando lo soltó, se levantó y le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Mucho mejor.

Ella lo miró fijamente con confusión, pero antes de que ella pudiera

cuestionar, sintió un pinchazo agudo seguido de una oleada de dolor y un

adormecimiento sobre su pezón. Ella se retorció y jadeó en señal de protesta y

luego llevó su mirada hacia el dolor palpitante.

Él había asegurado una pinza de pezón a su pecho. Tiraba de la carne

arrugada y guio el pezón hacia afuera. Se retorció y tiró contra sus ataduras, pero se

mantuvieron firmes.

—Por favor—susurró. — Sácalo.

Yusuke ignoró su petición y caminó hacia el otro lado. Ella gimió suavemente,

porque ahora sabía lo que estaba por venir. Le dio al otro seno el mismo

tratamiento, amasándolo suavemente con la mano antes de inclinarse a chupar la

punta en su boca.

Ella gimió de hipersensibilidad. A través de la otra pinza de pezón, se sentía

cada línea de contacto de los dientes como si fueran las garras diminutas de metal.

Después de una fuerte picadura final, bañó con su lengua con dulzura sobre

la carne endurecida y se apartó.

Él esperó este momento. El hijo de puta. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se

tensó, tan pronto como su boca se retiró. Y él seguía esperando, una paciente

sonrisa en su rostro.

Él la dejó verlo venir, guiando su mano con la pinza abierta hacia el punto

de expansión.

No hubo persuasión suave, sin deslizamiento gradual hacia el pezón. Lo

sujetó fuerte y lo dejó ir.

Apretó los dientes para evitar el grito de sorpresa y dolor. Los hambrientos

dientes mordieron su carne con afán codicioso. Al principio era más de lo que

podía soportar, y arqueó la espalda, tirando contra sus contenciones.

Entonces, el dolor disminuyó a una quemadura caliente y, por último, un

bendito entumecimiento.

Estaba allí, jadeando, casi abrumada por la avalancha de sensaciones,

primero la boca de Yusuke en sus pechos seguido por los afilados dientes de las

pinzas. Sus pezones se estremecían con el menor de los movimientos, empujando

de nuevo lo entumecido.

Y de repente, ella se movió de nuevo con un impulso firme de Yusuke. Sus pies

giraban por debajo de ella a una posición vertical. Empujó un poco más hasta que

ella se encontraba en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados hacia adelante.

Sus pechos se balanceaban, y las pinzas que colgaban de sus pezones

ejercieron una presión de arrastre que envió afilados dardos directamente a su coño.

Estaba mojada. Podía sentir la humedad cremosa reunirse entre sus piernas,

sentía la manera en que su clítoris palpitaba y le dolía por la tensión aplicada a sus

pezones.

Manos ahuecaron sus nalgas, amasando un poco antes de extender las

mejillas. Una sacudida corrió por su espalda, endureciendo los músculos mientras

ella formaba una protesta en sus labios. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Yusuke aplicó

suavemente lubricante a la apertura. Sus dedos suavizaron la hendidura,

esparciendo una generosa cantidad a su paso.

Sus hombros se sacudieron y su cuerpo tembló. Pequeños temblores,

alternando caliente y frío. Ella bailaba en una fina línea entre el miedo y el deseo.

Confusión. Caliente, nerviosamente necesitada. No queriendo ser excitada por las

manos de un extraño.

Un dedo grueso se deslizó dentro de su ano. El aire se precipitó pasando por

sus labios mientras inhalaba con dureza. Adentro y afuera su dedo raspaba a través

de sus delicados tejidos, abriéndola más amplia mientras esparcía más del gel.

Otro dedo se unió al primero, extendiéndose hasta que se abrió a él. Sus

dedos eran grandes, y en un primer momento, su paso fue ajustado alrededor de sus

nudillos, pero siguió frotando y acariciando, añadiendo más lubricante para

facilitar su camino.

Su visión se empañó y cerró los ojos para no perder el equilibrio. Luchó

contra las olas... ella no diría de necesidad. O el deseo. Ella no deseaba a este

hombre. Disfrutaba de sus dedos expertos, le gustaba el asalto que daba sobre sus

sentidos, la perversa melodía pecadora que el tocaba en su cuerpo. Fue en parte

dolorosa, y si fuera honesta, temía su respuesta a este dolor. A ella no le resultaba

desagradable. Quería, ansiaba, más.

Y luego, tan rápido como había llegado a ella, se retiró y se fue. El silencio

que ella no había notado antes zumbaba en sus oídos. No había un ruido en la

habitación, y cuando levantó la cabeza, pudo ver que, como en la noche de la

subasta, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella.

Un cálido chisporroteo se inició en su vientre, agrupándose en la ingle y

extendiéndose rápidamente por sus venas, un zumbido bajo y dulce. Darien. Ella

lo sentía, aunque no podía ver detrás de ella.

Ella suspiró cuando sus manos le tomaron las nalgas y las amasaron, amable

y cariñosamente. Hubo una marcada diferencia entre su tacto y el de Yusuke. Había

más sentido, el respeto y la ternura de las que carecían las clínicas maniobras de

Yusuke, con un enfoque metódico para su preparación.

Algo suave, pero firme, con la frescura de plástico o tal vez caucho, corrió

suavemente por su espalda, provocando un temblor en los músculos tensos. Bajó

sobre sus nalgas luego de vuelta hasta su lado y en el hombro. Darien caminó

lentamente alrededor hasta su frente y ahora podía ver que él llevaba un látigo largo

en su mano. La punta le tocó su oreja, trazó un círculo alrededor de su lóbulo antes

de acariciar suavemente sobre su mejilla a sus labios en un beso suave.

Se detuvo allí, mirándola con ojos oscuros, sosteniendo el látigo entre sus

labios entreabiertos.

—Lámelo—ordenó, bajo y ronco. — Actúa como si fuera mi polla.

Muéstrame cómo lo chupas.

Sus ojos volaron hacia arriba para que ella pudiera ver su reacción. Metió la

lengua por el borde del látigo, absorbiendo el sabor y la textura de la piel. Cada vez

más audaz, limpió el lado plano con una larga chupada antes de coger el colgante

entre los dientes y chuparlo en el interior de su boca.

Él lo metió más profundo con un deslizamiento rápido de su mano, y

saboreó la flexibilidad mientras que rodaba sobre su lengua. Cuando él lo retiró,

ella lo equilibró delicadamente en su labio inferior antes de que finalmente el dejara

caer el látigo.

Ajustando su control, él pasó la punta en su pierna mientras caminaba detrás

de ella. Lo perdió en su visión, y su aliento contenido y borboteando en la garganta

al entrar en lo desconocido.

—El dolor puede ser muchas cosas—dijo Darien justo a su izquierda. — O

puede ser simplemente el dolor. ¿Cómo será para ti, Serena mía?

El látigo silbó mientras cortaba el aire. Antes de que pudiera tensarse,

brillante y explosivo, cortando como un rayo sobre su piel. Su cuerpo se sacudió en

respuesta, y ella gritó. Antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra que brotara de

sus labios, el calor a fuego lento sobre sus nalgas, donde antes el fuego había

brillado.

Un zumbido caliente, fuerte y agradable, invadió sus venas, haciéndola

pesada y perezosa. Era difícil de procesar este dolor extraño que se convirtió tan

rápidamente en placer. Ella quería más. Le temía, pero ansiaba en igual medida.

Fuego atravesó la mejilla del culo mientras el golpe de cuero encontraba la

carne. Antes de que pudiera aspirar su aliento y esperar a las consecuencias,

Darien golpeó el látigo a través de las nalgas de nuevo.

Se estremeció, y él golpeó de nuevo, no tan duro esta vez y sobre la piel

sensible justo debajo de la curva de su culo. Cintas como hojas de afeitar corrían en

círculos sobre su piel.

Sorprendentemente, cuando abrió la boca para pedirle que dejara, ella se

encontró pidiéndole más. Por favor. Más. Ella oyó las palabras viajar precariamente

de sus labios como si ellas hubieran sido arrastradas de una recia lengua.

El látigo encontró piel intacta. El cuero cubría cada centímetro de su culo

hasta que el calor se derramó fuera su carne como fuego líquido.

Darien cesó y ella dio un pequeño gemido, sea de alivio o de

arrepentimiento, no estaba segura. Moviéndose detrás de ella, se apoyó en contra

de su espalda, buscando y encontrando su pecho. Movió ligeramente el pezón

torturado, y su reacción fue instantánea. Sensación de vértigo, blanco caliente,

dejándola sin aliento y mojando sus ojos. Pero así como el golpe en el culo se

convirtió en un placer lento, dulce, también lo hizo el fuego en muerte rápida en el

pezón y en su lugar floreció placer. Rizado con el deseo y empujando hacia arriba

como buscando el sol.

Se apartó, dando un último pellizco en el pezón hipersensible.

—Me gustaría que pudieras ver lo hermosa que te ves—murmuró. —

Extendida ante mí, abierta y dando. Tu piel está radiante con mi marca. Es como

un rubor caliente, rojo en algunos lugares, de color rosa en los demás.

Ella cerró los ojos contra la seducción de su voz. Se sentía bella cuando

hablaba así.

Apreciada y valorada.

Un chasquido fuerte hizo eco a través de la sala, sorprendiéndola primero el

sonido, y entonces el crepitar de dolor al rojo vivo la hizo agitar su cuerpo hacia

adelante, lagrimeó y luchó contra las ataduras que la retenían con fuerza.

Las lágrimas le picaron en los ojos, pinchaban en los párpados y

amenazaban con derramarse. Una y otra vez el látigo cayó sobre su culo, sus

caderas, la parte baja de la espalda y hasta los hombros.

No hubo piedad, ni misericordia, sin tregua por el dolor. Y entonces, como

un amanecer, la luz cálida y brumosa de placer indescriptible aumentó y se

extendió a través de su piel. Un velo de gasa de seda envolviéndola. ¿Estaba loca

para querer algo tanto? ¿Para sufrir por el éxtasis supremo?

La habitación se empañó, sea por el abrazo narcótico del placer o de sus

lágrimas, no estaba segura. Ella flotaba, ligera y libre. Ya no estaba contenida.

Voló. Rodeada de un resplandor cálido y confortable. Sonrió en sueños y dejó caer

la barbilla contra el pecho.

Aunque parezca increíble, un orgasmo se agitó, despertó y se extendió como

un estiramiento en la madrugada. Cobró impulso y se apoderó de su cuerpo

exhausto, el endurecimiento de cada receptor nervioso, haciendo el dolor del látigo

aumentar hasta que no pudo decir la diferencia entre un latigazo y el más dulce de

los besos.

Y entonces el dolor desapareció, y ella gimió en señal de protesta. Su

orgasmo estaba suspendido, esperando en la orilla, a punto de lanzarla sobre un

acantilado irregular.

Las manos se apoderaron de su cintura. Una polla le dio un codazo a su

culo. Su coño apretado, sintiéndose descuidado.

Darien empujó con impaciencia, y se introdujo a sí mismo dentro de su culo

en una estocada contundente.

Su culo, tan sensible del látigo, se estremecía cada vez que deslizaba sus

manos sobre los elevados verdugones.

Su agarre era fuerte, y él comenzó a follarla con una intensidad brutal.

La fuerza de sus golpes sacudía su cuerpo, la hizo sacudir los pechos, y cada

movimiento hizo que los dientes de las pinzas mordieran con más fuerza en sus

pezones.

Sabía que estaba siendo observada, que los hombres y mujeres por igual la

miraban con lujuria en sus ojos.

En ese momento no le importaba. Era sólo ella y Darien, follándola,

poseyéndola, mostrándole que aquí ella no tenía ningún poder, salvo el que él le

dio.

Ella estaba más allá de sus límites. No tenía ningún control de las peticiones

irregulares que salían de su boca. ¿Estaba rogando que se detuviera o rogando más?

La única palabra que mantuvo celosamente guardada, atada a ella tanto como ella

estaba atada a el marco era no. No la diría. No quería que terminase.

—Suéltenla—dijo Darien mientras chocaba contra su culo de nuevo.

Unas manos tomaron sus pechos y de repente las mandíbulas de las pinzas

se abrieron, liberando sus pezones.

Una sensación, fuerte y dolorosa, regresó a sus pezones que se habían

adormecido, rasgó a través de ella y la envió en espiral a un abismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron y ampliaron, sus labios formaron un grito.

La polla de Darien, gruesa y pesada, rasgó en su culo, una y otra vez. Ella

estaba impotente, abierta para él, sin poder e indefensa frente a su ataque.

Sus manos la rodearon. Sus dedos encontraron sus pezones y rodaron los

puntos, apretándolos ligeramente.

Era demasiado.

Como si él sintiera la ruptura de su orgasmo, él siguió golpeando con furia

dentro de ella, su cuerpo temblando y oscilando en el marco.

—Ven, Serena—le ordenó con voz ronca. — Dame tu placer.

Pellizcó fuertemente en sus pezones, enviando una nueva ola de agonía a

través de su pecho. Que coincidía con la insoportable presión en el culo mientras se

enterraba a sí mismo tan profundamente como podía.

Ella necesitaba, solo necesitaba algo más... una embestida, tirar, algo que le

enviara esa pulgada extra. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar mucho más el estrés. Cada

músculo se tensó, su cuerpo estirado y tirando en una docena de direcciones

diferentes.

Y el fuego caliente rasgó por su espalda. El látigo cayó a escasos centímetros

por encima de donde Darien estaba enterrado en su culo. Sus manos todavía le

cubrían los senos, jugando sin piedad con sus pezones doloridos, así que sabía que

no podía ser él. Yusuke. Tenía que ser Yusuke.

Como la lava cayendo del cielo, las cuerdas del látigo cayeron. Darien

bombea con furia contra sus nalgas. Ella cerró los ojos, y la sala se quedó inmóvil a

su alrededor. El silencio, tan dulce y feliz, se estableció como una lluvia suave. Se

limitó a dejarse ir, entregando el control, dejando de luchar en contra de sus

necesidades y temores.

Su orgasmo retumbó como un tren de carga fuera de control. Se inició en la

ingle, ondulando, en estampida hacia el exterior hasta que su cuerpo se sacudió

incontrolablemente. Ella gritó. Una vez. Dos veces. Perdió la cuenta.

Placer, mucho placer. Era demasiado y no lo suficiente. Incluso saciada, y

completamente exhausta, quería más. Al igual que un adicto desesperado por una

dosis. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia arriba, en busca del látigo que ya no estaba allí.

Manos suaves calmaron su espalda destrozada. Dulces palabras flotaban

sobre ella, revistiéndola como caliente caramelo. Unos labios tocaron el centro de

su espalda. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, sosteniéndola hasta que otra persona

liberó sus brazos y piernas.

Luego se hundió, su fuerza se había ido, en los brazos de Darien que la

esperaban. La abrazó cerca, envolviendo su camisa alrededor de su cuerpo

tembloroso. Le secó suavemente en las mejillas, y se dio cuenta de que estaban

llenas de lágrimas.

Mientras la llevaba de la sala con sus brazos enroscados alrededor de su

cuello, y lo sostenía con tanta fuerza como él la sostenía. Más lágrimas se filtraban

de los párpados, corriendo por sus mejillas.

Apenas era consciente de él subiéndose a un automóvil y guiando a Sam

para llevarlos a casa. Lo único que escuchaba eran las palabras de aprobación que

murmuraba Darien en su pelo mientras la besaba y acariciaba.

—Duérmete, Serena mía. Yo cuidaré de ti.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintitrés

Serena se despertó con las primeras luces tenues del amanecer. El cuarto

estaba bañado en color lavanda pálido mientras el sol se extendía y se abría camino

en el horizonte.

Se quedó allí tumbada por un momento, procesando su entorno, feliz de

saborear esos cómodos primeros momentos de felicidad.

Lo primero que registró fue que sus brazos no estaban atados, como de

costumbre. De hecho, estaban doblados sobre el brazo de Darien, que rodeaba su

cintura. Una mirada hacia abajo recogió el hecho de que las piernas de Darien

estaban sobre las suyas, y su cuerpo estaba escondido de forma segura en el refugio

del suyo.

Incapaz de resistirse a la libertad de moverse como deseaba y tocar a

Darien, rodó y se movió hasta que se enfrentó a él. Abrió los ojos y la miró con

cariño.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho y deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se

quedó oyendo el ritmo constante del suave latido de su corazón contra su sien,

inhalando y saboreando su aroma, antes de finalmente exhalarlo.

Ella besó su pecho y luego se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia arriba, inclinando

la cabeza a la altura de sus labios. Puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura y extendió

la mano para tocar su mejilla, que estaba áspera por la barba que le había salido

durante la noche.

Se quedó allí mirándola, sin hacer ningún movimiento para detenerla o para

dirigirla de cualquier manera. Se acercó hasta que pudo sentir su aliento en los

labios. Poco a poco, con gran parsimonia, le tocó la boca con la suya.

Suspiró en su boca, incapaz de devolver la profunda satisfacción por un

simple beso. Le encantaba tocarlo, y hasta ahora no había tenido tantas

oportunidades como le hubiera gustado para hacerlo. Esta mañana parecía

dispuesto a dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, y ella no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Sus manos revolotearon sobre la barba, la áspera piel de su mandíbula, y

besó una línea desde sus labios a su cuello, disfrutando de la resistente aspereza

contra sus labios. Su pulso saltó violentamente en el cuello mientras su boca se

cerró sobre él y lo mordió ligeramente con los dientes.

— ¿Estás intentando seducirme, Serena mía?—dijo cerca de gemir. —

¿Quiere la esclava convertirse en ama y seductora?

Ella sonrió y lo empujó, girando su cuerpo hasta que se tumbó sobre la

espalda debajo de ella.

—Ya sabía yo que no debería haberte dejado desatada—murmuró, aunque

no hubo verdadero arrepentimiento en su voz.

—Hazme el amor, Darien—susurró. La necesidad era fuerte en su voz. —

Sólo nosotros. Sin cadenas. Sin juegos. Sólo dos amantes disfrutando,

despertándose el uno al otro.

Él rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos, tirando de ella contra su pecho. Ella sintió

su boca aterrizando cerca de la de él. Él reclamó sus labios, devorándolos con

avidez. No fue una succión casual, no era fácil dar y recibir. Se limitó a tomar,

desatando su pasión en un beso que la dejó temblando y desnuda.

No podía ocultar su necesidad, su deseo urgente por ella. El poder la

recorrió, arqueándose en el aire, eléctrico y chispeante. Que la deseara tan

desesperadamente, sólo a ella, no a la esclava, ni los juegos o los esquemas

elaborados, le quitó el aliento.

Se dio la vuelta, llevándosela con él hasta que la metió debajo, con las

piernas extendidas, lo acunó en su cuerpo. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo,

agarrándose a su delgado cuello mientras la guiaba hacia su ansiosa boca.

— ¿Te duele la espalda?—Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Realmente tenía que pensar, para tratar de recordar la razón por la que la

espalda le dolía. Después, la pasada noche, comenzó a llegar a ella de nuevo en

forma de tormenta de pasión y lujuria. Imágenes de cómo le había hecho sentir. El

dolor. El deseo mezclado con la furia de su orgasmo.

—No, no la tengo dolorida. Por favor, no te detengas, Darien. No me harás

daño. Nunca me has hecho daño…

—No, Serena mía. Nunca te haré daño—dijo en voz baja, mientras él

reclamaba su boca.

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre ella y bajó su mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo

de la sensible oreja. Lo mordisqueó ligeramente, luego lo chupó entre los dientes. A

continuación, se mudó para reclamar la delicada piel de su cuello, con golpes fríos

bailando y corriendo sobre sus hombros y apretando su nuca.

Hizo pleno uso de sus manos, profundizando en su pelo castaño, disfrutando

de la frescura de las hebras como plumas a través de sus dedos. Su mirada buscó la

de ella mientras se levantaba de su cuello y luego se trasladó a sus pechos.

Había algo salvaje en sus ojos, donde antes había parecido restringido, en

control y paciente, ahora había urgencia, un profundo deseo en sus calientes ojos

marrones que derritieron su corazón.

—Ven a mí—susurró ella. — Estate conmigo. Serena. La persona, no la

fantasía.

Se detuvo, su cuerpo aún contra su carne. Su mirada penetró en ella, oscura

y amenazante.

Apoyándose sobre un brazo al lado de la cabeza de ella, le tocó con los

dedos los labios como si fuera a callarla.

—Nunca fuiste una fantasía para mí, Serena mía.

Su pecho se hinchó y se expandió por la emoción que le cogió con la guardia

baja. ¿Por qué estaba tan atrapada entre el lío de la fantasía y la realidad? ¿Estaba

teniendo dificultades para separar las dos en su mente? ¿Por qué era tan importante

que de repente lo que quería ella y no la esclava sexual obediente?

Dejó caer la cabeza y la besó, largo y dulce. Su lengua bailó con la de ella,

tocando, lamiendo, amando su boca profunda e íntimamente.

Había una reverencia en cada uno de sus toques, casi vacilante, como si

temiera que ella se rompiera con sus caricias. El cuidado con que pasó la mano por

la curva de su hombro. El dorso de los nudillos rozando la piel suave por encima de

su pecho y luego se deslizó sobre su pezón.

— ¿Están doloridos?—le preguntó cuándo se detuvo y toqueteó por encima

del punto.

—Un poco—admitió. — Son más... sensibles. Todavía hormiguean…

— ¿Te han gustado las pinzas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se inclinó y puso su boca sobre el tenso pico. Cálida y húmeda, su lengua

tiraba sobre la punta mientras los labios se cerraron alrededor de la aureola. Su

coño se apretaba mientras chupaba suavemente con movimientos rítmicos.

Llevó su mano libre, entre ellos, deslizándola entre sus muslos abiertos. Se

encontró con su humedad, y sus dedos tocaron su apertura. Su polla estaba rígida

en la parte interna de su muslo, y se abrió mientras se colocaba de modo que su

longitud fuera acunada por sus pliegues.

Él sonrió cuando sus ojos se abrieron mientras frotaba arriba y abajo, la vena

gorda en la parte inferior de su pene presionando contra su clítoris. Sus bolas

llenaban la entrada de su coño, y recordó cómo se había sentido intercalada entre

ellos cuando la folló por el culo.

Ella se agachó y levantó su trasero más arriba sobre sus rodillas para darle

acceso. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de sus rizos de modo que su pene golpeaba

la punta cada vez que buscaba a través de sus pliegues.

Se frotaba arriba y abajo, absorbiendo su respiración cada vez que ella le

acariciaba la contundente corona.

Sus jugos lo cubrieron y se trasladaron a la mano de ella. Ella se retiró y

llevó los dedos a la boca de él en un desafío descarado. Él no lo dudó. Cogiéndola

de la muñeca, capturó sus dedos y procedió a chuparlos uno a uno.

Sin soltarle la mano, se inclinó hacia adelante, forzando su brazo a su lado.

Encontró la otra mano libre y entrelazó los dedos antes de presionarlas contra el

colchón a ambos lados de la cabeza.

Se echó encima de ella, su cuerpo pegado al suyo, su pene entre los muslos.

Mordisqueó juguetonamente en su barbilla, y cuando ella se echó a reír, él capturó

el sonido mientras su boca cubrió la de ella.

Él sacudió sus caderas, moviéndose arriba y abajo hasta que encontró su

entrada. Se deslizó profundamente, acomodándose dentro de su cuerpo. Entonces

se detuvo, manteniéndose con fuerza contra ella mientras devoraba su boca.

Ella retorció las manos, solo lo suficiente para comprobar cuánto la

agarraba. La soltó de inmediato, y ella lo tocó con avidez, con manos persuasivas

primero sobre sus brazos hasta los musculosos hombros y luego por la espalda.

Le encantaba la aspereza masculina, las caídas y las curvas de cada músculo

y la rigidez mientras ella los acariciaba como plumas. Le encantaba sentirlo

respingar, como si su tacto fuera demasiado intenso y placentero para él.

Se retiró, deslizando su dolorida y llena polla de la pulsante carne. A

continuación, se balanceó hacia delante de nuevo, lento y fácil. Ella suspiró y

movió sus caderas, impaciente por el placer que le daba.

Una sonrisa curvó sus sensuales labios, y sus ojos brillaban mientras se

introducía una vez más dentro de ella.

—Estas tomándome el pelo miserablemente—reprochó ella.

— ¿Qué prisa tienes?—Murmuró mientras la besaba rápido y ligero y luego

procedió a acribillarla desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta la garganta.

—Mmmm. — Se arqueó hacia él, buscando esos labios pecadores, que

necesitaba sentir en su piel.

Empujaba y se retiraba. Impuso un ritmo perezoso, su ritmo era pausado y

relajado. Cada golpe ponía sus sentidos en llamas, arrastrándola lentamente a la

cúspide. Como un columpio en el calor del verano, comenzando lentamente,

balanceándose en el viento, más y más, hasta llegar al cielo azul.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su sol. Sus manos recorrían libremente su

cuerpo, ahuecando y moldeándola, su toque era ligero buscándola. Cada caricia le

dijo más que las palabras, le pertenecía a él. Era suya y que él la conocía mejor que

cualquier otro amante con el que jamás había estado.

Cuando sintió que su ritmo se aceleraba, como se hinchaba dentro de ella,

extendiendo hasta sus límites, tiró de la cabeza de él hacia abajo hasta la suya. Ella

fusionó sus labios, derramando todo lo que sentía en su beso.

Bajó su cuerpo, fundiéndose con ella mientras lo envolvía con sus brazos

alrededor del de ella. Sus cuerpos entrelazados, ahuecó sus caderas sobre ella,

empujando repetidas veces entre sus piernas.

—Serena—susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en su cabello.

Su respiración estaba entrecortada en sus labios como un hipo. Ella voló alto

en el columpio hasta que el sol bañó su rostro y cerró los ojos con su brillo. Calor,

un dulce calor inundó su alma. Un regocijo cruzó su corazón cuando su orgasmo

creció y luego rompió a su alrededor como flores abriéndose con los rayos del sol.

—Darien—le susurró a su vez, con voz ahogada.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían y se sacudían

después de haber hecho el amor. Se acostó, cálida y suavemente sobre su cuerpo,

que la cubrió como una manta. Le frotó la palma de la mano distraídamente sobre

su espalda mientras él se suavizaba en su interior.

Finalmente, se alejó, tirando de ella con él para acunarla en sus brazos.

Ninguno habló, tal vez no querían arruinar el momento con algo tan duro y

difícil de manejar como las palabras. Serena se contentó con yacer en sus brazos,

escuchando el suave golpeteo de su corazón cerca de su oído.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinticuatro

—Despierta, dormilona.

La voz de Darien retumbó en sus oídos, y ella movió la cabeza en señal de

protesta acurrucándose más entre las sabanas. Él se rió y le golpeó cariñosamente

en el culo. Ella hizo una mueca mientras un cosquilleo de incomodidad zumbaba

sobre su dolorida carne. Casi al mismo tiempo una espiral de placer hervía en las

profundidades y la llevaron de nuevo a la noche anterior.

—Vamos, Serena. Levántate y vístete. Nos vamos de viaje.

Abrió un ojo para mirarlo con recelo.

— ¿Siempre estás desagradablemente alegre por la mañana?

Sonrió.

—Ya no es de mañana. Has dormido hasta el mediodía. Y el sexo de buenos

días le hace esto a un hombre.

—Bueno cualquier sexo le hace eso a un hombre—le corrigió.

—Es cierto, pero los hombres no son conocidos por su profundidad—dijo

con un guiño sexy. — Levántate y vístete. Ya he preparado una bolsa para ti.

Se incorporó y se limpió el sueño de los empañados ojos cuando trató de

concentrarse en él.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensé en ir a ver a mi madre—dijo él a la ligera. — Ha pasado... mucho

tiempo desde que no la he visto y es hora de volver a casa.

Se arrastró por el cobertor y enganchó las piernas por un lado.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Dónde vive? Y, bueno, ¿voy como esclava o como una

amiga, o qué?

Puso sus manos sobre sus brazos y los apretó suavemente mientras tiraba de

ella para ponerla de pie frente a él. La besó largamente luego paso un dedo sobre su

nariz.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ir como qué, Serena mía?

La pregunta la confundió, no por su falta de claridad. Sin duda era directa y

sin bastantes complicaciones. Pero era una de esas preguntas en las que le pedía que

expusiese sus intenciones y no estaba segura de ellas hasta el momento, y peor aún,

le pidió que las declarase antes de que ella supiese sus sentimientos.

¿Sentimientos?

Se apartó bruscamente, desesperada por poner distancia entre ellos. ¿Quería

que él tuviese sentimientos por ella? ¿Cuándo mierda esto había ido más allá y

había convertido una simple fantasía en grandiosos pensamientos de una relación?

Era difícil pensar en una relación cuando el alcance de su ―relación‖ había

consistido en azotes, esclavitud, y sexo anal.

Casi se quejó en voz alta. Por lo tanto, no era tan crudo, y se reducía a lo que

había sido una experiencia sexual muy satisfactoria a algo barato y obsceno.

— ¿Serena?

Miró hacia arriba a Darien, que la miró con ojos confundidos.

— ¿Qué pasa? Si prefieres no ir, puedo ir en otro momento.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Me encantaría—dijo con voz ronca. — Quiero tomar una ducha. Puedo

estar vestida en una media hora.

Se inclinó para besarla de nuevo.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a cargar el coche.

Iban volando por la autopista interestatal 10 en el BMW de Darien.

Conducido con la facilidad y la práctica de alguien muy familiarizado con los

horrores del tráfico de Houston.

Durante el primer par de horas fueron en silencio, la mirada de Darien fija

en la carretera.

De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a su perfil, estudiando su tensa

expresión. Había parecido deseoso de visitar a su madre antes, pero ahora, ya

habían cruzado la frontera del estado de Louisiana, su mandíbula se apretaba con

firmeza.

Queriendo aliviar un poco la tensión, se inclinó tentativamente en el asiento

sobre la mano de él. Él la miró y sonrió, aliviando alguna de las líneas de su frente.

No quería entrometerse demasiado en lo que pudiera o no ser lo que le

molestaba, ella optó por algo fácil y aligerar el ambiente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un

lado y le sonrió.

—Dime algo sobre ti.

La diversión brillaba en sus ojos y pareció relajarse.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Oh, no sé. Soy toda oídos.

Le frotó el pulgar sobre la palma de la mano mientras agarraba el volante

con la otra mano.

—Está bien. Me gusta el buen vino, la buena comida y las mujeres hermosas.

Serena soltó un bufido.

—Dime algo que no sepa. Estás horriblemente consentido. Hábleme de tus

últimas amantes.

Tosió.

—No estoy loco. Un hombre nunca debe hablar de otras mujeres cuando

está en presencia de otra, particularmente con la que actualmente está teniendo

relaciones sexuales.

—Vamos, esto no es como si yo fuera tu novia—dijo ligeramente. — ¿Cómo

es que no tienes una esclava permanente para complacer tus perversas demandas?

Su expresión se puso seria.

—No es tan fácil.

— ¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Hay un montón de mujeres que están en la fantasía. No tanto en la realidad.

— ¿Te refieres a mí?—dijo en voz baja.

Se quedó mirando hacia ella, pero no lo afirmó. Él no tenía que hacerlo. Era la pura verdad.

— ¿Nadie querría hacerlo... de forma permanente?—preguntó. — ¿Les preguntaste?

—Sólo se lo pregunté a una de ellas—dijo mientras miraba en la distancia.

— Las otras... era obvio que eran una aventura, y yo estaba bien con ello. Nunca

quise algo permanente o simplemente no creía que fuera a largo plazo.

—Con excepción de una—dijo.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿La amas?

La esquina de su boca se torció.

— ¿Tal vez? Ella era la única mujer que pensé que podría ser la elegida.

Conoces la frase una entre un millón, eso es lo que significó para mí. Toda esa

mierda que las mujeres leéis en las cursis novelas románticas.

— ¿Tan amargado?—le respondió con una ceja levantada.

Se echó a reír, y sus hombros se hundieron de nuevo mientras se relajó.

—Tú eres divertida, Serena. No dejas que me tome a mí mismo demasiado en serio.

—Bueno, alguien tiene que mantenerte a raya—bromeó. — Te puedes volver

muy consentido si no se te controla.

Él sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

— ¿Y qué pasó con esa mujer? ¿Decidió que la cosa de esclavos no iba con

ella o qué?

Expiró su aliento.

—Disfrutamos de una vida sexual muy excitante. Ella estaba en cada

retorcido giro. No podía creer mi buena suerte. Estaba conmigo, no parecía muy

impresionada por mi dinero y quería complacerme. A su vez, yo quería

complacerla. Hablamos sobre el estilo de vida, me aseguré de decirle que no era un

juego. No fue algo que hice al azar. Ella estaba a bordo de esto. Quería casarme

con ella. Yo quería pertenecerle. Quería que fuese la dueña de mi corazón.

—Oh chico—murmuró Serena. Tenía en la punta de la lengua decir lo idiota

que esa mujer había sido por alejarse de Darien, pero ¿en qué gran hipócrita la

convertía eso a ella?

—Sí, puedes adivinar el resto. Un día decidió que pertenecerme a mí, no era

lo que quería. Quería libertad, aunque nunca trate de cortársela. Su tiempo

conmigo era mío, pero nunca traté de interferir en sus intereses fuera de eso. Yo

sabía que para que funcionase, ambos necesitamos tiempo y espacio fuera de una

agotadora odisea sexual.

Serena asintió lentamente.

—Así que se fue.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Y la dejé ir. Era mi esclava, la mujer que amaba, pero quería libertad, y no

podía hacer otra cosa que concedérsela.

Le tocó el turno de apretar su mano.

—Lo siento.

Sonrió.

—Si yo todavía estuviera con ella, nunca me hubiera embarcado en nuestra

propia odisea.

—Es cierto. Supongo que no lo siento, después de todo. Lamento que te hiriesen.

Se acercó y le acarició la mejilla.

—Gracias por eso, Serena mía.

— ¿La llamaste eso también?—preguntó en un repentino destello de irritación.

Darien la miró con asombro.

— ¿Llamarla qué?

—Mía.

Él movió lentamente la cabeza.

—No. Nunca he usado ese apelativo cariñoso especial con nadie. ¿Te molesta?

—Sólo si lo utilizas para todas tus mujeres—dijo con sinceridad.

—No, sólo contigo.

Era ridículo que la satisficiera oírlo, pero ella no quiso mentirle y decir que

no le habría molestado si lo hubiese utilizado tan a la ligera. Le encantaba el cariño.

Le encantaba la forma en que la hacía sentirse. Especial. Como si ella realmente le

perteneciera.

— ¿Y tú, Serena? ¿Por qué me buscaste? ¿Tus anteriores amantes no

satisfacían tu hambre?

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y suspiró.

—Es difícil de explicar, la verdad. No voy a decir que mis amantes fueran

malos. Todos ellos eran diferentes. Algunos mejores que otros, pero todos

satisficieron mis necesidades en su momento. Fue sólo más tarde cuando yo sentí

que algo faltaba, que quería algo más, pero no podía saber lo que era exactamente.

Mis amigos eran todo lo que podía pedir. Amables, generosos. Dispuestos a

complacerme. Supongo que simplemente no congeniamos a largo plazo. Uno de

ellos me lo propuso, pero la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida con él me dejó fría.

—Sé cómo se sintió el pobre desgraciado—dijo Darien con tristeza.

Serena se estremeció.

—Eso probablemente sonó cercano a lo que te sucedió y no muy

diplomático por mi parte.

—No, por lo menos fuiste honesta, al igual que Tonya fue honesta conmigo.

No me puedo quejar de eso contigo. Hubiera sido peor si hubieras mentido. A la

larga, hubiera sido más difícil para todos.

—Lo sé—dijo en voz baja. — Pero parte de mí también se pregunta cómo

podría haber sido. Si he cometido un error. Si ahora mismo no sería más feliz en un

matrimonio con hijos y alguien con quien poder envejecer.

—Es fácil jugar al si hubiera, pero si tenías reservas suficientes para poner fin

a la relación desde el principio, es porque probablemente tenías razón. Juré que

nunca me volvería a establecer. No sería justo para mí, ni para la mujer con la que

estoy involucrado.

—Yo creo que tienes algunos puntos de vista muy sólidos sobre las relaciones—le halagó ella.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Sí, es así, me gustaría tener una relación seria con tal vez uno o dos hijos.

Aunque, no tengo prisa para los niños. Quiero tiempo con mi esposa. La

quiero para mí mismo, es una actitud que suena egoísta.

—Si eres egoísta, entonces yo también lo soy, voy a hacer una confesión yo

nunca me he entregado a nadie.

—Oh, ahora me intrigas.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Antes, cuando te he dicho que tal vez ahora tuviera un marido e hijos.

Bueno, la verdad es que nunca he tenido prisa por tener niños tampoco. Es fácil

decirlo cuando no hay posibilidad de ello, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Estás diciendo que no quieres tener hijos?

— ¿Tal vez? No lo sé. Creo que no he conocido a un hombre que me hiciera

pensar seriamente en establecerme y tener descendencia. No estoy convencida de

que sea muy buena en eso. Y como tú, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con mi

amante. Sólo nosotros dos. Tengo sueños de ir a lugares juntos. Ver cosas nuevas y

emocionantes...

Calló y miró tímidamente a Darien. Él le sonrió cálidamente.

—Creo que tenemos mucho en común, Serena mía…

Su cuerpo vibraba de placer, y ella le apretó los dedos. Tenían mucho en

común, excepto el único obstáculo que se avecinaba. Y era una gran cosa.

Ella quería una fantasía. Él quería que la cosa fuera real.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se volvió para mirar por la ventana el paso de

los cipreses del pantano. No serviría de nada que ella se liara demasiado

emocionalmente por Darien. Querían cosas diferentes. Y nunca podría entregarse

sin reservas, a un hombre de forma permanente.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinticinco

La madre de Darien estaba sentada en un balancín del porche esperando por

ellos cuando llegaron al atardecer. Serena no estaba segura de lo que había estado

esperando, tal vez una agradable señora de cabellos plateados en delantal. Ahora se

sentía bastante tonta enfrentándose a la hermosa y joven mujer que estaba de pie y

sonreía mientras Darien salía del coche.

Ella llevaba vaqueros azules y una camiseta, y su pelo colgaba hasta los

hombros. Sin un solo cabello de plata estropeando el color castaño oscuro, tan

parecido al propio de Darien. Donde sus ojos eran de color marrón chocolate, los

de su madre eran de un verde brillante.

Darien caminó alrededor y ayudó a Serena a salir del coche, luego deslizó

su mano en la suya mientras caminaban hacia su madre. Ella les dio la bienvenida

mientras se acercaba, abriendo sus brazos a Darien.

Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo, y Serena sintió

que su propia garganta se apretaba con el emotivo rencuentro.

—Es bueno tenerte en casa, hijo—Dijo mientras se alejaba. Luego volvió su

mirada hacia Serena y sonrió cálidamente. — Soy Josephine Chiba, la madre de

Darien.

Serena sonrió a su vez, pero antes de poder abrir la boca, Darien puso un

brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Mamá, esta es Serena Tsukino.

—Estoy encantada de conocerte, Serena.

—Estoy encantada de conocerla también, Sra. Chiba.

—Por favor llámame Jo. Es a lo que estoy acostumbrada.

—Mamá, si llevas a Serena dentro, cogeré nuestras maletas.

—Me encantaría. ¿Serena? Si vienes conmigo. Tengo té hecho, y la cena

estará lista en media hora. Hice la favorita de Darien. Gumbo de salchichas .

— ¿Entonces qué comeréis tú y Serena?—Preguntó Darien inocentemente.

Jo se echó a reír y plantó ambas manos en las mejillas de Darien y lo besó

profundamente. — Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí. Has estado lejos demasiado

tiempo.

—Lo sé, mamá. Lo siento. — Dijo él suavemente.

Ella sonrió un poco tristemente y le dio una palmada en la mejilla.

—Sé cuán difícil es para ti.

Él la besó en la palma luego retiró la mano y la apretó antes de dejarlo ir. —Vosotras dos id dentro. Estaré justo detrás.

Serena siguió a Jo dentro de la extensa casa sureña. El porche la rodeaba

completamente y se unía a una terraza de madera detrás de la casa. Serena se

quedó de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera, al pantano que serpenteaba

su camino por la propiedad de los Chiba.

—Gran vista, ¿verdad?—Preguntó Jo a su lado.

Se dio la vuelta para tomar la taza de té que Jo le ofrecía y asintió con la

cabeza.

— ¿Tienen caimanes?

Jo sonrió. — Unos pocos. Darien solía ir a cazarlos cuando era un

adolescente. Siempre juró que conseguiría uno. Él y su padre pasaron muchas horas

de arriba abajo por estos pantanos. Atraparon un montón de siluros , pero nunca

ningún caimán.

— ¿No estarás contándole todos mis secretos no, mamá?—Preguntó Darien

mientras se ponía detrás de Serena.

Pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y le dio un beso en la parte superior de

la cabeza. Serena se tensó, no muy a gusto con la muestra de afecto ante una mujer

que acababa de conocer, pero Jo sonrió abiertamente de alegría.

—Pensé que podríamos cenar en la terraza esta noche. Podemos ver la

puesta de sol y mirar las luciérnagas sobre el pantano. — Dijo Jo.

Darien se apoyó contra ella y ella se dio la vuelta para ver una triste sonrisa

cruzar su cara.

—Al igual que en los viejos tiempos.

Serena miró a Jo, cuya rostro reflejaba una intensidad triste a pesar de que

también sonreía. Extendió la mano y apretó la de Darien.

—Sí, como en los viejos tiempos.

Luego se dio la vuelta y alcanzó la mano de Serena apretándola.

— ¿Por qué no dejas que Darien te muestre los alrededores mientras pongo

el gumbo a calentar? Os llamaré cuando sea el momento de poner la mesa.

—Sigues siendo una negrera, por lo que veo. — Dijo Darien.

—Malditamente correcto. Yo lo cocino. Lo menos que puedes hacer es

poner la mesa y limpiar después.

Se inclinó y rozó un beso en la frente de su madre.

—Por la forma como cocinas, yo consigo la mejor parte del trato.

—Siempre fuiste un encanto. Igual que tu padre.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada triste antes de que Darien tomase el codo de Serena y la empujase hacia las puertas francesas de triples cristal que daban

a la terraza.

—Te llevaré a ver mis sitios favoritos para pescar. — Dijo mientras abría la

puerta.

El aire caliente y húmedo sofocó la respiración de Serena mientras seguía a

Darien fuera. Era una buena hora antes del atardecer, y la temperatura estaba

cerca del punto más alto del día.

—Mi padre construyó esto. — Dijo Darien mientras pasaba su mano a lo

largo de la barandilla de cedro del porche.

—Es hermoso. — Lo observó durante un largo momento antes de morder la

bala y dar el paso. — ¿Supongo que tu padre falleció?

Darien asintió lentamente.

—Hace dos años. Estaba pescando. — Se dio la vuelta y señaló una curva en

el pantano. — Ahí mismo. Mi madre le encontró desplomado. Tuvo un ataque al

corazón y murió en el acto. Nunca tuvo una oportunidad.

Ella le tocó el brazo.

—Lo siento.

—Era el mejor. — Dijo Darien en voz baja. Aunque no reconoció

abiertamente su gesto, puso su mano sobre la suya y la dejó allí.

— ¿No has estado en casa desde entonces?—Pregunto. Él parecía estar tan

cerca de su madre. Parecía raro que se alejara tanto tiempo.

Una mirada triste, cansada entró en sus ojos, volviéndolos de un marrón

apagado.

—No. Lo intenté. Pero era demasiado doloroso. Lo puse todo en la

carretera, y me di la vuelta y conduje de regreso a Houston. Bastante

cobardemente.

Se movió a la barandilla y apoyó ambas manos sobre la madera,

inclinándose por encima mirando el ciprés que crecía cerca del pantano.

—Eso hizo daño a mi madre. Lo sabía, pero aun así, no podía obligarme a

mí mismo a regresar. No podía soportar estar aquí sin él.

— ¿Por qué ahora?—Preguntó en voz baja. ¿Por qué con ella?

—No lo sé. — Admitió. — He echado de menos a mi madre. Necesitaba

hacerle frente a ella, a esta casa. Necesitaba darme cuenta que quedarme lejos no

cambia el hecho que él se ha ido. Y tal vez parecía más fácil contigo.

Ella respiró hondo, incapaz de controlar la sorpresa por su declaración.

Él le tocó en la mejilla luego deslizó su mano detrás de su cabeza y tiró de

ella hacia él. Ella se meció en su contra mientras la inclinaba hacia arriba para

encontrarse con su beso.

Fue gentil, fue suave. En pocas palabras, fue exquisito. Eso la afectó hasta la

médula.

—Gracias por venir conmigo. — Susurró él contra sus labios. — Significa

mucho para mí.

Ella sonrió y se apartó.

—Me alegro de que me quisieras contigo.

La llevó a la orilla del pantano y observaron la superficie de un siluro, como

si esperase ser alimentado.

—Mi madre les da de comer cada noche. — Explicó. — Están mal acostumbrados.

Continuaron a lo largo de la orilla ya que el terreno rodeaba la propiedad de

su madre. Un muelle desvencijado estaba situado en el hueco de una de las curvas,

y una vieja batea estaba amarrada. Se balanceaba suavemente con las ondas del

agua. La pintura verde estaba descolorida y escamada. Escrito con pintura negra en

un lado decía Chiba.

—El barco de mi padre. — Dijo Darien. — Perteneció a su abuelo. Es viejo

como Matusalén pero todavía sirve. Mamá lo saca de vez en cuando sólo para

mantenerlo en marcha.

—Ella le echa de menos también. — Dijo Serena, recordando la tristeza en

sus ojos.

Darien suspiró. Se volvió hacia el agua y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

Por un largo momento se quedó en silencio. Sus labios se movieron como si tuviera

dificultades para formar las palabras.

—Fue duro para ella y aún más cuando me alejé aunque ella lo entendiera.

Miró sus pies, y sus hombros se hundieron.

—Fue egoísta por mi parte y es algo que lamento. Ellos estaban... estaban

tan enamorados. Fueron novios en el instituto, y se casó con él cuando tenía

dieciséis años. La gente por aquí no les daba posibilidades de durar o alguna vez

ascender a algo, pero demostraron que estaban equivocados. Él construyó esta casa

para mi madre cuando estaba embarazada de mí. Crecí aquí. Es el único hogar que

he conocido.

Sonrió y miró de reojo a Serena.

—Mi padre hizo su fortuna y se retiró temprano. Él y mamá se suponía que

iban a viajar. Divertirse. Vivir, amar y disfrutar de la vida. Murió sólo una semana

después de que regresaran de un viaje a París. Que era donde mi madre había

soñado con viajar desde que era una niña.

Serena parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que picaban en sus párpados.

—Al menos tuvieron un último viaje juntos antes de su muerte. — Dijo ella.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuvimos muy buenos momentos juntos. Durante mucho tiempo me dolió

pensar en ellos, recordar la vida con mi padre sabiendo que no estaba más aquí.

Pero ahora... Ahora sólo se siente bien recordar.

Ella extendió la mano, agarró su muñeca y sacó su mano de su bolsillo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y le tiró de la mano hacia su lado.

Ambos se volvieron al oír a Jo llamándolos. Estaba de pie en la terraza

agitando los brazos y señalando la cena.

—Vamos. El gumbo no está tan bueno cuando está frío. — Dijo él.

—Una carrera. — Serena le desafió mientras salía corriendo.

—¡Tramposa!—Gritó Darien mientras corría detrás de ella.

Había llegado a las escaleras, pero justo cuando dio un salto, él la arrancó

por el aire y la hizo girar en sus brazos. Ella gritó indignada y él respondió tirándola

en el suelo y después siguiéndola para hacerle cosquillas sin piedad.

Cuando ella respiró con dificultad entre carcajadas, él finalmente se detuvo y

la levantó.

—Declárame el vencedor. — Exigió él.

— ¡Nunca!

Ella se lanzó por las escaleras luego se dio la vuelta e hizo una imitación de

Rocky, con las manos en el aire mientras bailaba de un lado a otro.

—Pequeña estafadora. — Se quejó mientras caminaba junto a ella hacia la

mesa donde su madre esperaba.

—Darien siempre ha sido un mal perdedor. — Dijo Jo mientras le sonreía a

Serena. — Siempre fue el niño más competitivo. El mejor en todo.

— ¿Y de quién lo heredé? dime—Dijo Darien con sequedad.

—Tu padre, por supuesto.

Darien soltó un bufido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vosotras señoras quédense aquí. Volveré con los cuencos y la cubertería.

¿Quieres que saque el gumbo, Mamá?

—Por favor. — Dijo ella. Luego se volvió hacia Serena. — ¿Te gustaría vino

o té con la cena?

—Tomaré lo que tú y Darien toméis. — Dijo Serena.

—En este caso, será vino. Es un lujo de los nuestros. Incluso durante los dos

años que estuvo fuera, cuando llamaba y yo me sentaba aquí en la terraza,

compartiríamos una copa de vino y hablábamos por teléfono.

—Suena como si estuvieseis muy unidos. — Dijo Serena.

—Él es mi único hijo. — Dijo Jo a modo de explicación.

Darien volvió a salir con los tazones y las cucharas luego volvió y regresó

un momento después con una olla humeante de gumbo.

—Trae el arroz si no te importa. Es al vapor. Y coge la botella de vino que

he preparado. — Dijo Jo cuando Darien dejó la olla.

Ella y Serena se sentaron y cuando Darien volvió con el arroz, Jo sirvió el

gumbo. A pesar de que estaba caliente y húmedo, el gumbo, por lo general más

apropiado para el frío del invierno, estaba delicioso.

Después de la cena, se recostaron con una copa de vino y miraron las

luciérnagas saltando sobre el agua. Los grillos cantaban en la distancia y las ranas

croaban. Las langostas de árbol se añadieron a la cacofonía, pero era relajante para

Serena. Después de tanto tiempo oyendo sólo los sonidos de la ciudad, estaba

siendo arrullada por la tranquilidad de esto.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos y cómo os conocisteis?—Preguntó Jo,

rompiendo el silencio.

Serena se puso rígida y envió a Darien una mirada de pánico. Él le tomó la

mano bajo la mesa y se la apretó de modo tranquilizador.

—Nos presentó un amigo común. Sólo hemos estado viéndonos poco

tiempo, pero espero convencerla de que me mantenga durante un tiempo.

Jo sonrió.

—Un bastardo con facilidad de palabra, igual que tu padre. Y esperan que

caigas a sus pies por sus esfuerzos. — Le dijo a Serena.

Serena se rió, pasándosele el malestar.

—Creo que lo hacen. Y debo admitir, que hace girar mi cabeza. Como le he

dicho antes, no es ajeno a las palabras bonitas.

—Señor no. Juro que todos los hombres Chiba tienen la mayor parte de

encanto y carisma del león. A veces sólo tienes que decir una tontería, sin embargo.

— Hizo un guiño a Serena mientras decía esto último.

Serena se rió entre dientes mientras Darien ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Si tengo encanto, esto seguro como el infierno que nunca influyó en ti. —

Dijo Darien a Jo. — Y es absolutamente seguro que nunca me sacó de un

problema.

Jo sonrió.

—Tienes que culpar a tu padre de eso. En el momento en que llegaste, yo ya

estaba bien familiarizada con la lengua de plata Chiba y me había inmunizado. —

Se volvió hacia Serena. — ¿Y tú, Serena? ¿De dónde eres y qué hace tu gente?

Darien la miró con curiosidad también, y se dio cuenta de que nunca habían

hablado de ella. O para el caso, hasta este viaje. Habían estado demasiado

ocupados hablando de otras partes de su anatomía.

Se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada de Darien.

—Nací y crecí en Houston. Mi padre está retirado de una compañía

petrolera, y mi madre todavía enseña en la escuela. Soy hija única también.

—Ah, entonces tú y Darien estáis igualmente estropeados. — Dijo Jo.

—No lo niego. — Dijo Darien mientras se tomaba su vino.

—Maldita cosa buena. No me gustaría estar sentada cerca tuyo cuando el

rayo caiga.

Serena se rió otra vez, disfrutando de la fácil relación entre madre e hijo.

Esto la hacía echar de menos a sus propios padres, aunque no había pasado mucho

tiempo desde que los había visitado la última vez. Era muy fácil quedarse atrapada

en el trabajo, demasiado ocupada para coger el teléfono o parar para decir hola.

Después de presenciar el dolor de la pérdida de Darien y Jo por el padre de

Darien, iba a hacer una prioridad de ver a su familia tan pronto como regresase. La

vida era corta. El repentino fallecimiento del padre de Darien era sin duda un

testimonio de ello.

—Mi madre es genial—Dijo Serena, de repente obligada a hablar de sus

propios padres. — Probablemente esté estropeada, pero me crió para ser

independiente. Pensar y actuar por mí misma. Fue la primera de nueve hermanos, y

la única en graduarse en la escuela secundaria. Ella se mantuvo en la universidad y

sacó su grado docente. Siempre estuve muy orgullosa de ella. No aguanta ninguna

mierda de nadie.

—Suena como mi tipo de mujer. — Dijo Jo.

—Creo que os llevarías bien. — Dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué haces tú?—Preguntó Jo. — Si no te importa que pregunte.

—Esto no es un interrogatorio, Mamá. — Dijo Darien suavemente.

—No, está bien. — Dijo Serena. Durante mucho tiempo había sentido

molestia al explicar sobre su negocio a otras personas. Pero la felicidad que había

llevado a sus clientes rápidamente eliminó cualquier inquietud que sintiese sobre la

legitimidad de Fantasy Incorporated. — Poseo mi propio negocio. Cumplo

fantasías. — Dijo.

Jo parpadeó sorprendida.

— ¿Qué tipo de fantasías?

—Mamá. — Dijo Darien en advertencia.

—No el tipo que estás pensando. — Dijo Serena ocultando su sonrisa. No, a

menos que su propia fantasía sexual cumplida contase. — Creo escenarios para la

gente. Una situación de fantasía. Por ejemplo, uno de mis últimos clientes soñaba

con ser chef en un restaurante de categoría en Houston. Él no sabía cómo

conseguirlo, quería que yo arreglase los detalles, así lo hice.

— ¡Oh, qué divertido! Así que es casi como un día de juego. — Dijo Jo.

—Bueno, supongo que se podría llamar así. Es una oportunidad de hacer

algo que de otra manera no podrías hacer. Mi último cliente quería ser una princesa

en el barco de su propio crucero.

Serena apretó la cara, y lamentó mencionar a Michelle.

—Creo que es maravilloso, Serena. ¡Y qué creativo! Nunca he oído hablar de

otra empresa así.

—Gracias. Yo lo disfruto.

Jo alcanzó su plato, pero Darien se puso de pie y le hizo señas para que se

alejase.

—Señoras quédense sentadas, y yo recogeré los platos.

—Criaste a un buen hombre. — Dijo Serena con un suspiro mientras él

desaparecía en el interior.

—Sí, bueno, no le dejes saber que lo sabes. — Murmuró Jo. — Porque

entonces es imposible vivir con ellos.

Serena se rió y se recostó en su silla, inhalando el aire de la noche. Miró

hacia el cielo, que estaba claro y salpicado con las primeras estrellas. Y pidió un

deseó. Deseó lo imposible. Deseó que la fantasía no tuviese fin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiséis

Darien estaba de pie en el fregadero, mirando por la ventana a su madre y

Serena sonriendo y riéndose como viejas amigas. No estaba seguro de por qué

había decidido volver ahora a casa o por qué le había pedido a Serena que le

acompañase. Le había parecido correcto. Ahora que estaba aquí, estaba contento

de haber venido. No debería haberse alejado nunca, no importaba lo mucho que le

doliera. Su madre había estado sufriendo también, y lo había necesitado.

Las preguntas de su madre sobre Serena indicaban lo poco sabía de ella. Sí,

había hecho una verificación de antecedentes. Conocía los detalles superficiales,

pero no sabía nada de lo que importaba. Lo que la marcaba. Lo que soñaba. Lo que

la hacía feliz y lo que la ponía triste. Y esto le molestó un infierno.

Haría su misión: descubrir todos los matices de lo que la convertían en la

persona que era.

Cogiendo una botella llena de vino y el abridor, se dirigió hacia el exterior.

La risa fresca se encontró con sus oídos cuando abrió la puerta, y se dio cuenta de

lo bien que se sentía al escuchar la risa de su madre otra vez.

Las dos mujeres levantaron la vista, cálida bienvenida en sus ojos. Se sentía

condenadamente bien. Movió la silla más cercana a Serena y se instaló a su lado.

Echó un brazo por sus hombros y tiró de ella hacia el hueco de su brazo.

— ¿Estás divirtiéndote?—Murmuró mientras su madre servía más vino.

—Muchísimo. — Contestó mientras le miraba, sus ojos azules destellaban

por el brillo de las luces interiores.

—No vamos a ser capaces de quedarnos fuera mucho más tiempo. —

Advirtió Jo. — Los mosquitos se nos comerán vivos. La citronella parece

funcionar peor después del anochecer, y entonces convergen en un frenesí

alimenticio y ningún humano está a salvo.

—Uf, me está comenzando a picar sólo con pensar en ello. — Dijo Serena.

—Crecen tan grandes aquí que Louisiana, que se trató de hacer del mosquito

el ave del estado. — Dijo Jo con cara seria.

Serena se rió.

—En este caso, definitivamente me retiraré pronto.

Darien se inclinó hacia Serena hasta que sus labios rozaron su oreja. Sonrió

cuando sintió el pequeño estremecimiento que subió hasta su columna vertebral.

— ¿Por qué no entramos ahora? Ha sido un día largo

Se volvió hacia él, su sonrisa iluminando la noche.

—Estoy cansada.

Él se volvió hacia su madre, que ya estaba levantándose de su silla.

—Vamos a entrar, mamá. Gracias por la cena. Estaba maravillosa como

siempre.

Jo se inclinó y le besó suavemente en la frente.

—Me alegro de que finalmente volvieras a casa, hijo. — sonrió y alisó una

mano sobre su mejilla al igual que había hecho cuando él era un niño.

Caminó hacia la puerta y luego se volvió.

—Serviré el desayuno en torno a las ocho de la mañana. Vosotros dos

podréis comer antes de poneros en camino.

Cuando su madre desapareció en el interior, Serena lo miró

inquisitivamente.

—Le dije que sólo podríamos quedarnos una noche. No estaba seguro... —

Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado por su incertidumbre.

— ¿No estabas seguro de qué?—Preguntó suavemente.

—No estaba seguro de si sería capaz de quedarme. — Admitió.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó hasta que rozó con sus labios los suyos.

—Creo que lo has hecho maravillosamente, y que has hecho a tu madre muy

feliz.

La apretó contra él entonces se puso de pie, moviéndola con él.

—Entremos y preparémonos para la cama. Fui duro contigo ayer, y debes

estar agotada.

Se estremeció contra él mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas francesas. Él

pasó su mano por la curva de su parte inferior, recordando el brillo logrado la

noche anterior. Había reaccionado como había esperado, queriendo y pidiendo

más. No podía recordar haber visto nunca una vista más hermosa que ella atada

ante él, su piel roja y rosada por los azotes de su fusta. Se había ofrecido totalmente

a él, y él se había sentido humillado por su regalo.

La guió por el largo pasillo a su antigua habitación que su madre había

convertido en una habitación de invitados. No se parecía nada al retiro adolescente

de sus años de universidad. En cambio, estaba decorada con buen gusto en colores

neutros con su propio toque de luz del sol.

—La cama no es tan grande como la mía. — Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

detrás de ellos. — Lo que significa que tendremos que dormir más cerca el uno del

otro.

— ¿Y eso te molesta?—Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—No en esta vida. — Dijo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos.

La besó larga y duramente, liberando toda su hambre acumulada. Incapaz

de tocarla durante todo el día, estando tan cerca y oyendo su risa, viendo su

sonrisa, sin ser capaz de hacerle el amor le había llevado más allá de su resistencia.

—Quítate la ropa. — Ordenó, su voz ronca e irreconocible.

Como sintiendo cuán cerca estaba del borde, poco a poco ella se quitó la

ropa, realizando un striptease erótico que le tenía hirviendo a fuego lento con la

impaciencia. Ella lo había llamado cavernícola, y en este momento, se sentía como

tal. Estaba listo para arrancar cada jirón de ropa de su cuerpo, tirándola en la cama

y follarla hasta la inconsciencia.

El brillo dorado apareció cuando su camisa desapareció, y la banda que le

había dado brilló. Él la tocó, trazando su contorno con el dedo.

—Me perteneces. — Dijo él.

—Te pertenezco. — Afirmó en voz baja.

Tiró de ella hacia él, aplastando su suavidad contra su cuerpo duro. En algún

punto entre besos interminables y suspiros desesperados, Se sacó irregularmente su

propia ropa, empujando hasta que ambos estuvieron desnudos.

Al igual que esa mañana, no hizo ningún esfuerzo para someterla o

impedirle tocarle. Él lo quería y anhelaba con una ferocidad que no podía

explicarse a sí mismo. Sus manos acariciaban sobre su pecho, un camino caliente

que fundía su interior.

Su pene estaba duro, dolorosamente, y estirado hacia el exterior, chocando

contra la suavidad de su vientre.

Y luego sus manos bajaron, encerrándolo en su asimiento de seda. Cerró los

ojos y gimió, ya fuera por placer o dolor, no sabía. No le importaba. Sólo sabía que

quería que siguiera tocándole.

Ella tiró de su cintura, impulsándole hacia la cama. Cayeron juntos, ella por

debajo hasta que estuvieron tirados en el colchón en una maraña de cuerpos.

—Dime lo que quieres, Darien. — Dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos. —

Soy tuya. Te pertenezco. Sólo quiero complacerte.

Él cerró los ojos saboreando la dulzura de su declaración. Era como si

supiera exactamente lo que decir, lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

—Ábrete para mí, Serena mía. Tómame dentro de tu cuerpo. Ya que te

pertenezco, así como tú me perteneces.

Sus muslos delgados se separaron, y ella se abrió a él mientras envolvía sus

piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla, poseer su boca como

poseía su cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó sobre la suya mientras su polla se envainaba

en su calidez femenina.

—Podría quedarme aquí para siempre. — Dijo él contra sus labios. — Eres

tan hermosa, Serena. Nunca he tenido a otra mujer como tú. Dudo que alguna vez

la tenga.

Las palabras sonaron incluso peligrosas hasta para sus propios oídos, pero

no podía retirarlas. Sabía en la esquina más profunda, más oscura de su alma que

cuando llegase el momento de dejarla ir, eso lo mataría.

Por ahora, empujó, plantándose tan profundamente en su cuerpo y su

corazón como pudo.

Marcándola, reclamándola. Se olvidó de sus fantasías, de que se trataba de

un juego perverso construido en torno a deseos prohibidos. Aquí y ahora, él le

hacía el amor como nunca lo había hecho con otra mujer.

Él saboreó cada jadeo de placer, cada suspiro que brotó de sus labios. Bebió a sorbos y saboreó su néctar dulce mientras la montaba con delicioso abandono.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo se avecinaba, se calmó dentro de ella,

queriendo hacer que durase tanto como fuera posible. No quería que esto se

terminara todavía, no antes de que ella encontrase su propia liberación.

Sus manos se agitaron en sus mejillas, acariciándole la mandíbula y tocando

sus labios. Él besó cada uno de sus dedos a su vez mientras descansaban contra su

boca.

No tuvo que preguntarle si estaba cerca. Sintió acelerarse su cuerpo, su coño

apretándose más alrededor de su pene. Su respiración acelerándose y ella

volviéndose más frenética debajo de él, girando y retorciéndose mientras buscaba

alivio.

—Juntos. — Susurró él mientras se meció contra ella. Empujó más y más

profundo, más y más rápido hasta que sus rasgos se volvieron borrosos en su visión.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se esforzaba, luchando

contra el fuego que asolaba en sus pelotas.

Su polla palpitaba y se hinchaba. La presión se construía y crecía, corriendo

hacia la línea de meta.

Ella se volvió líquido alrededor de él, bañándolo en su dulzura. Y luego

explotó dentro de ella. Sus caderas se movieron casi dolorosamente con cada

chorro de su liberación. Se sacudió y gimió antes de colapsar finalmente en los

brazos que le esperaban.

Ella lo abrazó, sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras acariciaba su

espalda. Sus labios estaban presionados en su cuello, y le besó el punto donde su

pulso latía con fuerza.

Él se encontró abriendo la boca para decir las palabras que era mejor no

decir. A regañadientes, cerró sus labios y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

No queriendo sofocarla, rodó un poco, manteniendo un férreo control sobre

ella de modo que fuera con él. Cuando ambos estuvieron de lado, ella se acurrucó

apretada contra él, su cuerpo cálido y suave. Dulce.

Se quedó dormida casi al instante, pero él se mantuvo despierto toda la

noche, contento de sostenerla y agarrándose a ese momento mientras pudiera.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintisiete

Lita salió de su coche fuera del apartamento de Rei y se quedó allí de pie

durante un buen rato antes de finalmente comenzar a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan gallina, y estaba malditamente segura no

estar acostumbrada a carecer de confianza en sí misma.

Sin embargo, todo esto con Andrew le había lanzado una grave bola curva .

Que era por lo que iba a hacer algo al respecto. Y esperaba que Rei pudiese

ayudarla.

Llamó a la puerta y dio un paso atrás, las manos metidas en los bolsillos

traseros de sus vaqueros. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Nicolas se quedó mirando

inquisitivamente a Lita.

—Uh, hola, ¿está Rei aquí?

—Hola, Lita. Claro, pasa. — Dijo Nicolas mientras sonreía cálidamente.

—Perdón por interrumpir. Habría llamado pero estaba cerca y decidí parar

un momento. — Dijo sin convicción.

—No interrumpes. — La dirigió hacia la pequeña sala de estar y luego

volvió la cabeza hacia el pasillo. — Pequeña, Lita ha venido a verte.

Se volvió hacia Lita.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? Haré un poco de té helado.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. — Sonrió otra vez y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Casi chocó

contra Rei que llegaba por el pasillo. — Voy a hacer un poco de té para Lita.

¿Quieres un poco?

—Mmmm, sí, suena genial. — Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Lita miró hacia arriba cuando entró en la sala de estar y suspiró cuando

Rei le dio una inquisitiva mirada.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a ella y se volvió enfrentándose a Lita.

—Bueno, ¿qué está pasando? Tienes una de esas miradas que me asustan.

Lita sonrió débilmente.

—En realidad soy yo la que está asustada como la mierda.

—Uh-oh.

—Sí, bueno, ¿recuerdas lo qué dijiste sobre Darien ayudándote con tus, um,

fantasías?

Rei arqueó una ceja.

—Uh-huh.

—Y que enviaste a Serena en su dirección para su fantasía, porque él es

dueño de ese club sexual o lo que sea.

—Escúpelo, Lita. ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—Bueno, pensé que tal vez que él me podría ayudar. Quiero decir, no

personalmente, porque Serena podría patear mi culo si hiciera un movimiento

hacia su hombre, y tan caliente como es, no es lo suficiente duro en los bordes para

mi gusto.

Los labios de Rei formaron una O.

—Pero primero...

—No me gusta la manera que acabas de decir eso. — Dijo Rei con cautela.

— Estás tramando algo.

Sonrió. Rei no era ninguna tonta.

—Primero sólo tengo la intención de mostrarle a Andrew Furuhata lo que se

está perdiendo. Justo antes de que yo le deje hecho polvo, y me pase a un caliente,

sudoroso, sexo salvaje, con el cual espero el Sr. GQ me pueda ayudar.

Nicolas se aclaró la garganta, y Lita miró hacia arriba para ver que la

contemplaba con diversión.

— ¿Supongo que no te vas a olvidar de todo lo que acabas de escuchar?—

Preguntó Lita con esperanza.

—Lejos de mí negar nunca nada a una dama. — Dijo Nicolas mientras ponía

las tazas de té en la mesa de café. — Pero me siento obligado a sermonearte sobre

ese maldito club sexual. — Se irguió en toda su altura y la miró con severidad. —

No es un lugar por el que necesites vagar.

Rei sofocó una risita con la mano y puso los ojos en Lita.

—No es tan malo. — Defendió.

Nicolas la fulminó con la mirada.

—No volverás nunca allí, así que no te hagas ilusiones acerca de llevar a

Lita. Y Lita, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea implicar a Darien en

cualquier clase plan. No digo que no sea un buen tipo. Ha sido muy bueno con

Rei, y por ello le estoy agradecido, pero los miembros de su ‗club' son otro

asunto. Quién demonios sabe en lo que podrías estar metiéndote.

—Al menos él no escuchó la parte de Andrew. — Murmuró en voz baja

hacia Rei.

Nicolas sonrió.

—Oh, sí, pero me imagino que estará consiguiendo lo que se merece. Sólo

deseo ser una mosca en la pared para la ocasión.

Rei lo ahuyentó con la mano.

—Déjanos hacer nuestra charla de chicas. Prometo no planear una incursión

en The House sin decírtelo primero.

—Sabes condenadamente bien que no irás lo sepa o no. — Murmuró Nicolas.

Pero se volvió y caminó hacia el dormitorio después de otra mirada en su dirección.

— ¿Y este es el tipo que accedió a que otro hombre te follase?—Preguntó

Lita con incredulidad.

— ¡Lita! Por el amor de Dios, baja la voz. — Susurró Rei.

Levantó las manos.

—Sólo lo decía.

Rei movió la cabeza.

—Está bien, así que dime qué clase de fantasía deseas que Darien te ayude a

cumplir, y luego puedes decirme lo que has planeado para Andrew. Y no te dejes ni

una palabra.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiocho

Serena se reclinó en su silla y miró por la ventana de su edificio de oficinas.

Primer día de regreso al trabajo después de una semana de ser la esclava de

Darien.

Esclava.

Era un término ridículo cuando consideraba como había sido su experiencia.

Todas las lecturas, todo el misterio y fantasía. Lo que había esperado estaba más

allá de lo que había recibido.

Mimada. Apreciada.

Tal vez había esperado una verdadera esclavitud. Ser humillada o

degradada. ¿Habría querido eso? Algunos de los escenarios con los que había

fantaseado ahora la sonrojaban. La hacían sentir avergonzada.

Recapituló, tratando de racionalizar lo que la había llevado a la necesidad de

someterse al dominio un hombre. Pero las respuestas no llegaron. Y ahora que

estaba lejos de Darien, de nuevo en el reino normal de la realidad, se sentía

separada de su experiencia como si todo hubiese sido un sueño.

La idea de volver a la fantasía parecía extraña, como si las cortinas hubiesen

sido retiradas, exponiendo la verdad, la luz brillante sobre una sombra.

Lita y Rei habían llamado, con ganas de encontrarse con ella después del

trabajo para tomar unas copas y cotillear, y obviamente, para sonsacar todo lo sucio

de la semana de Serena en cautiverio, si se puede llamar a una semana de

decadente placer y mimos sinfín, cautiverio.

Había protestado, diciendo que Darien la esperaba en su casa, y era la

verdad. Por qué seguía aquí sentada en su escritorio mientras avanzaba la noche,

con su móvil apagado, era un misterio que no trataba de resolver.

Una parte de ella estaba tentada de llamar a Darien y decirle que no

volvería, que el acuerdo había terminado. Esto la convertiría en una cobarde, por

no hablar de que quería ver a Darien de nuevo.

Quería estar con él. Y le debía más que dejarlo por teléfono.

Se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. Mientras sus pantalones se adaptaban y

bajaban para cubrir la banda alrededor de su tobillo izquierdo, frunció el ceño con

tristeza. Durante un largo rato se quedó mirando el lugar donde nadie sabía que

llevaba la banda, ahora cubierta por sus pantalones. No había llevado

deliberadamente una falda porque no había querido que la extraña pieza de joyería

se viera. La blusa que había elegido era de media manga para ocultar el brazalete.

Nadie podía saber lo que significaba la joya, nadie salvo ella. Pero no se

había sentido cómoda fuera de la fantasía que ella y Darien habían creado, no

había querido traerla a su mundo. Eso cruzaba un peligroso umbral.

El sexo confundía la cuestión. Tan trillado como sonaba, cuando la emoción

entraba en escena, y lo había hecho, el sexo ya no era sólo sexo. La lujuria ya no

era sólo lujuria. Y la fantasía ya no era sólo fantasía.

Lo sabía, advertía a los clientes sobre ello cada día, y sin embargo allí estaba

ella, hasta el cuello en una fantasía que desdibujaba la línea tanto que hasta ella

tenía dificultades para saber cuánto era real y cuanto no lo era.

No se mentiría a sí misma y juraría que no había una verdadera atracción

entre ella y Darien, o que ella deseara con ferocidad dolorosa algo más profundo

que sexo ocasional y un rol de fantasía.

Pero él había dejado claro lo que quería, y ella había sido igualmente clara

acerca de sus deseos y necesidades.

Destinos opuestos con un breve cruce.

Eso los describía a ella y a Darien.

Miró su reloj y dio un respingo. Estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Había una

decisión que tomar. Ya fuese que volviera a Darien o que lo abandonara. Pero

estar aquí estando indecisa no era la respuesta, y no la acercaba a la solución.

Recogió su maletín, sus llaves y de mala gana se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

Era raro cuán extraña parecía toda la situación tan pronto como ella se retiró de la

fantasía. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba allí, viviéndola, queriéndola y deseándola,

no había nada como el momento. Nada como la necesidad de más.

¿Era esto a lo que se parecía la adicción? ¿Querer algo que no es bueno para

ti y perder toda objetividad en el proceso?

Cuando se metió en su coche, no se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Darien,

tampoco se fue a casa. Condujo. Por mucho que le doliese admitirlo, estaba

asustada. Asustada de cuán fácilmente podría perderse a sí misma si se lo permitía.

Durante la semana que había estado con Darien, se había encontrado haciendo

cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Sin dudas, sin vacilaciones, sin ofrecer pelea.

Daba miedo la facilidad con que se convertía en otra persona. Pero lo más

desconcertante era la idea de que tal vez no era que se hubiera convertido tanto en

otra persona sino más bien que se había aceptado como siempre había sido.

—No. Esa no soy yo. — susurró. — Y no quiero serlo.

Agarrando el volante un poco más apretado, cogió el teléfono y marcó el

número de Rei.

Un momento después, la voz de su amiga llenó la línea.

— ¿Dónde estás?—exigió antes de que Serena pudiese decir incluso hola.

—Estoy en el coche. — dijo Serena con calma.

—Darien está loco de preocupación. Dijo que había sido incapaz de

llamarte y que no estabas en la oficina o tu casa.

—Mierda. — murmuró Serena.

— ¿Qué está pasando?—exigió Rei.

Serena tomó una respiración profunda. Sólo escuchar que Darien estaba

preocupado la hizo sentirse una necia desconsiderada.

—Rei, sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Vale.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que Nicolas te dijo que nunca podría estar

implicado con una mujer que no fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para

someterse?

Hubo una breve pausa.

—Sí, por supuesto.

— ¿Lo crees?

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Serena?—preguntó Rei suavemente.

—Sólo quiero saber si lo crees. Que se necesita a alguien fuerte para dejar el

poder último, y permitir que un hombre cuide de ella, tome decisiones por ella.

—Sí, lo hago.

La convicción de la voz de Rei la movió más que las palabras reales.

—Gracias. — dijo Serena silenciosamente. — Tengo que irme. Tengo que

llegar a casa, a Darien.

—Serena, ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó Rei.

—Hablaremos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Pulsó el botón de finalizar antes de que Rei pudiera ofrecer más

argumentos. Por un momento, sostuvo el teléfono en su mano, tentada de llamar a

Darien, pero no estaba del todo segura de que le diría, y ahora, como si hubiera

sabido todo el tiempo donde terminaría, se dio cuenta de que estaba sólo a unos

minutos de su casa.

Apretó el botón de encendido para apagar su teléfono otra vez y lo arrojó en

el asiento. Unos minutos más tarde, giró en la entrada de la casa de Darien y

frunció el ceño cuando vio varios coches aparcados en el frente. Se detuvo detrás

del último y apagó el motor.

Dejando su maletín y el teléfono en el asiento, se levantó y caminó hacia la

puerta principal. Tan pronto como pisó el escalón más alto, la puerta se abrió de

golpe.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una furiosa mirada de Darien. Sus

ojos estaban casi negros, y la ira apretaba sus labios.

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado?—exigió.

Sus palabras arremetieron sobre ella, encendiendo su propia rabia impotente.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones. — le espetó. — Nuestro acuerdo es para

cuando estoy aquí.

Él extendió la mano y la sujetó por el hombro, tirando de ella dentro de la

casa. La puerta se cerró de golpe detrás de ella, y dio un respingo.

—Esto no tiene nada, nada que ver con ningún acuerdo. — soltó. — Esto

tiene que ver la educación común. Estaba preocupado, Serena. Pensé que podrías

estar en una cuneta en algún sitio, herida y sola. O en el hospital. O en el jodido

depósito de cadáveres.

Se estremeció por el borde crudo de su voz. Había más que ira. Había

verdadera preocupación y frustración.

—No contestabas al maldito teléfono. Incluso envié a Sam a tu oficina, luego

a tu casa y luego de vuelta aquí para que pudiera trazar tu posible ruta.

Ella cerró sus ojos en contra de su censura porque tenía razón. Había sido

una completa imbécil irresponsable porque no tenía una maldita columna.

—Lo siento—dijo con voz cansada.

Él levantó su mano. Su mandíbula marcada como si estuviera tratando de

aferrar su carácter.

— ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó sin rodeos. — ¿Dónde has estado? y ¿estás bien?

Por un momento deseó realmente haber estado en algún tipo de accidente

sólo para no tener que decirle que se había estado escondiendo. De él. De sí misma.

De esta inflamable atracción entre ellos.

—Estaba pensando.

— ¿Pensando? ¿Estabas pensando? Y en todo ese pensamiento, ¿nunca pasó

por tu mente que podría estar preocupado, que por lo menos me debías la cortesía

de una llamada telefónica para decir que llegarías tarde? No como tu amo, Serena.

No como algún tipo que lo que te considera es una esclava, sino como alguien que

se preocupa por ti.

Ella cerró los ojos mientras la fatiga se centraba entre sus hombros. Cuando

volvió a abrirlos, Darien arrastraba una mano por su pelo en un gesto supremo de

agitación.

—Ve y ponte la ropa que he dejado para ti. — dijo con voz controlada. —

Después vuelve a la sala de estar. Tenemos invitados.

Él la miró como si esperase que una palabra cruzase sus labios. La estaba

obligando a tomar la decisión porque había estado vacilando durante el día entero.

Si decía que no, se marcharía, y no volvería atrás. Si hacía su voluntad, se

comprometía a permanecer, a continuar la farsa.

Ninguna opción parecía atractiva ahora mismo. Lo que realmente quería era

estar sola, y podía estar sola si sólo decía no.

En cambio, asintió con la cabeza y pasó por delante de Darien hacia el

dormitorio. No la tocó, no la retuvo o dijo nada más. Cuando miró hacia atrás

mientras entraba en el pasillo, él ya había dejado el vestíbulo.

Siguió por las escaleras, la fatiga y confusión crecían con cada paso. Cuando

llegó al dormitorio, vio que Darien había dejado uno de los exquisitos vestidos que

había comprado para ella junto con un sujetador negro y bragas a juego, medias de

seda y un par de tacones caros.

Incluso había joyas para acompañar el look sofisticado.

A medida que miraba la ropa, se dio cuenta rápidamente de algo. Esta noche

no era su esclava. La invitaba a su mundo. Su verdadero mundo, donde esperaba

que se mezclara con sus invitados. Normalidad. Un paso de los roles que

desempeñaban, y sin embargo, que sólo existían en el reino de su fantasía. Un

mundo que ella había creado.

Él hacía que fuese real. El temor corrió por su columna. Miedo e

incertidumbre. Él estaba cambiando las reglas y los parámetros. ¿Cómo podía

esperar que ella abrazara su realidad y luego se apartara? Dios, no necesitaba que

fuese más real entre ella y Darien. Si había algo que necesitaba era la protección de

la fantasía y la evasión que ofrecía. No había ninguna posibilidad de perder su

camino cuando las cosas no estaban a su alcance.

Pero esperar que ella se relacionase con él como si tuviesen una posibilidad,

como si las cosas fueran normales... eso estaba a la altura de la crueldad.

Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras el pánico y la angustia apretaban todos sus

músculos. No podía asistir como su cita, una mujer con la que él tenía una relación.

No, si asistía, sería como su esclava. No habría ninguna violación de las paredes de

su fantasía cuidadosamente construida.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintinueve

Darien volvió a la sala después de tomarse un tiempo para recomponerse.

Estuvo distraído durante todo el tiempo que pasó entreteniendo a sus invitados,

porque estaba preocupado por Serena.

Usó tantas veces su móvil que pasó de ser molesto a una grosería total.

Cuando la oyó subir, el alivio hizo temblar sus piernas. Eso lo irritó casi

tanto como su abandono. Y entonces vio su cara pálida y sus enormes ojos azules,

la fatiga al acecho en las sombras. Ella dijo las palabras que cada hombre temía.

Había estado pensando.

Él se había preocupado por su primer día fuera de la fantasía que habían

construido durante su semana juntos, y con razón. Ella ya comenzó a apartarse, y

no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Atendió a la conversación cuando dos de los camareros que había

contratado para esa noche hacían rondas con bandejas de canapés y vino. La

música del piano, generalmente algo que le gustaba, sonó como cristales rotos en

sus nervios.

Parte de él quería castigar a Serena por la preocupación que le causó. Por un

momento consideró decirle que se desnudara y fuera hacia él así, tan sólo con las

joyas que le había dado adornando su piel. Ninguno de sus clientes se quedaría

pasmado o sorprendido.

Pero no quería avergonzarla, había jurado que jamás haría nada para

humillarla, y era malditamente cierto que no lo haría como venganza.

No, lidiaría con el castigo más tarde. Si ella hiciese las maletas, si dijese que

no, entonces acabaría más pronto de lo que había esperado, pero el resultado sería

el mismo ahora o de aquí a tres semanas. No podía quedarse con ella para siempre,

y la mirada asombrada en su cara cuando llegó a su puerta lo confirmó.

Una carcajada resonó por la habitación, y Darien miró hacia arriba para ver

el motivo de la diversión de su huésped. Él enrojeció cuando vio a Serena de pie en

la puerta, y ni un trozo de ropa en su lindo cuerpo.

Lo miró desafiándole, sus ojos brillantes con desafío. No respondiendo al

obvio cebo, colocó la copa de vino a un lado y la ignoró por un momento, mientras

terminaba la conversación en la que estaba.

La vigiló de reojo. Se quedó quieto, pero cuanto más tiempo estaba ella de

pie, más su voluntad menguaba. Cuando estaba convencido de que tenía intención

de girar e irse, él comenzó a atravesar la sala, su ritmo lento, su expresión a

propósito ilegible.

—Serena—dijo, cuando iba hacia ella. — Qué bueno que pudieses venir.

Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por conocerte.

Ella lo miró atentamente, e inmediatamente, retorció sus manos delante de

ella nerviosamente. Una decisión por impulso, que ya estaba lamentando,

aparentemente. Él ya había intentado hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella. No haría

nada más.

—Ven—dijo, cogiéndola por el brazo. Mientras caminaban hacia la gente

reunida, se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído. — Esto hacen dos castigos que te

debo ahora. Uno por la desconsideración y uno por tu flagrante desobediencia.

La conversación paró y todos miraron abiertamente hacia él y Serena.

Sonrisas enmarcadas en las caras de sus amigos, pero eran una mentira. Ellos

estaban felices por él cuando no deberían estarlo. Pensaron que finalmente había

encontrado una mujer dispuesta a comprometerse enteramente a él.

La presentó alrededor, la creciente confusión de Serena era algo tangible. Su

frente estaba fruncida, y era obvio que la sonrisa que formaban sus labios estaba a

punto de caer.

—Felicidades, Darien—Robbie habló cuando ellos abordaron a uno de sus

amigos más antiguos. — Tu mujer es muy bonita. Tienes suerte de poseerla.

Serena miró hacia entre Robbie y Darien, los labios fruncidos. Entonces, su

mirada bajó sobre la mujer a sus pies, parada al lado de Robbie, y Darien vio el

instante en que la comprensión la golpeó.

Se tensó, y se puso roja desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas. Su boca se apretó

y lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Darien no le dio la oportunidad de hacer mucho con

su descubrimiento.

En vez de eso, la dirigió al frente. Ella no se iba a emocionar cuando llegasen

a la siguiente persona en la fila para presentarla. Ellos ya se conocían. Pero hizo su

elección y tendría que vivir con las consecuencias.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la ventana, donde dos hombres estaban

de pie, uno se giró y sintió como Serena se ponía rígida a su lado.

—Helios—dijo calmadamente Darien. — Me gustaría que conocieses a

Serena. Creo que vosotros dos ya os conocéis. Serena, ya conoces a Helios Elysion.

Él es un buen amigo mío.

Helios le sonrió a ella levantando una ceja mientras su mirada recorría su

cuerpo.

Darien se agachó para que sus labios estuviesen a un centímetro de distancia

de su oreja. Su mano envolviéndose firmemente alrededor de su brazo incluso hasta

que su dedo tocó toda la joya.

—Te habría evitado este malestar—murmuró. — Tú te hiciste esto a ti

misma, pensando en avergonzarme delante de mis invitados. Nadie se va a

sobresaltar por que estés desnuda. Todos los hombres aquí, a excepción de Helios,

están acompañados por su esclava. Por lo tanto, puedes ver Serena, sólo

conseguiste avergonzarte.

Temblaba pegada a él, pero asintió con su cabeza en reconocimiento de sus

palabras. Dio una tímida sonrisa a Helios aunque tuviese el mentón elevado,

cuando recuperó su maltratado orgullo.

—Claro que me acuerdo de Helios—dijo tranquilamente.

—Serena, debo decir que estás adorable esta noche—dijo Helios. — Darien

es afortunado.

—Me gusta pensar así—dijo Darien en voz baja.

La miró de reojo para ver que ella aún estaba rígida, su expresión cerrada.

Ella no iba a dar el paso, pero tampoco lo daría él. Era mejor enfrentar la

cuestión aquí y ahora, porque no iba a perder las próximas tres semanas

construyendo un sueño con esperanzas prestadas.

Él se irguió y miró hacia Helios.

—Ya que eres el único aquí esta noche sin una esclava, te agradecería si

pudieses ayudarme a disciplinar a la mía.

— ¿Qué?—escupió Serena.

Se giró y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Quieres que se conviertan en tres, mi Serena?

Apretó sus labios cerrados, pero él podía verla loca por decir algo para poder

escapar, para acabar aquí y ahora. Por lo que él esperó. Y esperó.

Para su sorpresa, los hombros perdieron un poco de su rigidez. Ella cerró los

ojos y bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Serena?—preguntó Helios.

Ella levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo?—preguntó Helios gentilmente. — ¿Con todo, quiero

decir?

Darien no contradijo la pregunta o a Helios quebrantando su relación con

Serena. Helios amaba a las mujeres. Punto. Él era su protector, flirteaba con ellas

incansablemente, pero al final del día, se quedaba cerca de alguien que se estaba

aprovechando de una mujer. Y ahora, era una pregunta a la que Darien quería

saber realmente la respuesta que daría.

—Yo herí a Darien—dijo ella con una voz clara. — No reflexioné, cuando

él no fue nada más que atento. Y entonces, lo confronté con mis acciones, en mi

rabia intenté avergonzarlo. Yo acepto su castigo.

— ¿Aunque no sepas cuál es?—insistió Helios.

—No me va a lastimar—dijo ella. La convicción absoluta en su voz resonó

en toda la habitación, y hubo varios sonidos de aprobación de sus amigos.

Helios miró hacia atrás a Darien, evidentemente convencido de que Serena

estaba actuando por voluntad propia y no necesitaba ser salvada. Los labios de

Darien temblaron con diversión.

— ¿Habrías peleado conmigo si ella hubiese dicho que estaba aquí en contra

de su voluntad?—preguntó a Helios.

—Ciertamente—le dijo dando una carcajada. — Solo para poder ser el héroe

y llevarla hacia la puesta de sol.

Darien giró formalmente a Serena y la miró, sin emoción o inflexión.

—Te ganaste dos castigos. Uno lo voy a administrar ahora, en presencia de

las personas que intentaste ofender. El otro, que es por tu falta de consideración

hacia mí, será administrado en privado.

Ella lo miró tranquilamente y asintió en aceptación, pero él podía ver su

cuerpo temblar y los nudillos de sus dedos blancos, mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Sígueme—ordenó cuando fue al centro de la habitación.

Le hizo una señal a Robbie para que presionara el botón para liberar las

restricciones del techo.

Los ojos de Serena se ampliaron cuándo visualizó cómo los dos puños

individuales suspendidos, descendían lentamente.

Cuando bajaron lo suficiente, cogió las muñecas de Serena y ató cada una,

verificando para asegurarse que no estaban muy apretados y lastimaran su piel.

Entonces, asintió hacia Robbie, que levantó los puños hasta que sus brazos

estuvieron estirados sobre su cabeza.

De uno de los armarios, cerca de la televisión, Darien cogió una barra de

extensión con puños para los tobillos. Aseguró sus piernas en ambos lados,

abriéndola para que ella dejase los talones en el suelo. Estaba ahora completamente

vulnerable e indefensa.

Él no pudo evitar una onda de excitación, aun cuando se recordaba la razón

para el castigo. No sería nada bueno permanecer con esos pensamientos oscuros,

cuando una experiencia tan agradable lo esperaba.

Serena era bonita estando cautiva. Su sumisión absoluta, la aceptación de su

autoridad sobre ella, lo humilló e hizo tener esperanza de nuevo. Incluso cuando la

maldijo por inspirar esa esperanza. Reuniendo sus largos cabellos sueltos en su

mano, cuidadosamente los colocó por encima de su hombro para que quedasen

apartados de su espalda. Entonces dio la vuelta hasta situarse delante de su cara,

sus manos en su cinturón.

—El castigo es un golpe de cinturón por cada uno de mis invitados a los que

ofendiste. Eso hace que sean una docena. Por cada una de esas personas, yo

conseguiré uno para mí, a su vez. Eso hace veinticuatro en total. No voy a hacerlo

suavemente. Me vas a dar placer y no recibir nada a cambio. ¿Hay algo que te

gustaría decirme antes de empezar?


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta

- No.

Serena sabía que esa era la palabra que Darien esperaba oír. ¿Querría oírsela

decir? ¿Quería empujarla hasta que no tuviera otra elección más que desistir y decir

basta?

No, había otra cosa en sus ojos. Se esforzó en esconderlo, pero ella podía ver

un deslumbre de… ¿esperanza? No quería que ella lo dejara, pero no le dejó verlo.

Intercambió la mirada con él, esperando que sus ojos hablasen más de lo que

las palabras lo hacían. Balanceó la cabeza en silencio, preparándose para el dolor y

la vergüenza que estaba por venir. Era de ella. Él le pertenecía, y ella a él con gracia

y humildad.

Él desabrochó su cinturón y lo sacó de sus pantalones. A la vista de todos,

cuidadosamente lo dobló y entregó a Helios, que una vez más miró

interrogativamente hacia Serena.

Ella cerró momentáneamente los ojos, pero después los abrió y asintió hacia

él, así sabría que ella aceptaba. Helios tomó el cinto y circuló por detrás de ella.

—Tú me miras a mí y solo a mí—dijo Darien.

Sus brazos ya dolían por las restricciones, y los dedos de los pies estaban

dormidos de estar estirados de modo que su peso descansaba sobre las puntas de

sus pies.

De nuevo balanceó la cabeza, solo esperando que acabase con eso. Pero ella

debería haber pensado mejor.

Darien no sería nada si no fuese paciente y exigente.

El primer golpe del cinturón la asustó. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció, gritó

cuando el dolor estalló sobre su espalda.

Fuertes dedos apretaron su mentón y lo forzaron a levantarse de su pecho,

donde había caído.

Su mirada se encontró con la Darien, dura y penetrante.

—A mí, Serena mía. Mírame a mí. En todo momento.

Ella levantó el mentón de su mano y se preparó para el próximo golpe. Vino

como fuego. Esta vez, a través de su trasero.

Cuando no hizo ningún sonido y mantuvo su mirada fija en él, vio la

aprobación brillando en sus ojos. Era obvio que la última cosa que quería era que se

convirtiese en una masa de lloros histéricos.

La próxima azotaina vino rápida, a través de sus hombros, donde la piel de

sus brazos estaba estirada encima de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aliento

en un largo suspiro.

El dedo de Darien le empujó el mentón, y abrió los ojos para ver la

reprimenda.

—Añade otro golpe por su desobediencia—dijo Darien a Helios.

Ella aguantó la respiración y miró hacia él con dolor en los ojos.

—A mí, Serena. Mírame a mí. Cada vez que desobedezcas voy a añadir otro

golpe de cinto.

El siguiente golpe cayó en medio de la espalda, y ella hundió sus dientes en

su labio inferior, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y dirigidos hacia Darien.

Helios golpeó espaciando igualmente sobre la espalda y las nalgas, cuidando

de no golpear dos veces seguidas en el mismo sitio. Llegó a once, su espalda

pulsaba y dolía con roja intensidad.

En el doce, Darien pidió que parara. La esperanza creció dentro de ella. Tal

vez le había agradado lo suficiente para que perdonase las trece restantes, que había

prometido.

—El resto lo quiero en el culo y sólo en el culo—dijo Darien. — Lo quiero

rojo. Lindo, como ella. Alternando las nalgas, pero no reduzcas la fuerza.

Con su cuerpo rígido, ella aguantó la respiración, su protesta en la punta de

los labios.

—Solo va a doler más si te quedas tensa—dijo suavemente Darien. —

Relájate y no va a doler tanto.

Respiró profundamente y forzó a sus músculos a que se relajaran. Así como

ella se relajó contra sus ataduras, el primer azote, más fuerte que los anteriores,

rasgó su culo.

Vinieron rápidos y furiosos, sin intervalos entre ellos. Helios estableció un

ritmo implacable, destinado a probar los límites de su resistencia. Fijando los ojos

en la amorosa mirada de Darien, su fuerza se derramó dentro de ella, reforzándola,

el dolor disminuyó. Lo que fue dado como un castigo se tornó intensamente

placentero, y aun así ella sabía que no debía serlo.

La habitación quedó silenciosa alrededor cuando se deslizó más allá de la

inmediatez de sus obligaciones, de los moretones apareciendo en su culo. Un suave

suspiro se le escapó, y ella dejó de contar mentalmente mientras caían.

Darien era todo lo que podía ver. Su mano alrededor del mentón,

apoyándola, aun en el castigo. Su mirada era dura, pero orgullosa, y ella se deleitó

por el orgullo.

Haz esto por mí.

Era como si oyese las palabras en voz alta. Como si él le pidiese que le

comprendiera, para que lo tomara porque él lo exigía, porque quería agradarlo.

Y lo hizo.

La tristeza se derramó a través del placer. Lamentaba haberlo decepcionado.

—Lo siento mucho—susurró ella cuando el golpe de cinto final descendió.

Darien acarició su rostro con sus manos y delicadamente besó las lágrimas

que no se había dado cuenta que se le habían derramado.

—Mi Serena.

Él dijo su nombre como una bendición, y todo lo que sentía en aquel

momento era su calurosa aprobación. El dolor disminuyó. La tensión disminuyó en

sus brazos y las puntas de sus pies encontraron nuevamente el suelo.

Las manos de Helios tocaron la cima de sus hombros, y apretó firmemente

hacia abajo. Al principio no entendía lo que él quería. Aún estaba abrumada, con la

espalda hipersensible. Se estremeció. La luz trabajó sobre su cuerpo al más leve

toque. Su piel estaba viva, arrastrándose, irritada por la necesidad no satisfecha.

Darien fue más paciente en este momento, mientras esperaba por ella.

—De rodillas—murmuró Helios cerca de su oído.

Sus rodillas se doblaron instantáneamente, y la cogió por debajo de sus

piernas para evitar que las rodillas golpeasen en el suelo.

Delante de ella, Darien aflojó los pantalones, abriéndolos con precisión

deliberada. La mano de Helios se lió en sus cabellos, forzando su cabeza mientras

Darien abría sus pantalones y liberaba su polla.

Darien se adelantó, su erección palpitó en su mano. Con las manos de

Helios en la base del cuello forzando su cabeza hacia atrás, Darien colocó su mano

en la cabeza de ella y guió la polla a través de sus labios.

Al contrario que en la lección, donde él tuvo que reprenderla por asumir el

control, esta vez ella estaba exhausta y dejó que usase su boca como quisiera.

Helios presionaba el cuello mientras Darien presionaba varias veces hasta el

fondo de su garganta. Las palabras de Darien se repetían en su cabeza.

Me vas a dar placer y no recibir nada a cambio.

Pero él estaba equivocado. Su placer estaba ligado al suyo.

Se entregó a él totalmente, su mirada en busca de la de él. Los ojos de

Darien brillaban sobre ella cuando Helios cambió el ángulo, girándola aún más

para que Darien entrara del todo, cubriendo más la cara de ella.

Él profundizó en su boca hasta que sus labios tocaron en los claros pelos de

la base de su polla. Permaneció allí por un largo momento, su saco presionando

firmemente el mentón.

Ella luchó, pero las manos de Helios apretaron su pelo, y Darien presionó

con más fuerza. Su mirada voló nuevamente, buscándolo y ella se calmó

inmediatamente.

Se retiró, deslizando su polla congestionada sobre su lengua hasta que la

corona reposó sobre el labio inferior.

Él extendió la mano y cubrió su mentón, su polla estaba lista para volver a

entrar.

—Cuanto más te resistas más voy a hacerlo durar—dijo Darien. — Eres

mía, Serena. Tu cuerpo es mío. Tu boca es mía. Te poseo. Estoy en tu boca porque

me pertenece. Voy a usarte durante el tiempo que quiera antes de correrme, y tú vas

a tragar todo lo que te dé.

En respuesta, ella simplemente abrió la boca más ampliamente para

mostrarle su sumisión. Inmediatamente empujó hacia delante, obligándose a

aceptarlo profundamente.

Controló el impulso de luchar, de ahogarse y rechazar la polla tan profunda

en su garganta. Le llevó todo lo que tenía, pero se concentró en los ojos de Darien,

agarrándose al calor y la aprobación que encontró allí, y bloqueando todo lo

demás.

Tan pronto como ella cedió, dejó de prolongar su orgasmo y aceleró el ritmo

hasta que jodió su boca como lo haría en su vagina. Sus mejillas excavadas y los

sonidos de la succión llenaron la habitación mientras él golpeaba dentro y fuera de

su boca.

Pre-semen se derramó y recubrió su lengua mientras él se endurecía más.

Dos hombres aseguraban su cabeza. Ella estaba impotente e inmóvil. De rodillas,

las piernas separadas y amarradas, una polla que poseía su boca con fuerza

implacable. Era casi como si estuviese teniendo una experiencia extracorpórea,

como ocurrió con los azotes, salió de los límites de su cuerpo y flotó libre, en la

cima de un placer que no entendía, pero que abrazó con todo su ser.

La cara de Darien permanecía en una niebla, pero lo sentía. Sus manos, su

fuerza, su polla, y finalmente, la propia esencia de él. Masculina, primitiva.

Ella bebió ávidamente, determinada a no rechazar nada de su ofrenda. En

sus manos encontró un consuelo que nunca había imaginado. La seguridad y el

refugio seguro que nunca conocería fuera de sus brazos. Ella sabía eso, lo aceptó

como una verdad irrefutable.

—Serena.

Oyó su nombre. Suave y satisfecho, a la distancia.

—Mi Serena.

Amoroso. Aprobándola tiernamente.

Una soñadora sonrisa se mostró en sus labios, y fue entonces que notó que

Darien se había resbalado de su boca. Las manos de Helios habían dejado su pelo.

Manos gentiles fueron levantándola mientras unos dedos quitaban las restricciones

de sus tobillos.

Sus piernas temblaban, y se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero fue atrapada

contra un duro pecho.

Palabras susurradas se derramaron sobre sus orejas. La cara de Darien entró

en foco. Ella pestañeó. Una vez y después dos veces.

—Te vas a arrodillar al lado de mi silla—dijo Darien en voz baja. — Vas a

permanecer allí hasta que nuestros invitados se vayan. Voy a traerte comida y

bebida, una vez que todo el mundo esté servido.

Torpemente, ella se aproximó. A pesar de que Darien la dejó andar sola, él

seguía cerca y sabía que no la dejaría caer.

Cuando cayó de rodillas sobre el blando suelo, se le escapó un suave gemido

antes de que pudiese retenerlo. La oleada caliente de placer embriagador

desapareció y fue sustituido por un dolor pulsante en la espalda y las nalgas que le

latían.

La consciencia la inundó nuevamente, mientras observaba la actividad en la

habitación volver a la normalidad. Fue ignorada salvo una mirada curiosa

ocasional lanzada en su dirección.

Se quedó rígida, determinada a no decepcionar a Darien delante de sus

amigos. Su boca le dolía muy duramente, pero no permitió que un sonido de

disgusto se le escapara.

¿Cómo podía haber estado indecisa pocas horas antes de la completa y total

aceptación de las exigencias de Darien? ¿Se alteró su perspectiva? ¿Sería que la

proximidad la cegaba de toda razón?

¿Qué la había poseído para incitar a Darien como lo había hecho? En el

momento había estado rabiosa, peleando, más por su propia indecisión y

frustración que por cualquier cosa que Darien hubiera hecho. Ahora solo se sentía

tonta.

Y aun le quedaba por sufrir un castigo.

Sus hombros cedieron, no por miedo, sino lamentándolo.

En el otro lado de la habitación, Darien permaneció con Helios y otro

hombre. Ellos conversaban en voz baja, parando ocasionalmente cuando otros se

les juntaban. Darien estaba a gusto con esas personas. Sonreía con facilidad y

hacía gestos con las manos.

El rubor recorrió su cara cuando, en un determinado momento, obviamente

ella se convirtió en parte de la conversación, porque todos se giraron para mirarla.

Un hombre hizo un gesto en su dirección y sonrió largamente a Darien. Este

cambió su expresión rápidamente, volviéndose cerrada.

No tardó ni un minuto en descubrir lo que quería el hombre.

Ella bajó la cabeza, negándose a mirar a los que la miraban.

—Tu vergüenza se convierte en la de él.

La cabeza de Serena se levantó para ver a Robbie de pie, cogiendo una

bebida mientras miraba hacia Darien.

—Mantén tu cabeza levantada para que él pueda mantenerse en alto. Dale

orgullo.

Ella se resistió ante la idea del hombre diciéndole cualquier cosa, pero

tampoco quería disgustar a Darien más de lo que ya lo hizo.

Su mirada se deslizó con calma por la cara de Robbie, antes de asentir

brevemente en aceptación de su orden.

Evidentemente satisfecho, él se apartó para encontrarse con una bonita

mujer al otro lado de la habitación. ¿Era su esclava? Su toque era posesivo cuando

deslizó la mano por su espalda y rápidamente alrededor de su cintura. Ella le sonrió

abiertamente, y él se inclinó para acariciarle su oreja. Había un claro afecto entre

ellos, aunque la postura fuese sumisa.

La hora siguiente fue una prueba de su poder de permanencia. Su espalda

dolía, sus piernas dolían por estar de rodillas.

Su columna estaba rígida en esa posición y ella no quería nada más que

acostarse y enrollarse en una bola.

Darien la había ignorado en su mayor parte, dándole apenas una mirada

ocasional antes de volver a sus invitados. Hubo risas y conversación y en la mayor

parte Serena dejó de existir.

Entonces, la llamada para cenar fue dada y Serena pensaba que estar en

exposición delante de todos había sido difícil, el súbito silencio en la habitación

vacía fue peor. Los invitados llenaron el comedor y ella solo podía oírlos en la

distancia.

Podía levantarse e irse. Nada la mantenía allí. Podría irse a la habitación y

enroscarse en la cama, o podría simplemente marcharse, entrar en su coche e irse a

casa. Para el apartamento, de vuelta a su vida. Cumplir la fantasía de otras

personas. Vender mentiras y medias verdades. Tonos de ceniza, sueños y un día al

sol.

Pero aun así, permaneció arrodillada, dirigiendo su determinación

implacablemente. Ya no era sobre la fantasía. Si se marchase, si se apartaba, su

fracaso se convertiría en el de Darien. Él no merecía eso, cuando le había dado lo

que ella quería.

¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Le llegó como un susurro, una suave cinta abriéndose camino a través de su

conciencia. Era una pregunta que ella no podía responder. O tal vez no quisiese

responder.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, y se asustó cuando los invitados comenzaron a

entrar de vuelta en la habitación.

Darien se acercó, agarrando un plato. Sin decir nada, se instaló en la silla a

su lado. Con una mano suave, dirigió su cabeza hasta que reposó en su regazo.

Un suspiro de alegría, de cansancio y alivio, fue expulsado de la parte más

íntima de su cuerpo.

Él la alimentó, pequeñas mordidas, persuadiendo sus labios.

Ocasionalmente, paró para ofrecerle una bebida de la copa a su lado.

Había una tranquilidad e intimidad en sus movimientos. No la alimentó

mecánicamente. La tocaba con frecuencia, cortas caricias en su cara, o apartando

un mechón de pelo de su cara. Cuando el vino se le derramó en una esquina de la

boca, se lo limpió con el pulgar y después lamió el dedo.

Ella cerró los ojos y su cara se recostó en su pierna. Él no hizo ningún

intento de alimentarla más. En vez de eso, simplemente acarició su mejilla.

Mientras hablaba, hacia los que lo rodeaban, sus dedos se deslizaron en su pelo y su

nuca, donde gentilmente la había masajeado.

Estaba casi dormida cuando oyó a Darien decir adiós. Sus ojos se abrieron

lentamente, y él cuidadosamente empujó su cabeza mientras se levantaba. Ella

vaciló, y rápidamente se enderezó al verlo llevar a sus amigos hacia fuera.

Luego, solo estaban los dos. Él paró en la puerta de la habitación,

mirándola.

En ese momento, ella deseó poder leer sus pensamientos, deseó que se

transmitieran por su cara, pero estaba inexpresivo.

Los nervios vibraron profundamente en su estómago cuando recordó que le

había prometido un castigo en privado, después de que los invitados se fuesen.

Tragó en seco cuando finalmente caminó hacia ella. Paró a una corta

distancia y simplemente le ofreció su mano. Extendió la mano y deslizó los dedos

por la caliente palma de su mano. Tiró de ella hasta ponerla en sus pies y rápidamente giró en dirección al dormitorio.

Caminaron en silencio, su temor creciendo a cada paso. El dormitorio estaba

oscuro cuando entraron, pero Darien no hizo ningún movimiento para encender la

luz.

— ¿Necesitas usar el baño antes de dormir?—preguntó él, rompiendo el

silencio con su voz profunda.

—No—dijo ella bajito, sin tener la certeza de lo que le vendría a la mente si

ella se agitase.

La dejó a pocos metros de la cama y fue a retirar las sábanas. Cuando

terminó, se giró y tomó su mano. Incierta sobre lo que él quería o lo que haría, lo

dejó guiarla hacia el colchón. Pero entonces solo la puso en la cama y empujó las

mantas encima de ella cuando la cabeza se recostó sobre la almohada.

Sin decir ni una palabra o gesto, simplemente se giró y salió, dejándola allí

en la oscuridad.

Por un largo tiempo, ella quedó allí, esperando, esperando. La fatiga se

estableció en sus piernas pero luchó contra el velo del sueño, a la espera de que

Darien regresara.

La soledad la envolvió. Quería que él estuviese allí, aunque eso significase su

castigo. Lo quería de vuelta y resolver esto para que ellos pudiesen volver al

compañerismo que habían disfrutado fácilmente durante la semana, que había

dedicado exclusivamente a él. Quería decirle que estaba arrepentida.

Vio el reloj, vacilando con cada minuto que pasaba. Después de una hora, la

desolación la cubrió como si fuera niebla. ¿Dónde estaba?

Se enrolló en una bola, apretando las sábanas a su alrededor en un intento de

apartar el frío que la invadió. No la había acompañado. No fue a la cama.

Mientras se recogió allí, en la oscuridad, solo con recuerdos que la

incomodaban insidiosamente, una sombría certeza le vino. Este era su castigo, y era

peor que la paliza del cinturón.

**Bueno chicas de todos los libros este es el que mas me ha chocado. No me gusta para nada este tipo de cosas. Lo pongo porque los libros están relacionados entre si y este principalmente con el que sigue. Jamás dejaría que un idiota me avergüence así delante de nadie, ni por todo el amor del mundo y ni hablar que me ponga una mano encima. Lo mato antes de que me pegue, una cosa es algo de dolor por placer, pero a esto no le encuentro el placer, sinceramente considero malo, muy malo dejar que otra persona sea dueña de tu cuerpo y por sobre todo tu voluntad. No tolero la esclavitud, y menos de este tipo. Hasta la parte de que te cuida y vela por ti todo bien, como el libro anterior, pero así nops! La que piensa igual que yo les prometo que el próximo libro esta mejor. **

**Saludos**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta y Uno

Darien estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de su cama, viendo a Serena

dormir cuando la madrugada atravesó la ventana por encima de su hombro.

Durmió poco, optando por trabajar hasta tarde por la noche. Tomó algunas horas

en el sofá de su estudio antes de venir aquí para poder estar con ella cuando

despertase.

Su cara estaba vuelta hacia él, y podía ver la prueba de las lágrimas en sus

mejillas. La idea de que la había lastimado con su deserción no lo hizo sentir mejor.

El castigo era necesario.

Ella estaba oscilando entre los dos mundos, uno por decidir y otro por

elección. Pero no lo tranquilizó saber que le había causado dolor. El dolor de ella

era su propio dolor. Del mismo modo la alegría era su alegría.

Él… La amaba.

Negó con la cabeza, pero no había nadie para verlo. Un hombre inteligente

aprendía de sus errores. Ya amó a una mujer que no podía retener, sólo que no lo

había sabido hasta ser demasiado tarde. Desde el principio sabía que no podría

tener a Serena, y para ella debía ser fácil mantener sus emociones fuera del acuerdo.

Debería haber sido siquiera otra manera de decir que lo tenía jodido.

Arrastró una mano por su cabello e inclinó la cabeza para mirar hacia el

techo. ¿Qué mierda iba a hacer durante las próximas tres semanas? ¿Continuar

viviendo una mentira y perder una gran parte de sí mismo en el proceso?

Bajó la cabeza hasta que nuevamente encontró el suave contorno aniñado en

su cama. Su cama. Su mujer. Lo que él no daría porque fuese verdad.

Tres semanas. Podía tomar lo que ella ofrecía o no tendría nada. Eran tres

semanas, ¿valdrían la pena sabiendo que se marcharía después de que éstas

acabasen? Ya estaba cerca de hacerlo ahora.

Lo había visto en sus ojos, aun cuando esperaba con todo lo que tenía, que

ella se quedara.

Todo o nada era mentira. Nunca funcionaba de esa manera. La vida era

todo sobre la elección que hicieses cuando podías tenerla y sobrevivir cuando no

era suficiente.

Sí, él tomaría las tres semanas, porque cuando todo acabase, sería todo lo

que tendría de ella. Los recuerdos de cuando, por algún tiempo, ella fue suya.

Serena despertó de un sueño profundo, con los ojos pesados e hinchados.

Por un momento, simplemente miró por la ventana, cuando percibió que aún

estaba sola en la cama. Entonces su mirada centelló en el sillón al lado de la

ventana, y parpadeó cuando vio a Darien sentado, inclinado a un lado.

Estaba dormido.

Apartó las sábanas, y sus pies tocaron el suelo, al salir de la cama. Ignorando

el dolor de sus músculos y el entumecimiento de su espalda, voló por el suelo.

Paró delante de él, las manos extendidas para tocarlo. Pero se contuvo

simplemente bebiendo de su apariencia.

Parecía cansado, sus cabellos enredados con una sombra de barba en su

mentón. Usaba la misma ropa que usó en la fiesta de la noche anterior. La misma

ropa, menos el cinturón que usó en su espalda.

Se lo veía vulnerable mientras dormía. Una oportunidad de ver su expresión oculta.

Lentamente, se dejó caer de rodillas entre sus piernas y recostó la cabeza

contra su muslo.

Él se removió, y ella tomó su mano, entrelazando los dedos juntos. Entonces

llevó la mano a los labios y la mantuvo allí.

—Serena—susurró.

Aunque era difícil, y temía lo que iba a ver en sus ojos, levantó la cabeza

para encontrar su mirada. No le gustaba pensar en lo que parecía, tan abierta

y desprotegida, sus sentimientos y la incertidumbre tan evidentes, pero ella le

debía esto.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo en voz baja. — No te merecías como te traté ayer.

Has sido tan bueno conmigo, Darien.

Él levantó la mano hacia su mentón y frotó cariñosamente un dedo en su

cara.

—Hablas como si estuvieses diciendo adiós—dijo, y ella se sorprendió al oír

una nota de tristeza en su voz.

—Creo que tú quieres que me vaya. No estoy resultando ser una buena

esclava—dijo irónicamente.

Él acarició su cara, sus dedos sobre su mejilla.

—Quiero quedarme contigo, mi Serena. Lo quiero más que nada.

—Entonces voy a quedarme.

La determinación en sus palabras la sacudió. Parecían tan definitivas,

cuando tenía tantas dudas.

No quería hacer una promesa que no podría mantener. Tenían un contrato,

por el amor de Dios. Una historia que podría acabarse si una o más de las partes lo

desease. No debería ser personal. Eran negocios.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?—preguntó él. — Una sombra cruzó tu cara, y de

repente pareces triste.

Ella suspiró y frotó su cara contra su palma.

—Esto no debería ser…

— ¿Envolvente? ¿Emocional? ¿Doloroso?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él usó las palabras correctas. De que otra forma

describiría la crudeza y el dolor que no tenían nada que ver con el beso del

cinturón.

—Tal vez no deberíamos continuar… esto—dijo.

—No voy a tomar la decisión por ti—dijo Darien. — Quiero que te quedes,

pero no puedo y no quiero hacerlo.

—Quiero quedarme aquí—dijo ella mientras tragaba devuelta el temblor en

su voz.

—Entonces debes quedarte.

—Lo haces parecer tan simple.

Él empujó su mentón y le frotó el pulgar sobre el labio inferior.

—Es simple. Si quieres quedarte, entonces no te vayas.

—Me siento como si hubiese perdido algo. Una parte de mí. Pero no se lo

qué es, entonces ¿cómo puedo desear esto?

— ¿Y lo que ganaste?—preguntó bajito.

Miró hacia él ampliando los ojos, su pregunta la golpeó con la fuerza

suficiente para parar su respiración. Ganar. Perder. ¿No era la vida un proceso que

nunca terminaba para ambos?

Ella miró hacia abajo, sin saber qué decir. Él giró la muñeca para mirar el

reloj y, de pronto, hizo un sonido de lamento.

—Te vas a retrasar si no tomas un baño y te vistes ahora, mi Serena.

Ella recostó la cabeza en su regazo por un largo tiempo mientras sus dedos

resbalaban en su pelo. Entonces asintió con la cabeza y se empujó hasta quedar en

pie delante de él. Y esperó.

Él llevó la mano a los labios y la besó.

—Ve ahora, Serena. Voy a hacer tu café de la mañana, mientras te preparas

para el trabajo. Estaré en el comedor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta y Dos

—No puedes evitarnos para siempre, Serena. No pienses que no me

apareceré en tu oficina y te arrastraré fuera dando patadas y gritando si tengo que

hacerlo—dijo Rei cuando Serena respondió a su línea en la oficina.

Serena suspiró y puso su mano en su cabeza dolorida. Se desplazó hacia

adelante en su asiento, porque cada vez que rozaba el cuero, se irritaba su todavía

sensible espalda.

—Estoy ocupada, Rei. Tratando de ponerme al día después de estar

ausente del trabajo durante una semana.

Rei resopló.

—Me estas evitando y ambas lo sabemos. Alégrate que sea yo la que llama y

no Lita.

—Sí, bueno, ¿por qué no es ella?—preguntó Serena. — No es como que

pierda la oportunidad de ser entrometida.

—Está demasiado ocupada planeando.

—No quiero ni saber—dijo Serena. Y no lo hacía. Estaba demasiado

cansada y tenía mucho más en su mente que preocuparse de si Lita iba a hacer o

no alguna vez un movimiento con Andrew. Ella dijo lo mismo de Rei.

—Creo que está desistiendo con Andrew. Bueno, después de que lleve a cabo

su plan para mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco, divertida a pesar de la pesadez que colgaba

sobre ella.

—Probablemente deberías saber, que planea acercarse a Darien.

— ¿Qué?

—No es personal y no hasta después de que tu mes termine—dijo Rei

rápidamente. — Ella quiere que él establezca una fantasía para ella.

—Por el amor de Dios—murmuró Serena. — No es un maldito proxeneta.

— ¿Dice la mujer que se acercó a él por la misma cosa?—señaló Rei.

—Tú no me resultas divertida ahora mismo, Rei.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, tanto Nicolas como yo tratamos de hacerla cambiar

de opinión. Por diferentes razones, ya sabes. No tengo problema con que Darien

intervenga, sólo con la motivación de Lita. Nicolas odia a The House y yo creo que

tiene miedo de que Lita me arrastre con ella—terminó, con una risa.

Serena no quería pensar en el final de su tiempo con Darien o que Lita le

fuera a pedir ayuda. ¿Quién iba a decir que no sería voluntario para la fantasía de

Lita?

La culpa la fastidio cuando lo pensó. Nunca Darien alguna vez había dicho

o hecho algo que le hiciera pensar que se aprovecharía del sexo casual, saltando se

su cama a la de su amiga. Y hablando de amigos...

—Rei, sobre Helios.

— ¿Qué pasa con Helios?—preguntó Rei.

— ¿Tú y él... bueno, tú, él y Nicolas tenéis un acuerdo?—Dios, ¿cómo diablos

se suponía que tenía que preguntar esto de todos modos?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—preguntó en voz baja Rei.

Mierda.

—Él me vio desnuda. Darien no lo planeó de esa manera, claro está. Fue mi

culpa. Pero luego él más o menos participó en mi castigo, y bien, después, me

acordé de que tú y él... es decir, tú y él y Nicolas... Bueno, me sentí mal por ello.

—Serena, no hay nada entre Helios y yo, excepto una profunda amistad. Yo

lo quiero mucho, y sí, tuvimos sexo. Una vez. No hay acuerdo. Nicolas tendría un

infarto si alguien lo sugiriera. Pero ahora, sabes que vas a tener que decirme todo

acerca de este castigo en el que Helios participó, porque parece malditamente

caliente.

Serena gimió.

— ¿Mira, podemos hacer eso en otro momento? Te has asegurado de que

estoy viva y bien, y realmente tengo trabajo para ponerme al día, y seguro como el

infierno no quiero llegar tarde esta noche y que Darien me cause el mismo dolor

que me causó ayer por la noche.

—Pero, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Rei despacio. — No me da la impresión de

que las cosas estuvieran bien ayer. Estoy preocupada por ti, Serena. Me he

preocupado por ti desde el principio de esto. Y estoy preocupada por Darien. No

quiero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

—No quiero que nos lastimemos tampoco—dijo Serena suavemente. —

Pero me temo que podría ser demasiado tarde.

—Oh, Serena. — la voz infeliz de Rei se filtró sobre la línea. — ¿Quieres

que me encuentre contigo para el almuerzo?

—Realmente aprecio que trates de ayudar, Rei. En realidad, lo hago. Pero

esto es algo que tengo que trabajar por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo, pero tengo que decir una última cosa. Si tú no puedes dar a

Darien lo que quiere, lo que necesita, entonces dejarlo ir.

Serena se quedó mirando el teléfono por un largo tiempo después de que

Rei colgó. Dejarlo ir. Sonaba tan fácil. Y así debía serlo. ¿Quién diablos formaba

una relación después de sólo una semana?

Bueno, había sido más de una semana. Pero no mucho, y aún era demasiado

pronto para tener sentimientos tan profundos por otra persona. Pero eso no era lo

importante. Ellos querían cosas diferentes, y no cosas insignificantes como

alimentos favoritos o marcas de pasta de dientes.

Darien quería a una mujer como la que Serena había fingido ser la última

semana, y él la quería de manera permanente.

— ¿Serena?

Serena levantó la vista para ver a Himeko de pie en su puerta de la oficina.

Frunció el ceño. Himeko había estado llorando.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó con brusquedad.

—La señora Tasco acaba de llamar.

— ¿Algo va mal con el crucero?—preguntó Serena.

Los ojos de Himeko se llenaron de lágrimas frescas.

—No, de hecho, era perfecto. La señora Tasco dijo que nunca había visto a

Michelle tan feliz. Tenían previsto regresar al puerto hoy. Michelle murió

durmiendo la noche anterior.

Serena se quedó completamente quieta. Su pecho le dolió, cuando la presión

aumentó.

—Sólo quería darte las gracias—dijo Himeko con voz ahogada. — Dijeron

que las últimas horas de Michelle estuvieron llenas de alegría y maravilla. La fiesta

de princesa que organizaste fue el punto culminante de su vida.

—Averigua cuándo será el funeral cuando los arreglos estén hechos—dijo

Serena. — Envía flores.

Himeko se quedó allí, con una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—Solo hazlo, Himeko. Y sí, eso es todo, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo.

Himeko se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de Serena, cerrando la puerta

detrás de ella. Por un largo momento, Serena se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada.

Luego dejó caer la cabeza hacia su escritorio, enterró su cara entre los brazos.

Sus hombros se sacudieron incontrolablemente mientras las lágrimas venían.

Se estaba engañando. Lo que daba a sus clientes no era real. Ni siquiera

era un sustituto de la verdad. Ella daba juegos y engaño.

Pudo dar a una pequeña niña de la parafernalia de ser una princesa, pero ella

no podía darle lo que más importaba. Una vida larga y saludable con los padres que

la amaban. Darien estaba equivocado. Los soñadores realmente morían. Morían

todos los días.

Darien estaba sentado en su silla cuando Serena entró por la puerta esa

tarde. Él se retiró del portátil y miró hacia arriba, se dispuso a llamarla. Su

bienvenida murió en sus labios cuando la vio la cara pálida y tensa. Dejó caer su

maletín por la puerta y se quitó los zapatos casi mecánicamente. Luego caminó

lentamente hacia él, sus ojos espesos por el dolor. Parecía como si hubiera estado

llorando, pero sus ojos estaban completamente secos ahora. Se puso de pie y cruzó

la habitación para encontrarse con ella. Tan pronto se cómo se acercó, un pequeño

grito estalló de sus labios y se echó en sus brazos.

La trajo cerca y la abrazó mientras los sollozos salían de sus labios, cayendo

duramente en sus oídos.

La guió hasta el sofá, mitad llevándola y mitad ayudándola y luego se sentó,

tirando de ella hacia abajo en su regazo.

—Serena, dime lo que está mal. ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué pasó?

Hundió la cara en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos se clavaron en

su piel. Sus sollozos siguieron saliendo, por lo que simplemente la sostuvo, hasta

que finalmente se calmó y se quedó lánguidamente contra su pecho, su fuerza

agotada.

— ¿Serena?

Ella se puso tensa, respiró ligero, su cuerpo se sentía pequeño y frágil contra

el de él. El terror apretó alrededor de su garganta, porque no podía dejar de saber lo

que iba a decir.

—Me voy, Darien—dijo con voz ronca y tranquila. — Rompí el contrato.

El acuerdo acabó. Eres libre.

Él se quedó inmóvil. El dolor de su anuncio le sorprendió con ferocidad

cuando no debía hacerlo. Sabía que iba a venir, y sin embargo, sentía cada palabra

como un borde dentado sobre el corazón.

— ¿Por qué?—exigió.

Ella comenzó a alejarse, casi violenta en sus movimientos mientras intentaba

librarse de su abrazo. Pero no la dejaría levantarse. No, iba a hacerle frente y

decirle el motivo, maldita sea.

No lo haría más fácil para ella cuando ésta era la cosa más difícil que él

alguna vez había tenido que enfrentar. Juntó sus muñecas en sus manos y las

mantuvo cerca de su pecho.

— ¿Por qué, Serena? Me debes una explicación.

—No te debo ninguna—dijo con voz fría. — Cualquiera de las partes puede

rescindir el contrato a voluntad.

—Me importa un carajo el contrato de mierda. No se trata de un maldito

pedazo de papel, Serena. Somos tú y yo, y lo que hemos compartido, y

tengo derecho a saber por qué lo estás tirando a la basura.

—No puedo vivir una mentira más—susurró. — Me duele. Todo lo que

hago es una mentira. No es verdad. No puede ser verdadero. No puedo dar a la

gente lo que realmente quieren o necesitan, y tú no eres diferente. Yo no puedo

darte lo que necesitas, Darien, así que te dejaré ir.

La miró mientras la confusa explicación salía de sus labios. Ella se apartó de

él de nuevo, y esta vez él la dejó ir.

Ella se volvió para irse, pero antes de que diera un paso, él dijo su nombre.

Ella dudó, pero no se giró.

—Te quiero, Serena.

Esta vez se detuvo. Podía ver sus hombros temblar, ver las manos apretadas

en forma de puños a sus costados.

—Quédate—dijo en voz baja. Poco a poco, se dio la vuelta, la devastación

escrita en su rostro. Su boca y garganta apretada trabajaba de arriba a abajo

mientras tragaba.

—No—susurró. Y allí estaba. La única palabra que nunca había dicho. La

única palabra que le había dicho que la liberaría. Su dolor era

impresionante y feroz. El carácter definitivo de ello lo derribó hasta que apenas podía soportarlo.

Su mano voló a su boca y ella hizo un sonido, herido, el sonido afligido que

solo un animal podría hacer. Y luego corrió.


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta y Tres

Serena sabía que se estaba presionando demasiado, sabía que estaba

evitando a sus amigos, y sabía sin duda alguna que ninguna oración le ayudaría a

olvidar a Darien.

Era una cobarde, una perra, y tenía el corazón destrozado. No había asistido

al funeral de Michelle. Himeko se puso lívida y la había llamado despiadada. Serena

no lo negó. Si tenía alguna especie de corazón, no habría engañado a Darien

haciendo promesas que no podía mantener.

Oh, ella no había hecho ninguna promesa abiertamente, pero había

comprado la fantasía entera. Se perdió en algo que no era real. Ella lo había

deseado y deseado tanto.

No, ir al funeral no era algo que pudiera manejar, pero aun así, se encontró

caminando lentamente hacia la lápida de Michelle mientras las sombras del

atardecer se alargaban.

La tierra recién cavada puesta encima del pequeño montículo y una enorme

variedad de flores decoraban el área.

La mirada de Serena cayó en la piedra brillante, todavía tan nueva, donde el

nombre de Michelle fue grabado. Lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando vio que debajo

de su nombre sus padres habían añadido una inscripción. Siempre nuestra princesa.

Serena se arrodilló y con cuidado se inclinó para colocar una tiara encima de

la cabeza de la tumba.

—Si hay alguna justicia, estarás reinando en el cielo con un vestido de

princesa color rosa, una tiara de diamantes y un cetro de color púrpura—susurró

Serena. — Siento mucho si no pude hacer por ti lo único que más importaba.

—Pero lo hiciste.

A Serena le golpeó la culpabilidad y vio a la señora Tasco allí de pie, con

lágrimas brillando en sus mejillas.

—Lo siento—murmuró Serena, mientras se ponía de pie. — No tenía la

intención de molestar—empezó a alejarse, pero la señora Tasco tocó su

brazo mientras ella se alejaba.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

Serena dudó, dividida entre la necesidad de estar fuera antes de que

sucumbiera a las lágrimas a punto de ebullición en sus ojos y el dolor que vio

reflejado en los ojos de una madre.

—Escuché lo que dijiste, y estás equivocada. No había nada que pudieras

hacer por la salud de Michelle. Dios sabe que lo intentamos. Hemos visto un

sinnúmero de médicos, intentamos tratamiento tras tratamiento, pero sabíamos...

nosotros sabíamos que no tenía mucho tiempo. Lo que tú hiciste fue dar a una

pequeña niña que sólo había conocido tanto dolor y pesar una razón para sonreír,

reír, ser feliz, aun cuando sabía que se estaba muriendo. Por eso, señorita Tsukino,

siempre tendrá mi eterna gratitud.

Su voz se quebró en un sollozo, y se tapó la boca con dedos temblorosos.

—Nunca podré pagarte por ver la cara de mi hija iluminada como un millón

de soles mientras bailaba en la ceremonia de su coronación a bordo del crucero. O

por la expresión del rostro de su padre cuando él giraba con ella alrededor

en la pista de baile.

Ella envolvió a Serena en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras los

sollozos se acumularon en su rostro.

—Siento tu pérdida—susurró Serena, sabiendo que no era suficiente, que

nunca sería suficiente.

—Gracias. Gracias de mi parte y de su padre. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste

por nuestra hija.

Serena trató de sonreír y no pudo. La señora Tasco le apretó la mano y

luego, lentamente, pasó junto a ella, lejos de la tumba.

Una ligera brisa sopló las lágrimas secas en el rostro de Serena y no las

remplazó mientras ella miró hacia atrás la tiara que estaba delante de la piedra.

La realidad y la muerte de los sueños. Vida. Ella podía decir la mierda sobre

cómo eran las cosas cíclicas, pero no le traerían paz, y maldita sea seguro que no la

haría sentirse mejor sobre una pequeña princesa que quería tan poco y le

dio mucho.

Exhausta y dolorida, comenzó el camino de vuelta a su coche. A pesar de

que estaba cálido y húmedo con apenas una brisa para romper el opresivo calor,

Serena abrazó sus brazos cerca de su cuerpo y bajó la cabeza mientras caminaba

por el sendero cuidado del cementerio.

Sus dedos estaban sobre la banda de brazo que Darien le había dado, oculta

por la manga. No se la había quitado ni el brazalete del tobillo. No podía

soportarlo. Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, rebuscó en el bolsillo de los vaqueros

las llaves, y cuando miró hacia arriba, vio a Lita y a Rei al lado de su coche.

No esperaron a que ella reaccionara, decir hola o desaparecer. Convergieron,

flanqueándola y envolviendo un brazo por la cintura y los hombros.

—Nicolas dijo que él y Sammy llevarían tu coche de camino a casa—dijo Rei

mientras conducían a Serena hacia su vehículo. — Tú te vienes conmigo y Lita,

incluso si tenemos que patear tu culo.

Cuando ni siquiera ofreció un argumento, Lita le dio una mirada de preocupación.

—Te ves agotada, Serena. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—No lo he hecho—cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran. — No

desde que dejé a Darien.

Rei suspiró y la empujó suavemente en el asiento delantero.

— ¿A dónde me llevan?—preguntó Serena suavemente mientras Rei se

deslizaba en el asiento del conductor.

Lita se inclinó desde el asiento trasero.

—Bien podría decir que es una mierda cursi como intervenir, pero yo

prefiero llamar patear tu culo tonto.

Serena se rió, pero sonó áspero y feo. Apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento

mientras las calientes lágrimas dejaban rastros de sal por sus mejillas.

Lita le apretó el brazo mientras Rei se retiraba del estacionamiento.

Siguieron en silencio, y Serena mantuvo los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver la

compasión o preocupación en los ojos de sus amigas. Todavía no tenía

idea de hacia dónde se dirigían, pero si se trataba de comer y dormir, podía

hacerle frente sin duda.

Se durmió y cuando despertó de nuevo, Rei y Lita la estaban sacando del

asiento delantero.

Cuando se tambaleó sobre sus pies, el olor de la sal y la brisa del mar

flotaban suavemente a través de sus sentidos.

— ¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó, mientras trataba de parpadear la niebla de

sus ojos.

—La casa de playa—dijo Lita.

Serena frunció el ceño mientras subían los escalones de la casa grande. Una

sola luz brilló desde el porche, cálida y acogedora.

— ¿De quién es la casa?

— ¿Importa eso?—preguntó Rei con exasperación.

—Supongo que no—murmuró Serena. — Siempre que haya comida y una

almohada.

—Yo diría que es hora de que empecemos a hablar de comer y dormir. Te

ves como si no lo hubieras hecho en una semana —dijo Lita.

Serena suspiró. Había perdido la cuenta de los días. No importaba. Rei

abrió la puerta, y entraron en el interior. Lita volvió a salir por sus bolsas, mientras

que Rei dejó caer a Serena en el sofá con instrucciones para quedarse.

—Sí, mamá—murmuró Serena.

Ellas la mimaron, intimidaron, pincharon y cansaron hasta que comió cada

cosa que se le puso en el plato que habían preparado para ella. Le daba miedo el

final de la comida porque sabía que era cuando comenzarían con la demanda de

respuestas. Pero para su sorpresa, ellas la mandaron a la cama.

—Duerme un poco, Serena—instó Rei. — Vamos a estar aquí cuando

despiertes. ¡Ya que has abarcado más de lo que puedes manejar!

Serena asintió con la cabeza para reconocer que había oído, pero ya estaba

pasando por debajo.

Lita miró a Rei y mantuvo su dedo en los labios luego ladeó la cabeza

hacia la puerta.

Ellas salieron fuera y cerraron la puerta de la habitación antes de regresar a

la sala de estar.

—Tengo que llamar a Darien—dijo Rei. — Ha estado muy preocupado por ella.

—Y Nicolas. No estaba contento porque viniste aquí sin él —dijo Lita.

Rei se estremeció.

—No estaba tan loco por mí, pero al menos no es la misma casa en la playa.

Darien vendió la otra donde le pegaron el tiro a Nicolas.

— ¿Crees que estamos haciendo lo correcto?—preguntó Lita. — No puedo

decidir, y sin embargo, sé que no podíamos estar paradas y ver su auto-destrucción.

Demonios, Rei, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando despierte? No tengo las respuestas.

Rei hizo una pausa en el acto de sacar su teléfono celular.

— ¿La verdad? No creo que Serena vaya a mejorar hasta que ella y Darien

estén juntos de nuevo.

— ¿Te he dicho que no me gusta la intromisión de los amigos?—se quejó

Lita. — No me gusta ser uno más. Fue su decisión, Rei. No podemos hacerla

volver con Darien.

—Le dije que lo dejara—dijo Rei dolorosamente. — Ojalá, me hubiera

quedado fuera de esto.

—Oh, cállate. Serena no dejó a Darien, porque le dijiste que lo hiciera, y si

lo hizo, ella es más tonta de lo que pensaba.

Rei niveló la mirada en ella.

—Sabes, Lita, es increíble que Serena y yo no hayamos cortado tu garganta.

Si yo fuera tú, me gustaría dormir esta noche con la luz encendida.

—Llama a tu hombre y luego llama a Darien. No creo que alguna vez haya

visto un hombre tan preocupado por una mujer. Me hizo derretirme por

dentro hasta ser una masa pegajosa.

—Esperemos que esto funcione—dijo Rei y golpeó el teclado de su teléfono.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro

La luz del sol se clavó directamente a través de su ojo tan pronto como

Serena lo abrió.

Con un gemido, se dio la vuelta para apartar el sol fuera de su cara. Su

mirada se posó en el reloj y vio que era cerca del mediodía.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeció cuando trató de moverse, por lo

que sólo se quedó acostada allí escuchando los sonidos distantes del golfo. El llanto

de una gaviota hizo eco fuera de la ventana seguida por otra y otra más.

Paz. Una criatura tan difícil de alcanzar, dulce. Que se burló de ella en todo

momento.

Rei y Lita esperaban fuera de la puerta y Serena no estaba dispuesta a ir

todavía. Excavando más profundo bajo las sábanas, el sueño todavía al acecho

cerca en el horizonte. Esto la tentaba a retirarse y dormir hasta que olvidara, hasta

que el dolor y la tristeza se marcharan. Pero ya se había demostrado a sí misma ser

la mayor cobarde del mundo.

Con un suspiro, sacó las piernas por el lado de la cama y se levantó. Vio que

estaba todavía con la ropa de ayer, al tiempo que vio los pantalones vaqueros y una

camiseta tirada en el vestidor contra la pared. Al parecer, debería agregar el

allanamiento de morada a la lista de delitos que Lita y Rei acumulaban.

Obviamente, allanaron su apartamento antes de secuestrarla y meterla en el

coche para llevarla a la playa.

Una sonrisa suavizó la tensión alrededor de los labios. Eran las mejores. La

habían arrastrado de nuevo al mundo pateando y gritando, la escucharían llorar,

insultar y lamentarse, pero luego le dirían que se callara la puta boca y lo superara.

Recogió su ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio que lindaba

con el dormitorio. Después de una ducha rápida, se sentía casi humana otra vez. Se

vistió y luego se metió de nuevo en su habitación para coger la cazadora que había

usado la noche anterior.

Su mano encontró la banda para el brazo de nuevo, y trazó las líneas a través

de la manga de la chaqueta. Cerró los ojos, decidida a no ceder a la pena que se

lanzaba por su mente. Estabilizó su compostura y luego arrastró los pies por el

pasillo, lista para enfrentar a sus secuestradoras.

La sala estaba en silencio y vacía, pero cuando Serena miró por la puerta de

cristal que conducía al porche de madera con vistas al mar, vio a Rei y Lita

tendidas en hamacas, con bebidas en las manos.

Enderezó los hombros, respiró y se dirigió a la puerta. Tan pronto como la

deslizó abriéndola, Lita y Rei ambas se sentaron y se volvieron para mirarla.

—Bueno, te ves mejor—dijo Lita sin rodeos. — No es que te veas muy bien,

pero definitivamente es un paso por encima de mierda de caballo aplastada.

Serena sonrió con ironía.

—Gracias, Lita.

Rei se levantó y la tomó del brazo y de inmediato la condujo hacia una

tumbona.

—Siéntate—insistió. Luego se volvió hacia Lita. — Tráele un zumo y algo

para comer. Luego, vamos a hacerla hablar.

Serena se rió y se maravilló de lo extraño que sonaba.

— ¿Habrá dolor implicado?

—Sólo si cierras tu boca a nosotras—dijo Lita mientras se dirigía adentro.

Serena tomó la tumbona que Lita había abandonado y se echó hacia atrás,

dirigiendo su rostro hacia el sol.

Sintiendo el calor sobre su piel, pero, curiosamente, todavía sentía frío en el

interior.

— ¿Que pasó, Serena?—preguntó Rei suavemente.

—Dejé de tratar de vender el arco iris y los deseos.

— ¿Qué diablos significa eso?

—Significa que estoy dejando de negociar con las fantasías, Rei.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con tu negocio? ¿Tus clientes? Serena, has hecho a tanta

gente feliz.

Serena cerró los ojos. A excepción de a ella. En eso había fracasado

estrepitosamente y herido a un buen hombre en el proceso.

—Bueno ¿y qué me perdí?—preguntó Lita cuando volvió a salir. Luego dejó

caer un plato en el regazo de Serena, obligándola a abrir los ojos. Y le tendió un

vaso de zumo.

—Al parecer, Serena terminó con Fantasy Incorporated—dijo Rei

misteriosamente.

— ¿Qué dijo qué?

—Voy a vender el negocio—dijo Serena con calma.

— ¿Pero por qué?—exigió Lita. — Esta fue tu idea, tu bebé.

—Ya no es así—dijo Serena con suavidad. — Alguien más puede hacerse

cargo y hacer lo mismo. Ya no es para mí. Estoy harta de la... Fantasía. No es real.

Nada lo fue.

—Bueno, ¿estamos hablando aquí de tus clientes o estamos hablando de

Darien y tú?— preguntó Rei.

Las manos de Serena temblaban alrededor de su vaso de zumo, haciendo

que salpicara peligrosamente cerca del borde. Se sentó hacia delante y puso el vaso

en el brazo de la tumbona y puso el plato cubriéndolo.

—Darien se merece a alguien que no juegue juegos—susurró. — Alguien

que no esté con él por fantasías y emociones baratas.

Rei suspiró.

—Serena, sólo le diste una semana. Entonces corriste como si los perros del

infierno fueran detrás de ti.

Serena bajó la cabeza y puso sus manos sobre su cara.

—Lo amo, Rei.

—Whoa, vuelve—intervino Lita. — Yo estaba siguiéndolas hasta esa parte.

Tú amas al tipo, después de sólo una semana, te molesta… pero en vez de pegarte

alrededor para ver cómo funcionan las cosas, ¿tú lo dejas? No tiene mucho sentido

para mí.

—Tú no lo entiendes—dijo Serena cuando levantó la cabeza.

Rei se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y tomó las manos de Serena en las suyas.

—Entonces, haznos comprender, Serena. Porque eres, obviamente,

miserable. Nos has estado evitando. No estás comiendo. No estás durmiendo. Y

Lita tiene razón. Te ves como si el infierno te hubiera quemado. Esto tiene

Que parar.

— ¿Cómo dejar de amar a alguien?—preguntó Serena. — Yo no sé si es él a

quien amo o si estoy enamorada de la fantasía que me dio. ¿Ves mi

problema ahora? ¿Y cómo se supone que debo creer que él me ama a mí, cuando

yo nunca le di mi verdadero yo, la verdadera Serena? Él ama a una fantasía. Él

ama el ideal que le vendí.

Rei expulsó un largo suspiro. Incluso Lita no tenía nada que decir por una vez.

Finalmente Rei se deslizó más cerca de Serena y la miró duramente a los ojos.

— ¿Segura de que no le diste la verdadera Serena?—preguntó con suavidad

Rei. — ¿Es el pensamiento de lo que quieres tan detestable para ti?

—Ha sido un juego—dijo Serena. — Un papel que jugué, un papel que él jugó.

Rei levantó la mano.

—Pienses lo que pienses acerca de sus acciones, pero permíteme asegurarte

que Darien nunca ha jugado un papel. Lo que viste, lo que obtuviste, fue a

Darien. Él no juega. Sí, él entró en el acuerdo, pero fue porque querías lo que sólo

él podía darte. Él no tiene que actuar, Serena. Ese es el verdadero Darien.

—Mira, yo aprecio lo que vosotras estáis tratando de hacer. Creedme. Pero

no quiero hablar de ello. No quiero hacer un refrito de ello porque eso es todo lo

que he hecho durante la semana pasada. Yo sólo quiero olvidar.

Incluso mientras lo decía, un escalofrío serpenteaba a través de sus venas, y

agarró la chaqueta más estrecha a su alrededor. Tal vez se estaba viniendo

abajo con un error. Dios sabía que ella no había estado cuidando de sí misma.

Darien habría cuidado de ella.

Él nunca habría permitido que se deteriorara. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la

cabeza. No era responsabilidad de Darien cuidar de ella. Era la suya.

— ¿Puedes olvidar?—preguntó Rei. — ¿En serio? ¿O en vez de eso vas a

estropear lo mejor que te ha pasado, porque tienes miedo?

Serena le dio a su amiga una mirada sorprendida.

— ¿Miedo?

—Sí, miedo. Miedo de que si pones tu fe, tu bienestar, todo tu ser en las

manos de Darien, él va a defraudarte, que te engañará, que te joderá.

—Serena, si ese es el caso, entonces nunca tendrás una relación con un

hombre—dijo Lita con un suspiro. — Créeme, lo sé. No estoy segura de sí el

miedo alguna vez desaparecerá. Somos mujeres. Estamos condicionadas a tener

miedo a la traición, creo. O por lo menos se siente de esa manera.

—No es eso—dijo Serena en silencio. — Darien no me haría daño. Ya lo sé.

Me temo que no puedo ser lo que necesita. Me temo que voy a hacerle daño.

Rei suspiró.

— ¿No deberías dejar a Darien decidir si quiere o no tomar el riesgo?

Serena no tuvo respuesta para eso. La pregunta la desconcertó, ya que estaba

demasiado cerca de la verdad. Había tomado la decisión de las manos de Darien

por completo.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Estaba tan malditamente cansada. Quería

dormir durante un año.

Rei le apretó la pierna y se levantó de su silla. Serena levantó la vista para

verla mirar su reloj y el intercambio de miradas con Lita.

—Tenemos que ir a la tienda para abastecernos de suministros—dijo Lita.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí y pasas el rato en el sol? No nos iremos por mucho

tiempo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias, chicas. De verdad.

Rei se inclinó para abrazarla.

—Sólo queremos que te mejores.

—Si tuvieras un botón de rebobinado, eso sería genial—dijo Serena con una

sonrisa torcida.

Rei la miró con ojos serios.

— ¿Estás segura de querer volver atrás y borrar lo que tenías con Darien si

pudieras?

Serena miró fijamente a lo lejos sobre el agua, viendo como las olas rodaban

en la costa y luego se retiraron.

—No—dijo con sinceridad. — No cambiaría esa semana por nada en el

mundo.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Maya Banks. El libro se llama "DULCE PERSUACION" y pertenece a la serie "SWEET". La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA LES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota: Los personajes principales del libro anterior aparecerán con el nombre de "REI" y "NICOLÁS" respectivamente. Gracias**

**Ahora si a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Treinta y Cinco

Darien se detuvo en su casa de la playa y apagó el motor. Al bajar, vio a

Lita y Rei dejar las escaleras de la casa. Se veían sombrías y preocupadas.

Rei vino a él de inmediato y le dio un abrazo.

—No está llevándolo bien, Darien. Te necesita.

¿De verdad? Él seguro como el infierno que la necesitaba. La quería. Pero no

tenía idea de lo que Serena quería.

— ¿Dónde está?—preguntó en voz baja.

—La dejamos en el porche—dijo Lita lacónicamente. — Es un desastre.

Está hablando sobre la venta de su negocio. Es como si estuviera abandonándolo

todo.

Darien cerró los ojos. ¿Le había hecho él esto a ella? ¿Hacerla tan

desesperadamente infeliz?

—Ve a ella—dijo Rei suavemente. — Convéncela, Darien. Está tan asustada.

Casi se echó a reír. Miedo ni siquiera se acercaba a describir sus

sentimientos. Él estaba absolutamente aterrorizado. Aterrorizado de que fallaría, y

que se iría sin ella.

—Nos vamos—dijo Lita. — Llámanos si nos necesitas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Gracias—dijo a las dos. — Sois buenas amigas de Serena. Tiene suerte de

teneros. Si encuentro la manera, ella se irá conmigo.

Vio cómo se subieron al coche de Rei y se alejaron, y luego se volvió para

mirar a la casa de playa. Rei le había dicho por teléfono que Serena estaba

agotada, no había comido y se veía muy mal. Quería entrar, ponerla sobre sus

rodillas y azotar su culo por no tener un mejor cuidado de sí misma, pero eso no le

iba a ganar ningún punto en su búsqueda.

En su lugar se quedó atascado caminando de puntillas hasta que pudiera

encontrar una manera de persuadir a Serena que ella le pertenecía y que se

pertenecían. Miró contra el sol y subió los escalones. Entró por la puerta principal y

se dirigió a la cubierta trasera. Cuando llegó a las puertas de cristal, sin embargo, no

la vio en la tumbona.

Abrió la puerta y salió, exploró la playa. Su pulso saltó cuando la vio, de pie

en la distancia, de espaldas a él mientras miraba por encima del agua.

Cruzó el puente y se abrió paso por la pasarela de madera sobre las dunas y

luego subió a la playa. A medida que se acercaba a ella, redujo su ritmo.

Había una fragilidad en su postura. Sus brazos se abrazaban apretados

alrededor de su cuerpo, y estaba acurrucada en una chaqueta, como si el viento le

helara hasta los huesos. Su pelo batido como vetas de la medianoche, y

luego se volvió, muy ligeramente, y atrapó un toque de su perfil, la suavidad de

su cara y el conjunto triste de sus labios.

Rei estaba en lo cierto. Se la veía cansada. Se veía cansada, pero seguía

siendo hermosa. Mi Serena.

No sabía si debía quedarse donde estaba, o ir a ella o esperar a que ella a su

vez lo viera allí de pie. La espera era una agonía mientras se preparaba para pelear

una batalla que no estaba preparado para perder.

Y luego se volvió, y esos ojos hermosos y expresivos se ampliaron en estado

de shock.

Serena miró con desconcierto a Darien, que estaba a sólo unos metros de

distancia. Estaba vestido para un día en el sol. Pantalones cortos de color caqui,

camisa polo y sandalias marrones. Gafas de sol metidas en la parte superior de la

cabeza, el pelo despeinado ligeramente. Estaba para morirse, magnífico, y se quedó

allí mirándola, sus ojos marrones líquidos brillantes con preocupación. Pero estaba

aquí.

Alegría, pura y sin restricciones, inundó su cuerpo hasta que temió caerse de

rodillas. Se balanceó y alargó su mano sólo para coger aire, mientras trataba de

mantener el equilibrio. Dio un paso adelante para cogerla, pero ella se enderezó y

parpadeó en shock de verlo tan cerca después de tantos días.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó ella con voz débil.

—Vine por ti.

Un escalofrío corrió sobre su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño, la preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Tienes frío?

—He estado fría, desde el día que salí de tu casa—susurró. Quería llorar.

Pero más que eso, quería estar caliente otra vez.

Él abrió los brazos, y entró en ellos, incapaz de negarse el consuelo de su

abrazo. Él le metió la cabeza debajo de la barbilla, y ella apoyó su mejilla contra su

pecho. Cerró los ojos mientras su calidez salía hacía en ella.

Poco a poco el hielo comenzó a derretirse. Un latido bajo comenzó, y un

dulce alivio susurró delicadamente a través de sus venas.

Él los bajó a ambos a la arena, arreglando su cuerpo a su alrededor mientras

la colocó entre sus piernas. Mantuvo el aislamiento firme en ella, absorbiendo los

temblores de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras el frío se aliviaba, y podía sentir el sol

de nuevo.

— ¿Que pasó, mi Serena?—preguntó en contra de su cabello. — ¿Por qué te

fuiste?

Ella hundió la cara en su cuello y trató de contener las lágrimas dentro.

—Ella murió, Darien—dijo con voz ronca. — Michelle, la chica de la que te

hablé. Murió durante el crucero que arreglé para ella.

Darien le acarició el cabello, ofreciéndole su consuelo con un toque. Estaba

tranquilo y metódico, ninguna urgencia de sus acciones. Ninguna duda. Sólo

aceptación. ¿Tenía la bastante aceptación para ambos?

—Lo siento—dijo con voz ronca. — Lo siento mucho, Serena. ¿Por qué no

me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no dejaste ayudarte? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Durante un largo momento ella estaba allí, incapaz de formar una respuesta

alrededor del nudo en su garganta. Sabía que sus pensamientos no eran lógicos. Tal

vez ella siempre había sabido que estaba persiguiendo una fantasía.

Darien esperó. Se quedó sentado en silencio, solamente sosteniéndola

mientras ella recogía el valor.

—Pensé que si podía darle su sueño, sería suficiente para salvarla. Que si

podía hacer magia para ella, podía salvarla.

—Oh, cariño—dijo Darien, con la voz quebrada mientras la emoción

palpitaba en su garganta.

—Cuando murió, me di cuenta de que nada de lo que yo había hecho había

significado una diferencia. Nada de eso. Ella consiguió ser unos cuantos minutos

una princesa, y sus padres tienen toda una vida para vivir sin su hija. Mis clientes

todavía tienen que volver a su vida normal—siguió Serena. — Disfrutan de un

breve descanso y nada más. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo cruel que es. ¿Dar a alguien

una idea del paraíso sólo para echarlo lejos? No puedo pensar en algo peor. Yo

nunca supe, nunca lo habría sabido si no hubiera intentado cumplir con mi propia

fantasía. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hay cosas peores a nunca vivir

tu sueño o no caer en una fantasía. Es mucho peor darte una idea y saber que no es

real, nunca será real, y luego estar de vuelta a tu vida normal sabiendo lo que es

tener la perfección y que nunca lo tendrás otra vez. Algunas de las cosas... algunas

cosas es mejor dejarlas en el reino de la fantasía—dijo ella con voz débil.

—Creo que entiendo lo que estás diciendo—dijo.

Ella se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Puedes? Entonces tú sabes por qué no puedo... Por qué no podemos...

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que entendía lo que estabas diciendo, no que estaba de acuerdo.

Levantó una mano a su cara y arrastró sus dedos sobre su sien y el pómulo.

Se movieron, cuando los trasladó a sus labios.

—Tengo mucho que quiero decirte, y quiero que escuches cada palabra.

Ella cabeceó despacio...

—Bien. Ahora, entiendo que tienes miedo. Yo entiendo que la volatilidad de

nuestra atracción, de nuestra relación, te asustó. Me asustó a muerte a mí también.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—No estés tan sorprendida, Serena mía. Tú me dejaste malditamente noqueado.

Se inclinó y rozó un beso en sus labios antes de retirarse de nuevo.

—En algún punto en el camino, decidiste que la Serena que me dio el regalo

de sí misma no podría ser real. Que no sólo no era real, sino que nunca podría ser

lo que yo quería o necesitaba. Y así, decidiste hacer lo mejor para mí, me ibas a

dejar. Sin importar el hecho de que ni una vez me consultaras al respecto. Muy

mal, ¿no te parece?

—No es así de simple—argumentó, recordando que ella había dicho

exactamente lo mismo a Lita y Rei no hace mucho tiempo. Apartó la mirada, no

siendo capaz de reunirse con la intensidad que llameaba en sus ojos.

—Serena, mírame—dijo suavemente.

No la empujó, no tiró de su barbilla como había hecho tantas veces antes.

Sin embargo, se volvió de todos modos, no pudiendo resistirse a su

petición con voz suave.

—Es tan simple o tan complicado como lo hacemos ¿Yo? Soy una clase

simple de persona. Te amo, y espero endemoniadamente que me ames o que tal vez

puedas amarme, contando con un poco tiempo y persuasión de mi parte. Tú, en

cambio, eres tan complicada como vienes. Te enredas en nudos hasta que no sabes

cuál es el final. Intentas convencerte de que no puedes ser lo que quiero o necesito,

pero nunca me has preguntado lo que quiero. O lo que necesito. ¿Porque si lo

hubieras hecho? Te habría dicho sólo una cosa. Tú.

Ella abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Él pasó el dedo en los labios como si

quisiera quitarle la parálisis.

— ¿No tienes nada que decirme en este momento? ¿Algo así como que lo

sientes por huir de mí, o que lo sientes por preocuparme condenadamente, o que

tuviera que hacer a tus amigas secuestrarte para que yo pudiera volver a verte?

Él respiró hondo, como si estuviera reuniendo su propio valor.

— ¿O qué me quieres un poco?

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo rato, tratando de coincidir con su

coraje, tratando de formar las palabras y trabajarlo más allá del nudo en la

garganta.

—Te amo—susurró ella finalmente.

Una mirada de alegría absoluta, el alivio aplastante que inundó sus ojos, le

quitó el aliento. Sus manos temblaban tanto contra su cara que tuvo que quitárselas

para evitar que golpearan su piel.

Puso las manos en su cara esta vez, necesitan el contacto y necesitando que

entendiera que el amor no era todo, para acabar con toda en la ecuación.

—Creo que te amo—se corrigió. — Quiero amarte. Sólo quiero estar segura

de quién es al que amo, y quiero estar segura de a quién amas tú.

—Vas a necesitar un traductor para esto, Serena mía, porque me has perdido

en la parte de creo que te amo.

—Tú fuiste muy honesto acerca de lo que quieres en una relación, Darien.

Fui honesta acerca de lo que quería de mi fantasía. Dijiste que nunca te

conformarías con menos. Y tengo miedo de la persona en que me convertí

en la fantasía.

— ¿Por qué se te asusta, Serena?—preguntó suavemente. — ¿Por qué piensas

que esta parte de quien eres no puede conciliar con todas las demás facetas de tu

personalidad?

—Pierdo la noción de mí misma cuando estoy contigo—dijo abruptamente.

— Tú eres una adicción, Darien. Yo no puedo soportar la idea de decepcionarte.

Haría cualquier cosa por ti, y me asusta endemoniadamente. Es como si cuando me

acerco a ti, tuviera este deseo abrumador de complacerte, hacer todo lo que me

pides. ¿Entiendes lo que es?

—Lo entiendo porque lo vivo todos los días que estoy contigo—dijo. —

¿Crees que no me muero por complacerte? ¿Que no vivo con el temor de

decepcionarte, que no temo que voy a defraudarte o fallar en protegerte? Es un

infierno, Serena. Pero también es el más dulce placer que he conocido.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por su declaración. La cual reflejaba

sus propios sentimientos, sus miedos y pánico. Él describió la línea quebrada que

pisaba muy bien.

— ¿Qué pasará si llega un día en que yo no pueda darte lo que pides?—dijo

ahogándose. — ¿Qué pasará cuando muera la fantasía y la persona que haría

cualquier cosa para complacerte deja de existir? ¿Qué entonces?

Él puso un dedo a sus labios.

—Nunca voy a pedir algo que no puedas dar, Serena mía. Sólo quiero lo que

ofreces libremente. Yo sólo te quiero. Conmigo, que me pertenezcas. Protegerte,

queriéndote, honrándote con cada aliento, con mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón.

Lo que tenemos no es fantasía. Es posible que te hayas convencido a ti misma que

no es real, pero no hay nada más real que lo que hemos compartido.

Su corazón le dolía tanto que ella temía que iba a salirse directamente de su

pecho. ¿Cómo podría que hacerle entender que lo que más temía era

decepcionarlo? ¿Ver cómo el amor que brillaba en sus ojos se desvanecía y moría

porque no podía ser lo que quería?

—Esto no quiere decir que tengamos que apresurarnos—continuó. — Todo

lo que quiero es una oportunidad. Tiempo. Tú conmigo. Que trabajemos juntos.

— ¿Y si te decepciono?—preguntó. — ¿Si decido que no puedo ser lo que

quieres? ¿Qué, entonces?

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Mujer obstinada, terca. ¿No has oído una palabra de lo que he dicho?

Serena, puedes llamarte como bien demonios desees. Nunca me ha gustado la

palabra esclava, como Rei dará testimonio. Esa era tu palabra, tu etiqueta. Una

vez me preguntaste como me llamarías y yo te dije Darien. Sólo Darien. ¿Por qué

no podemos ser Darien y Serena? Dos personas enamoradas. Podemos trabajar en

todo lo demás.

La esperanza revoloteó y se estiró, revelándose y subiendo hacia el sol desde

el refugio frío en su alma. Su pulso acelerado, como contra su voluntad, ella miró

hacia adelante a lo que podría ser ella si se arriesgara.

—Estoy harto de la palabra fantasía—dijo Darien. — Si no lo escucho

nunca más, será muy pronto. Soy real. Tú eres real. Nuestro amor es real. La

atracción es real. Los verdugones en tu bonito culo bonito son reales.

Sus manos se movieron a sus brazos y sus dedos chocaron con su banda en

el brazo a través de la tela de su chaqueta. Se tensó y la miró, la pregunta en sus

ojos. Luego tiró con cuidado la manga de su chaqueta hasta que le había sacado

medio cuerpo fuera de él. La banda de oro brillaba en el sol, brillante contra su

piel pálida.

—Te la quedaste—dijo en voz baja. — Te fuiste y sin embargo todavía usas

los regalos que te di. Mi señal de posesión.

Ella levantó la mano para tocar el intrincado diseño, siguiendo una de las

líneas hasta que se topó con su mano.

—No pude soportar quitármelas—admitió. — Me pareció tan definitivo.

Él puso la otra mano en el brazo opuesto y tiró de ella con cuidado hacia él.

Sus labios se tocaron, reverentemente, suave y buscándose. A medida que su

cuerpo se apretó contra él, ella podía sentir la tensión rodando a través de su

cuerpo, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo asustado que estaba.

— ¿Qué es eso de la venta de tu negocio?—le preguntó en voz baja mientras se alejaba.

No hubo censura o reproche, ninguna decepción. Sólo la preocupación

amorosa que hizo que su garganta se hinchara y doliera. Dejó caer la cabeza sólo

para que él ahuecara su barbilla y tirara suavemente hasta que se enfrentó a él con

los ojos llorosos.

—No puedo hacerlo más—susurró. — No puedo vender falsos sueños.

Su mirada se suavizó, y la mirada que le dio estuvo tan llena de comprensión

que tuvo que tragar las lágrimas.

—Estás en carne viva en este momento, y estás sufriendo—dijo suavemente.

— Creo que deberías darte tiempo antes de tomar cualquier decisión sobre tu

negocio. Pasa algún tiempo conmigo, Serena mía. Dame, danos una oportunidad.

Deja que me ocupe de ti. Déjame quererte en la forma que yo quiero amarte.

Luego, cuando estés lista, puedes decidir acerca de Fantasy Incorporated. No hay

prisa. Tú y yo tenemos todo el tiempo en el mundo.

Las lágrimas que había amenazado picando en sus párpados se deslizaron en

silencio por sus mejillas.

—Tengo tanto miedo—susurró. Pero al mismo tiempo, el peso, la carga que

había estado llevando alrededor, se levantó y alzó el vuelo. Se sentía más ligera y

más libre mientras la esperanza era desplegada.

Él la apartó lo suficiente que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—La única forma de que me decepciones es renunciar a nosotros, porque

todo lo que siempre querré es que seas mía.

Ella lo miró fijamente durante un largo momento, recogiendo la sinceridad

del cariño en su voz. Y luego sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Seguramente nunca querré decepcionarte, Darien.

—Entonces, di que sí—dijo, su voz ronca y urgente. — Di que vas a venir a

casa conmigo.

Ella apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello y levantó sus labios a los de él.

Por primera vez, sus miedos disminuyeron. Una renovada esperanza, viva y fuerte,

subió con vehemencia a través de su corazón.

—Llévame a casa—susurró.

Fin

* * *

**Bueno chicas aqui tienen la historia completa. **

**Espero pronto empezar el siguiente libro.**

** E****ste no es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Disculpen porque se que por ahi me he pasado unas cosas en la adaptacion. **

**Espero anden muy bien. **

**Saludos. Beshitos. ;-)**


End file.
